Violencia Silenciosa
by Verota
Summary: Bella es una chica tímida e introvertida víctima de la violencia y de muchos miedos infundados por culpa de un pasado que la persigue. Un compañero nuevo se convertirá en su sombra e intentará descifrar que se esconde tras esos tristes ojos, como una única salida de su propio infierno familiar.
1. Introducción

_**Hola a todos. **_**_Bueno esta historia está en mi cabeza hace al_**_**gún tiempo y ya que llevo casi cuatro capítulos adelantados me atrevo a subirla.**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía, basada en un hecho de la vida real, y está protegida en _Save creative_

* * *

**__****VIOLENCIA SILENCIOSA**

(Quiten los espacios: http : / www . youtube . com / watch?v = GWi9Hv6gtXc )

Vuelvo a tocar la misma melodía otra vez.

Hace un año que te fuiste. Un año llevo llorando por los rincones desde tu partida.

¿Por qué me entregaste tanto y luego partiste sin importarte lo destrozado que me dejabas?

Quiero volver a verte, escuchar tu risa - que aunque era escasa - alegraba mi alma.

Quiero volver a perderme en esos ojos, ojos puros que nunca podían mentirme, nunca hasta el día que decidiste apartarte de mi lado.

¿Por qué no creíste en lo nuestro?

¿Por qué dejaste que los demás decidieran por ti?

No entiendo el porqué.

Decides entregarte a mí y regalarme la mejor noche que he tenido en mi vida, haciéndome creer que no era más que el comienzo de algo mucho más grande para los dos, y luego me me dejas solo y vacío por dentro y por fuera.

He perdido diez kilos desde aquella vez y no creo dar esa sensación de protección que decías sentir entre mis brazos.

¡Mentira!

Si te hubieses sentido protegida conmigo y hubieses confiado en lo nuestro y en lo que podía ofrecerte, te hubieses quedado y hubieses luchado por ti, por ambos, por salir de esa densa niebla que nublaba tu vida.

Te rendiste, mi hermosa niña, te rendiste y de paso me rendí yo también.

¿Cuánto puede sangrar un corazón y seguir latiendo?

Para mí un año es suficiente. La herida ya no soporta el escozor. Son demasiados los recuerdos, las historias que nos dejaron esos - ahora lejanos - seis meses.

Te hice mía de todas las maneras posibles y no sirvió de nada.

Tu alma, tu risa, tus ojos, tu boca, tus sonrojos, tu esencia, tu cuerpo, todo me perteneció. Todo eso fue mío y me lo quitaste como si no valiera nada, como si al día siguiente yo fuera a seguir viviendo como si no te hubiese conocido.

¡Te odio!

Por dejarme botado a mi suerte.

¡Te amo!

Por todo lo que hiciste de mí, por todo lo que fui a tu lado, por todo lo que eras a mi lado, por todo lo jodidamente perfecta que eras en cada una de las facetas que conocí de ti.

Me verás frente a ti - espero que sea pronto -, pensaras que estoy loco y quizás me regañes. Dirás que cómo se me ocurre irme de esa manera, que Esme sufrirá mucho, que tengo todo en la vida para ser feliz, que no lo mereces.

Yo te respondo a eso por adelantado. Nada es suficiente si no puedo estar a tu lado, y lo sabes.

No entiendo esa testarudez tuya de creer que nadie te necesitaba acá.

¡Yo te necesitaba!

¡Yo aún te necesito!

...Y como sé que no volverás, yo saldré en tu búsqueda.

Hasta pronto, mi Bella, mi niña preciosa, mi amor…

_Y vuelvo a tocar otra vez_

* * *

**____****Este es mi nuevo proyecto. Espero poder actualizar una vez por semana, aunque no tengo definido el día.**

_**Si les gusta, háganlo saber con su comentario, acá o en el blog.**_


	2. Cuba

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía, basada en un hecho de la vida real, está protegida en _Save creative, _y editada por _Ale-javi._

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Cuba**

Otra vez debía volver a su infierno personal. Sólo agradecía que fuera el último año que debía soportarlos, luego se iría lo más lejos posible de esos locos, manipuladores y sádicos que tenía por compañeros de instituto.

Traspasó lentamente las puertas del lugar, siempre alerta. Su cabello castaño oscuro, se meció levemente con el viento del exterior, y sus ojos achocolatados, antes fijos en el piso, se cerraron fuertemente, mientras dejaba pasar a sus pulmones el último residuo de aire limpio, antes de entrar a la tóxica selva de estudiantes, en la que ella era la pequeña oveja a merced de los leones.

Caminó hacia el aula en la que tendría su primera clase, filosofía. Odiaba ese ramo, no por los contenidos, sino porque el profesor dejaba que todos hiciesen lo que quisieran y eso siempre terminaba perjudicándola a ella.

Apretó fuertemente sus manos en sus costados y entró, impresionada de no haber recibido ningún empujón en el trayecto. Quizás después de lo que había pasado en la fiesta de finalización escolar, ellos hubiesen madurado y por fin se dieron cuenta de que sus actos podían traer consecuencias ingratas.

Se sentó en el mesón más alejado, sola como siempre, y suspiró aliviada. Escuchaba a las chicas extrañamente agitadas y nerviosas por algún acontecimiento, pero decidió subir el volumen de su reproductor de música y seguir en su burbuja, por lo menos hasta que repararan en su presencia.

El señor Fish entró en el aula. Era un veterano hippie, que encontró en la docencia la manera de transmitir la sicodelia con la que él aún veía el mundo. No lograba mucho, pues ningún alumno le prestaba atención.

Bella se quitó los audífonos y fijó su atención a la clase, aunque en la mesa de adelante, las chicas no dejaban de cuchichear impidiendo escuchar las indicaciones del docente. Sus oídos no pudieron evitar ser participes del motivo que tenía revolucionado el instituto, y de paso todo, incluso hacerle la vida imposible, había pasado a segundo plano.

_-Mi madre dice que es sobrino del doctor Denali, pero estoy segura que algo malo debe haber pasado para que dejase su matrícula en uno de los mejores institutos de Seattle para venir a meterse a este pequeño lugar_ – dijo Lauren con voz de pito – _Sólo espero tener alguna clase con él…-_  
_-Como si eso fuera a impedir que caiga rendido a tus pies como todos en este instituto –_ rió Jessica con un deje de envidia.  
-_Pero él no es como todos. ¿Viste siquiera la forma como camina? Despilfarra clase en cada movimiento…_-respondió más tímidamente Cleo.  
-_Ya quisiera yo tener Educación física con él_ – Rachel se relamió los labios – _ya me imagino ese culito con el equipo de gimnasia_ – cerró los ojos con enorme cara de deseo.  
-_¡Nada de eso!_ – Llamó la atención Lauren – _Edward Cullen es mío y no se hable más_– determinó firme.

Bella bufó y sintió pena por quien quiera que fuese Edward Cullen, nadie se merecía a alguien tan ruin como Lauren.

La clase se fue rápido y Bella como siempre esperó paciente a que todos salieran para encaminarse a su segunda clase del día, biología.

Esperaba siempre con ansias esa clase, así como también las de química, porque ninguno de sus verdugos coincidía con ella y podía respirar tranquila durante noventa minutos. No es que en biología le fueran a dirigir la palabra, pero por lo menos no se metían con ella.

Suspiró. Se sentía como Cuba bloqueada por Estados Unidos. Ningún estudiante en su sano juicio entablaría una relación cordial con ella, sin atenerse a las consecuencias. Una golpiza de Newton siempre te dejaba algún hueso roto.

Suspiró de nuevo, sin percatarse de la presencia que había a su lado.

-Un dólar por tu suspiro – una hermosa voz aterciopelada y masculina la sobresaltó.

No se atrevió a levantar la mirada. Seguramente quería molestarla y si ella le miraba sin que él lo pidiese, estaría en problemas. Empezó a temblar de antemano.

-Hola, disculpa – el joven intentó captar su atención – oye niña, ¿está ocupado este asiento? – preguntó cortésmente.

Siguió recibiendo silencio, pero pudo observar que los ojos de la muchacha estaban empapados en lágrimas no caídas.

-¿Estás bien? – susurró, sentándose a su lado.  
-Si sabes lo que es mejor para ti, es mejor que no te vean hablando conmigo – su voz estaba ronca por el nudo en la garganta que tenía.

Él la miró consternado.

-No veo que seas peligrosa – rió – más pareces un gatito asustado. ¿Dije algo que te molestó? – preguntó.  
-No, es solo que…olvídalo, simplemente hazme caso – levantó su mirada y fue.

No importó que eso le fuera a costar una paliza, no importó que él se alejara de ella luego de escuchar las instrucciones del grupo de sus tormentos, no importó que el señor Banner ya estaba en la sala pidiendo atención, no importó nada.

Se perdió en un mar de transparente color verde, en una nariz respingada en plena sintonía con unos labios rosados carnosos y una mandíbula sobresaliente y ancha.

Él le regaló una sonrisa. Hacía años que nadie le regalaba una sonrisa genuina, excepto sus padres, y le supo a gloria, tanto que sin proponérselo, ella también esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

El profesor volvió a pedir orden y ella salió de su estado alelado, volviendo a ocultarse tras una cortina de cabello para atender a la clase.

Se pasó los noventa minutos siguientes en transe y aunque podía sentir la mirada de aquel muchacho sobre ella, no hizo amague de voltear a su dirección, por miedo a perderse nuevamente en sus ojos.

Terminó la clase y como siempre esperó paciente que todos se levantaran para ir a matemáticas. Si su memoria no fallaba, esa clase la compartiría con Mike, y debía andarse con cuidado si quería terminar el día sin contusión alguna.

Observó de reojo como su nuevo compañero se levantaba, para luego alejarse, dándole la espalda. Pudo observar el garbo elegante de su caminar, y la forma en que se marcaba su espalda en aquel sweater azul. Sonrió, cuando al pasar por el aire acondicionado, el cabello se le alborotó. Su pelo tenía una extraña tonalidad entre dorado y cobrizo y le resultó gracioso ver que parecía no quedarse en el lugar que el joven intentaba dejarlo.

Él se volteó al sentirse observado y se encontró con una tímida sonrisa, que al sentirse descubierta rápidamente fue reemplazada por una mueca de espanto. Para no hacerla sentir incómoda, le sonrió divertido y salió de la sala.

Bella se levantó, y flotando llegó a la puerta de su siguiente clase.

Respiró y botó el aire de golpe para entrar al aula. Como siempre mirando al piso, se encaminó hasta el último puesto, pero antes de llegar una voz ruda la hizo detenerse.

- ¡Hey Swan!...-

Tembló de antemano. Había logrado esquivar sus insinuaciones por tres años, no sin recibir a cambio un par de dedos rotos y múltiples cardenales en su cuerpo.

-Te estoy hablando maldita perra – le jaló el cabello para obligarle a voltearse.

Todos alrededor reían como si estuvieses leyendo una tira cómica.

Ella miró esos gélidos ojos grises y luego bajó la mirada avergonzada por dejarse tratar así.

Pero, _¿Qué más podía hacer?_

Ella sabía bien las consecuencias de revelarse ante los dueños y señores del instituto, y se había prometido aguantar el año, no sólo por ella, sino por la memoria de su mejor amigo.

-Este es el tema que me tocó para la tarea uno de literatura – le tendió una hoja de papel arrugado, pero cuando ella la fue a tomar, él la lanzó al piso obligándole a agacharse – es para dos semanas, así que ya sabes qué hacer – ella asintió – y por favor, que no se repita esa cursilería que me hiciste entregar en mayo por favor, no quiero que se vuelva a poner en duda mi voz de mando – ella volvió a asentir, rezando para que el profesor entrara y evitar seguir enfrentando esa humillación.

Mike Newton era un chico robusto y bien parecido. Tenía un cabello corto, perfectamente colocado, unos ojos grises intimidantes y facciones pequeñas. Su sonrisa nunca era dulce, más bien siempre tenía un deje de burla y altanería. Todas suspiraban por él, todas menos Bella, y eso a ella le seguía causando grandes problemas.

El Señor Hewwitt entró y de inmediato todos volvieron a sus puestos como si nada malo estuviera pasando. Bella sacó su cuaderno e intentó concentrarse en las explicaciones que daba el profesor, evitando a su mente, siquiera un momento, acordarse de aquellos cálidos ojos verdes.

La clase finalizó cinco minutos antes, y ella, aprovechando que aún no salía el profesor, se encaminó rápidamente a la cafetería a comprar su comida y ya estar sentada cuando hicieran ingreso al lugar los dueños de sus pesadillas.

-¿Puedo comer contigo? – dio un salto al escuchar su voz demasiado cerca.  
-No – se apresuró a decir mirando para todos lados.

Divisó los cabellos rubios de farmacia cayendo sobre el sweater rosado de Lauren y se apresuró a la mesa más alejada sin mirar atrás.

Mientras comía, pudo ver de reojo como Lauren, Mike y sus perritos falderos asediaban al muchacho. Supuso que él era el chico nuevo del que tanto hablaban por la mañana y que el clan del terror les estaba poniendo al tanto de cómo funcionaban las cosas dentro del instituto. Esperaba que el muchacho fuese más inteligente que ella.

Terminó de comer y salió del lugar. Se fue directamente a la biblioteca a leer, mientras esperaba que diera la hora para su próxima clase.

Estaba ensimismada leyendo una revista literaria que llegaba al instituto, cuando nuevamente fue interrumpida por aquella voz que, aunque no quisiera, ya se le estaba haciendo familiar.

-¿Por qué no hablas con nadie? – Ella hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no responder – ¿Isabella, verdad? – Volvió a responder el silencio – Si inconscientemente hice algo para molestarte, pido que me disculpes. No soy bueno para las relaciones sociales y estaba abrumado por la atención que todos me prestaban. Por eso cuando no vi en ti un interés, ya que de hecho ni me miraste cuando pase por tu lado en el pasillo, me acerqué a hablar – Bella le miró divertida, nunca había escuchado a alguien decir tantas incoherencias juntas – pero al parecer ni siquiera me quieres hablar y no sé por qué, lo que me lleva a pensar que quizás eras autista y te estoy asustando, o que te recuerdo a alguien que te hizo daño o que simplemente te caí mal de presencia y quieres evitarme. Lo entiendo ya que a veces doy un aspecto amenazador y rudo, pero debes saber que jamás le haría daño a una chica, ni menos a una tan bonita como tú…disculpa si te ofendí con lo último, pero cuando me siento en confianza mis pensamientos no tienen filtro…-

Bella no pudo evitarlo más y rio a carcajadas como hacían dos años que no lo hacía, ganándose que muchas voces la mandaran a callar. Parecía que el chico participaba en _"diga el mayor número de palabras en un minuto"_

-De verdad no sabes por qué no te hablo, es que acaso no te lo dijeron los chicos en la cafetería – preguntó ella limpiándose una lagrimilla que salía después de tanto reírse.  
-Mike, con ese cerebro de nuez que tiene, me hizo un resumen del instituto y sus estudiantes. Dijo que tú no hablabas con nadie y que por ende nadie te hablaba. Cuándo pregunté por qué, sólo dijo que así lo habías decidido y que si yo era inteligente debía seguir esa regla. Intentó sonar amenazador, pero sigue teniendo cara de payaso – rió – ahora bien, como habrás notado que soy algo tonto, al verte sentada aquí, no pude evitar la curiosidad de hablarte y preguntarte por qué decidiste aislarte de todos…-

Bella volvió a reír más bajo. Realmente este chico le estaba divirtiendo mucho y lo mejor es que le hacía sentir cómoda y relajada. Pero sabía que no debía entusiasmarse. Este chico aún no le tomaba el peso a esto, pero ella se lo había tomado hacía mucho.

-Me tengo que ir – se paró y tomó sus libros.  
-Te acompaño – ella se aterró.  
-Mira – intentó sonar desagradable – hazle caso a Newton y aléjate de mí – fue quizás algo ruda, pero no podía permitir que ese chico inocente se metiera en la misma mierda en la que estaba metida ella.

Salió del lugar sintiendo que algo de ella quedaba junto a él, pero sacudió la cabeza para evitar que eso le afectase. Él no merecía ser arrastrado a ese mundo gris.

Pasaron las horas, en las que le fueron obligados más trabajos de literatura. Ella simplemente se dejó basurear, era bastante debilucha y sabía que tenía todas las de perder en cualquier enfrentamiento.

Finalmente, llegó educación física, y con ello ver como todos se burlan de ella por su falta de equilibrio. Por suerte, al ser el primer día de clases, sólo recibirían las indicaciones del semestre y podrían irse a casa.

En cuanto el entrenador Clap terminó la charla, en la que nadie había prestado atención, Bella se levantó, pero antes de siquiera darse cuenta un empujón la dejó en el suelo.

-Valla Swan, y eso que ni siquiera hemos tenido que correr – gritó Tyler, un moreno, que tenía un gran parecido a Michael Jordan.

Se escucharon muchas risas, pero Bella sólo fue consciente de unas manos sujetando su cintura y ayudándole a levantarse.

-Isabella, ¿estás bien? – preguntó mientras miraba con odio a aquellos que estaban riendo.  
-Si – se apresuró a decir y luego salir de allí.

Caminó rápidamente, pero como su suerte la había abandonado hacían años, cuando iba a traspasar la puerta de entrada, sintió un fuerte tirón en su cabello.

-Camina Swan – La chillona y enojada voz de Lauren la dejó helada y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que seguirla.

Lauren tenía el cabello liso teñido de rubio platinado. Sus ojos eran verde oscuro, enmarcados por largas pestañas, su nariz respingada era notoriamente operada y al parecer ese año se había aplicado un poco de botox en su labio superior. Su vestimenta era una mezcla entre Paris Hilton y Sharpey (1).

Entraron a unos de los sanitarios y esperó a que estuvieran Jassica, Cleo y Rachel dentro para cerrar. Las chicas, no tenían identidad propia, Lauren las regía a su antojo.

El fuerte jalón que le dio Lauren a su cabello, otra vez, le indicó que estaba en problemas. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás por instinto.

-Así que tuviste la osadía de hablar con Edward – le gritó – ¡contesta! – tiró más fuerte al no recibir respuesta.  
-Yo…no… -  
-Y también se dejó caer en el gimnasio para que él corriera a ayudarla – acusó Jessica.  
-Mira Swan, no quiero empezar el año castigándote – la miró condescendiente - pero no lo pones nada de fácil, sabes – arrugó un poco el seño – Cleo, la navaja – la muchacha pelirroja sacó de su bolso una pequeña navaja corta papel – Para que lo sepas, te prohíbo que hables, mires o toques a Edward Cullen… ¿quedó claro? – Asintió - ¡Sujétenla! – Jessica y Rachel la tomaron fuertemente de los brazos y Lauren le acarició la mano izquierda con la navaja – Cuando otra vez te entren las ganas de sociabilizar, te mirarás la mano y te acordarás de por qué no debes hacerlo – y sin más cortó profundamente la palma de Bella – No entiendo como alguna vez pudimos ser amigas- dijo para sí misma - pero tú te encargaste de arruinarlo Swan, así que atente a las consecuencias- sacudió la cabeza como queriendo borrar un mal pensamiento - ¡Vamos! -

Jessica y Rachel soltaron a Bella, quien se dejó caer afirmada en la pared.

El cuarteto salió riendo del baño y Bella aún en shock se levantó y dio la llave para dejar lavar la sangre y poder envolverse la mano con un poco de papel higiénico mientras volvía a casa para curarse.

Sus lágrimas caían y ella ya no sentía fuerza u orgullo para evitarlo. Recién comenzaba el año y ya estaba herida y amenazada.

Salió corriendo, a esas alturas no quedaba nadie en los pasillos, lo que agradeció.

Nuevamente observó las puertas del instituto y corrió más rápido para salir de ese lugar una vez por todas, aunque no estaría segura hasta no arrancar su vieja camioneta. Un fuerte impacto la hizo retroceder.

-No por favor – chilló – fue… casual… lo siento - tartamudeó sin atreverse a mirar. Parecía ya una película de terror.  
-Por qué te disculpas por chocar conmigo – iba a responder pero el dolor en su mano le recordó que no debía hacerlo.

Lo esquivó y atravesó la puerta, pero no tenía tanta suerte como para librarse de él.

-Por qué no te agrado si apenas me conoces – siguió hablando, ignorando el rechazo – sé que puedo ser un poco exasperante, pero de verdad que… ¡Oh por Dios! – Ella levantó la mirada asustada – estas sangrando – volvió a bajar la mirada - Ven - tomó su mano sana y la tiró – tienes que curarte eso...-  
-Es una pequeña cortada, puedo curarme sola – dijo enojada – te he dicho en todos los tonos que te alejes y no me haces caso – su voz perdía volumen – no puedes ser mi amigo, ni siquiera puedes hablarme o tendremos problemas – susurró con lágrimas en los ojos.  
-Eso lo decidiremos después. Ahora lo importante es curarte esa mano – sacó un pañuelo de género y se la envolvió mejor a como la tenía.

Que un chico, en pleno siglo veintiuno, anduviera con pañuelo de tela para auxiliar a una dama en apuros, le pareció un gesto adorable.

-Por cierto, soy Edward Cullen – se presentó mientras abría la puerta del copiloto de su Volvo azul para ella.  
-Bella Swan – sonrió y subió al automóvil.

Podrían decirle masoquista, pero no estaba para nada segura de querer alejarse de él.

.

.

.

_(1): Sharpey Evans, personaje de High School Musical._  
_PD: ¿Porque el volvo es azul?... porque a mí me gusta más ese color :)_

* * *

_Espero sus comentarios, esta historia es muy querida para mí, lleva demasiados años en mi cabeza y he querido compartirla. Gracias de antemano._


	3. Te gusta

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía, basada en un hecho de la vida real, está protegida en _Save creative, _y editada por _Ale-javi._

* * *

_"El miedo y la culpa son nuestros peores enemigos"_

**Capítulo 2: Te gusta**

_Forks, primer día de clases tres años antes._

_- Tranquila Bells, qué malo puede pasar en este aburrido pueblo – susurró Jake._

_- ¿Sabes que seremos el centro de atención por meses? – Él asintió – eso de por sí ya es malo – rió – claro ríete no más flacucho – le pico haciendo alusión a lo alto y flaco que lo estaba dejando el desarrollo._

_-Ya verás en un par de años, cuando me llene de músculos y tú sigas igual de sosa - rieron ambos._

_Charlie Swan y Billy Black eran socios y amigos de toda la vida. Eran dueños de la empresa turística más prestigiosa del estado de Washington. Sus hijos, Bella y Jake, se habían criado prácticamente juntos y ella lo consideraba prácticamente su hermano._

_Ambas familias necesitaban un poco de tranquilidad luego de la muerte de Rachel, la madre de Jake, y decidieron mudarse a Forks y de paso dar un paso más en sus negocios, invirtiendo en el turismo aventura de ese pequeño pueblo._

_Los chicos estaban felices, nunca les había gustado el instituto para pijos al que asistían en Seattle, y vieron en el pintoresco pueblo de Forks la oportunidad de ser ellos mismos por fin._

_Llegaron al lugar y al bajar del coche sintió las miradas de muchas personas sobre ella. Jake se puso a su lado en seguida, pasó un brazo por sus hombros y juntos ingresaron al lugar, bajo la atenta mirada de alumnos y profesores._

_Se acercaron a la oficina que asignaba los horarios de clases y después se separaron para entrar en sus respectivas aulas. Bella respiró profundo y entró al lugar mirando al piso sonrojada._

**Presente**

En una fría camilla del box dos de la sala de urgencias del hospital de Forks, Bella estaba sentada con las piernas colgando, mirando a la nada y con la mano izquierda alzada, mientras el doctor Eleazar Denali, limpiaba la herida para empezar a coser.

Edward la observaba desde la puerta, preguntándose qué escondían esos pozos chocolates para verse tan tristes, vacíos y aterrados. Era extraño sentirse así con una desconocida, pero en cuanto la vio, con la mirada perdida, en la sala de biología, sintió la necesidad de cuidarla y protegerla, aunque no supiera de qué.

La vida para él, ese último tiempo, no había sido fácil, pero encontrarse con Bella, le había hecho olvidar por primera vez desde que todo pasó, el motivo por el que estaba en ese pueblo.

La observó una vez más, su cabello caía en hermosos bucles castaño oscuro, su piel era pálida, casi albina, incluso más que él. Ya le causaba gracia la forma en que se mordía el labio inferior de manera compulsiva y había observado que cualquier cosa provocaba en ella un hermoso sonrojo. Se notaba que tras esas ropas anchas, se escondía una pequeña cintura, la cual había tenido el placer de rodear cuando la guió a la sala de urgencias.

- Esto era totalmente innecesario – se quejó Bella a su lado mientras observaba las vendas en su mano.

- ¿Qué clase de caballero sería, si estando herida te hubiese dejado ir sola? – Sonrió de lado y ella pareció quedarse pegada en algún pensamiento – Te invito a cenar – ella seguía sin responder - ¿Bella? – ella sacudió la cabeza y se mordió el labio al mismo tiempo que un tierno sonrojo amenazaba de nuevo.

- Eh… no puedo, tengo tarea – Balbuceó.

-¿Tarea? – intentó encontrarse con su mirada, pero ella lo esquivó – Lo más próximo que tenemos en lo de literatura y es para dos semanas – ella no dijo nada – Vale, lo capto. Sigo sin agradarte…-

-¡No! – Chilló – no es eso, es sólo que hoy no puedo – pestañeó un par de veces – además debo volver al instituto por mi camioneta…-

-En la noche, mi prima y yo iremos a dejarla a tu casa, ahora te llevo yo – tomó su mano sana y se encaminó tirando de ella hasta los estacionamientos del hospital.

De camino a casa, luego de preguntarle su dirección, Edward se mordió la lengua para no abrumarla con tantas cosas que su mente quería que él dijese. Era un mal de familia, tanto él como su hermana tenían problemas para controlar lo que salía por sus bocas y muchas veces la gente se alejaba de ellos porque era imposible seguirles el ritmo.

Hacía meses que no hablaba tanto, pero en Bella encontró a alguien que lo escuchaba sin interrumpirle, de hecho casi sin responderle y lo menos que quería era que ella se molestara y no quisiera ser su amiga, pues era la única persona en el lugar que pareció valer la pena.

Al llegar a la residencia de Bella, Edward abrió los ojos asombrados. La casa eran tres enormes pisos de un blanco majestuoso y grandes ventanales. El jardín era enorme y bajo un gran árbol había un columpio. El jardín se unía con el de la casa vecina, sin rejas ni nada que las separara, pero a diferencia de la casa de Bella, la otra casa parecía abandonada.

- Por qué si vives aquí – apunto el lugar – Te movilizas en un cacharro que te puede dejar botada en cualquier momento – ella bajó la mirada.

- Esa camioneta es especial para mí – dijo como perdida en otra época y una pequeña sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios.

-Ya veo – Decir algo más hubiese sido impertinente, por lo que lo dejó pasar y lo guardó en su mente para otro momento.

- Gracias – dijo cuando terminó el jardín e inevitablemente la puerta de su casa les dio la bienvenida.

- Cuando quieras Bella. Vuelvo a decirlo, lamento si hice algo que te molestó, pero de verdad me agradas y me gustaría que fuésemos amigos. No me importa si de repente quieres aislarte y estar sola, yo te puedo dar espacio, pero no me niegues la posibilidad de conocerte por favor…-

-Dejarás de hablar si te digo que sí – Él sonrió y asintió con la cabeza mientras con su mano derecha cerraba su boca con un cierre imaginario – entonces intentaré ser tu amiga, pero desde ya te digo que no te conviene – _¿Por qué ella insistía en repetirle aquello?_ – además no siempre te hablaré y mientras yo no lo haga tú tampoco me puedes dirigir la palabra, es eso o nada – lo último lo dijo sin voz, como temiendo la respuesta de él.

- Haré lo posible, pero aún no entiendo tu comportamiento, algún día, como amigos que somos, me tendrás que decir qué ocurre – ella no dijo nada.

-Hasta mañana Edward – ella se dio la vuelta, pero él la tomo del brazo.

-Hasta mañana Bella – dio un sonoro beso en su mejilla y susurró cerca de su piel – necesito las llaves de tu camioneta – ella espabiló, se apresuró a sacarlas del bolsillo de su cazadora y como en trance se las dio. Luego, él se marchó rápido a hacia su coche.

Ya de camino a su casa, Edward aún sonreía como bobo. No le encontraba sentido a que su estomago picara por dentro y que su corazón martillara de manera descontrolada en su pecho. Aún sin entender sus sentimientos, se sentía feliz y tenía la certeza que esa muchacha, que conocía de sólo unas horas, era la culpable de todo aquello.

Dejó su coche en el garaje y por primera vez entró a esa casa sin sentirse fuera de lugar. La casa estaba a las afueras de la ciudad. Era de dos pisos y medio y parecía sacada de un cuento. Entró por la puerta de servicio y Carmen, su tía, posó sus ojos grises en él.

-Buenas tardes, tía – se acercó a ella y besó su mejilla.

-Se te ve feliz – respondió ella – qué tal el primer día – preguntó.

-Bien, han sido muy acogedores – se quedó pensativo - Aunque son un poco curiosos y chismosos – rió y ella le acompañó.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen, pueblo chico infierno grande – rió más fuerte.

-Y Tanya – preguntó.

-Aún no regresa. Fue a Seattle a solucionar algo de la universidad – él simplemente asintió y se encaminó a la sala.

Subió las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación y una vez dentro se dejó caer sobre la cama, y mirando el techo, su cabeza volvió a toparse con aquellos misteriosos y tristes ojos chocolates, preguntándose una vez más, qué cosas malas le habrán pasado a Bella para que siendo tan joven arrastrara un miedo y una tristeza tan palpable.

Al parecer la chica tenía todo lo que una adolescente quisiera. Era cosa de ver la casa en que vivía y el coche estacionado a la entrada. También notó, que a pesar de ser horrendas, sus ropas eran de buena calidad.

Tomó el mando de su estéreo y puso algo de música clásica para relajarse. Hacía mucho tiempo que su mente no trabaja tanto, es más incluso podía escuchar los engranajes de la misma intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Sintió unos golpecitos en su puerta y después de que él vocalizara un "adelante", se asomó una cabellera rubio ceniza y en abrir y cerrar de ojos su prima estaba en la habitación

-Escuchas música de nuevo – sonrió y se lanzó sobre él en la cama mientras desordenaba aún más su cabello.

-Cuándo entenderás que no soy de fierro – frunció el seño y ella rió más fuerte.

-Mamá dice que me buscabas – se sentó en la cama en posición de yoga.

Edward le explicó lo que había pasado con Bella ese día y ella, a medida que avanzaba el relato, agrandaba más su sonrisa y abría sus ojos azules al máximo.

-Te gusta – Edward bajó la mirada y se sonrojó – ¡sí! Te gusta, te gusta, te gusta…-

-¡Tanya! – reprendió.

-Bueno, no diré nada – hizo una pausa - pero de que te gusta, te gusta – la miró cabreado. Suspiró resignada – Papá dice que bajes, quiere hablar contigo – Edward asintió extrañado y se levantó – luego vamos a casa de los Swan a dejar la camioneta – Agregó con una sonrisa pícara. Él volvió a asentir y abrió la puerta.

Edward bajó rápidamente las escaleras y se encaminó al despacho de su tío. Estaba ansioso por volver a ver a Bella otra vez y esperaba que su tío fuera breve en lo que tenía que decirle, para ir a devolverle la camioneta a esa princesa en apuros.

La puerta estaba entreabierta y Edward pidió permiso y entró. Eleazar tenía sus ojos pegados en un conjunto de papeles que sostenía entre ambas manos y negaba con la cabeza, notoriamente cabreado.

-Siéntate Edward, no quitaré más de dos minutos – el chico lo miró asustado.

-¿Ocurre algo malo? – preguntó cauteloso.

- Sólo problemas en el hospital que me ponen de mal humor – Edward se relajó – quiero hablarte de tu amiga…-

- ¿Amiga? – Alzó las cejas.

- La chica que llevaste al hospital hace un rato – cayó en cuenta.

- Bella – sonrió – pasa algo malo con ella – le miró preocupado de repente.

- No sé si sabes, pero es quinta vez que la atiendo este año – Edward negó agitando su cabeza – La última vez, en mayo pasado, llegó inconsciente y según el profesor que la trajo se había caído en la ducha después de gimnasia, pero los síntomas dejaban ver algún tipo de agresión – Edward inconscientemente tenía ya las manos convertidas en puños – Cuando despertó ella ratificó la versión que nos habían dado y me pidió no darle más vueltas al asunto.

- Y qué hiciste – cuestionó un consternado Edward.

- No se puede hacer nada, si ella no está dispuesta a decir quién le está haciendo eso, nadie puede hacer nada. Se lo dije a ella, pero me dijo que no me metiera donde no me corresponde… La cuestión es que la herida de hoy tampoco era una herida accidental, estaba demasiado limpia y profunda para que hubiese sido un descuido y me preocupa que esa chica esté siendo agredida por alguien…-

- Pero cómo ella va a permitir algo así. Y sus padres, ¿qué pasa con ellos? – preguntó.

-Ellos trabajan mucho, Bella vive prácticamente con los sirvientes – Edward tragó el nudo que se formaba en su garganta, ahora entendía la pena que llevaba a cuestas la muchacha y sintió aún más ganas de cuidarla y protegerla – Intenta hacer algo por ella. Por lo que veo te simpatizó y sería bueno que ella confiara en alguien para saber qué está ocurriendo en el instituto de Forks – se quedó pensativo.

Edward salió del despacho con unas enormes ganas de llorar_.- ¿A qué nivel la estarán maltratando para que ella dejara que lo hiciesen sin intentar denunciarlo? – _se preguntó y no quiso ni pensar en la respuesta. No le cabía en la cabeza que alguien hiciera daño a un ángel como ella.

Bella estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que él se alejaría de ella. Desde ese momento se convertiría en su sombra, hasta que ella confesara quién era la persona que le estaba haciendo daño.

Con ese pensamiento subió las escaleras para buscar a Tanya.


	4. Quiero ayudarte

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía, basada en un hecho de la vida real, está protegida en _Save creative, _y editada por _Ale-javi._

* * *

___Para quien tiene miedo, todo son ruidos._ (Sófocles)  
_Sólo se tiene miedo cuando no se está de acuerdo con uno mismo._ (Hermann Hesse)  


**Capítulo 3: Quiero ayudarte**

_Forks, dos años y diez meses atrás._

_-Bella – la joven rodó los ojos y respiró profundo para soportar a la cabeza hueca de Lauren - ¡Bella! – gritó más fuerte, logrando que Bella voltease._

_-¿Qué ocurre Lauren? – fingió la sonrisa._

_-¿Tú sabes si Jake tiene pareja para el baile de la próxima semana? – preguntó impaciente._

_-No que yo sepa, pensábamos venir juntos si es… - _

_-Pero qué dices, si Mike te va invitar – Bella soltó una risita nerviosa._

_- Claro, Mike – susurró. _

_Mike Newton no había dejado de insinuársele desde que puso un pie en el instituto. Ni ella ni Jake se fiaban de él. Demasiado fantoche e intimidante como para tener buenas intensiones. Sin embargo llevaba muy poco tiempo en el lugar como para ganarse enemigos por sus malos presentimientos._

**Presente**

Bella intentaba prestar atención en el libro que leía, pero sus ojos se desviaban a la ventana a la espera de ver aparecer su camioneta en la carretera.

Sabía que esa impaciencia tenía que ver con volver a ver esos ojos verdes que aún tenían alborotado su corazón, pero sola, en la seguridad de su habitación, entendía que debía mantenerse alejada de él.

Luego de diez minutos, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, sobresaltando a la muchacha. Era Sue, la ama de llaves de la casa y como la segunda madre de Bella.

-Te busca un joven – sonrió con dulzura – es guapo…-

Bella se sonrojó de inmediato y su pulso se agitó. No entendía lo que ese chico le estaba haciendo. Ella siempre había sido buena para reprimir los sentimientos equivocados, pero con Edward todo su autocontrol se iba al carajo y sus piernas se convertían en gelatina al primer indicio de que él andaba cerca. Irónico, pensó, ya que sólo lo conocía de pocas horas.

-Dile que estoy dormida – Sue la miró reprobatoriamente – Por favor, Sue – ella asintió y salió de la habitación.

Decidió tomar un baño. Puso un guante de látex en su mano herida, envolvió su cabello con un gorro impermeable y abrió la llave de agua caliente y fría hasta hacer una mezcla que dejara la temperatura ideal. Después limpió alrededor de la venda con alcohol, a modo de aseo.

Luego se puso el pijama, que consistía en una camiseta de tirantes y un _hotpant_, y a las nueve de la noche estaba apagando la luz lista para dormir y olvidarse de su patética vida por un tiempo.

Soñó con Edward.

_Él la llevaba a un prado rodeado de árboles y cubierto de flores amarillas, azules y lilas. Podía también escuchar el cantar del agua corriendo en un río. Allí, él tomaba su mano, se la llevaba a los labios depositando un dulce beso y entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos. Con su otra mano delineaba tiernamente su rostro, mientras sus miradas se perdían la una con la otra._

_De pronto, aparece Mike en escena y ya no estaban en el mismo lugar, el escenario era ahora el gimnasio del instituto de Forks. Tras él están Tyler y Eric. Arrancan a Edward de sus brazos y mientras Mike le golpea, los otros lo sujetan fuertemente para evitar que se defienda. _

_-Te dije Cullen que no te le acercaras – volvía a golpear esa tan bello rostro, haciendo que saltaran varias gotas de sangre al aire – Mira Bella lo que le hago a tu amorcito – siguió golpeándole – te dije maldita perra que si no eras mía no serías de nadie – volvió a golpearlo._

-¡Sueltalo! – despertó sudada y agitada.

Se levantó, eran recién las cinco, pero sabía que no podría seguir durmiendo.

.

.

.

Llegó al instituto, como siempre a la hora justa para no tener que vagar por los pasillos. Lucía unas enormes manchas grises debidas al mal dormir. Su ropa como siempre dejaba demasiado a la imaginación. Llevaba un pantalón café que apenas se le sujetaba de lo grande que le quedaba y un sweater jaspeado en el mismo todo que le llegaba casi a la rodilla. Sobre aquello una cazadora larga color negro. Su cabello estaba recogido en una improvisaba cola bajo la nuca. Era, sin dudas, el tipo de chica que encajaría en papeles como el de _"Betty la fea" (1), _pero a Bella eso era lo que menos le importaba.

Entró a la sala junto con el profesor de filosofía y se apresuró a sentarse en su siempre solitario mesón. Como nunca, estuvo distraída y al final de la clase no recordaba nada de lo que el docente había dicho ni ninguna palabra de lo que los alumnos a su alrededor habían conversado, porque en esa clase ni siquiera por disimular bajaban el volumen de la voz y Bella creía que el señor Fish no hacía nada contra ello, en un afán de evitar hacerse mala sangre.

Con lentitud, caminaba hacia el laboratorio de biología con el estómago hecho un nudo. Lo vería, y no podría hacer nada para evitarlo. Sabía que los chicos con los que compartía esa clase no eran unos chismosos que saldrían corriendo a contarle a Lauren si ella entablaba conversación con él, pero temía acostumbrarse tanto a su presencia que ya dos horas al día no le serían suficiente.

Al ingresar al aula miró hacia su mesón, donde encontró los ojos de un preocupado Edward, cuyas cejas parecían juntarse de tan fruncido que tenía el ceño.

Al verla suavizó un poco su expresión y le regaló una amable sonrisa, logrando sonrojarla y devolverle el gesto.

Se sentó susurrando un casi imperceptible _"hola",_ pero él tomó su cara y depositó un tierno beso en la mejilla, dejándola perpleja y deslumbrada.

El profesor de biología entró, pidió ayuda a algunos de los alumnos para sacar los materiales de las gavetas que había al fondo de la sala y rogó al resto ponerse la bata blanca para que no manchar la ropa.

Repartieron los materiales que consistían en guantes de goma, unas tarjetas para identificar el grupo sanguíneo, un aplacador de cuatro puntas, una micro-lanceta y unos frascos con alcohol y suero. También pidió preparar el mechero que había en cada mesón, que sería ocupado para esterilizar materiales.

-Me alegra que este año seamos un número par, así todos podrán trabajar en parejas – miró a Bella que llevaba dos años trabajando sola – así que intentaremos hacer esto de manera rápida a ver si nos queda tiempo para dar las instrucciones del proyecto de fin de semestre – sonrió –sigan al pie de la letra las indicaciones del libro – miró al grupo de chicos que siempre destruían algo en el laboratorio – Pueden comenzar…-

Bella comenzó torpemente a sacar del envoltorio los materiales mientras Edward encendía el mechero. El profesor daba vueltas por los mesones vigilando que no hubiera nada fuera de lugar.

Llegó al mesón de los ellos.

-Profesor – dijo Edward con seguridad – me preguntaba si Bella también debe hacer esto – ella le miró perpleja sin saber a qué se debía la pregunta de su compañero.

-Y por qué no debería hacerlo – el señor Banner preguntó de vuelta.

-Verá, ella ayer se cortó la mano y perdió mucha sangre, no sé si será necesario exponerla a eso otra vez – a Bella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, hacía tanto tiempo que nadie se preocupaba por ella.

-Es poquísima sangre la que se extrae, pero si te deja más tranquilo haz tú solamente la prueba – volteó para ir a ayudar a otra mesa.

Bella sin que dijeran nada, tomó la pequeña aguja y la pasó por alcohol. Tomó la mano de Edward, ignorando el cosquilleo que sintió y pinchó su dedo índice, a lo que él dio un respingo. Apretó un poco y la sangre cayó en pequeñas gotas sobre la tarjeta.

Edward cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Bella ya había terminado y repitió el gesto de él, manteniendo su mano tomada por algún rato más, sintiéndose cómoda ante la calidez de su compañero.

El profesor pidió atención y se obligaron a romper la burbuja que silenciosamente les había envuelto. Abrieron los ojos y una sonrisa boba se apoderó de ambos.

El señor Banner dio las indicaciones para el proyecto de fin de semestre. Obviamente debía ser en parejas y aunque Bella tenía miedo que ello llegara a oídos de Lauren, no encontraba una escusa válida para librarse de ello sin herir los sentimientos de Edward.

Al terminar la clase, Bella se puso de pie para irse también, pero Edward la tomó de la mano antes de alcanzar dar dos pasos.

-Quiero hablar contigo – le miró serio – esta tarde te veo en el parque que está atrás del instituto – la adelantó y salió de la sala dejándola perpleja, aunque él siempre lograba dejarla así.

El resto del día lo pasó preocupada. No vio a Edward ni en la cafetería ni en Educación física, aunque en la última casi no había intentado buscarlo por miedo a que alguno de sus compañeros se diera cuenta.

Estaba tan preocupada y ansiosa que casi no había hecho nada en clase de gimnasia, por lo que se limitó a cambiarse de ropa y salir antes de que el resto saliera de las duchas. Abrió su camioneta y tiró sus cosas al asiento del copiloto.

La puso en marcha y dobló en el pasaje que había al lado del instituto para estacionar frente al parque. El auto azul de Edward aún no llegaba.

El parque de Forks no era un lugar muy concurrido y el ayuntamiento no invertía mucho en él, pero aún así estaba en buenas condiciones. Su tamaño era como el de una manzana y en cada esquina comenzaba un pequeño camino de piedras que se juntaba en el centro donde había una pequeña pileta con un querubín color cobre al medio que lanzaba agua por la boca. El resto era césped y árboles de todos los tamaños como el típico bosque de Forks.

El día estaba gris, pero no había llovido, por lo que sacó un pedazo de nylon transparente de su camioneta y se sentó en el suelo bajo un gran árbol. Su cabeza le decía que corriera de allí y que no se expusiera más ella, ni que tampoco expusiera innecesariamente a Edward.

Su corazón, en cambio, latía frenético ante la incertidumbre de un nuevo encuentro. Edward poseía un rostro perfecto, aunque Bella jamás fue una persona superficial. Pero, fue la calidez y amabilidad del muchacho lo que la dejó sin defensas, eso sumado a sus ojos verdes, tan transparentes y llenos de vida, la tenían en una debacle entre lo que ella quería y lo que era correcto.

Las cálidas manos de Edward le taparon los ojos y un casto beso en la mejilla hizo a su corazón duplicar las pulsaciones.

-Disculpa el atraso – destapó sus ojos y se sentó a su lado.

La expresión de Edward era especulativa. Miraba a Bella como si quisiera descubrir algo y eso a ella le puso nerviosa. No fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada penetrante y sus ojos bajaron hacia el césped donde en una actitud compulsiva comenzó a arrancarlo en pequeños montones.

-No – Edward tomó sus manos entre las suyas – no quiero que estas nerviosa, sólo quiero entender por qué – se obligó a mirarle al verse perdida en la conversación.

-No entiendo…-

-¿Quién te hizo eso en la mano? – ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero casi al instante su rostro se llenó de indiferencia.

-Me corté, ya te expliqué que soy algo torpe – miró otra vez al césped.

-Por qué proteges a la o las personas que te están haciendo esto – levantó una de sus manos y tomó su barbilla para obligarla a mirarle.

-No sé de qué hablas – Bella adoptó una máscara de frialdad y orgullo.

Ella jamás admitiría que se dejaba pisotear y golpear por Lauren, Mike y sus secuaces. Era demasiado humillante y sabía que tendría consecuencias aceptarlo y denunciarlo, por lo que esperaba que Edward no se metiera en eso.

-Hablo de que ese corte en tu mano es demasiado limpio y profundo para ser un accidente…-

-¿Desde cuándo eres médico? - preguntó sarcástica – que yo sepa estas en último año de instituto recién, al igual que yo…-

- ¿Por qué estás a la defensiva…?-

-¡No estoy a la defensiva! – Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – tú me estás sacando de mis casillas y me estás acusando de algo que no es cierto – comenzó a sollozar y él por inercia la abrazó. Ella, se adaptó a él y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos.

-Shhh – acarició sus cabellos – Lo siento. No quería hacerte llorar, sólo quería ayudarte…-

-Entonces deja las cosas como están, no preguntes estupideces y no intentes meterte en mi vida – volvió a abrazarla.

-Quiero ayudarte, pero si no confías en mí…-

-Dame tiempo, Edward. Recién nos conocemos y necesito saber que no saldrás corriendo cuando tengas la oportunidad – respondió sincera – Pero no vuelvas a decir cosas como esas, nunca más.

Aún confiaba en el juicio de Edward y que este, por su propia seguridad, se alejaría de ella.

-Como digas – se separó de ella y besó su frente – ¿De qué quieres hablar entonces?

Se enfrascaron en conversaciones triviales durante el resto de la tarde. Descubrieron que compartían el gusto por la música barroca y clásica contemporánea.

Él le confesó que tocaba el piano, aunque le restó importancia diciendo que no era muy bueno. Ella miraba fijamente cada una de sus expresiones, en un intento memorizarlas y guardarla en esa caja carente de buenos recuerdos.

Ella también le comentó que había estudiado música en su niñez, y que hasta los dieciséis había tocado el violín, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió cuando él la comprometió a tocar juntos alguna vez.

Así estuvieron hasta que el sol dio paso a la noche y las nubes indicaban que pronto se dejaría caer un aguacero. Como buen caballero la acompañó a la camioneta, abrió la puerta para ella y depositó un beso en su mejilla antes de que subiera.

Bella echó a andar el vehículo y aceleró. Por el espejo retrovisor pudo verle parado mirando en su dirección hasta que dobló y quedó fuera de la vista.

Llegó a casa y subió corriendo a la habitación. Se tiró fuertemente en la cama y amortiguó el grito de felicidad que salió de su garganta.

Sue, desde afuera, sonrió satisfecha y feliz.


	5. ¿Feliz cumpleaños?

**Capítulo 4: ¿Feliz cumpleaños?**

_Forks, dos años y diez meses atrás._

_-¡No, no y no! – Jake la miró enfurecido – No puedes ir con él al baile, íbamos a ir juntos – ella se encogió en el asiento del copiloto.__  
__-No quise comprometerte, siempre rechazas las citas por no dejarme sola – suspiró – Quizás Mike no sea tan mala persona – intentó sonreír.__  
__-Lo mismo dijiste de James y ya ves como tuve que intervenir para que no abusara de ti – Bella se estremeció al recordar.__  
__-Es diferente, ahora ya tengo la lección aprendida – lo miró altiva y el entendió que nada la haría cambiar de opinión.__  
__-Sólo te pido que te cuides de él – detuvo el coche frente a sus casas – No soportaría jamás que alguien te dañara – acarició su mejilla.__  
__-Estaré bien – bajaron del coche y cada uno caminó a su respectiva casa.__  
_  
**Presente****.**

Trece de septiembre, una semana después de haber conocido a Edward, Bella caminaba por los pasillos del instituto. Con la cabeza gacha y siempre al pendiente, arrastraba los pies hasta la clase de filosofía.

Ese día era especial, por fin cumplía los dieciocho años. Hasta antes de conocer a Edward, había pensado seriamente en huir de casa después de ese día, pero ahora que tenía una razón para permanecer en el lugar y ella aguantaría con tal de seguirle viendo.

Entró a la sala y se encontró de frente con Lauren en la puerta. Ella bajó la mirada e intentó pasar, pero la rubia de bote no tenía los mismos planes.

-¡Swan! – La rodeó con sus tres perritos falderos - ¿Cómo va tu mano? – Miró la venda con fingida preocupación - ¡Mírame! - Bella levantó la vista – Supongo que no has hablado con él – Bella negó con la cabeza - ¡Contesta! Y finge sonreír…-  
-No… No he hablado con él – se estremeció.  
- Pero me enteré que tienes que trabajar con él biología – la castaña tembló levemente.  
-Eso… eso es cosa del señor Banner, pero yo lo ignoro – murmuró.  
-Pues como la _lame botas_ que eres, irás a decirle a Banner que no quieres trabajar con Edward – sonrió maliciosamente – Has entendido o debo hacerte otro recordatorio – Bella asintió.

En ese instante entró el Señor Fish al aula y todos tomaron asiento como si nada. Nadie se enteró lo que pasaba minutos antes y tanto Lauren como Bella agradecían aquello.

Bella se preguntó si estaba bien el seguir arriesgándose y arriesgando a una persona tan buena como Edward. Sabía que tarde o temprano alguien los vería en el parque y eso desataría la ira de Lauren y Mike. Se encogió en su puesto de solo pensarlo.

La clase paso rápidamente y ella ni se dio por enterada. Al entrar a biología, Edward ya estaba sentado en la mesa que compartían y la esperaba con una enorme sonrisa _marca registrada._

Bella sonrió de vuelta, siempre temerosa de que alguien viese ese intercambio de gestos entre ellos, pero segura de que ya nada podía hacer para evitar la conexión que sentía hacia él.

Se sentó y como ya era costumbre él se acercó para besar su mejilla sonrojada.

-¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? – preguntó.  
-Bien – Tuvo deseos de decirle que era su cumpleaños, pero desistió – y tú…-  
-Bien – sonrió de lado – ahora que te veo – se sonrojaron ambos – sabes, mi tía dice que te invite a casa, quiere conocerte…-  
-Pero si la conozco…-  
-Ya… pero quiere conocerte formalmente como mi amiga. Mi prima se va el domingo a Seattle porque el lunes empieza su último año de universidad y mi tía está organizando una cena familiar para despedirla mañana y me pidió invitarte. Tanya también quiere conocerte, le he hablado tanto de ti a todos que ya te sienten como una más en la familia – tomó aire - ¿Qué dices? – se jaló su broncíneo cabello en señal de nerviosismo.  
- No entendí todo lo que has dicho, pero escuche que es una cena familiar – dudó un poco – no creo que sea buena idea…-  
-Que dices, es una idea estupenda – tomó su mano logrando alborotar su corazón – No se hable más, paso por ti mañana a las cinco – iba a replicar, pero el señor Banner entró y tuvo que morderse la lengua.

Como cada día, desde que se conocían, la clase de biología se le hizo demasiado corta y matemáticas se asomó como el verdugo al condenado a muerte. Mike llevaba tres días molestándola y sólo se había salvado por la llegada oportuna del profesor.

Ese día al entrar a la sala, notó que algo estaba mal. Mike Newton estaba solo en la sala y cuando ella entró, Tyler y Eric cerraron la puerta por fuera.

Ella se quedó en la puerta mirando al piso. Decir que tenía miedo era poco, estaba aterrada de lo que él fuera capaz de hacerle.

-Acércate Swan – la llamó – Ven acá – la tomó por los antebrazos y la arrinconó contra la pared - Por qué Edward Cullen anda haciendo preguntas sobre ti – ella negó con la cabeza – no me mientas – le tiró el cabello para que ella le mirara - acaso le has dicho algo – ella volvió a negar – Aún no le he dado un escarmiento porque Lauren me pidió dejarlo en paz, pero si sigue así no me quedará otra de hacerle ver quién es el que manda – Bella se estremeció - Ahora tú y yo vamos a jugar un ratito…-

Se acercó a ella y comenzó a besar su cuello. Por supuesto ella intentaba apartarlo, pero la fuerza de él era mucho más y cuando ella logró empujarlo levemente, él tomo fuertemente sus muñecas y las de subió sobre su cabeza apresándolas con una de sus manos para volver a intentar besarla y toquetearla.

Ella se removía nerviosa, mientras sus lágrimas caían. Podía sentir como el cuerpo de Mike la apretaba contra la muralla y ella lo único que podía hacer era rezar de que el profesor se apurara.

- Mike, viene el profesor – gritó Tyler desde la puerta.  
- Cuídate Swan, antes de la graduación serás mía, creo que ya he tenido suficiente paciencia contigo – soltó sus muñecas y le entregó una sonrisa maliciosa.

Bella como pudo se sentó y limpió sus lágrimas mientras se sobaba las muñecas. Era un hecho que le quedarían las marcas.

_Feliz cumpleaños_ – pensó irónica.

Ese día ni siquiera sus padres estarían con ella y supuso que recibiría sólo con el saludo de Sue y la gente del servicio.

Después de lo sucedido perdió hasta las ganas de comer, por lo que ni siquiera se acercó a la cafetería a la hora del receso. Era imposible que su felicidad fuera a durar mucho y tenía que resignarse a alejarse de Edward, por el bien de ambos.

El resto de la tarde siguió dándole vueltas a la amenaza de Mike y eso la hizo andar más asustada, alerta y sensible que de costumbre.

Hizo novillos la última hora… la hora de gimnasia. No quería soportar las burlas de los demás ni las miradas extrañas que le entregaba Edward cuando ella lo evitaba.

Como cada tarde, se fue al parque a esperar a su amigo, su único amigo y la única persona a la que parecía preocuparle. Pero esa tarde ella debía ser fuerte y alejarlo. Mentirle, más aún, si era preciso, pero no podía permitir que Mike fuera a dañarlo. A ella podían hacerle lo que quisieran, pero no a Edward.

Se sentó bajo un árbol y se puso a leer su viejo ejemplar de Romeo y Julieta para acortar el tiempo. No tuvo que esperar mucho para sentir su suave voz tras ella.

-Bella – ella volteó.  
-Edward, qué haces acá tan temprano – se había hecho la idea de tener esa hora para prepararse mentalmente para la idea de separarse de él.  
- Te vi salir del instituto y pensé que algo estaba mal y que necesitabas de un amigo – sonrió y ella se sintió una cobarde por no ser capaz de decirle la verdad.  
- Estoy bien, sólo que no me apetecía hacer gimnasia – Edward le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.  
-Vamos a dar un paseo – ella levantó su mano y tomó la de él.

En un acto un poco brusco e inesperado, vio como Edward levantó la manga izquierda de su sweater y luego la derecha, para después mirarla a los ojos con el ceño fruncido, mientras que sus músculos se tensaban y su respiración se hacía errática.

-¿Quién te hizo esto? – observó que sus muñecas se estaban poniendo moradas.  
-Nadie – retiró sus manos y bajó las mangas de su sweater asustada.  
-Bella, tienes los dedos de alguien marcados…-  
-Creo que ver _CSI_ te está dañando el juicio – intentó bromear.  
-Estoy hablando en serio – la tomó de los hombros – Dime la verdad Bella, ¿quién mierda te está haciendo esto? – gritó y apretó los hombros de ella con un poco más de fuerza, lo que la asustó.

Ella no fue capaz de decirle nada, estaba asustada. Él Edward dulce que ella conocía se había esfumado y frente a ella tenía a un ogro maldiciendo y haciéndole daño.

-Suéltame, por favor – dijo con poca voz – me haces daño – sus lágrimas empezaron a caer y Edward la soltó como si quemara – ¡No te quiero cerca de mí, nunca más!...

Corrió hasta su coche, mientras que Edward quedó de pie en el mismo lugar, un tanto choqueado y desorientado.

.

.

.

.

-¡No la entiendo! – Lanzó su bolso en una esquina de la sala – De verdad que lo intento, pero no la entiendo – vociferó más fuerte pensando que estaba sólo, hasta que escuchó una fina risita.  
-¡Ay primo! - suspiró - ¿qué hizo hoy tu dulcinea?  
-Nada que te interese – frunció el ceño y tomó su bolso para subir a su habitación.  
-Quizás te haga bien hablar de esto con alguien – Volteó y la miró enrabiado.  
-Suficiente tengo con las citas semanales con el psicólogo, no crees – se volvió y siguió subiendo hasta llegar a su cuarto.

Llevaba una semana juntándose con Bella en el parque, pero sentía que en vez de avanzar, cada día retrocedía más.

Ella evadía cualquier pregunta personal e inmediatamente se ponía a la defensiva si él tocaba el tema de sus lesiones. Ideaba juegos estúpidos, hablaba de cosas como la tarea de biología o la ropa que llevaba ese día el entrenador, para evitar a toda costa que él preguntara algo.

Sabía que necesitaba disculparse con ella. Alguien la estaba dañando y él en vez de tenerle paciencia la había hecho llorar y alterarse aún más.

-_Pedazo de idiota_ – se dijo golpeando su cabeza – _Y así quieres que confíe en ti_ – comenzó a pasearse nervioso por la habitación.

Siempre había tenido problemas con su carácter y el ver las marcas en los brazos de Bella lo habían enfurecido. No entendía por qué ella se negaba a denunciar al que le estaba haciendo eso, si él lo tuviera al frente le desfiguraría el rostro por hacerle daño a una criatura tan inocente como ella.

Abrió su portátil y espero que encendiera. Una vez que estuvo listo, buscó en la guía telefónica de Forks el número de los Swan. Forks era demasiado pequeño y no tardó más de cinco minutos en encontrar el número y marcó.

-_Todo sería más fácil si tuvieras un móvil, Bella_ – dijo para sí mismo – _Pero debo resignarme a que eres lo contrario al resto del mundo…_-

-¿Qué dice? – estaba tan concentrado en su monólogo interno que no notó cuando le contestaron del otro lado.  
-Disculpe, ¿Bella está en casa? – preguntó cauteloso.  
-No ha llegado – dijo la mujer – estos últimos días ha llegado tarde – Edward se impacientó.

Claro, llegaba tarde cuando estaba con él, pero en ese momento estaba sola, dolida y con miedo. Incluso podía imaginar los espasmos de su cuerpo al llorar y se sintió más miserable.

-Podría decirle que Edward llamó y que me llame cuando llegue – Preguntó cauteloso.  
-Claro – dijo la voz monótona del otro lado – debe estar por llegar, hoy es su cumpleaños y sabe que sus padres llamarán – colgó.

Como si fuera poco, más encima la había tratado mal en el día de su cumpleaños y ahora ella estaba triste, asustada y sola en un día en el que debería estar rodeada de personas que la querían.

Bella no pasaría su cumpleaños sola, él la buscaría, se disculparía y le daría un bonito regalo. Luego, le daría un gran abrazo y quizás… No, eso no, aún era muy pronto y ambos tenían demasiadas cosas que confesarse antes de hablar de sentimientos. Él tampoco le había contado nada de él, no porque no quisiera, sino porque el tema era duro y en ese momento él estaba concentrado en ayudarle a ella.

Tomó las llaves de su automóvil y su cazadora. Ignoró a Tanya que lo miraba divertida desde el sofá de la sala y salió en busca de su damisela en apuros.

_**

* * *

Sólo decirles que ahora me tomaré unos días porque vienen dos semanas llenas de cosas en la U y no tendré tiempo de escribir. Espero sus comentarios. Bye**_


	6. Primera

**Capítulo 5: Primera  
**

Condujo en automóvil, sobrepasando el límite de velocidad, directamente a casa de los Swan. Desde afuera volvió a marcar el número de teléfono, pero por quinta vez recibió la misma respuesta_, "Bella no está en casa"._

Arrancó el coche una vez más, haciendo chirriar las ruedas en el asfalto mojado. Observó como la lluvia cada vez se hacía más densa y aumentó la velocidad mientras recorría las calles de Forks en busca de la vieja y destartalada camioneta roja o alguna señal de su dueña.

Al acabarse el pueblo, en vez de tomar la ruta hacia su casa, que hubiese sido lo más seguro dada la tormenta incansable que corrompía el exterior, una corazonada lo hizo conducir por el camino que llevaba a La Push.

El camino se le hizo familiar conforme fue avanzando. Durante muchos años su padre los llevó, a él y sus hermanos, a ese hermoso lugar a disfrutar de las vacaciones de verano. Sonrió con nostalgia.

Al doblar una de las últimas curvas, apareció la camioneta de Bella estacionada en la berma. Redujo la velocidad y estacionó su auto detrás del vehículo rojo.

Subió el cierre de la cazadora y se colocó el gorro para hacer frente a la lluvia que caía. Bajó del coche y se apresuró hasta llegar a la camioneta… camioneta que estaba vacía.

Caminó por los alrededores en busca de la chica que lo traía de cabeza, pero era como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado.

La lluvia seguía cayendo con más intensidad, aunque fuese imposible, y él desesperado y con los pies enterrados en el barro, haciendo poco caso al letrero de _"No pasar, Recinto Privado",_ se abrió paso en aquel predio, único lugar en el que no la había buscado.

Siguió la precaria huella que se formaba entre los altos árboles y después, de lo que le parecieron kilómetros de caminar en subida, llegó hasta un terreno plano y limpio, en cuyo centro había una especie de galpón forrado en latón sin pintar.

Cauteloso, rodeó el lugar hasta dar con un gran protón. Frente a este se extendía un camino precario y algo artesanal, con el ancho de un vehículo mediano, que se perdía entre los árboles algunos metros hacia el este.

El portón estaba entreabierto, y él, un curioso de primera, no pudo evitar asomar su cabeza hacia el interior.

En lo primero que se fijaron sus ojos fue en el pequeño bulto sobre lo que parecía ser el asiento trasero de un coche. Pudo distinguir sus empapados risos castaños y no pensó dos veces cuando estaba de rodillas frente al pequeño cuerpo aovillado de su triste doncella.

-Lo siento – dijo apenas en un susurro, pero de igual forma la sobresaltó y se sentó intentando reprimir las lágrimas – tranquila soy yo, Edward – sus orbes achocolatadas lo miraron incrédulas.

Tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Sus ropas estaban sucias y empapadas y sus dientes castañeteaban sin cesar.

-¿Qué…ha… ces… acá? – apenas pudo acabar la frase.

-Te busqué por todos lados – se sentó a su lado. Acarició su mejilla, llevándose con eso las lágrimas que había derramado – Cuando vi tu camioneta aparcada en el camino, supuse que estarías cerca – La miró a los ojos sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla - Ven acá – Tiró de ella y la abrazó, intentando transmitirle que ya no estaba sola, que siempre le tendría a él.

Bella enterró su rostro en su pecho y lo abrazo como pudo. Edward besó sus cabellos y la apretó más fuerte contra él. Se sentía tan en sintonía con ella que tenía la impresión de conocerla desde siempre.

Estuvieron en esa posición por lo que le parecieron horas. A pesar del frío, sentía que por primera vez estaba en el sitio correcto, con la persona correcta.

Bella tiritó levemente y él comprendió que era hora de partir. Se permitió observar el lugar por primera vez, mientras se separaba de ella. El sitio parecía haber sido un taller mecánico, debido a los restos de chatarra automotriz apilados en las esquinas, pero a la vez tenía la calidez de un hogar. Estaba pintado de rojo. En una de las esquinas había varios juegos de asientos de coches, acomodados para que de alguna forma parecieran los sillones de una sala de estar.

-Creo que debemos volver – susurró con sus manos entre las suyas – debe haber oscurecido ya – besó su frente y se puso de pie arrastrándola en el acto.

Como lo había predicho, el cielo estaba oscuro, sin luna, sin estrellas, y la lluvia seguía cayendo, aunque en menor intensidad.

Esta vez fue ella quien, luego de cerrar el lugar con un gran candado, lo guió por el camino y él se dejo guiar con una sonrisa, tan sólo por sentir sus manos unidas.

Al ir esta vez en bajada y en compañía de Bella, el camino se le hizo mucho más corto. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos pudo distinguir los coches de ambos y el camino.

-Gracias Edward – susurró ella cuando llegaron al camino – nos vemos el lunes, supongo – hizo el amague de caminar a su camioneta, pero Edward se negó a soltarla.

-Ni lo pienses – ella pareció querer decir algo, pero él no lo permitió – Sé que es tu cumpleaños y quiero que hagamos algo especial – ella bajó la mirada – Iremos en mi coche, te dejaré en tu casa para que te cambies y yo iré a la mía a hacer lo mismo – tomó su barbilla y sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos – Luego pasaré por ti e iremos a cenar a Port Angels…-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada. Si te deja más tranquila, mañana antes de ir a casa de mis tíos pasamos a buscar tu camioneta… o crees que alguien te la quiere robar – ella rió por su comentario y él lo tomo como un acepto por lo que abrió la puerta del copiloto de su coche y la guió a su interior.

Luego el tomó su puesto frente al volante, le dio contacto y encendió la calefacción. Bella le miró agradecida.

-Cómo te enteraste de mi cumpleaños – preguntó, como siempre, tímidamente.

-Deberías saber que a mí no se me escapa nada – le miró de reojo y ella se encogió en el asiento – pero no te preocupes, te daré tiempo para que confíes en mí – sonrió y ella le devolvió el gesto.

Un cómodo silencio se situó entre ellos y Edward conoció por primera vez la magia de las palabras no dichas y la complicidad de los silencios, esos que había aprendido a querer desde que conoció a Bella.

Dejó a Bella en su morada, advirtiéndole que pasaría por ella en una hora. Ella asintió embobada antes de salir del coche y correr bajo la lluvia, hasta perderse tras la puerta de su casa.

.

.

.

.

.

Recién duchada y envuelta sólo por un albornoz, sacó la poca ropa que tenía del closet y la extendió por su cama, comprendiendo que no poseía nada adecuado para ir a cenar con un hombre como Edward.

Aún no entendía por qué él se empeñaba en estar con ella. Edward era lo que cualquier mujer desearía, y no sólo por su espectacular físico o su rostro perfecto, sino por la pureza y decisión con la que le plantaba frente a la vida.

Ella en cambio, era demasiado simple y torpe, demasiado torpe. No tenía sentido alguno por la moda, su piel era tan blanca que perdía el atractivo que podría generar y su cuerpo estaba lleno de cicatrices… aunque las cicatrices y las llagas que llevaba en el alma estaban mucho peor.

Realmente Lauren tenía razón, ella debería alejarse de Edward. Ella no era buena compañía para nadie y no se merecía la preocupación y el instinto de protección que generaba en él. Más aún no sentía la fuerza suficiente para alejarle de ella.

-Bella, el chico guapo ya llegó – alertó Sue desde la puerta – ¿Aún no estás lista? – La miró con falso enojo.

-No sé que ponerme – se le aguaron los ojos – mi ropa es tan fea – se tiró en la cama y dejó caer las lágrimas – dile que me siento mal y que no iré, que lo siento – murmuró con el rostro enterrado en la almohada.

Sue salió sin decir nada y ella se hundió más en su miseria. La vida se ensañaba siempre con una sola persona. Como había leído una vez, _A veces Dios nos vuelve las espaldas, desaparece, como si fuese a tomarse unas vacaciones (1), _y ella nunca les había hallado tanto sentido como en ese momento.

Sue volvió a entrar, pero esta vez traía una caja en sus manos. Bella levantó la vista sin entender de qué se trataba, pero entonces Sue ya estaba sacando unos vestidos de su interior, vestidos que Bella reconoció enseguida.

-Creí haberte pedido que regalaras eso hace dos años – le regañó Bella.

-Pero supuse que alguna vez los necesitaría – sacó uno de cachemira color violeta manga larga – este creo que aún se te ve bien, estas demasiado delgada – le regañó – apúrate que el pobre chiquillo debe estar más que ansioso – Bella despertó del letargo y sin ponerse a pensar demasiado terminó de arreglarse.

Acomodó sus cabellos con dos peines y sus ondas caían sobre sus hombros. Intentó borrar los rastros de su tristeza con maquillaje, pero desistió al darse cuenta que ni con gotas sus ojos dejaron de parecer un ramificado rojo. Puso en sus pies unas botas negras con un pequeñísimo tacón y se miró tímidamente en el espejo de cuerpo entero de la puerta de closet. Sonrió.

Antes de arrepentirse bajó despacio las escaleras, para encontrarse con un más que nervioso Edward en la sala, paseándose como un maniático.

-Perdón la tardanza – susurró y él se volteó.

Estaba muy guapo. Llevaba el pelo peinado, no mucho, pero suficiente para ser él. Iba con una camisa entre negra y azul marino con finas líneas grises y sobre ella una chaqueta gris con cierre. Para abajo iba con jeans negros gastados en los muslos.

Ambos sonrieron apreciándose mutuamente. Él acortó la distancia que los separaba y la envolvió entre sus brazos, aspirando fuertemente de sus cabellos.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Bella – sacó del interior de su chaqueta una caja rectangular y abrió frente a ella.

Era una fina cadena de lo que parecía plata envejecida con un dije en forma de corazón con un circón en el centro. A Ella le pareció el regalo más hermoso que podría tener en la vida.

- No debiste molestarte, la cena era más que suficiente…-

-Shh – puso un dedo en sus labios – Te mereces esto y mucho más. Eres la mujer más especial que conozco - se puso tras ella.

Bella sintió algo frío en si pecho y al mirar se encontró con la cadena. Ayudo a Edward sujetando su cabello y el la abrocho tras su cuello, dando un tierno y casto beso en el lugar. Ella se sonrojó.

Salieron de casa sin decir nada más. Edward abrió la puerta del coche, como ya la tenía acostumbrada y rápidamente ocupó su lugar.

De camino a Port Angels, Bella casi no podía respirar. Estar nerviosa era poco para todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Esta era su primera cita real con alguien, y ese alguien era el chico más maravilloso que podría haberla invitado.

Su mente le decía que aquello estaba mal, pero su corazón, que día se hacía más fuerte, la incitaba a seguir adelante sin importar las consecuencias, sin importarle nada más que estar cerca de él para poder latir.

-En qué piensas tanto – preguntó interrumpiendo el silencio.

-Nada, es solo... – se detuvo al notar lo que iba a decir y se sonrojó.

-Puedes confiar en mí, me interesa todo lo que tenga que ver contigo – tomó su mano y puso ambas en la palanca de cambio. Bello creyó que sufriría una descompensación.

-Es que… esta es la primera vez que salgo a comer con chico – miró por la ventanilla para que el no notara la vergüenza que sentía.

-Pues me alegro, porque esta es la primera vez que invito a cenar a una chica – tomó su mano y la besó.

* * *

**Gracias a todas las que se pasan por acá. Un beso a todas.**


	7. No me dejes sola

**Capítulo 6: no me dejes sola.**

_**Forks, Dos años y diez meses atrás**_

_-¡Bella! – Gritó Sue desde el descanso de la escalera – ¡Bella, Jake ya llegó!_

_Bella arrugó el entrecejo y aún sin zapatos bajó. Se suponía que Jake ya debería estar en casa de Lauren para llevarla al baile y no en el recibidor de la suya._

_-Jake ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó confunida._

_-Vine a buscarte, antes de pasar por Lauren – Bella sonrió._

_-No te preocupes, Mike vendrá por mí – él le miró sin expresión en el rostro._

_-No quiero que vallas sola con él – arrugó el entrecejo._

_-Jake, no quiero gritarte ni pelear contigo – levantó la mirada para observar como él se tomaba sus palabras – pero te estás poniendo un poco paranoico. Estos días he hablado con Mike y no me parece mal chico, sólo es un poco insistente y no por lo que pasó con James debo etiquetarlos a todos de la misma forma – Jake le miró suavizando su expresión._

_-Solo promete que te cuidaras y que me dirás si te hace daño – Bella asintió y lo envolvió en un abrazo y besó su mejilla._

_Jake la separó de él y ella aprovechó de acomodarle la corbata. Jake acarició su mejilla y salió del lugar. Bella volvió a su habitación y terminó de acomodarse._

_No tardó en escuchar la voz de Sue, indicándole que Mike había llegado._

**Presente.**

Edward estacionó el coche frente al pintoresco paseo marítimo de Port Angels con cuadras y cuadras de restaurantes y bares de todo tipo.

Bella miraba sus manos, que se revolvían nerviosas en su regazo, esperando a que él bajara y rodeara el automóvil para abrir su puerta y le ayudara a salir. Siempre lo hacía y ella se sentía más que complacida por ello.

Como esperaba, no tardó en sentir abrirse la puerta y ver la mano extendida de Edward para ayudarle a salir. Por supuesto se sonrojó al encontrarse con sus ojos, pero se limitó a morder su labio inferior para no temblar demasiado ante la proximidad. Él sonrió como si adivinara lo que pasaba por su mente.

Caminaron media cuadra y llegaron a un restaurante de comida italiana. Bella se preguntó _¿cómo era posible que él supiera cuál era su comida favorita? _ Pero no le dio vueltas al asunto, atribuyendo el hecho a una mera coincidencia.

La mujer que los atendió no dejaba de coquetearle a Edward e intentar enseñarle sus pechos exuberantes. Aunque no quería sentirse así, no pudo evitar ponerse roja de rabia al ver el descaro con que se le insinuaba, sin importar que él viniera acompañado de una chica.

Pero esa rabia pronto se apaciguó, auto-convenciéndose de que nadie podría imaginar que alguien tan perfecto como Edward, tendría algún tipo de intención amorosa con alguien tan insignificante y carente de atractivo. Ella era la primera en dudarlo.

-Bella, ¿Qué vas a pedir? – volvió de su ausentismo voluntario y revisó el menú.

- Ravioli de setas – murmuró con la vista en el menú, pidiendo lo primero que leyó.

- ¿Y para beber? – murmuró la chica con voz nasal e irritada.

- Coca cola – respondió Bella mirando sus manos.

La chica se alejó de la mesa y entre ellos volvió a instalarse su buen amigo _silencio._ Bella no quería levantar su mirada de la flor bordada con hilo dorado que adornaba el mantel blanco, pero el silencio de Edward la ponía nerviosa, pues sólo significaba que la estaba analizando.

Cuando la situación se tornó insoportable, subió su mirada. Como lo esperaba, esos grandes ojos, con un iris entre verde y turquesa y rodeados por unas largas pestañas, la observaban como si fuera una extraña especie recién descubierta.

Se sintió vulnerable y expuesta. Todo parecía indicar que Edward podía ver a través de su piel y que sólo un par de gestos más y él sabría todo sobre ella. Tenía una arraigada idea que los ojos de Edward podrían desnudar su alma en dos segundos.

Instintivamente llevo la frágil uña de su dedo índice a la boca.

-No – Edward se alzó levemente de su silla para tomar la mano de Bella y quitarla de su boca.

- No me mires así – se sonrojó inmediatamente después de pronunciar esas palabras.

- Así cómo – preguntó divertido, probablemente al captar su reacción.

- Como… como…- no sabía que decir, el que se deslumbrara cada vez que él posaba sus ojos en ella no era una escusa válida.

Pero suspiró tranquila cuando la camarera irrumpió pidiendo permiso para colocar los platos. Ya no le parecía tan mala la mujer después de todo.

Edward tomó una de sus manos, y le miró fijamente una vez más. Sintió que sus piernas se volvían gelatina y que el corazón le saldría disparado por la boca en cualquier momento.

- Eres tan difícil de leer – le sorprendió el tono frustrado de la siempre segura voz de Edward – cuando pienso que te conozco un poco, siempre terminas sorprendiéndome – Bella se enterneció al escucharlo. Parecía un niño pequeño encabronado porque _Santa_ no le trajo lo que había pedido.

- Mi madre solía decir que yo era demasiado transparente – murmuró más para ella que para él.

Una lágrima amenazó con escapar por su ojo izquierdo, pero logró contenerla en su lugar. Hacía mucho que su madre había tirado la toalla con respecto a ella. Su mutismo y autoexilio social tampoco había ayudado a que su madre, en lugar de acompañar a su padre a cada viaje de negocios con la necesidad de escapar de casa, se quedara con ella como antes.

Renee era de esas personas que no soportaba que algo se le escapara de las manos, antes de asumir la derrota prefería huir, aunque en este caso fuera su hija el problema al que debía hacer frente.

**-**Bella, no has comido casi nada – apuntó el plato aún lleno y de paso sacándola nuevamente de sus delirios mentales.

- No tengo hambre – el recordar que su propia madre se rindió con respecto a ella le quitó el apetito.

- No te gustó – comenzó a hablar atropelladamente – Sue me dijo que era tu comida favorita, por eso hice reservas acá. Pero, si quieres, podemos ir a otro lugar. No va ser fácil encontrar una mesa día viernes por la noche, pero algo puedo hacer, o por último un _hotdog_ caminando por la costanera, tú decides…-

-Edward – interrumpió - está perfecto - él le dedicó una sonrisa – es sólo que no acostumbro a cenar mucho…-

-Ni a almorzar mucho – contraatacó – porque aunque no quieras sentarte conmigo en la cafetería, yo siempre estoy pendiente de ti y déjame decirte que cuatro hojas de lechuga, media zanahoria rallada, tres arvejas y medio huevo duro, no es un almuerzo propiamente tal – ella rió y sintió satisfacción al notar que Edward era la primera persona en dos años que estaba tan al pendiente de ella.

- Como más que eso – se defendió entre risas.

-Tienes razón, olvidaba el té helado con durazno – dijo con sarcasmo, logrando que Bella le diera una patada en las canillas por debajo de la mesa.

Pidieron el postre y Edward volvió a adoptar esa pose zoólogo ante una nueva especie. Ella se mordía fuertemente el labio inferior, pero no bajó la mirada. A pesar de que esos pozos verdes la deslumbraban constantemente, se estaba acostumbrando al efecto, y cada vez se le hacía más difícil apartar la mirada de la suya.

- Así que te gusta el helado – murmuró divertido.

- A ti también – apuntó la copa con tres bolas que había pedido su acompañante.

- Me dirás quién te hizo eso - acarició su muñeca izquierda con el pulgar. Ella negó con la cabeza – A que le tienes miedo, Bella…-

- No es miedo, simplemente me lo merezco – gritó alertando a los comensales de las mesas aledañas y sonrojándose al instante.

- No lo mereces Bella, nadie lo merece…-

- Yo sí – comenzó a temblar en un intento de controlar la gran llantina que se avecinaba.

Edward se levantó y dejó el dinero de la cuenta. La ayudó a levantarse y le puso el abrigo. Ella respiraba rápido, y sí que tenía miedo. Miles de imágenes volvieron a su cabeza. Amenazas y gritos por parte de los que antes habían sido más que compañeros de clase, aunque sin llegar a ser amigos. El rostro lleno de rencor de aquel padre destruido y sus deseos de ser ella quien ocupara ese lugar en el panteón.

No se percató en qué momento Edward la había subido al coche. Tampoco cuando lo hizo partir, ni menos cuando no tomó el camino de regreso a Forks. Sólo se percató de la realidad cuando ya estaban sentados sobre el capó del volvo frente a un hermoso mirador en el que podía ver la inmensidad del mar y sentir como las olas golpeaban las rocas estremeciéndolo todo.

-Bella, sé que apenas nos conocemos, pero quiero que confíes en mí. Yo puedo ayudarte a buscar ayuda. No sé qué pudo haber pasado contigo para que arrastres tanto dolor, pero quiero ayudarte. De verdad que quiero, pero para eso tú debes querer que te ayude – Ella solo se limitó a sonreír.

- Lo único que quiero de ti es que no me dejes sola – confesó mirando hacia el horizonte.

- Sabes que no lo haré – la abrazó por los hombros y la acercó a él para besar su sien – ni siquiera lo pienses.

Estuvieron una hora en la misma posición. Ella levemente recargada sobre su hombro, mirando hacia el infinito y suspirando cada cierto rato. Cosa que los hacía reír levemente, para volver a disfrutar otra vez del silencio.

Sin decir una palabra, Edward la ayudó a bajar. Esta vez estaba convencida de que volverían a Forks. Una vez más estaba equivocada, pues el coche se estacionó en una zona de entretención nocturna, donde estaba lleno de bares y clubes nocturnos.

A Bella casi se le salen los ojos. Ella jamás había sido propensa a visitar lugares como esos, más que nada porque su torpeza le impedía bailar sin que alguien salga lastimado y no tenía edad legal para beber O sea, nunca le encontró sentido a pagar por entrar a un lugar para hacer nada.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? – no pudo ocultar el pánico que tiñó su voz.

- Estas de cumpleaños – dijo como si fuera obvio.

- Y…-

- Y un cumpleaños no se puede celebrar sin incluir algo de música y bailar – bajó del coche e inmediatamente estaba al otro lado tendiendo su mano para ayudarle a bajar.

- Es que no sé bailar – susurró apenada mientras bajaba.

- Eso no es problema – Bella sonrió – yo te enseño…-

- No creo…-

- Vamos Bella, qué tan malo puede ser – le dedicó esa sonrisa deslumbrante a la que ella no podía decir _No._

Entraron a un bar sencillo con luz tenue. Al fondo divisó una barra de madera que abarcaba todo el ancho y por los costados alcanzó a contar unas treinta mesas rodeando una pequeña pista de baile en la que cuatro parejas se movían al ritmo de _Katty Perry_.

Él la guió hasta la zona de los baños, donde también había una custodia para dejar los abrigos. Luego de dejar sus chaquetas, aún tomados de la mano, pasaron por entre las mesas y se plantaron en un costado de la pista de baile.

Se miraron y ambos se sonrojaron. Ella nunca había bailado. Aparte de lo evidente que es su torpeza, tampoco le gustaba que su espacio personal fuera invadido por otra persona, y bailar incluía a un hombre con demasiadas hormonas pegado a su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, con Edward era diferente. Ella sentía la necesidad de que su espacio fuera invadido por él y de lo posible que lo invadiera para siempre.

- No es tan malo, sólo déjate llevar – tiró de ella, por la mano que aún tomaba, y la acercó más a él.

Edward la abrazo por la cintura y pegó su cuerpo al suyo. En ese momento ya no había tanta inocencia en sus actos, pues transmitía tanto deseo como ella de sentirle cerca y las sensaciones les recordaban lo adolescentes que eran aún.

La música del lugar era bastante pegajosa y llamaba a moverse rápido, pero ellos seguían en su mundo de corazones flotantes y elefantes rosados, tan cerca del otro como era posible.

Él acarició su espalda con una mano, la otra se enredaba sus cabellos. Ella no quiso ser menos y se dio la libertad de acariciar esas hebras cobrizas con las que tanto había soñado, notando que eran más suaves de lo que había imaginado.

Nada podía ser más perfecto que el estar abrazando a Edward. Podía sentir su respiración en la piel de su mejilla, y sus pulmones estaban impregnados con esa esencia tan particular entre menta, chocolate y almendra que emanaba su piel.

Se movían lentamente, pero de manera sincronizada, como si cada movimiento hubiera estado pauteado desde antes. Se compenetraban tan bien, que incluso despertaba miradas de admiración en otras parejas.

-Viste que no era tan difícil – habló cerca de su oído.

Se separó levemente y lo miró a los ojos, encandilada por el brillo que profesaban. No supo qué fue lo que vio en ella pero la cara de Edward comenzó a acercarse a la suya, con intenciones claras de basarla.

Su respiración se agitó y se limitó a cerrar los ojos para esperar a que él siguiera avanzando, siempre temerosa a arruinar las cosas por su falta de experiencia.

Cuando su aliento le rozaba los labios, una voz demasiado conocida interrumpió el momento, su paz y su tranquilidad.

-¡Edward! – La voz chillona los hizo separarse bruscamente, aunque Edward no soltó su mano – ¿Isabella? – Siseo entre dientes, con una expresión incrédula y enojada – Que sorpresa chicos – fingió su mejor sonrisa y Bella empezó a temblar.

-Lauren – respondió Edward a modo de saludo - Cómo estas…-

-Ahora muy bien – batió sus pestañas y se colgó del brazo libre de él – Y ustedes, qué hacen aquí – Bella volvió a estremecerse, pues conocía de sobra la ponzoña que se escondía tras las palabras melosas.

- Vinimos a bailar…- se detuvo cuando a Bella le temblaron las piernas y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio – Bella, ¿estás bien? – preguntó cerca de su oído. No hubo respuesta – Bella, estás fría – pero ella seguía temblando, muerta de miedo.

Edward no insistió y se deshizo de Lauren sin mucha delicadeza. Tomó a Bella en brazos y sin mucho esfuerzo fue por los abrigos y la envolvió con las dos chaquetas. Luego salió del lugar y prácticamente corriendo llegó al automóvil.

La acomodó como pudo en el asiento del copiloto y rápidamente subió en su lugar para hacer correr el coche a su máxima velocidad.

Bella, cuando logró salir del shock, sólo pudo ponerse a llorar en silencio, aterrada por lo que probablemente le esperaba el lunes.

Sólo podía esperar que se descargaran con ella todo lo que quisieran, pero que nadie se ensañara con Edward por este incidente.

* * *

_**Bueno, por fin ha salido el capítulo. Agradezco sus comentarios y pido perdón por no responder. En mi blog y en mi twitter voy subiendo adelantos y avisos de esta historia para que se esten pasando en caso de interés**_. **_Por falta de tiempo no puedo enviarle a cada una __los adelantos._**


	8. Madre

**Lamento el retraso, no tengo escusas, pero la universidad y el fin de semestre me tuvieron al borde de un ataque de histeria, literalmete, y lo menos que tenía deseos era de escribir cosas tristes.**

**Agradezco a quienes dejan su comentario, agregan a favoritos y alertas, visitan el blog o me agregan en twitter... estas vacaciones intentaré responderles a todas sus comentarios**

**

* * *

Capítulo 7: Madre**

Pasada la medianoche Sue se asomó a la ventana por quinta vez. Sabía que Bella ya era una adulta y que ella no era nadie más en su vida que el ama de llaves, pero no podía evitar preocuparse cuando la chica no estaba en casa.

Ella era testigo presencial de cada crisis y de cómo Bella se había ido aislando de todos. Es como si quisiera morir y solo estuviera dejándose estar. Y dolía… dolía el hecho de que su madre creyera que sólo era una crisis adolescente y una forma de querer llamar la atención, que su padre estuviese sumergido en su trabajo para evitar pensar y que el pueblo entero llevara dos años culpándola por algo que nunca estuvo en sus manos.

¡Por Dios si ella era una niña cuando sucedió todo!

Lo peor es que Bella no parecía querer superarlo. Se negaba a dejar el pueblo y los recuerdos. Se negaba a hacerle frente a las calumnias y malos tratos, a las miradas llenas de rencor y al odio. Parecía que ella se sentía realmente responsable y estaba dispuesta a pagarlo, haciéndose tanto o más daño que el que le hacían los demás con su indiferencia.

Una vez más se asomó a la ventana y, entre la intensa lluvia que comenzaba a caer otra vez, vio aparecer los focos del automóvil de Edward cruzando el portón de entrada.

El chico bajó del coche y en un segundo estuvo al otro lado para sacar a Bella en brazos. Sue supo que algo no estaba bien por la rapidez con la que se movía Edward y se apresuró a la puerta para dejarle entrar.

- Qué ha ocurrido – preguntó alarmada al notar el tembloroso cuerpo de Bella, sus sollozos y la forma como se aferraba a la camisa de Edward.

- Creo que se ha resfriado – susurró él – esta tarde estuvo mucho rato mojada – explicó – parece que tiene fiebre – Sue asintió.

- Pobrecita mi niña, que nunca pueda pasar un rato agradable – sentía lástima de que la muchacha no parecía acertar en nada - Déjala en su cuarto, es la primera puerta después de subir la escalera – indicó con el dedo – iré a prepararle una infusión de tilo con miel – Edward asintió y subió las escaleras.

Sue se dirigió a la cocina a paso rápido y entró a aquel inmaculado lugar sin vida. Renee Swan había invertido demasiado tiempo en la decoración de su zona predilecta de la casa y, en su ausencia, el lugar parecía llorar, extrañando las risas comunes de Bella y su madre mientras seguían recetas de repostería.

La mujer suspiró, se cerró aún más la bata blanca que llevaba sobre la larga camisola de franela rosa, llenó el hervidor de agua y la puso a calentar. Sacó una tetera de porcelana blanca y le agregó una cucharada de miel con algunas hojas de tilo.

Si se concentraba, podía recordar cuando Bella preparaba la misma infusión, con la dedicación propia de una madre, para dársela a un congestionado Jake que había llegado a casa con escalofríos y deseos de ser mimado.

Aquella vez, la muchacha no quiso separarse de él hasta que la fiebre bajó y, como consecuencia, a los dos días ella estaba en la misma condición.

Nunca supo que les pasó para acabar de la forma en que lo hicieron, pero ella podría jurar que las cosas fueron muy distintas. No entendía por qué Bella no decía la verdad y dejaba que el pueblo entero hablara de ella a sus espaldas.

El agua hirvió y ella llenó la tetera. Dejó reposar un poco el líquido para que el agua se impregnara de los otros sabores y mientras esperaba decidió que nada perdía con volverlo a intentar.

Tomó el teléfono que estaba al lado de la puerta y discó el número de la casa de Seattle de los Swan. Este año ni siquiera habían llamado para saludar a Bella por su cumpleaños y alguien debía recordarles que seguían teniendo una hija que los necesitaba.

La lluvia seguía cayendo fuertemente y Sue temía que las líneas estuvieran colapsadas. Muy pocas veces tenía el valor para entrometerse en los asuntos de sus patrones y si no podía comunicarse con Renee aquella noche, probablemente no lo haría después.

- Diga – Sue contuvo el aliento al escuchar la voz cabreada de la mujer.

- Señora Swan, habla Sue – contestó tímidamente.

- Ocurre algo en casa – preguntó casi por cortesía, o eso dedujo Sue al oírla.

- Es la niña, esta resfriada y con fiebre, sería bueno que vinieran a dar una vuelta el fin de semana…-

- Para eso llamas mujer, hazle una de esas infusiones que tan bien preparas tú y se le pasará en un par de días, no veo la gravedad para que me despiertes a estas horas…-

- Pero…-

-Pero nada Sue. Bella ya no es una niña – la vieja mujer pudo percibir la ira y lo desagradable que era para Renee hablar de su propia hija.

- Era su cumpleaños y usted ni siquiera llamó. Ella los necesita señora. Ella no está bien y esto, en vez de mejorar, empeora – a esas alturas las lágrimas de Sue caían sin remedio.

- No te involucres en esto Sue. Ella no quiere ayuda y yo me cansé de intentar levantarla – _oh claro para la señora Swan tres meses al lado de su deprimida hija fueron una eternidad – _la llamé para el cuatro de julio y ella ni siquiera hizo un esfuerzo por entablar una conversación conmigo. Cuando la invité a Europa por vacaciones se negó – suspiró al teléfono - Lo siento Sue, de verdad que quisiera hacer algo más por ella, pero no tengo paciencia de santa para lidiar con esa niñita caprichosa que quiere recluirse en ese pueblo sin vida sea como sea – Sue movió la cabeza con incredulidad - Eso no es para mí. Agradezco tu llamada y dale mis saludos. En su cuenta deposité algo de dinero para que compre lo que quiera por su cumpleaños. Buenas noches – colgó y Sue quedó peor que antes de llamarla.

Rabia, impotencia, desdén, incluso odio. La situación de Bella estaba sacando a relucir sus sentimientos más sucios y entre más tiempo pasaba, menos lograba avanzar. Suspiró y se limpió las lágrimas.

Sacó dos tazas a juego con la tetera y las llenó con la infusión. Las colocó sobre una bandeja de plata y se dirigió a las escaleras para subir al cuarto de Bella.

-_Eso no es para mí _– imitó el tono de voz de Renee – ¡Es su hija! sea como sea debería estar aquí – murmuró cabreada entre maldiciones.

Intentó calmarse antes de entrar al cuarto. La puerta estaba entornada y ella observó hacia la cama un momento. La escena la enterneció.

Edward colocaba en su frente un paño mojado y dejaba otro en un recipiente de cristal con agua que había sobre el velador. Acariciaba sus cabellos con delicadeza y se acercaba cada dos segundos, casi sincronizados, a besar el nacimiento de cabellos castaños en la frente.

La joven parecía más calmada y murmuraba cosas incoherentes mientras Edward sostenía su mano y le quitaba los cabellos pegados de la cara.

Edward se volteó y Sue se encontró con su mirada cargada de preocupación.

- Yo lo siento – murmuró avergonzado – debería irme…-

- No te preocupes muchacho, no me molesta que te quedes con ella. La pobre esta tan carente de afecto – murmuró sin pensar.

- Qué ocurre con Bella para que siempre esté así de triste – preguntó.

- No es algo que debería decirte yo – respondió ella.

- Entiendo… - dudó – verá, ella es especial para mí y quiero ayudarla – murmuró y ella vio tantos sentimientos en él que la esperanza revivió en su corazón.

- Entonces acompáñala, ella necesita a alguien perseverante que no se rinda a la primera – sonrió y entró a la habitación – toma – le entregó una de las tazas – lo más probable que a ti también te pegará el resfrío – Edward asintió.

Sue se acercó a la cama e incorporó a Bella, cuidando que no cayera el paño que tenía en la frente. La chica estaba perdida en su mundo, por momentos reía sin ganas y otras veces temblaba. No estaba cooperando mucho.

Edward, luego de acabarse su té, se acercó a ellas y ayudó a Sue en la tarea, intentando mantenerla quieta para no derramar en contenido de la taza.

000

Cuando Bella terminó de tomarse el líquido, entre los dos presentes le quitaron el vestido. Edward contuvo el jadeo al ver la cicatriz redonda de una profunda quemadura en su espalda y la rabia evitó que sus instintos masculinos salieran a la luz al tenerla en ropa interior tan pegada a él. Con Sue presente hubiese sido bastante vergonzoso una situación así.

- Que le ocurrió – preguntó horrorizado.

- En el instituto, tuvo un accidente hace algún tiempo - Edward entendió de inmediato de qué tipo de _accidente _se trataba e intentó tantear el terreno.

- Sue, no ha pensado que alguien le está haciendo esto a Bella – tomo una de sus muñecas y se las mostró a la mujer.

- Y que saco con pensarlo si la niña no quiere decir nada – murmuró al borde del llanto – pareciera que ella quiere que esto sea así…-

- Entonces lo que necesita es un especialista o largarse de este lugar, que sé yo. Esto no puede seguir así o terminarán matándola – la mujer abrió mucho los ojos – intenté estar detrás suyo toda la semana, pero bastó un momento de descuido para que ella apareciera otra vez con rastros de violencia en su cuerpo – apretó los puños para frustrar su ira.

- Se niega a tratarse con un psiquiatra y si sus padres no quieren intervenir, es bien poco lo que podemos hacer…-

Edward se quedó pensativo. Bella era tan extraña y tan cautivante a la vez. Quería ayudarla, necesitaba hacer aunque fuese alguna cosa bien en su vida y lograr que aquellos ojos chocolate volvieran a la vida que seguramente tuvieron alguna vez.

Si Bella de por sí ya era hermosa, se imaginó lo bella que sería si sonriera y fuese más feliz. Si sus ojos brillaran con vida y no actuara siempre temerosa. La imagen mental lo motivó a ponerle aún más ganas a su plan para ayudarla, él quería ver a esa Bella que creó su cabeza. Realmente la quería feliz, porque se dio cuenta que él no podría serlo si ella seguía así.

Por primera vez desde que ocurrió lo de su padre, tuvo un motivo real para salir adelante y esta vez haría las cosas bien.

- Creo que es hora de irme – murmuró separándose de Bella e intentando levantarse.

- No te vayas – murmuró la joven agarrada de su brazo – No quiero que me dejes sola – empezó a delirar.

- Tranquila – susurró en su oído – a primera hora de la mañana estaré otra vez aquí – acarició su mejilla con la mano libre.

- ¡No te vayas! – Volvió a gritar – si te vas, vendrán por mí y tengo miedo... me van a matar, lo sé… y ahora ya no quiero morir... no quiero, no ahora que te he encontrado…-

- Tranquila cariño – se sorprendió él mismo por la forma en que se dirigió a ella – no me moveré de aquí si te deja más tranquila - como si hubiese estado consciente se apegó más a él obligándolo a abrazarla y tumbarse con ella.

Edward miró a Sue con gesto apenado. Lo que él más deseaba era quedarse en esa posición de forma permanente, ojalá para siempre, pero no sabía lo que diría el ama de llaves ante tal osadía.

- Puedes quedarte – susurró la mujer al notar que Bella se había dormido – llamaré a casa del doctor para avisar que te quedarás acá – sonrió levemente y salió de la habitación dejándole solo para analizar la información nueva que había rescatado, al mismo tiempo que velaba el sueño de su ángel de cabellos castaños.

000

Pasaban las seis de la mañana, pero después de la llamada de Sue, Renee no pudo conciliar el sueño. Charlie roncaba fuertemente en la enorme cama de sábanas blancas, mientras ella miraba por la ventana como la lluvia caía.

Comenzó a divagar por sus recuerdos y la sonrisa cálida de Bella apareció entre ellos. Su risa contagiosa mientras peleaba con el chocolate del pastel favorito de Charlie, en un intento por tapar la zona que se había quemado por culpa de su madre.

La vio correr por el patio, con aquel vestido azul que tan bien le sentaba y de pronto sintió las carcajadas y la vio en el suelo, toda embarrada y a Jake riendo mientras le ayuda a pararse. Sue había peleado una tarde entera para salvar aquel vestido.

Sonrió sin ganas. Estaba consciente que era una mala madre, pero si seguía viviendo bajo el mismo techo con Bella, terminaría por volverse loca.

No era capaz de mirar a su hija y saber que aquella sonrisa ya no estaba, que aquellos ojitos ya no miraban a nadie y que aquella muchacha de sentimientos tan predecibles y puros se había encerrado en sí misma y ni siquiera dejó entrar a su madre. No podía y eso la estaba matando.

Pensó que quizás el tiempo la ayudaría. Que si se iba algunos meses, cuando volviera encontraría a la misma Bella de siempre y seguirían siendo las mejores amigas y seguirían riendo por estupideces y seguirían fastidiando a todos con sus locuras.

Estaba equivocada. Cada viaje a Forks se convirtió en un suplicio mayor y Bella en vez de mejorar estaba empeorando. No soportaba verla vestida con esas ropas dos tallas sobre la normal, casi esquelética, con el pelo revuelto y grandes bolsas bajo los ojos.

Ella quería ser la madre que necesitaba, pero Bella la excluyó como a todos y eso le hizo pensar que para su hija ella no significaba más que cualquier otra persona, que jamás fue especial. Su hija le tenía tan poca fe que ni siquiera se molestó en responderle cuando ella le había ofrecido su apoyo.

Extrañaba tanto a su Bella, pero al parecer su niñita había muerto también y sólo quedaba un cascarón vacío que se desvanecería poco a poco.

En ese momento, y más que nunca, odió a Jacob Black.


	9. Historias de familia

**Capítulo 8: Historias de familia**

_**Camino a la Push, dos años y algunos meses atrás**_

_Bella corría furiosa y cuesta arriba por el sendero que llevaba al taller de Jake. _

_Billy les había regalado ese lugar para que hicieran lo que quisieran y ellos construyeron aquel taller con el afán de armar clásicos de colección, un sueño que tenían desde niños._

_Pero en esos momentos, sólo quería golpearlo por cabeza dura. Jake se estaba entrometiendo demasiado en su vida y ella no lo iba a permitir. Estaba cansada de esa sobreprotección enfermiza que este parecía tener sobre ella, la cual parecía haber crecido después de la muerte de su madre._

_Su amigo debía entender que ella podía defenderse sola, además de que estaba calificada para tomar sus propias decisiones._

_Al llegar se encontró a su amigo cabizbajo con una cerveza en la mano. Él la miró con los ojos más negros que nunca y demasiadas emociones contenidas. Ella se sintió pequeña y asustada porque jamás la había mirado así_

_- ¿Sabes por qué estoy acá, verdad?_

_El rostro de Jake se volvió triste y luego desvió la mirada._

_- Supongo que estás enojada porque golpeé a tu noviecito – dijo molesto – Aún no entiendo qué le ves a ese arrogante de mierda…-_

_- Él no te ha hecho nada, no entiendo por qué lo tratas así – gritó histérica – ni siquiera te has dado el tiempo de conocerle – le apuntó con el índice – es un buen chico, pero al parecer jamás encontrarás a alguien lo suficientemente bueno para mí…-_

_- Por qué no yo, Bella – se levantó y puso el rostro a su altura para mirarla a los ojos – Por qué nunca te has fijado en mí… Por qué nunca he sido bueno para ti… - Si no hubiese sido por la piel morena, estaba segura que Jake estaría rojo por la rabia que destilaban sus palabras._

_No supo qué decir. Jamás pensó que su amigo estaba sintiendo esas cosas por ella y se asustó. Bella tenía claro que sus sentimientos hacia él no pasaban de una bonita amistad y comenzó a rememorar si alguna vez había hecho algo que diera pie a lo que él había dicho._

_- Jake, yo no… - _

_-No digas nada – le puso su dedo índice en los labios – sólo piensa en lo natural que seríamos como pareja – ella frunció el ceño – nos conocemos desde siempre, nuestras familias se adoran, y con todo lo que te amo alcanzaría hasta que tú te dieras cuenta que sientes lo mismo por mí…-_

_Bella se apartó como pudo y se alejó nerviosa. Este no era el Jake que ella conocía. Estaba como poseído y ella temía que hiciese una locura. Después que había fallecido Rachel, él había quedado muy afectado, y eso le estaba confundiendo. Tenía que ser esa la explicación._

_- Jake yo no siento lo mismo – lo dijo lentamente – eres mi mejor amigo, no lo arruines… ¿vale? – le miró esperanzada._

_- ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo? – preguntó dolido._

_- No lo sé, Jake – respondió sincera – supongo que con él se dan las cosas y por eso lo quiero de esa forma. Tú siempre has sido como mi hermano y eso no va a cambiar, no intentes forzar algo que no va a pasar, por favor – pidió y él le dedicó una sonrisa._

_- Bueno, supongo que por lo menos lo he intentado – murmuró – siento haberte puesto en esta incómoda situación – le miró y estiró su mano derecha – amigos otra vez – preguntó cauteloso._

_- Sabes que sí – ella le dedico una sonrisa – pero debes disculparte con Mike, él no tiene la culpa…-_

_- Supongo que sí… Quieres una cerveza…-ofreció._

_- No me gusta mucho…-_

_- Una sola, para celebrar que a pesar de todo seguimos siendo amigos – hizo un puchero irresistible que ella no pudo negarse y asintió._

_Le entregó una lata abierta y ella empezó a beberla lentamente. Él la observaba entre embobado y cauteloso mientras ella hacía algunas muecas por lo fuerte del alcohol. Recién tenía 15 años y odiaba beber, pero no quiso hacerle un nuevo desaire a su amigo. Además podía confiar en él y sabía que él no le permitiría embriagarse._

_Comenzó a sentirse mareada y abochornada, pero le quedaba tan poco a la lata que se tomó al seco el último sorbo. Segundos después perdió la conciencia._

_Cuando despertó se encontró desnuda, tendida en el piso del taller, con un brazo ajeno cruzando su cintura y una manta sobre su cuerpo._

**Presente**

_- Eres una maldita puta, Bella…-_

_- Yo te consideraba mi amiga y él era el hombre que amaba… tú lo mataste maldita zorra…-_

_- Te quise como a una hija y así me pagas. Siempre supe que mi hijo moriría por tu culpa, siempre lo trataste como tu juguete…-_

_- ¡Ya basta! Déjenla en paz. Es sólo una niña…-_

_- ¿Una niña? Por favor, una niña no hace las cosas que ella hizo…-_

Las imágenes se le repetían una y otra vez. Intentaba aferrarse a la realidad, pero los gritos e insultos no querían dejarla en paz. Aquellas voces estaban tatuadas en su mente y a pesar de que aquella dulce y melodiosa voz intentaba devolverla al presente, el pasado tiraba de ella, cual muñeca de trapo, para llevarla una y otra vez a ese fatídico día.

- Vamos cariño, despierta – sentía unos fríos labios sobre su frente, pero no podía despertar – Por favor – sintió ahora sus manos en el rostro – déjalo ir mi niña…-

Sus palabras dulces la hicieron reaccionar. No necesitaba estar en el pasado cuando en el presente estaba él, su ángel. Abrió los ojos y aquellas esmeraldas la observaban preocupadas. Le miró un par de segundos más y luego, sin saber cómo, se sentó y se dejó envolver en un abrazo que la devolvió a la vida una vez más.

- Cómo estas, Bella – separó de ella para tocar su frente – al parecer ya no tienes fiebre.

- ¿Qué día es hoy? – preguntó asustada, mientras su ventana dejaba ver la claridad del día.

- Domingo – sonrió – Dormiste y deliraste mucho ayer – ella bajó la mirada avergonzada – Mi tío tuvo que venir a atenderte – sentía sus mejillas arder – me asustaste bastante…-

- Lo siento…-

- No tienes que disculparte… ahora estas bien y eso es lo importante – él sonrió y ella estiró sus labios como hacían años no lo hacía y le regalo una sonrisa de esas que ya no conocía nadie.

- Deberías sonreír más seguido, te ves linda cuando lo haces – ella le dedicó una sonrisa más pequeña.

Estaba cansada, le dolían los huesos y se sentía sudada y pegajosa. La fiebre y las pesadillas la habían dejado agotada y le avergonzaba el aspecto, que seguramente tenía, sobretodo porque Edward estaba presente.

A pesar de que estaba feliz de tenerlo en su casa, no pudo evitar pensar en que Lauren los había visto juntos aquella noche y que a esas alturas todos sus verdugos estarían enterados y pensando la mejor forma de hacerle entender que no les desobedeciera. Tembló levemente ante las expectativas.

- Debes guardar reposo una semana para que tu cuerpo suba sus defensas otra vez y no te vuelvas a enfermar esta temporada. No te preocupes por las tareas y las clases porque vendré todas las tardes después del instituto a verte, sólo si tú quieres – su sonrojo era incluso más adorable que su capacidad de pronunciar cien palabras por minutos

- Eres increíble – pronunció sin pensar, pero a él no pareció importarle, pues le dedicó esa sonrisa radiante que sólo en él había visto.

Así entre risas, sonrojos y palabras aceleradas pasaron aquella tarde de domingo, la que, a pesar de estar afiebrada y congestionada, había sido la mejor en dos años.

.

.

.

- Edward, ¿Isabella y tú son o no son novios? – preguntó Lauren por segunda vez esa semana. Él sentía deseos de decirle que sí, pero no era cierto, no aún por lo menos.

- Sólo somos amigos – Aunque notó el esfuerzo que ella hizo por no fruncir el ceño, no pudo evitarlo y entendió que Lauren sabía más cosas de las que aparentaba - ¿Por qué?...-

- Ten cuidado con ella – Ahora fue él quien frunció el ceño- Ella tiene la capacidad de engatusarte con esa actitud de pichón herido – dijo preocupada, o esa impresión le dio – Es cosa de ver que acá nadie le habla para saber que algo no está bien con ella – remató y salió del salón.

Él se encaminó hasta la sala de biología. Se sintió triste, ese día Bella no estaba y él la extrañaría, sin dudas, como había pasado toda la semana. Sin embargo, ese día, había algo que lo había dejado intranquilo. No entendía por qué Lauren le había dicho aquello.

Bella era una persona que él no se imaginaría fingiendo esa actitud para hacerle daño a alguien. Sabía que ella estaba herida y sola, y aunque no sabía el por qué, era obvio que no era porque ella se lo hubiese buscado. No, tenía que ser el destino, Dios, Ala o quien sea que controla nuestra vida, que se había ensañado con ella.

A veces, los pueblos pequeños te hacen enterarte de los más mínimos detalles de cada habitante del ellos, mas en el caso de Bella, pareciera que nadie quería hablar, pareciera que fuera algo así como un tabú y todos bajaban la mirada cuando escuchaban su nombre.

Su tío llevaba más de un año en Forks, pero la historia de Bella, al parecer, se arrastraba desde antes, pues Eleazar tampoco sabía que ocurria para que esa chica, que en las fotos de Sue aparece risueña y con vida, hubiese terminado así.

Según el doctor, cuando la muchacha llegó por primera vez con agresiones, lo primero que hizo él como médico había sido contactar con su familia, pero al ser Bella mayor de catorce años*, era ella quien debía declarar para iniciar la investigación y ella se rehusó a decir cualquier cosa que involucrara a sus agresores.

_* (N/A: No sé si en Washington será así, porque en algunos estados de USA es 14 y en otros 16, pero de todas maneras Bella debería haber declarado porque tenía 16)_

Edward se obligó a poner atención, la semana siguiente debían presentar el primer avance del proyecto y no quería que Bella se enojara con él y le regañara por no estar atento y no saber qué hacer. Ya tendría tiempo de averiguar qué había pasado con Bella para que terminara así.

.

.

.

Cuando por fin terminó su última clase, respiró tranquilo. Por fin llegaba la hora de ir a ver a Bella. Quizás aquel día podrían hacer algo más que deberes escolares y que ella bajara sus defensas emocionales y le dejara conocerla un poco más.

Comenzó otra vez a reproducir las palabras que Bella repetía mientras deliraba días atrás. La gran mayoría eran frases sin sentido, pero entre ellas reconoció el nombre de _Mike, Lauren, Sue. _También llamaba mucho a su madre, le pedía ayuda, pero había un nombre que no conocía de nada que llamo su atención.

- _Por qué lo hiciste Jake, por qué me hiciste esto, Jake…-_

Jake. Al parecer era alguien importante en la vida de Bella, pues esa frase la repitió muchas veces. Quería preguntarle, pero temía que él fuera algún antiguo novio o amor de Bella y que ella le dijese que aún lo amaba y que por eso sufría. Sabía que, aunque no quería ponerle nombre a sus sentimientos por Bella, una declaración como esa lo volvería a dejar por los suelo.

Debía dejar sus miedos e inseguridades de lado. Era hora de ser serio, maduro y responsable, y para eso debía averiguar quién era ese tal Jake que atormentaba a Bella y qué tenían que ver Lauren y Mike en todo eso.

La verja para entrar a casa de Bella estaba abierta, como siempre. Se estacionó donde ya acostumbraba y saludó al guardia que se paseaba de un lado a otro tirando la correa que llevaba un perro _Pastor Alemán _del cuello.

Antes de tocar el timbre, una entusiasta y sonriente Bella le abrió la puerta y se lanzó a sus brazos, sorprendiéndolo gratamente. Él besó el tope de su cabeza y aspiró ese delicioso olor a frutas cítricas que emanaba su piel y sus cabellos.

- Valla, no esperaba que me recibieras así – murmuró avergonzado.

- ¿Te molestó? – preguntó y se ruborizó.

- No, es sólo que no lo esperaba, siempre soy yo quien te obliga a ser cariñosa…-

- No me obligas, lo hago porque quiero – frunció el ceño – es sólo que me cuesta un poco darme a las personas de esa forma – agachó la mirada.

- Me alegra entonces que nuestra amistad avance – ella sonrió y él se sintió completo por sólo lograr en ella aquellas reacciones.

Al entrar, Bella en vez de dirigirlo a la biblioteca, lo dirigió a la sala, donde en la mesa de centro habían dos tazas servidas con café y dos platos con pastel de chocolate en ellos.

- Estuve cocinando – dijo sin dejar de sonreír – espero que te guste, hace tiempo que no preparaba nada.

- Seguramente está perfecto – murmuró él embobado. No sabía que había ocasionado ese cambio en ella, pero sin dudas, agradecía lo que fuera que la pusiese así.

Edward se sentó y le recibió el plato con el trozo más grande. Notó que el de ella era un tercio de lo que le había servido a él, pero no dijo nada con tal de no borrarle aquella sonrisa.

El pastel estaba exquisito y Edward sonrió avergonzado cuando Bella le ofreció más, pero no pudo evitar asentir y ella corrió y se perdió en la cocina.

Aquella semana, Edward había notado que Bella casi no hacía uso del servicio de su casa. Intentaba molestar lo menos posible a Sue y siempre respondía con negativas cuando algunas de las sirvientas llegaban a ofrecerle alguna cosa.

Cuando creía que ella no tendría más cualidades, siempre lo sorprendía. Los cuadros que adornaban su casa, en su mayoría, habían sido pintados por Bella, cosa que lo hizo quererla más aún, pues él no tenía mucho talento para las artes visuales y admiraba profundamente a aquellos que con un lápiz hacían maravillas.

Lo mejor de todo era que ella no presumía de sus dones y si no fuera por Sue él no se hubiese enterado que ella era la autora de esas obras de arte, además de que en su niñez había ganado concursos de artes visuales y también de interpretación en violín.

Miró hacia la mesa y notó que Bella no había probado el pastel. En ese momento ella entraba otra vez a la sala con un nuevo trozo para él y esta vez no pudo evitar reprocharle.

- Bella, no has comido nada – le regañó.

- Comí un trozo mientras te esperaba – bajó la mirada.

- No sé por qué no te creo – sonrió – así que siéntate aquí a mi lado – ella le obedeció y él sacó un poco de su pastel y acercó el tenedor a su boca – abre la boca…-

- Te digo que ya comí – ella se rehusaba – no tengo hambre – el acercó el pastel hasta que chocó contra sus labios y a ella no le quedó otra que abrir la boca…-

Compartieron el trozo de pastel entre risas y Edward no podía dejar de mirar lo hermosa que estaba envuelta en ese sweater azul y esa falda tableada hasta la rodilla en un azul más oscuro. El color resaltaba su palidez y la hacían ver más radiante, tanto, que parecía brillar.

Edward estuvo a punto de arrepentirse y dejar las cosas como estaban, pero debía aprovechar el momento y quizás Bella, al estar de tan buen humor, colaborara y se decidiera a confiar en él.

- Estuve hablando con Lauren – notó como inmediatamente ella se tensó y su rostro perdió todo el brillo que tenía – Piensa que somos novios – rió para restarle hierro al asunto – me dijo que tuviera cuidado contigo – murmuró mirándola de reojo.

- ¿Te dijo algo más? – Preguntó con un hilo de voz – ¿Por qué me miras así? – No quería intimidarla, pero su deseo por obtener respuestas lo ponían impaciente y necesitaba transmitirle a ella que podía confiar en él.

- Sólo quiero saber a qué le temes, qué podría haberme dicho Lauren para que estés así de asustada – ella le miró con ojos llorosos - ¿Tiene que ver con Jake? - notó como sus hombros se tensaron y sus manos se convirtieron en puños.

Quiso acercarse, pero ella temblaba y respiraba fuerte, como intentando calmarse. Él tomó su mano, pero ella la retiró y le miró con rabia.

- ¿Qué sabes? ¿Por qué lo nombras? – Preguntó fríamente con el rostro crispado – ¿Por qué nunca me van a dejar en paz? – empezaron a caer algunas lágrimas. Edward la abrazó y ella sollozó tratando de apartarse.

- Quién es él para que te atormente de esa manera, el sábado gritabas su nombre y delirabas pidiéndole que te dejara en paz. Quiero ayudarte Bella, pero necesito que confíes en mí – agregó.

- No me hagas hablar de ello, no hoy, por favor – suplicó apartándose de él para mirarle con ojos llorosos.

- Prometes contarme algún día – le miró intensamente e intentó limpiar sus mejillas con los dedos, pero ella lo alejó.

- No puedo prometerlo – se secó las lágrimas con el puño del sweater – soy patética – dijo entre riendo y llorando – siempre me haces llorar – rió y él le acompañó – debes pensar que soy bipolar, pero es que la situación se me hace cómica, nunca nadie había sido tan perseverante conmigo y es extraño tenerte siempre al pendiente…-

- Me nace hacerlo – dijo fascinado por escucharla hablar y verla sonreír hasta con los ojos – quiero que confíes en mí…-

- Eres demasiado injusto, pretendes conocer todo de mí y yo de ti no sé absolutamente nada – Edward se enterneció con el puchero que ella le dedicó y se sintió halagado de que ella quisiera conocerlo.

- Pregunta lo que quieras – le tentó él acompañando su frase con una media sonrisa.

- De verdad – preguntó ella esperanzada.

- Claro…-

- ¿Por qué dejaste Seattle para venir a vivir con tu tío? – Había evitado a todo aquel que preguntaba lo mismo en ese pueblo, pero con ella no podía y comenzó a respirar entrecortado y a idear una forma de escapar de la pregunta.

Hablar de aquello, eso había dicho su sicólogo, pero no quería que Bella cambiara la percepción que tenía de él cuando se enterara lo que había ocurrido.

Todo el mundo le repetía que no era culpa suya, mas él no estaba para nada convencido de ello. Las escenas de aquella tarde, el sonido del revólver, esa nota ausente y su hermano gritando a los cuatro vientos que él era el culpable, no lo dejaban dormir en paz por las noches, despertando cada dos por tres bañado en sudor.

- Un problema familiar – respondió reacio a dar más información.

- Lo siento, no quise entrometerme – se apresuró ella en decir.

- No te preocupes, es sólo que es un tema delicado y presiento que cambiara tu opinión sobre mí. No soy tan bueno como crees – murmuró.

- Eso nunca – rebatió segura – era bueno, puede que alguna vez hubieses hecho algo malo, pero eso no te quitara lo bueno que eres, entiendes – tomó su rostro entre ambas manos y lo miró a los ojos – no puedo obligarte a decirlo, pero debes saber que sea lo que sea no cambiara lo que pienso de ti – le dio un sutil beso en los labios, apenas un roce, y sin decir nada se alejó avergonzada para sentarse en la otra punta del sofá.

Edward no sabía qué hacer. Por un lado quería ponerse a brincar y a gritar de lo feliz que se sentía de que ella hubiese tenido la osadía y el valor que él no tuvo. Por otro lado quería acercarla a él, nuevamente, y abrazarla por la cintura y besarla hasta desfallecer, saborear sus labios, su lengua. Sin embargo, antes de todo, debía decirle lo que había ocurrido con él el último año, de esa forma ella podría quererlo o no con esa gran mancha.

Notó que ella estaba nerviosa y supuso que era porque él seguía sin hacer nada. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello.

Necesitaba calmarse y las caricias que ella comenzó a entregar tímidamente a su pelo lo estaban ayudando bastante, pero a la vez lo hacían temer que luego de decirle nunca más pudiera disfrutar de ellas.

- Hace algunos meses mi padre murió – comenzó por ahí, era más fácil comenzar por el final– No me interrumpas – se separó de ella levemente, pero tomo su mano para sentirse protegido – solo he hablado de esto con mi sicólogo y no es fácil – ella solo lo miró preocupada y él comenzó a divagar en los recuerdos…

"_Para mí siempre lo más importante fue mi familia. Somos tres hermanos, Emmet, Alice y yo. Mi madre, Esme, siempre estuvo al pendiente de cada una de nuestras necesidades, ella es editora del suplemento de vivienda y decoración del matutino de Seattle y trabaja desde casa. Mi padre era un destacado médico, que a pesar de su apretada agenda, siempre tenía tiempo para nosotros."_

Bella lo observaba con aquellos orbes chocolate, infundiéndole ánimos para continuar.

"_Mi hermano siguió su legado y hace dos años se tituló de medicina. Mi hermana está en la universidad en tercer año de enfermería. Como ves ambos le siguieron los pasos de papá._

_Yo siempre fui un músico nato y mi madre me apoyó y me compró un piano para mi cumpleaños número quince._

_Mi padre se enojó muchísimo, para él ser músico era ser un bohemio, borracho y vividor, mientras que la medicina era una manera de contribuir a mis padres por todo lo que han hecho por mí y demostrarle a la sociedad que soy un triunfador y que las vidas de muchas personas dependen de mí y que soy útil y todas esas cosas. "_

Los recuerdos cada vez eran más vividos y su mentón comenzó a temblar en un afán de liberarse de alguna manera. Tragó el nudo de su garganta y continuó…

"_Comenzó a alejarse de nosotros y mi madre era la que más sufría. Todos escuchábamos las discusiones que tenían por las noches y mis hermanos me culpaban a mí por mi afán de llevarle la contra a mi padre._

_Una vez le pegó a mamá y esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso y mi madre lo echó de la casa. Mis hermanos seguían culpándome de todo y él prometió que nos quedaríamos sin nada si seguíamos con eso._

_Mi madre, por miedo a las represarías que el gran doctor Cullen podría tomar en contra nuestra, fue al hotel en el que se estaba quedando a intentar arreglar las cosas. Volvió destrozada, mi padre andaba con una mujer veinte años más joven y los siguientes meses por las páginas sociales nos enterábamos que desfilaba por cada evento con ella colgando de su brazo"_

Bella limpió una gota que estaba a punto de caer y se sorprendió que a pesar del tiempo seguía doliendo de la misma forma.

"_Un año más tarde, hubo un gran escándalo en el hospital. Mi padre, ingresó bebido al quirófano alegando que estaba en buenas condiciones y paso a cortar una arteria con el bisturí en una operación ambulatoria. _

_Luego de eso fue juzgado y condenado, por lo que no pudo ejercer su profesión. La mujer que tenía, obviamente lo dejó. Mi padre no encontró nada mejor que volver a casa con mi madre, y como ella seguía como tonta enamorada lo perdonó._

_Mi padre comenzó a beber más de la cuenta y se puso aún más violento. Yo ya estaba por cumplir los dieciocho y él seguía con eso de que de la música no iba a vivir, a pesar de que jamás se dio el tiempo de escucharme o de escuchar las buenas críticas que recibía mi trabajo"_

- No tienes que seguir – dijo Bella asustada – No quiero verte así, me está matando – agregó y él tembloroso recostó su cabeza en las piernas de ella, por miedo a desvanecerse en un vano intento por no llorar.

- Esto es lo último – murmuró sin mirarla mientras ella perdía los dedos por sus cabellos y comenzó a llorar al recordar las últimas escenas…

"_Un día estaba ensayando para una audición. Quería trabajar para poder largarme de ese infierno y que mi padre dejara de decir que gracias a él tenía lo que tenía, pero él llegó con un martillo y comenzó a golpear el piano como un loco, vociferando que esa era la única manera de hacerme entender._

_- Eres un maldito bastardo – le grite – eres un inútil que no fue capaz de conservar el respeto de sus hijos. Un imbécil que no fue capaz, siquiera, de hacer bien su trabajo. Deberías morir y hacerle un bien a la humanidad y a nosotros que estaríamos más felices sin ti. Nadie te extrañaría, a nadie le importas y si mamá te aceptó de vuelta es porque le diste pena._

_Él no dijo nada, solo salió de la habitación. A los dos minutos escuchamos un disparó que retumbó en cada rincón de la casa"_

Edward ya no podía controlar el temblor, ni los sollozos y simplemente lo dejó ir una vez más. Las caricias de Bella lo ayudaban a sobrellevarlo, pero el llevar tanto tiempo conteniéndose lo habían hecho explotar en ese momento y no podía controlarlo.

- Yo no quería, yo no lo decía en serio. Soy un monstruo. Lo maté – repetía una y otra vez.

- No lo eres, estabas molesto y querías abrirle los ojos para que cambiara, no es tu culpa que el estuviese tan mal – respondió ella.

Él se levantó y con los ojos llorosos la miró. No vio odio, rencor, ni siquiera un atisbo de decepción. Ella lo entendía, era la única persona que no lo juzgaba y no pudo evitar sonreír.

- No estás decepcionada…-

- No podría, hay cosas que no podemos evitar – Se puso de rodillas sobre el sofá para no tener que mirarlo hacia arriba – No quiero que te sientas así. Eres un buen chico y cualquiera en tu lugar hubiese explotado así – tomó su rostro y volvió a dejar un pequeño beso en sus labios.

Edward esta vez no la dejó alejarse y la besó como había soñado despierto cada vez que veía su boca. Movió sus labios lentamente sobre los de ella y cuando ella abrió la boca para tomar aire él aprovecho y acarició levemente su lengua con la suya.

Ella subió las manos a sus cabellos y él la acercó más a él hasta la cintura.

Besar a Bella era como volver a vivir. Nunca le había pasado algo parecido con nadie, y estaba impresionado por lo que ella estaba haciendo con él conociéndose de tan poco tiempo.

No le importó su pasado, sus tormentos, sus demonios. En ese momento estaba con él, besándolo como nadie lo había hecho, tan feliz como él y ni siquiera le encontraba explicación lógica al sentimiento que crecía en su interior.

Se separaron pero sus frentes quedaron unidas y sus ojos conectados. Ella respiraba entrecortado, tenía un leve rubor en sus mejillas y sus labios estaban rojos. Le sonrió y él le acompañó en el gesto. Quería decirle tantas cosas y que ella le resolviera las dudas que estaban surgiendo, pero no quería asustarla ni tampoco deseaba romper el momento.

Ya habría tiempo de sobra, por el momento era feliz y nada iba a opacar ese sentimiento.

_**

* * *

Sé que les puede parecer extraño el capítulo, pero todo tiene una explicación y esto está recién comenzando.**_

_**Con respecto a Edward, pues no era la idea que el soltara todo de inmediato, pero simplemente se metió en mi cabeza y no pude evitar contar su historia de inmediato.**_


	10. Vivaldi

**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. La historia es mía y está protegida en Save creative._

**_Música recomendada: __concierto número tres en Sol Mayor -_**___ Antonio Vivaldi/ _**_Love__ - _**_John Lennon_

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Vivaldi**

_**Forks, dos años y algunos meses atrás**_

_- Mike – llamó en voz baja el moreno – Mike – dijo un poco más fuerte._

_Mike volteó extrañado y con algo de miedo. La última vez que Jake había estado cerca casi le vuela la cara de un puñetazo._

_-Quería pedirte disculpas por… - dudó – bueno por todo lo que te he causado – agregó._

_El rubio ladeó la cabeza levemente, intentando ver la trampa tras esas palabras. No vio más que la sonrisa sincera de Jake y supuso que Bella había hablado con él._

_- No te preocupes, ya lo he olvidado – sonrió también y caminó otra vez._

_- Valla, pensé que te afectaría más. Creí que la querías – se detuvo otra vez, sin entender las palabras de Jake._

_- Claro que la quiero, es por eso que no puedo pelear contigo, sabiendo lo que significas para ella – dijo seriamente._

_- Eres bueno Mike, estoy seguro que tú también encontrarás a alguien que te quiera, Bella estaba tan preocupada de cómo ibas a reaccionar…-_

_- Para, para – detuvo Mike – No te entiendo - Jake se puso serio – a qué se supone que debo reaccionar…-_

_- ¿Ella aún no te lo dice? – preguntó inocente._

_- Qué tendría que decirme –_

_- Lo siento tanto Mike, pensé que ella había hablado contigo – murmuró apenado – ella y yo nos hemos declarado, nos amamos y ahora estaremos juntos – aclaró finalmente._

_Mike se quedó en silencio, sopesando la verdad de las palabras. Él había notado, desde siempre, que Jacob sentía algo más por Bella, pero jamás sospechó que ella correspondería a esos sentimientos._

_Ella estaba con él, era verdad que no llevaban mucho tiempo, pero él la quería y estaba convencido que ella también a él._

_- Eso no es cierto…-_

_- Cree lo que quieras, pero pregúntate entonces por qué ella se ha hecho la enferma toda la semana y no ha querido ni responder tus llamadas – le retó._

_- La señora Swan dijo que tenía fiebre…-_

_- Sí, es verdad, pero está aterrada por tener que enfrentarse contigo – agachó la mirada – dijo que hoy te llamaría, por eso creí que ya había hablado contigo y me pareció correcto disculparme…-_

_- ¡Mentira! – Gritó – Estas diciendo esto para yo pelee con ella y así tengas tú el camino libre – rió – ya entiendo a qué estás jugando, eres muy sucio Black – volteó y siguió caminando unos pasos más._

_- Sé que soy poco caballero al decirte esto, pero si no me amara no se habría entregado a mí como lo hizo…-_

_- ¡Deja de mentir! – le atizó un golpe que lo dejó en el suelo._

_- Sabes por qué salía contigo – le cuestionó Jake desde el suelo – no me perdonaba que yo hubiese perdido mi virginidad con Lauren y no con ella, quería hacer lo mismo contigo, pero no fue capaz – Mike recordó entonces la única vez que estuvieron a punto de hacerlo y ella repentinamente había cambiado de opinión._

_No dijo nada. Había una sola persona que podía sacarlo de la duda y aunque tuviese miedo a lo que ella diría, no podía quedarse con la duda y seguir como si nada hubiese pasado._

_Jake a su vez, rió desde el suelo, seguro que Mike iría a ver a Bella y ella, una concienzuda de primera, no se atrevería a negarle nada._

**Presente**

La castaña sonreía y le miraba inocente con esos gestos de niña que aún lo cautivaban. El sonreía como ya no podía hacerlo, la miraba orgulloso e incluso, se atrevía a decir, un poco enamorado. Sabía que era una farsa, pero se negaba a deshacerse de ella.

La fotografía estaba quebrajada, amarillenta y con los colores desteñidos, señal de cada uno de los sentimientos que torturaban al joven de ojos grises cada vez que la tenía en sus manos.

La volteó. _"Feliz primer mes"… _la letra casi ilegible escrita con lápiz grafito de esos oscuros que ella usaba para dibujar y borrones que mostraban que había escrito y borrado varias veces su mensaje.

Esos momentos felices nunca habían sido reales, ella jugó con él y se aprovechó de su corazón y su mente inocente para derribar su interior y hacer de él un cascarón vacío lleno de rencor. Ni lo que había hecho su madre le afectó tanto.

- Otra vez Mike – murmuró su prima Lauren desde la puerta de la habitación – Deberías tirar eso, no te hace bien – se acercó y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

- A veces, cuando la miro, pienso que me equivoco con ella – sonrió tristemente – se ve tan frágil, tan triste, tan arrepentida, tan entregada a su suerte que siento deseos de abrazarla y arrullarla y quererla sin condiciones – volvió a dejar la fotografía en el libro y este regresó al cajón del velador.

- Ella no merece la pena – le recordó Lauren - O tú crees que permitiría siquiera un abrazo tuyo – murmuró con saña.

- Primero Black, ahora Cullen… ¿Por qué yo no? ¿Por qué nunca he podido estar a su altura si la he querido desde que la vi por primera vez? – miró a su prima en busca de una explicación – No quiero herirla, pero cada vez que sé que está con Cullen, algo ajeno se apodera de mí y es como si ella lo esperara, es como si ella estuviera pidiendo ser castigada – afirmo sus codos en las rodillas y escondió su cabeza entre ellos.

- Ella no merece, siquiera, que te lamentes. Si paramos ahora, no habrá nadie que la haga pagar por todo lo que nos hizo – bufó – Te engañó a ti, a mí, y ya ves como terminó Jake. Yo lo quería y ella fue incapaz de hacerse un lado – Lauren sollozó - ella no sentía nada y fue incapaz de dejarlo en paz – respiró un par de veces y tragó el nudo de su garganta – No merece nada, yo prometí que pagaría y no voy a descansar hasta verla hundida…-

- ¿Más aún? – Preguntó Mike – ¿no crees que ya es suficiente? – ella negó con la cabeza.

- No es suficiente – miró con odio a la nada – La alejaré de Edward cueste lo que cueste, haré con ella exactamente lo mismo que ella hizo conmigo – se levantó – Y tú – apuntó a su primo – Deja de lloriquear como las niñas y haz algo de una buena vez, ella necesita saber que no se librará de nosotros tan pronto – salió del cuarto y él intentó calmar la tristeza que lo asolaba.

Lauren, la fría y calculadora chica de dieciocho años caminó hasta su habitación. A pesar de siempre demostrarse fuerte, no era ni por asomo lo que todos conocían. Huérfana de padre y madre, se vio obligada a vivir en casa de su tía Lily, la madre de Mike, cuando aún ni siquiera sabía hablar bien. De eso hacían más de quince años.

A los siete años, en una noche de tormenta, perdió su inocencia en las manos asquerosas de Roger, ese que decía quererla como una hija. A los diez, consecuencia de lo mismo, su tío murió extrañamente envenenado, razón por la que su tía estaba pagando un crimen del que era inocente.

Sentía pena por Mike, pero no mucha tampoco, después de todo ella siempre vivió sin sus padres y eso sólo la había ayudado a ser más fuerte y a comprender que la vida no era un jardín de rosas.

Tuvieron que mudarse a casa de su tía Joliet, la solterona y recatada Joliet, a ese pueblo sin vida, verde y húmedo más que ningún otro sitio, pero era lo mejor, las cosas por fin habían vuelto a su cauce normal.

No creía en la justicia divina, menos en el karma. Bella la había alejado del único hombre que ella había querido, del único que había sido distinto a todos los otros, y sería ella misma quien la hiciera pagar.

No había otro sentimiento en su corazón, sólo la envidia y la venganza. Lo peor es que su venganza no era contra una persona, era contra el mundo y la injusticia que siempre se había apegado a ella.

Mike, él podría ser un obstáculo en sus planes. Sabía que su primo, en el fondo, era una buena persona, y que era la rabia el motor de sus acciones, esa misma rabia que ahora parecía estar disminuyendo. Rabia, debía hacer que Mike volviera a sentir rabia por Bella, ella sola no podría con todo lo que tenía planeado. Si ella no podía tener una vida perfecta, Isabella Swan tampoco la tendría.

Si había podido con Jacob, Mike no supondría un problema mayor.

Secó la última lágrima y sonrió segura otra vez.

/*/

Luces, colores, sonrisas, miradas, miedo, incertidumbre, añoranza, desesperanza.

Respiraba agitada subiendo al desván en el tercer piso de su casa. No se asomaba al lugar desde que había ocurrido aquello... incluso le hacía daño recordarlo, pero eran tantas las cosas que tenía en la cabeza que necesitaba, de alguna forma, eliminar un poco el peso de sus pensamientos, necesitaba liberar aquello que le gritaba y rogaba por ayuda dentro de su cabeza.

Frente a ella la puerta de color ámbar. Se detuvo dudosa. Entrar a ese lugar era volver a encontrar parte de sí misma, y ella no estaba segura querer volverla a ver. No estaba segura de querer recordar aquellos momentos felices y darse cuenta cual había sido su error para dar pie a tantas desgracias y eventos desastrosos.

Siempre escuchaba a su padre decir que los artistas eran extraños y poderosos seres que terminan volviéndose locos, que sus obras terminan consumiéndolos, pero que él los admiraba por la capacidad de poder plasmar la realidad, por dejar ver a los demás los matices del mundo que ellos ven.

Su padre, sus ojos.

Sonrió. Su padre siempre la había mirado con orgullo. Fue a cada concierto, aunque ella por años hubiese estado renegada a la última fila de violines segundos. Su viejo, aquel que sin entender nada de arte iba todos los días después de un largo día en la oficina a la galería en la que durante un mes expuso sus trabajos, hacían ya cuatro años.

Metió la llave en su sitio y la giró. La puerta crujió levemente mientras se abría. Bella cerró los ojos y avanzó unos pasos. Sintió los pasos de Edward tras ella y como cerró la puerta.

Había olor a encierro, a tierra seca, a nostalgia.

Sintió la respiración de Edward en su cuello y sus manos en la cintura. Abrió los ojos.

El cuarto estaba igual que la última vez que lo había visitado. Sus paredes blancas con flores lilas, que parecían estrellas luminosas. En un costado, la repisa, lila también, que albergaba los tubos, los pinceles, las telas. El atril frente a la ventana y algunas obras inconclusas en el suelo completaban ese lado del paisaje del pintor.

Al otro extremo, en un mueble del mismo color lila, descansaban sus libros con partituras, discos, un reproductor de Cd y su violín. Un poco más adelante un atril metálico para poner partituras completaba el paisaje del músico.

Al frente, convergían ambas Bellas en un diván color azul y sobre este otra repisa con libros de arte y de música, listos para ser consultados ante cualquier duda de la artista.

- ¿Qué es este lugar? – volteó para ver la mirada curiosa de Edward.

- Este lugar soy yo – respondió ella y él sonrió y se apartó para observar mejor el sitio.

Se acercó a la ventana y peleó con la pesada cortina púrpura, dejando que la poca claridad de la tarde llenase la habitación.

- Así está mejor – murmuró – No me gusta cuando estas oscura – se acercó a ella y la abrazó otra vez, dejando un beso fugaz en sus labios y la tomó de la mano para sentarse en el diván.

- Conoces las obras de Vivaldi – preguntó ella mientras acomodaba la cabeza en sus piernas. Él asintió acariciándole los cabellos– cuando te conocí creí que eras como el _concierto número tres en Sol Mayor…-_

- Comparas a la gente con un concierto de Vivaldi – preguntó divertido.

- No siempre, pero tiendo a asociar la personalidad de la gente con la música que escucho – respondió avergonzada – ¿Me dejarás terminar la idea? – Preguntó y él asintió en silencio – Te vi alegre, despreocupado, vivaz, lúdico. Me fue muy fácil catalogarte con un allegro permanente, pero me equivoque. Hoy sé que eres como un _La menor_ – él frunció el ceño – Intentas parecer igual de vivaz que un _Sol mayor_, pero en el fondo tienes una tristeza permanente, una historia difícil tras de ti y las notas menores terminan delatándote en el segundo movimiento – se sentó de lado y acarició su rostro abatido.

- Eres maravillosa, Bella – tomó su mano y la besó levemente – Te quiero – declaró con convicción haciéndola detenerse y separarse levemente.

- No sabes lo que dices – murmuró asustada.

- Claro que lo sé – ella intento ponerse de pié pero él no lo permitió y tomó su rostro con ambas manos – Desde el primer momento que te vi supe que te quería en mi vida para cuidarte, ayudarte y quererte. No me vas a impedir hacerlo por ese miedo a no sé qué que estoy viendo en tus ojos - Acercó su rostro y la besó.

Ella intentó levantarse, pero él pasó una de sus manos por su cintura y la apresó aún con sus labios sobre los de ella.

No quería que las cosas llegaran tan lejos. Edward no merecía querer a alguien como ella. Ella no se merecía una persona tan buena como él, ella sólo le aportaría más tristezas y él ya había tenido suficiente.

Aún así, no era capaz de decirle que no cuando la besaba de esa forma, cuando la tocaba como si fuera una fina pieza de cristal, cuando la miraba como nadie lo había hecho, cuando le hablaba como si fuera la persona más importante de su mundo.

- No puedo condenarte a mi mundo Edward, no puedo porque sé que te haré daño…-

- Shiit – él puso un dedo sobre sus labios – Sólo déjame quererte. Nunca nadie me ha dejado hacerlo. Sé que es egoísta pero lo necesito - se le partió algo dentro tras escuchar esas palabras cargadas de dolor.

- Quiero que lo hagas – murmuró derrotada – pero no quiero que sufras las consecuencias luego – lo besó – Te quiero demasiado y no deseo condenarte a mi mundo – lo abrazó.

Ya podía acabarse el mundo, sufrir una invasión extraterrestre o explotar una bomba atómica, pero ella sólo podía pensar en Edward abrazándola y haciéndola sentir segura de que nada malo podía ocurrir mientras él estuviese con ella.

¿Era posible sentir muchas cosas a la vez?

No lo creía, pero en esos momentos tenía una lucha interna de proporciones catastróficas para su perturbada mente. Con los sentimientos a flor de piel listos para luchar, listos para hacerse de la victoria y dominarla eternamente.

Miedo. Estaba aterrada del futuro incierto de esta naciente relación. El pánico que la asechaba a diario, se estaba multiplicando por miles ahora que también Edward podría ser víctima de sus errores.

Tristeza. Sentía una pena por Edward, pena porque, de todas las mujeres del mundo, él tuvo que quererla a ella y no era justo. La vida no estaba siendo justa con él.

Alegría. Extraña y contrariamente a todos, se sentía feliz de ser ella la elegida, de que esas manos la tocaran a ella y esos labios besaran los suyos. Tenía ganas de volver a tocar, de volver a pintar, de volver a sonreír y volver a ser la Bella que un día había sido.

Pero ella, menos que nadie, merecía ser feliz. Ella se lo debía a su amigo, ella se lo debía a todas las personas que sufrieron por su culpa. No había hecho nada antes, no haría nada después. Soportaría hasta que su deuda fuera pagada. Edward sería un oasis en el camino, oasis que desaparecía en cuanto él se diera cuenta que ella no le convenía.

Y respiró los colores, y escuchó las formas, y no pudo hacer más que hacer lo que su corazón le estaba pidiendo.

Expresarse, necesitaba expresarse para no volverse loca.

- Necesito hacer algo – se separó de él – podrías sentarte y quedarte quieto un momento – él asintió regalándole una sonrisa y mirándola con una intensidad que le ponía la piel de gallina.

Caminó hasta el mueble con discos y sacó uno de Vivaldi. Lo puso en el reproductor y escogió el concierto que le recordaría siempre a este joven que había apostado a quererla y que perseveraba día a día por sacarla adelante a pesar de la cruz que él también cargaba en sus espaldas. Lo miró y él seguía sonriendo y mirándola embobado.

Se acercó al otro sector, a su otra parte. Preparó en silencio los materiales. Sacó de una caja una tela blanca de lino. La sacudió un poco y la acomodó en el bastidor. Se acercó a la ventana donde descansaba el caballete y la puso sobre él.

Volvió el andar de sus pasos y sacó de otra caja algunos carboncillos de diferentes grosores. Luego se paró frente a la tela y se encontró con la mirada curiosa de su príncipe de ojos verdes.

- Sólo lo intentaré – murmuró – hace tiempo que no pinto nada y no sé cómo saldrá esto – se disculpó – ¿puedes quedarte tal como estas por algunos minutos más? – miró suplicante.

- Lo intentaré, pero no puedo prometerlo – se mordió su labio inferior para evitar expresar lo que sentía cuando Edward se avergonzaba y ese leve rubor teñía sus blancas mejillas.

Le miró a los ojos. Esos grandes ojos, felinos a veces, tiernos y preocupados también. Tomó un carboncillo delgado y empezó por ellos. Uno primero, otro después. Simétricos, ovalados, sonrientes, brillantes, uno al lado del otro. Sus iris, sus pupilas, sus largas pestañas y sobre ellos sus espesas cejas. Remarcó una y otra vez, asombrada por lo precisa que había sido.

Lo miró otra vez. Estaba quieto con los puños cerrados sobre sus muslos, en un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantenerse erguido en su lugar, pero su rostro estaba tranquilo, pacífico, tan hermoso como una escultura renacentista.

Trazó las líneas de su nariz. Respingada e imperceptiblemente ladeada hacia la derecha, producto seguramente de algún golpe cuando niño. El pliegue de la izquierda, luego el de la derecha, un orificio, otro. Casi podía sentir su respiración sobre la piel y sonrió conforme.

Rápidamente fue el turno del canalillo pronunciado sobre su boca y la pequeña cicatriz sobre su labio superior. Remarcó los rasgos ya trazados y respiró profundo para dibujar su parte favorita.

Su labio superior, sobresaliente como el de un patito, fue definido con delicadeza. Comenzó en el centro hacia la izquierda y repitió la acción con un pulso de hierro hasta la derecha y luego abajo, dejando un pequeño espacio para su sonrisa cálida.

Al mirarlo, parecía como si él estuviera frente a ella invitándola a besarlo, a reír, a quererlo.

La línea, casi recta, de su mandíbula fue una pequeña transición, al igual que sus orejas.

Cambió el carboncillo por uno más grueso y comenzó la ardua tarea de dibujar sus abultados y desordenados cabellos.

Cuando iba en la mitad, las manos de él en su cintura y el jadeo que emitió cerca de su oído la sobresaltaron. Volteó para regañarlo, pero se quedó quieta cuando vio los ojos llorosos y emocionados de Edward.

- No te gusta – se sintió decepcionada al notar la molestia de Edward y se giró para guardar todo, pero sus manos la detuvieron.

- Y así no quieres que te quiera – tomó su rostro y la beso levemente – No quieres que te quiera y no dejas de hacer cosas para haga lo contrario – Lo miró dudosa – es lo más maravilloso que alguien ha hecho por mí – volvió a besarla – Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti total e incondicionalmente y no hay nada que ya podamos hacer – confesó y la abrazó – gracias - susurró casi imperceptible exhalando su aliento en el cuello.

- Edward – Susurró. Ella sabía que tampoco podría hacer nada para dejar de quererle como lo hacía.

Como imán y metal, sus cuerpos eran unidos por una fuerza sobrenatural, sus labios se llamaban sin voz, sus ojos se miraban como si no existiera más luz que la que irradiaban los ojos del otro.

El crepúsculo los saludaba desde la ventana y la oscuridad se tomaba el protagonismo. Ella apoyaba el rostro en su pecho. Él descansaba su mejilla en su cabeza.

El momento debía terminar y ella ya no sabía que haría sin él.


	11. Bienvenida realidad

Hay capítulos que son más difíciles que otros y este es sin duda uno de esos. No estaba planeado, pero son los personajes los que llegan a mí y piden ser mostrados. lo iba a dejar como un Bonus, pero finalmente quedó como un capítulo completo y aquí va.

Canciones recomendadas:

Perfect de Simple Plan

Family Portrait de Pink

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Bienvenida realidad**

Miró la fotografía que descansaba al lado de su computadora y sonrió. Había sido tomada en La Push. Su marido, con varios años menos, estaba acostado en la arena y sus tres hijos, aún pequeños, estaban sobre él y reían. Ella, por supuesto, había capturado el momento y, desde el día que se la entregaron, descansaba sobre su escritorio.

Se quitó sus grandes lentes y refregó sus cansados ojos miel. Llevaba dos días intentando corregir una columna para la revista, pero estaba reacia y apenas la dejaba avanzar.

Odiaba el silencio. Extrañaba las risas, extrañaba el sonido de los tacones, las metralletas del juego de video, la música del piano, los besos de su esposo, incluso los gritos. Extrañaba a la familia que ya no existía.

Intentaba no pensar demasiado, aún así no podía evitar preguntarse dónde habían fallado, dónde habían dejado de ser lo que eran para convertirse en seres egoístas, intolerantes, irracionales. En qué momento habían perdido el respeto por el resto.

Quizás había sido ella y su necesidad de ver a sus hijos siempre felices lo que habían acabado con su marido y su matrimonio. O, por el contrario, ella, su amor y el poco carácter que presentaba frente a su esposo habían acabado con sus hijos.

Necesitaba ser fuerte, necesitaba trabajar más duro para poder conservar su casa, pagar la universidad de su hija y ahorrar para que su hijo menor pudiese estudiar, pero sentía que lentamente se derrumbaba y que cada día estaba haciendo peor un trabajo que antes le apasionaba.

Lo peor, la soledad. Echaba tanto de menos sus hijos. Los mayores no le hablaban, se habían largado de casa y al menor lo obligó a marcharse porque las pesadillas no le dejaban en paz y sabía que en esos intentos de alivianar el dolor de su alma terminaría muriendo.

Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número que tantas veces había intentado marcar ese día, sin éxito. Al tercer intento se atrevió a dejarlo sonar y respiró profundo para escuchar las nuevas noticias. Temía que fueran tan desalentadoras como la última vez.

- Centro asistencial de Forks, habla Georgina – contestó la voz impersonal de una secretaria.

- Eh, hola, quisiera hablar con el doctor Denali – pidió tímida mordiendo sus uñas.

- Sí, le comunico con él de inmediato – y comenzó a sonar una relajante melodía de Chopin.

Chopin. Otra vez pensó en su hijo, su pequeño e incomprendido niño. Su artista, el único que se le parecía, el único que había heredado su sensibilidad para expresarse ante la vida.

¿Acaso era pecado que ella hubiese querido que él lograra lo que ella no pudo lograr?

- Diga – la voz grave de su hermano la hizo sonreír.

- Habla Esme – volvió a morder una de sus uñas.

- Esme, cómo estás cielo – saludó el hombre.

- Intentando sobrevivir – murmuró – Alice se ha ido también, hace un mes ya – no pudo acallar el sollozo por tan solo recordar cuando la vio irse en esa moto, con todas sus cosas a cuesta, a casa de ese chiquillo que parecía poseído por el demonio.

- Pero si ella no le ha trabajado un peso a nadie, con qué va a vivir – contestó cabreado – debes sacar carácter y enderezar a esa niñita malcriada…-

- Carlisle les dejó algo de dinero, al parecer la idea de morir estuvo mucho tiempo rondando en su cabeza y quiso dejarles algo, además yo tengo el deber de pagarle al menos la universidad…-

- No debería meterme, pero sabes que si no le pones freno ahora…-

- No sacó nada, Eleazar. Es tan orgullosa como su padre y aunque viviera bajo un puente no volvería a casa si yo le dejo de entregar dinero. Si la apoyo, ella volverá a casa cuando se dé cuenta que cometió un error – esa era su esperanza, a eso se aferraba cada vez que sentía que se ahogaba.

- Y Emmet, has sabido algo de él – ella instintivamente miró la fotografía que estaba sobre el mueble empotrado en la pared frente al escritorio. Emmet aparecía sonriente con Carlisle a un lado y ella al otro el día que se graduó de la escuela de medicina.

Después del funeral de su marido no lo había vuelto a ver. Sabía que había ido a buscar sus cosas cuando ella no estaba y que para variar había peleado con su hijo menor.

- Sé que sigue en Nueva York especializándose en el Sinaí, pero es por lo que me ha dicho Rose. A ella la llama seguido e incluso vino a Seattle el cuatro de Julio a verla – suspiró – ella me dice que debo darle tiempo – y ella se lo daría – Quiero saber de Edward, cómo está mi niño – preguntó.

- Ayer hablé con el doctor Martin y me dice que está evolucionando bastante bien. Yo también lo veo mejor, ha abierto el órgano electrónico que le regaló Carmen y lo he escuchado tocar. Además se ha hecho amigo de una chica que al parecer le ha ayudado a olvidarse un poco de sus pensamientos turbulentos. Ahora sonríe, no mucho pero al menos lo hace y también habla más, bastante más – sonrió sinceramente, alegre de que al menos algo estuviese saliendo bien.

- No ha intentado otra vez…- dejó la frase inconclusa. Le costaba hablar de eso.

- No, después de empezar el instituto no he observado heridas nuevas. Incluso ahora no protesta cuando lo voy a revisar - no podría haber elegido mejor momento para llamar – Si quieres puedes venir a verle, su sicólogo dice que ya es hora que se reencuentre con alguien de su familia y por como están las cosas creo que tú eres la única indicada – la emoción la embargó, el momento que ella estaba esperando por fin había llegado, podría visitar a su hijo.

- Gracias – dijo sollozando – gracias por todo lo que has hecho por él – se limpió la nariz con un pañuelo de los que descansaban permanentes en su mesa de trabajo – iré mañana y volveré el domingo – miró la hora y notó que se estaba haciendo tarde y debía entregar la corrección de la revista antes de viajar - Dale saludos a Carmen. Te dejo, debo seguir trabajando – se despidió segura que con esa motivación podría terminar rápido sus quehaceres.

- Adiós. Llamaré a Tanya y le diré que se escape contigo – habló rápido antes de colgar.

Esme volvió a ponerse los lentes y su vista se posó otra vez en la computadora. Empezó nuevamente a leer la misma columna que la estaba complicando antes. Milagrosamente empezó a cooperar y pudo seguir con la siguiente.

En su mente ya se fraguaba el plan. Un paso a la vez. Primero salvar a Edward y hacer que este reencontrara con su esencia, su carisma, su pasión. Después sería el turno de ir a por Alice.

.

.

.

- Doctor Cullen… ¿me escuchas? – murmuró preocupada Bree Tanner, una de sus compañeras en la residencia.

No sabía qué cara tenía, pero no debía ser buena si alguien le había dirigido la palabra después de cinco meses desde su cambio de hospital. La mala fama de su padre no solo lo había arruinado en Washington, donde había empezado, sino también amenazaba con su carrera en Nueva York.

Miró a la joven. No reparó en su cara, menos en su cuerpo y sonrió levemente por cortesía.

- Estoy bien, gracias – ella se sentó a su lado en el banco de la sala de estar en la que estaban.

- No quiero meterme, pero a veces hace bien desahogarse - miró curioso a los ojos negros de la muchacha.

La chica no parecía la típica curiosa, más bien parecía la típica desadaptada que intentaba hacerse amiga del desadaptado de turno. No era tan guapa, pero su rostro angelical le recordó a su hermanita.

- Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta – se levantó y notó que su turno había terminado.

Se quitó la bata blanca y la credencial. El día había estado flojo así que no se duchó, se ducharía en casa, necesitaba salir del lugar.

Llegó al frío y solitario departamento. Si siguiese en casa, su madre estaría cocinando algo dulce y un poco de caldo, Edward estaría tocando el piano y Alice hablando por teléfono con su amigo Jasper porque ya se había atrasado con los apuntes de clase.

Pero su padre estaría otra vez bebiendo en su despacho, gritándole a Alice que corte el teléfono y a Edward que calle ese ruido que llama música. Alice obediente cortaría y Edward fingiría no oírlo y tocaría más fuerte solo para molestarlo y comenzaría la misma pelea de todos los días.

Él prefería eso, cualquier cosa con tal que su padre viviese. Su padre sufría una depresión y ni su madre ni Edward lo entendían. Sólo bastaba tenerle un poco de paciencia y convencerlo de tratarse por las buenas.

Edward con ese carácter de mierda nunca fue capaz de ponerse en el lugar de su papá y entender que él solo quería lo mejor para sus hijos. Nadie le decía que no siguiera con la música como pasatiempo, pero él en ese afán de ser rebelde y llevarle la contra al mundo, se había empeñado en seguir con una carrera que solo lo mataría de hambre.

Entre Esme y Edward habían matado a su padre, lo obligaron a buscar otras mujeres y terminar sus días convertido en un donnadie, lleno de deudas y sin el respeto de los suyos. No era justo, y él nunca se los perdonaría.

Sonó el teléfono y el identificador de llamadas le informó que su rubia maravillosa le llamaba. Ella era su único cable a tierra, su conexión con el mundo, lo que le impedía volverse loco ante tanta calamidad.

- Hola – contestó la llamada.

- Hola cariño – respondió aquella voz angelical que después de cinco años seguía haciéndolo suspirar como el primer día.

- Visitaste a Alice, no me coge el móvil – preguntó de inmediato. Ella era su única familia y necesitaba saber que su pequeña estaba bien.

- Sí. Está mal, Emmet – las palabras de Rose lo atraviesan.

- Qué tan grave es – pregunta alarmado - está deprimida, enferma, o volvió a vomitar y a cortarse – necesitaba saber a qué atenerse esta vez.

- Peor. La encontré metida en el peor barrio de Seattle, drogada y borracha. Cuando la quise sacar de ahí empezó a forcejear y ese imbécil que tiene por novio se metió entre medio, cuando quise sacármelo de encima ella me jaló el cabello y él otra vez intentó meterse y le intente pegar, pero golpeé a Alice y luego un tercer tipo me echó casi a la rastra – Emmet apretó el teléfono, respirando fuertemente - debes volver Emmet, debes sacarla de ahí, eres el único que puede – volver, algo más debía poder hacerse.

Regresar significaba dar la bienvenida otra vez a su realidad, volver a reencontrarse con los viejos fantasmas, aumentar las probabilidades de encontrarse a Esme o a Edward y sentir esos deseos de matarlos y desconocerse a sí mismo por pensar aquello.

- Lo intentaré – tragó el nudo que se formaba en su garganta.

- Debes ser fuerte, tus dos hermanos te necesitan y lo sabes. Tu madre también – cerró los ojos sopesando las palabras de su novia.

- No me pidas tanto, pediré una semana para ir a buscar a Alice y traérmela, nada más – dijo seguro.

- Por cierto, Alice este mes casi ni se ha asomado a las prácticas y dudo que este yendo a clases, ya perdió el semestre y yo no puedo hacer nada más por ayudarla – maldijo en voz baja.

- No importa Rose, me la traeré y arreglaré todo para que entre a estudiar a acá. Primero un médico debe evaluarla – suspiró rendido – intentaré viajar el próximo fin de semana, sería mucho pedirte que la sigas de lejos o mandes a tu hermano a hacerlo – preguntó – por lo menos evitar que se muera antes de que yo llegue – tembló ante la posibilidad, pero bien sabía qué podía pasar si no la cuidaban.

- Hablaré con Jasper, no te preocupes Emmet, estamos contigo para lo que desees…-

- Gracias. Te amo – murmuró al borde del abismo.

- Pasa buena noche, te amo también – colgó el teléfono y maldijo su suerte y la de su familia.

Esa noche lloró como nunca lo había hecho, se sintió cobarde, un mal hermano, un mal hijo, y aovillado en la cama dejó caer sus lágrimas imaginando que su padre acariciaba su cabeza o su madre besaba sus heridas o bien sus hermanos se acostaban con él y le hacían cosquillas. Lloró aún más.

.

.

.

La diminuta mujer observó reticente su reflejo en el espejo y en su rostro apareció un amague de sonrisa. Abrió los ojos un poco más intentando reconocerse, primero su perfil por el derecho, luego por el izquierdo, otra vez de frente. Nada. De ella ya no había nada.

Su melena negra azabache estaba opaca, sucia, grasienta y olía a tabaco barato. Sus ojos chorreados con rímel. Su mejilla derecha, antes blanca, estaba morada y dolía. Ni siquiera sabía cómo se había golpeado, pero tenía toda la pinta de haberse enfrentado a alguien en alguna pelea. Su labio tenía sangre seca, y sentía la boca amarga.

Se vio desnuda, solo con sus diminutas bragas negras mal colocadas y quiso corroborar si existían más daños. Su cuello tenía dos grandes marcas rojas sin forma y una en la que se distinguían dientes. Sus senos estaban rojos y doloridos al tacto.

Miró a su alrededor buscando su ropa. Sus jeans estaban a los pies de la cama, su top y su sostén en el suelo.

No recordaba nada, sólo haber aspirado ese polvillo blanco que le dio Riley. Luego bebió un poco de ron, o quizás no fue tan poco, pero entre risas, besos, caricias, perdió la conciencia.

Sólo había imágenes sueltas. Una mujer rubia se la quería llevar. No, la mujer rubia se quería llevar a su hombre, sí, ella quería llevarse a Riley. Luego ella le tiró ese cabello, la mujer hizo lo mismo. Dolor, la maldita perra tenía una buena derecha y le dio con todo en la mejilla.

- Me excitas tanto pequeña – susurra él en su oído cuando logra separarla de la mujer.

Luego aparece una cama y besos, llanto, más besos. Riley gruñía y aspiraba un poco más. Ponía polvo blanco en su torso desnudo y lo aspiraba, lo lamía. Ella sólo quería dejar de existir.

Sus recuerdos eran escasos, solo aparecía en su cabeza ella desnuda en cuatro patas y las manos de un hombre tocándola entera. Un dolor entre sus piernas y el sentimiento de partirse en dos.

Luego está sobre ella, no se detiene a pesar de sus súplicas. La muerde, le chupa, y jadea mordiendo luego su oído.

Y le duele, pero él no para el ritmo infernal dentro de su ser.

Pide que se detenga, pero él aprieta sus muñecas y penetra en ella más fuerte. Muerde su labio inferior y ella aúlla de dolor, pero él solo se excita más. No sabe si esta triste, asustada o feliz.

Él duerme desnudo a su lado y ella llora, solo llora.

Mientras las imágenes llegaban, su reflejo lloraba como ella lo hace al mirar la sangre entre sus piernas. No entiende en qué se convirtió, y contra todo pronóstico, extraña a su padre. Miró el reloj sobre el velador, las dos de la tarde. No sabía qué día era, por lo menos estaba en la que había sido su cama el último mes.

Se puso una camiseta grande que encontró en el primer cajón de la cómoda que abrió. Caminó hasta la habitación que cumplía funciones de comedor, cocina y sala de estar y sacó una cubeta de hielo, echando unos cuantos a una bolsa y apretándola sobre su mejilla herida después. Por fin sentía el dolor disminuir.

Observó el pequeño lugar. Parecía que había sido todo arrasado por un huracán. El diván blanco, que ella se había esmerado tanto en tapizar, tenía manchas de por lo menos tres colores; uno de los cuadros con impresos de Botero estaba destrozado en una esquina y la mesa estaba llena de vasos sucios y botellas vacías.

No quería entrar al baño, no quería entrar y saber que nadie vendría a asearlo por ella.

Ya no pudo aguantar los deseos de vomitar, no le importó nada más y entró al diminuto cuarto y se hincó frente al sanitario y botó todo lo que tenía dentro.

Cepilló sus dientes maniáticamente acabándose la mitad del dentífrico. Enjuagó su boca con un fuerte enjuague sabor a menta, pero aún así sentía la boca amarga, seca.

Dio el agua de la ducha sin importarle que estuviese fría. Se desnudó, se metió dentro y con ello quiso lavar todas sus culpas, sus miedos, su vergüenza. Quería comprender en qué clase de mujer se había convertido.

Aplicó champú en su cabello y jabón en su cuerpo. Quitó, casi como un rito religioso, los restos de sangre de su rostro, de su pecho y de entre sus piernas. Se pidió perdón así misma por hacer con su cuerpo tamañas barbaridades.

Las manos grandes de Riley le abrazaron por la cintura y ella asustada volteó para encontrárselo totalmente desnudo pegado a su cuerpo. Iba a hablar pero los labios de él no la dejaron. Era un beso suave, como los que siempre le daba, no como lo recordaba, no el animal que había estado con ella la otra noche.

- Ya te extrañaba – susurró en su oído derecho mientras le refregaba su erección en la barriga – siento mucho lo de anoche - lamió su lóbulo.

Sus manos le apretaban las nalgas y él se agachó un poco para que su erección rozara su dolorido sexo. La tomó en brazos y ella le rodeó las caderas con sus piernas.

Ella sintió el fuego y él volvió a poseerla hasta que el éxtasis los golpeó. La chica gritó su nombre, el sólo gruñó en respuesta.

Se quedaron inmóviles por algunos momentos, ella buscaba la razón para que su vida estuviera así, pero pese a todo, le gustaba lo que Riley le hacía sentir cuando no estaban borrachos o drogados.

- Vamos a comer – salió de ella - quiero repetirme el postre, toda la tarde y te necesito con fuerzas…-

Ella sonrió ante la expectativa y comprendió que había nacido una nueva Alice, la Alice que seguía de las tragedias, la que se había cansado de ser buena, la que solo quería vivir sin importar el mañana. Dejó de lamentarse y aceptó la realidad.


	12. Culpas y tratos

Por lo menos con este fic he vuelto. Ni siquiera me enfadaría si ya no siguen por acá, porque he sido una irresponsable y las he dejado abandonadas mucho tiempo, aunque a mi favor puedo decir que fui al mejor concierto de todos los tiempos, U2 Tour 360º con Muse como Banda invitada, y eso me mantuvo ansiosa sin ideas para escribir por más de un mes.

Espero poder actualizar una vez por semana, los sábados o domingos.

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Culpas y tratos  
**

Un exquisito aroma a galletas de vainilla y chocolate caseras lo despertó pasado el mediodía de aquel sábado. Si cerraba los ojos, podía imaginar que seguía en casa y que el aroma venía a él desde la cocina donde su madre estaba preparándolas especialmente para él.

Suspiró.

Miró en sus muñecas las marcas y se sorprendió. Las cicatrices estaban secas. Llevaba dos semanas respirando, dos semanas sintiendo, dos semanas en que no necesitó de ningún aliciente para sentirse vivo.

_¿La tarde anterior había sido real?_

No lo creía.

Sin embargo, aún podía recordar el aroma a rosas que desprendía su cabello, el olor a humedad y polvo en suspensión de aquel cuarto en el que conoció su vida y se reencontró a sí mismo otra vez. Si eso había sido solo una alucinación definitivamente su mente no hubiese reparado en esos detalles.

Sus ojos, como chocolate fundido, lo miraron transparentes por primera vez. Ella le expuso sus miedos con solo una mirada, ahora su trabajo era saber que fantasma de su pasado no la dejaba en paz, asesinarlo y enterrarlo para que nunca más temiera a nada, para que esas sonrisas angustiosas desaparecieran.

Y esos labios. Daría el mundo entero, pasaría por lo mismo otra vez y mil veces, si es eso lo que lo llevó a probar esos labios dulces sabor a bizcocho que lo hicieron olvidar cualquier pena y cualquier cosa ajena al momento que ella le regalaba. Tanto su timidez, como su oscuro mundo oculto, desaparecían en el momento en que sus cuerpos se juntaban.

Una voz demasiado familiar se coló entre la nebulosa de recuerdos y despertó de golpe para cerciorarse de que estaba despierto y que era ella quien conversaba animadamente con su tía y su prima.

- ¡Mamá! – gritó y se hizo silencio en toda la casa. Se sintió el zapatear de los pasos por la escalera y finalmente su puerta fue abierta de par en par.

Unos ojos del color de esos caramelos que comía de niño lo observaban emocionados y esa sonrisa tan parecida a la suya apareció en ese rostro cansado. Por iniciativa propia sonrió también y se levantó corriendo a abrazar a la primera mujer de su vida.

Cruzó sus brazos por la espalda de su madre y la levanto para no tener que estar encorvado. Ella reía entre sollozos cuando él la deja en el suelo y besa su frente.

Su relación con Esme siempre había sido especial. Era el único que había heredado su afición por la música, el único que la trataba como alguien especial y no como la mujer que debe encargarse de los asuntos domésticos. En el fondo, sabía que sus hermanos lo odiaban por ser el predilecto de mamá.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó emocionado -¿Está todo bien en casa? – se preocupó.

- Todo está bien – Su madre sonrió, pero no le fue indiferente la extraña mueca que secundo a ese gesto.

- ¿Segura? – Puso esos ojitos de niño malo que derretían a su madre. Ella solo asintió.

Hablaron de su rehabilitación y de Bella, del nuevo instituto, de sus compañeros, de sus clases y de sus nuevas composiciones que aún estaban en bruto. Ella habló de su trabajo, de su nuevo jefe, de su nueva computadora y de que el piano ya había sido reparado.

- La quieres – afirmó su madre refiriéndose a Bella.

- Mucho mamá – sonrió involuntariamente – más de lo que imaginé que podría querer – su madre acarició su mejilla.

- Espero que no te haga sufrir – Murmuró mirándole a los ojos.

- Soy feliz solo porque existe, mamá – dijo seguro.

Ella sabía a qué se refería. Carlisle había sido su único y gran amor y aunque él estuviese con otra persona o no la amase como ella hubiese querido, era feliz con solo saber que él lo era. Nunca podría volver a sentir por nadie lo que sintió por su marido, tampoco podría ser feliz sabiendo que él ya no estaba. Nadie tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado, pero ella siempre se preguntaba si ella hubiese podido hacer algo más para salvarlo.

Sin darse cuenta, el día pasó rápidamente. Ambos tenían tanto que contarse que entre palabras, dulces caricias y una que otra canción, ya era la hora de cenar y él aún no se tenía el valor de preguntar por ellos.

- ¿Emmet ha llamado? –preguntó finalmente de forma temerosa mientras tomaban el té en la sala. Le dolía en el alma el odio de su hermano, aquel que seguía siendo su héroe y un modelo a seguir como persona.

- Claro – respondió ella – el cuatro de Julio estuvo en Seattle y preguntó por ti – mintió y Eleazar le miró con reproche.

- Por qué no me ha llamado – Le preguntó frustrado – Tengo deseos de hablar con él, hay tantas cosas que quiero decirle…-

- Tu siquiatra ha dicho que por ahora nada de llamadas – respondió ella – debemos ir poco a poco hijo – acarició su mejilla – pero Alice y Emmet se alegraron mucho cuando se me permitió venir – bajó un poco la voz – espero que esto te haga bien…-

- ¡Mamá! – Protestó – lo único que quiero es volver a verlos y arreglar las cosas. No puede hacerme mal…-

-Poco a poco – volvió a repetir Esme.

Extraña. Era muy extraña la actitud de su madre. El siquiatra había dicho que la familia podía visitarlo, entonces… _¿Por qué solo había ido su madre?..._ _Alice también estaba en casa_… ¿_por qué su hermana no había querido ir?.._. _Quizás las prácticas en el hospital la tenían demasiado agotada, además su novio querría algo de su tiempo para él._

Ya de noche estaba tan cansado de parlotear todo el día con su madre que se durmió enseguida mientras ella acariciaba sus cabellos. Era un _pollerudo_*, un mamón o como quiera que se le llame, pero no le importaba, amaba y admiraba a su madre y quería salir adelante para que ella se sintiera orgullosa de él. No quería seguir dando problemas a su familia, ellos merecían una tregua.

Como cada noche, desde hacían dos semanas, soñó con ella, Bella. Siempre en sus sueños ella era más libre, más desinhibida, más feliz. Lo miraba sin esa nebulosa constante que nublaban sus ojos y le decía que lo amaba y que no había nada que le impidiera decirlo cuantas veces quisiera.

Él sonreía también y acariciaba la suave piel color melocotón de sus mejillas, color que pronto iba pasando a un carmín cada vez más intenso y cuyo calor traspasaba su dermis y lo llenaba de gozo. La quería, la quería tanto ya, que el corazón le dolía cada vez que la tenía lejos.

Luego se ve solo y se pregunta si ella no es una alucinación de su subconsciente, se pregunta si realmente existe o es solo su retorcida mente que la inventa como escusa para no caer al vacío de su tormentosa vida.

Pero nota que su perfume aún está en el aire, que no puede ser una alucinación si su aroma a frutas tropicales, a rosas, a fresas jugosas sigue intacto en su nariz, como si ella aún estuviese en sus brazos.

Despertó.

Un extraño vacío se había instalado en su pecho y supuso de inmediato que llevar más de un día sin verla lo estaba ahogando.

Necesitaba mirarla para convencerse de que todo estaría bien. Quería contarle, a ella antes que nadie, lo de la visita de su madre y lo feliz que se sentía al saber que de a poco su familia volvía a ser un poco de lo que solía ser.

Imaginaba su rostro crispado cuando le pidiera que fueran a conocer a Esme. Rió de imaginársela compungida y colorada negando firmemente con la cabeza, diciendo que ella no era nadie, que no lo creía prudente, que no estaba preparada, pero finalmente le insistiría tanto que ella sonreiría levente y asentiría bajando la mirada.

No podía creer como en dos semanas ya se sabía de memoria sus gestos, sus reacciones, sus manías, modismos y muletillas. Ella era la otra mitad que algunos se pasan la vida buscando y, aunque sonara como un adolescente hormonado, la quería junto a él toda la vida.

Miró la hora en su reloj, las nueve y media de la mañana. Era domingo y probablemente tendría que esperar a que ella se levantase, pero no podía esperar más para verla, así que animado se levantó para tomar desayuno después de darse una ducha.

Al bajar escucho murmullos en la cocina, aunque no fue eso lo que llamó su atención, sino que el sordo sollozo de su madre lo hizo paralizarse en su lugar y acercarse a la cocina de forma lenta y cautelosa, no seguro de querer saber porque su madre estaba así.

- Mintiéndole no lo estás ayudando – le recriminaba Eleazar.

- Crees que no lo sé – respondió ella entre sollozos – Pero viste su carita ilusionada cuando dije que Emmet preguntó por él – Edward se envaró en su lugar y su respiración se agitó – No puedo decirle la verdad – murmuró.

- Y qué pasa si el siquiatra lo deja visitarte y se da cuenta que Alice se fue o si se le ocurre llamar a Emmet y este lo manda a la mierda, no crees que será peor – reprochó Eleazar y miró hasta la puerta de la cocina para encontrarse con sus ojos.

Edward estaba paralizado. No entendía por qué su madre le había mentido, pero le dolía mucho más ser el culpable del alejamiento de sus hermanos, de que sus constantes atentados en contra de sí mismo, obligaban a su madre a mentir y a ponerlo a él ante los demás.

Esme levantó la vista horrorizada y dijo algunas cosas que él no logró entender.

A veces creía que todo sería más fácil para todos si él no hubiese nacido. Siempre había escuchado que sus padres querían tener dos hijos, _la parejita. A_lgo falló en el tratamiento o los cálculos y nació él. Le dijeron que él era una bendición, pero retrocediendo en el tiempo se daba cuenta que él sólo les había arruinado la vida.

Salió corriendo del lugar en dirección al Garaje. Caminó hasta su coche y su madre horrorizada se le puso por delante.

- Ahora no, mamá – intentó pasar.

- Quédate Edward, necesitamos hablar – suplicó ella.

- Prometo no hacer nada malo, pero déjame salir de acá. Siento que me estoy ahogando, necesito algo de velocidad – ella se hizo a un lado de forma reticente.

Se subió a su coche y salió raudo, directo al único lugar en el que podría respirar otra vez.

- Lo dejaste salir solo – Preguntó Eleazar cuando la vio entrar con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Me pidió un poco de espacio – respondió.

- Sabes que en este momento se debe estar culpando – cuestionó – sabes lo que puede ocurrir cuando pasa la culpa por su cabeza – volvió a cuestionar.

- Conozco a mi hijo y yo he sido la que lo ha visto en sus peores días, no sé qué ha cambiado, pero no va a hacer nada en contra de su vida – dijo segura.

.

.

.

Bella despertó aquel domingo 22 de septiembre más temprano que lo normal. Algo la angustiaba, seguramente algún mal sueño que no recordaba.

Se levantó y en pijama bajó hasta la cocina a comer algo. Se preguntó que estaría haciendo Edward en ese momento y se recriminó luego al darse cuenta que por la hora lo más probable es que estuviese durmiendo.

El día anterior Edward no había dado señales de vida, quizás se había arrepentido de lo que había pasado entre ellos o se había dado cuenta que ella no era buena para nadie. No lo culpaba, era obvio que ella no le convenía.

Pero, aunque su mente dijese _misa**_, su corazón se encogía de solo pensar en tenerle lejos. Él se había convertido en su ángel de la guarda y había dejado de lado sus propios tormentos y fantasmas para intentar matar los que a ella le aquejaban.

Después de una taza de té verde y tres frutillas dio por finalizado el desayuno. Su estómago llevaba meses cerrado, si comía de más, sin remedio iba a parar todo lo consumido al retrete. A veces lo asociaba a la constante tensión, otras a la pena. De manera inconsciente , sin embargo, la realidad era que al no tener fuerzas de acabar con su vida de forma certera y rápida, quería dejarse morir de a poco, dejándose amenazar, golpear, infringiéndose ella misma las heridas o bien dejando de comer.

En esos dos años había intentado superar sus temores, incluso había accedido un par de veces a visitar a un sicólogo. Después de dos sesiones se dio cuenta que nadie podría ayudarla, la culpa pesaba demasiado, el sonido de aquel disparo jamás podría salir de su mente.

_- Solo te estabas defendiendo – había dicho su padre – todos lo saben pequeña – le susurró mientras la protegía del asedio insistente y fastidioso de aquellos pobladores curiosos._

_- Era como mi hermano, él estaba mal y yo… – fueron sus últimas palabras referidas a él y luego un eterno silencio._

Las imágenes cada vez eran más vagas, las palabras no. Temía olvidar algún día lo que había pasado. Olvidar los sucesos significaba correr el riesgo de volver a repetir los mismos errores y tener que cargar con una culpa más en su conciencia. Ella no debía pasar la página, ella no se merecía avanzar.

Comenzó con su rutina de aseo. Se duchó, se vistió, secó su cabello y lo fijó en su nuca con un palo de madera de forma improvisada y casual.

Subió al desván. No abrió las cortinas, a pesar de lo que dijera Edward, ella era oscura, tétrica y escondía tantos secretos que la luz era un espectro que se la saltaba a menudo.

Observó el boceto con el rostro de Edward en el atril. Estaban todas sus líneas trazadas, pero al momento de darle color se había estancado. Ella lo veía iluminado, de un color parecido a las arenas blancas que brillaban al sol. El problema estaba es que no solo veía luz. En su mente también se dibujaba sangre, dolor, lágrimas. Ella estaba siendo responsable de aquello, Edward sufría y ella contribuía a su sufrimiento. Se odiaba a ella misma por preocuparlo y hacerlo sufrir para después convencerse de que su vida estaba jodida desde antes de conocerla.

Dejó el retrato antes de que su retorcida y sádica mente la obligasen a hacerle algo y arruinarlo. Al parecer entre tantos recuerdos y delirios el tiempo había pasado muy rápido. Podía sentir a Sue dar las indicaciones para el almuerzo y la voz del guardia del día cuando hablaba a su perro en el jardín, el cual comenzó a ladrar furiosamente, avisando que alguien ajeno a la casa se acercaba.

Edward, pensó de inmediato.

Antes de que su mente objetara algo, bajó las escaleras y en pocos segundos estuvo en la planta baja, con el pomo de la puerta tomado para abrir en cuanto tocaran a la puerta, la cual no tardó en sonar.

Abrió sonriente, pero cuando los fríos ojos grises de Mike Newton le devolvieron la mirada, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y quiso echarse a correr y esconderse bajo la cama.

- Vaya, las cosas por acá no han cambiado nada desde que estuve por última vez – su voz denotaba una amenaza y se preguntó si es que ahora irían también a su casa a torturarla.

- Qué haces acá – preguntó pendiente a que no se apareciera nadie.

- Que manera de tratar a las visitas son esas, Swan – preguntó sarcástico – vamos a dar un paseo, tengo algo que proponerte – dio la vuelta y caminó por el jardín.

No sabía que hacía él en su casa a esas horas de la mañana, supuso que nada bueno.

_¿Es que acaso sus pecados aún no eran pagados?_

Estaba convencida de que había actuado tan mal que aún tenía que perecer y agonizar lentamente antes de poder descansar para siempre.

Se puso su chaqueta, que estaba colgada en un perchero, y salió sin querer hacerlo esperar.

Él la esperaba en el columpio que estaba bajo un gran árbol del jardín. Lo suficientemente lejos de casa y del guardia. Suspiró algo aliviada. Lo menos que quería es que alguien en casa escuchara o viera algo que le obligara a dar explicaciones luego.

- Seré breve Swan – dijo finalmente acorralándola contra el árbol – Me cansé de perseguirte y molestarte, creo que ya ha quedado claro lo zorra que eras y que sigues siendo – ella lo miró extrañada y buscando en sus ojos donde estaba la trampa – Quiero hacer un trato contigo…

Mike Newton quería hacer un trato. Un trato con Newton siempre incluía el que alguien saliese dañado. Algo más para sentirse culpable, él antes de ella era una persona diferente y buena y después de su imprudencia se convirtió en un chico frío y sin corazón.

- Te dejo en paz y me encargo de que Lauren también lo haga, pero tú debes hacer dos cosas por mí – recalcó el número con sus dedos – Uno… Dejas tu caprichito con Cullen y desde hoy lo ignoras para siempre – sonrió canalla y calculador – Y dos... Tienes sexo conmigo – abrió los ojos asombrada después de escuchar la proposición.

- No puedo – musitó con voz ahogada – Por favor, no me obligues a…-

- Vamos Swan, eres una zorra, qué más da uno más, uno menos…-

- Pero…-

- Pero nada – dijo firme – Es tu última oportunidad de redimirte conmigo. Si no aceptas, no sólo tú serás victima de tus errores, Cullen pagará también. Piénsalo – dijo finalmente y salió del lugar dejándola con el alma en un hilo y unos horribles deseos de desaparecer para aliviarles la vida a todos.

Mike había dado unos diez pasos cuando el volvo de Edward entró por la verja como un bólido, casi arrollándolo con el auto. Bella saltó en su lugar y notó que intercambiaban algunas palabras, pero desde su posición no escuchaba muy bien.

_¿Cuánta gente más tendría que sufrir el peso de sus errores?_

_¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a durar aquel purgatorio?_

No alcanzó a reaccionar cuando tuvo a Edward frente a ella, pero en vez de preguntarle cualquier cosa, se abrazó a ella y por su cuello comenzó a sentir la humedad de sus lágrimas.

Comenzó a llorar también. Por su propio bien pronto tendrían que decirse adiós.

.

.

.

* _Pollerudo se le dice a alguien que es muy apegado a su madre, tanto que no concibe hacer nada sin la aprobación de ella._

_** Decir Misa es como afirmar algo fervientemente pero que sin embargo de poco servirá.  
_

* * *

Esto cada vez se me retuerce más, pero lo desenredaré, lo prometo.

Espero sus comentarios, no soy de las que ofrecen actualización despues de una cierta cantidad de review, pero sí ayuda a inspirarse el ver muchos comentarios.


	13. Te necesito conmigo

_Mi querida editora, Ale javi, pilló un par de errores tremendos en este capítulo, pues en vez de subir el verdadero, subí el borrador y a pesar de que nadie me lo ha dicho, creo que para todos fue obvio el error, así que mil disculpas. _

* * *

_**Forks, dos años y algunos meses atrás**_

– _Mike, qué haces acá – preguntó desviando la mirada. _

_Mike era un tipo posesivo, tenía rabia acumulada y era un poco don Juan, sin embargo con ella parecía ser otro. Por eso es que le apenaba haber hecho lo que hizo, no sabía qué había pasado por su cabeza cuando se puso a beber sin estar acostumbrada al alcohol._

– _Dime que no es verdad – suplicó._

– _Qué cosa – se fue ella por la tangente._

– _Dime que no has estado con Black, dime que no te has acostado con él – ella volvió a desviar la mirada._

_Después de vestirse aquella horrible tarde y de insultar a más no poder a Jake, no había tenido corazón para decirle la verdad a Mike. Ella ni siquiera recordaba lo que había pasado, y se sentía horrible, se desconocía, sentía asco de sí misma._

– _No lo sé – susurró – no recuerdo nada…-_

– _Cómo que no recuerdas, qué clase de respuesta estúpida es esa…-_

– _Había bebido, no sé qué pasó – sollozó._

– _Lauren tenía razón, eres un lobo con piel de oveja – dijo con desprecio – Yo quería ser otro por ti, pero lo arruinaste, ¡lo arruinaste todo maldita sea! – Gritó y ella tembló por el tono de sus palabras – pagarás Bella, pagarás…-_

– _Lo siento tanto – sollozó un poco más. _

– _Yo lo siento más – la dejó sola en la sala y salió dando un fuerte portazo._

_Lloró. No porque Mike fuese el amor de su vida, sino por sentirse sucia, porque ya no tendría el momento romántico a la luz de las velas, porque ya no podría sentir miedo porque dolería, porque ella jamás recordaría un momento que debió ser especial. _

– _Te odio Jacob Black – murmuró limpiando sus lágrimas y subió a refugiarse a su cuarto._

**Presente**

– Estas mejor – preguntó con un hilo de voz.

– Ahora sí – sonrió levemente y acarició su mejilla.

Sintió una punzada de dolor por lo que se les avecinaba.

Edward después de sollozar durante algunos minutos, aceptó acompañarla al interior de la casa. Él aún estaba en pijama y con el frío que hacía en el lugar, era muy factible pescarse un resfriado.

Ya en el interior de la casa, lo dejó sentado en un sofá de la sala, envuelto en un chal, y fue a la cocina a prepararle algo caliente para beber. Estaba temblando, tenía miedo, quería correr y alejarse de todos. Su corazón latía frenéticamente deseando escapar por algún sitio, su garganta parecía ser lo más cercano.

La voz de Mike y su propuesta hacía eco en su mente una y otra vez.

_Te dejo en paz y me encargo de que Lauren también lo haga, pero tú debes hacer dos cosas por mí_… _Dejas tu caprichito con Cullen_…_Tienes sexo conmigo_…

_Si no aceptas, no sólo tú serás victima de tus errores, Cullen pagará también_

No podía hacerlo.

No podía alejarse de la única persona que le hacía sentir que la vida valía la pena. Solo Edward le había señalado el sentido de las cosas y ya no podía imaginar un futuro sin estar a su lado. Él era el aire que necesitaba respirar, el que hacía simple hasta lo más difícil.

No podía hacerlo y eso hizo que la punzada de dolor en su corazón se incrementara. Estaba siendo egoísta, Mike se iba a ensañar en contra de Edward cuando supiera que ella no iba a cumplir sus condiciones.

La rabia tomó posesión de sus sentimientos. Tenía rabia consigo misma por no tener la valentía y mandar a la mierda a Lauren, a Mike y a todos aquellos que la atormentan día tras día. Deseaba poder gritar y revelarse contra el mundo, poder salir a la calle con la frente en alto, segura de sí misma, sin culpas, sin remordimientos, sin pasado.

Lamentablemente no lo merecía. Ella sabía muy bien que cada pesar era el precio a pagar por su irresponsabilidad, por su arrebato de furia, por no ser capaz de mantener su boca cerrada y su rabia contenida. Pagaría hasta que sus culpas fuesen expiadas.

El sonido de la tetera la sobresaltó. Sintió la mirada de Sue sobre ella, pero no volteó. No quería encontrarse con aquellos ojos cargados de preocupación y de pena.

Sirvió una taza repleta de té con algunas gotitas de leche y la puso sobre una charola ovalada de porcelana, junto con un plato de galletas de chocolate y almendras recién compradas por Sue en la pastelería de Forks.

Caminó lentamente de vuelta a la sala, evitando que su falta de coordinación hiciera caer las cosas. Estaba preocupada, Edward estaba mal por algo y ella no sabía qué hacer para quitar esa cara llena de tristeza y reemplazarla por una sonrisa.

Como era de esperarse, no había aguantado tanto rato sentado y estaba de pié con una fotografía suya en la mano y sonreía levemente. La imagen había sido tomada en la playa de La Push, hacían ya cuatro años. Ella estaba embelesada mirando hacia la inmensidad del mar y su madre había hecho esa foto. No la vio hasta que estuvo puesta en la sala cuando se mudaron.

Edward volteó y se sonrojo al verse descubierto. Sin decir nada dejó la fotografía en su lugar, sobre la chimenea, y volvió a ocupar el lugar en el que lo había dejado Bella.

– Te traje desayuno – dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa de centro y se sentó a su lado.

– Gracias – murmuró y se echó una galleta entera a la boca haciendo de inmediato graciosos ruiditos de satisfacción. No pudo evitar sonreír – Te ves tan linda cuando sonríes – dijo después de tragar y beber un trago de té.

Como siempre sucedía se sonrojó y él acarició su mejilla un poco confundido y volvió a tomar una galleta y morder la mitad de forma más decente. Ella sabía que él quería hablar, pero que también tenía hambre y podía ver la frustración en sus ojos por no poder hacer las dos cosas.

– Come tranquilo, te vas a atragantar si sigues a esa velocidad – le regañó divertida. El tragó la quinta galleta.

– Es que se me van a ir las ideas – frunció los labios y se jaló levemente los cabellos – esto es frustrante, tener hambre y querer decir algo importante definitivamente no es compatible – Bella se carcajeó como no lo hacía desde niña y él aún más frustrado comenzó a tirarle migas de galleta – No te rías – ella rió aún más fuerte – Ya verás Bella Swan…-

Se lanzó sobre ella y con una de sus manos sujetó las dos de ella para comenzar a hacerle cosquillas. Ella gritaba y reía, pidiéndole piedad. Él solo reía y mientras con una mano seguía apuntalando su estomago, sus labios bajaron al cuello para atacar esa zona también.

Pero al contrario de sentir cosquillas, el nuevo contacto produjo en Bella un conjunto de nuevas sensaciones que hacían desear que los labios de Edward incursionaran en diferentes zonas de su anatomía. Cerró los ojos y se dedicó a sentir, sin notar que Edward se había detenido y la observaba detenidamente maravillado.

– Nunca te había visto así – abrió los ojos y se encontró recostada en el sofá y a Edward sentado en el borde, con el torso sobre el suyo y sus manos sujetando su peso, una cada lado de su cabeza, mirándola como si fuese un nuevo descubrimiento que cambiará la historia del hombre – te comería a besos ahora mismo – confesó algo avergonzado.

– Hazlo – Su voz fue apenas un susurro.

Edward acercó sus labios lentamente y los posó sobre los suyos de forma sutil. Ella quiso ser un poco más osada y lo retuvo de los cabellos para evitar que se escapase. Abrió levemente la boca y sintió como la lengua de él, de forma tímida, incursionó en su boca. La boca de ella lo recibió y la lengua se enredo a la suya con mucho más fuego que las veces anteriores, con mucho más deseo.

Edward se recostó un poco más y quedó con el cuerpo mucho más pegado al suyo, su mano derecha seguía sosteniendo su peso, la izquierda, en cambio, estaba acariciando levemente su costado y aunque lo hiciese sobre la ropa, ella sentía un extraño calorcito en cada zona que tocaban las manos de él.

Cuando escaseó el aire, se separaron levemente y se sonrieron.

– Sabes a galletas – dijo ella divertida – me gusta – aclaró y él le dio un leve beso y siguió contemplándola como si fuese una exótica joya.

– Mi madre ha venido a visitarme – soltó de pronto – No lo esperaba sabes, fue una grata sorpresa… – Se detuvo

– Pero… _–_ Le animó a continuar mientras se enderezaban y volvían a sentarse.

– Me mintió – se escuchó frustrado – Me dijo que mis hermanos habían preguntado por mí, que las cosas estaban empezando a ser como antes, que cuando el sicólogo lo estimara conveniente podríamos reunirnos todos y arreglar nuestras diferencias – Tomó fuertemente sus cabellos y los tiró compulsivamente.

– No hagas eso, te haces daño – Ella tomó su mano para evitar que siguiera ensañándose con su hermoso cabello.

– Hoy escuché que mi hermano sigue odiándome y que mi hermana se fue de la casa por lo mismo. Que ella solo había dicho eso para que no me sintiera mal – acercó a Bella un poco más a él y afirmó la cabeza en su hombro – No quiero seguir causando problemas en mi familia, no quiero que ellos se vallan a abajo por mi causa, no quiero que mi madre se vea obligada a elegir entre ellos o yo, si tan solo yo… – Bella le puso sus dedos en los labios.

– No lo digas – se puso de pié y se acomodó entre sus piernas para abrazarlo – Ni te atrevas decir eso. Yo te necesito conmigo y eso, aunque suene egoísta, es una razón suficiente para que estés vivo – un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos – Me oyes – sollozó.

Él solo asintió y se quedaron un largo rato abrazados sin decir nada. Ella besaba de vez en cuando sus cabellos alborotados y él la apretaba más de la cintura, en un afán de retenerla por siempre a su lado.

Edward sentía su corazón hinchado por las palabras de Bella. Ella había dicho que lo necesitaba, y él por supuesto quería ser el superhéroe que estuviese a su lado al primer llamado de auxilio, quería enjugar sus lágrimas, compartir sus alegrías, acabar con sus fantasmas.

Pronto recordó que Michael Newton, aquel arrogante del cual él no se fiaba ni un poquito, estaba saliendo de la casa cuando el llegaba. Él no era tonto y había escuchado también un par de rumores, los cuales dejó pasar esperando que Bella confiara en él, pero en ese momento tenía la necesidad de preguntarle el motivo de la visita de Mike.

– ¿Qué hacía Mike aquí esta mañana? – Notó de inmediato la tensión en el cuerpo de Bella.

– Necesitaba ayuda con el trabajo de literatura – respondió como una autómata.

– No me mientas, Bella – Usó su voz neutra para ocultar cuánto le dolía el mutismo de ella.

– Es verdad – rebatió.

– Y por qué tu ex novio, que no te habla jamás y que le pide a los demás que no lo hagan, viene a tu casa un domingo antes de las once de la mañana a pedirte ayuda para un trabajo que dieron hace dos semanas – Ella se separó de él y lo miró aterrada

– Cómo lo sabes – No supo que decir a su favor y soltó aquella frase que afirmaba sus palabras.

– Tuve una plática con la chica Weber – confesó – ella dijo que habían sido buenas amigas, pero que después de la muerte de Jacob tú le habías dejado de hablar – al verla vulnerable y con lágrimas en los ojos la sentó sobre sus piernas intentando confortarla como a una niña pequeña – No me dijo los detalles, pero dijo que Mike le había prohibido acercarse a ti y que de maneras poco ortodoxas la había amenazado y que ella al ser inmadura y cobarde se había asustado y ahora no se atrevía a hablarte por vergüenza – Bella temblaba como una hoja mecida por el viento – Por qué no me dices qué sucede… ¿Es él el que te golpea? – ella negó. – No me mientas, Bella – Tomó su barbilla y le obligó a mirarle.

– Más que nada me amenaza – confesó al fin – él nunca superó lo mal que terminamos, éramos niños, pero al parecer él tenía muchos problemas y lo que pasó conmigo fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso y trata de descargar toda su rabia con mi persona – sollozó – tengo miedo, Edward – lo abrazó – Tengo miedo que te haga algo por estar conmigo – se abrazaron mutuamente.

Edward se sintió algo aliviado por tener la certeza a las muchas teorías que llevaban semanas formándose en su mente. Aún quedaban muchas cosas por resolver, pero le daría tiempo, no quería agobiarla y que ella volviera al autismo y no quisiera seguir confiando en él.

– No dejaré que te haga daño – prometió separándose levemente para mirarla a los ojos – Y no te preocupes por mí, sé defenderme de gusanos como él – aclaró al comprender que el miedo que tenía Bella era más por lo que pudiera pasarle a él.

La volvió a abrazar y ella se dejó consolar con un poco menos de carga. Ahora que Edward sabía que corría peligro, era libre de elegir si se quedaba con ella o la alejaba como todos lo habían hecho por miedo a las represarías de Mike.

Sintió como los dedos de Edward se perdían en sus cabellos y los de ella intentaron abarcar su espalda ancha, trazando figuras amorfas en forma de caricias. Dos almas que sentían como el peso de la culpa había disminuido; Dos corazones que encontraron la forma de latir sin autodestruirse; Dos entes que ya no tendrían que caminar en solitario, porque simplemente decidieron ser valientes y aceptar la ayuda del otro para hacerse camino a la vida.

Sin decir una palabra decidieron darse una oportunidad de salir de la oscuridad, de mirar el futuro a través del camino con salida, de matar dragones y brujas y magos por el otro, de cuidarse las espaldas hasta más allá de la muerte si fuese necesario.

Se separaron algunos centímetros y juntaron sus frentes.

Sonrieron mirándose a los ojos. Los de ella como chocolate fundido con leche, claros y mucho más en paz que antes. Los de él de un tornasol esmeralda y turquesa, ojos aliviados, valientes e iluminados sobrenaturalmente. No era un cuento de hadas, pero veían en el otro la voluntad de hacerlo lo más parecido a una cursi y feliz historia de amor.

Edward por fin sintió que su _Dulcinea _estaba en sintonía con él y ella por fin sintió que Edward era la persona a la que siempre había esperado para salir del fondo del abismo.

Sellaron aquella silenciosa promesa con un beso y todos los fantasmas desaparecieron.


	14. Estaré contigo

_**La palabra de hoy es gracias... Quiero agradecer que gracias a sus opiniones hemos pasado los 100 review.**_

_**Lamento no haber actualizado la semana pasada, pero la universidad me quita demasiado tiempo **_

* * *

_**Música recomendada: **_My Love - Paul McCartney / Stand by me - John Lennon_**  
**_

**Capítulo 13: Estaré contigo  
**

_**Forks, dos años y algunos meses atrás**_

_- Ya no aguanto más - gritó cabreado - Digiste que después de eso ella se daría cuenta de que me ama a mí, pero lo único que he conseguido es que ni siquiera quiera verme._

_- Tranquilo, solo han pasado algunas semanas - dijo ella con voz dulce - Yo sé de estas cosas, ella pronto estará rogándore por una oportunidad - acarició su mejilla._

_- Yo no sé vivir sin ella, si me deja de hablar por mucho tiempo yo prefiero morir. Yo necesito estar a su lado, necesito cuidarla de toda la maldad que hay en el mundo - la mujer seguía sonriendo._

_- Eres demasiado fatalista y sobreprotector. Ella debe aprender a dejarse dominar, pero debes sutil, debes manipular lentamente sus sentimientos, hasta quesin darse cuenta estará ligada a ti..._

_- Pero, ya no sé... No se qué más hacer - se sentó derrotado en uno de los pseudo sillones que tenía en el taller._

_- Tengo una idea, pero debemos ser cuidadosos - Respondió ella con ojos calculadores - Esto es más que drogarla, es implantarle en la cabeza la idea de que debe estar contigo a como de lugar y para eso debemos manejar sus emociones y llevarlas al extremo - sonrió y él totalmente confiado correspondió al gesto con esperanza._

**Presente**_  
_

Como cada cosa, como cada pensamiento o como cada buena canción, todo en la vida se termina. Todo tiene fecha de caducidad e Isabella Swan lo supo cuando miró que su reloj marcaba las seis de la mañana de aquel lunes 23 de septiembre. Su breve lapsus de paz había acabado y su realidad se regocijaba en su lugar, esperándola silenciosa.

Estaba sorprendida por haber despertado mucho antes de que el maldito sonido del despertador irrumpiera, lamentablemente la culpa había sido porque el imaginar los posibles escenarios que le esperaban no la dejaron entrar a la etapa de sueño profundo.

Bostezó, se estiró un poco más y tiró la ropa de cama que la cubría para iniciar la rutina de cada mañana. Ducha, secado de cabello, vestirse y salir a encender su camioneta para calentar el motor y así poder salir sin dar saltos.

Dejó el viejo cacharro encendido y volvió a comer alguna cosa. Habían comenzado a caer algunas gotas, nada fuera de lo normal, aún así ese simple hecho le daba un aspecto aún más tétrico a aquello con lo que tendría que lidiar.

Se terminó su vaso de leche a duras penas y se encaminó al baño. Mientras cepillaba sus dientes controlaba los deseos de tirar todo el contenido de su estómago en el retrete. Respiró profundo y se miró al espejo que estaba colgado en la puerta blanca del lugar, intentando convencerse que aquel jeans negro y aquel sweater blanco con cuello alto, a su talla, no llamarían demasiado la atención, pero que a la vez, Edward notaría la diferencia.

El simple pensamiento de que Edward estaría con ella, conteniéndola y apoyándola, le alivió un poco. Si Edward estaba con ella, respirar no sería tan difícil y el latir de su corazón no tendría esa cadencia lenta en decrescendo.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron en el instante que el sonido del motor de su camioneta lo hizo. Lo único que faltaba es que su vehículo se hubiese echado a perder y tuviese que caminar hasta el instituto bajo la lluvia que, a esas alturas, ya pronosticaba una gran tormenta otra vez.

Salió del cuarto de baño, bajó las escaleras, se enfundó con su cazadora negra y larga. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con los expectantes ojos verdes de Edward. Sonrieron ambos a la vez y ella no pudo controlar el impulso que le hizo acercarse a él y besar superficialmente su boca, en señal de buenos días.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

- Te vine a buscar – respondió él como si fuese lo más obvio.

- No era necesario que lo hicieras…-

- Quiero hacerlo… además tanto la seguridad de los demás, como la tuya propia están en constante peligro con esa chatarra circulando por las calles – argumentó.

- Créeme, mi camioneta es el menor peligro al que me enfrento – murmuró ella algo más desanimada.

- Descuida, no te dejaré sola. Quien quiera hacerte daño, tendrá que acabar conmigo primero – dijo seguro y la abrazó por la cintura para guiarla hasta su coche.

Camino al instituto, la conversación fue monopolizada por Edward, quien le contó con lujo de detalle todo lo que había hablado el día anterior con su madre y lo feliz que estaba ella de escuchar que él tenía alguien en quien apoyarse. Esme había Intentado hacerle ver que él no era el culpable de nada, que las cosas se habían descontrolado y que sus hermanos, más temprano que tarde, comprenderían la mucha falta que les hace volver a ser la familia que eran, aunque sea sin su padre.

Llegaron al instituto con algunos minutos de adelanto. Otro de sus trastornos compulsivos hacía acto de presencia, pues sintió el sabor a la sangre de su dedo índice después de morderle capa a capa la piel. Disimuladamente sacó un pañuelo desechable y se lo envolvió.

La otra mano iba tomada a la de Edward, quien le dio un pequeño apretón para llamar su atención. Quito su vista del gran castaño que estaba a algunos metro delante de ellos en el estacionamiento y fijó sus ojos en aquellos pozos de agua marina, esmeralda y tornasol.

- Estaré contigo, Bella – su mirada era tan intensa que a ella no le quedo duda que sería así – Sólo confía en mí – besó su mano.

- Gracias – pronunció casi en una exhalación.

Su ángel de cabellos alborotados abrió su puerta y tomó su mano para ayudarle a salir. No podía concebir que existiera tanta perfección en una sola persona y menos creía merecer su atención y preocupación. Hacían exactamente dos semanas desde que se habían visto por primera vez, más él, parecía conocerla de toda una vida, se colaba en su cabeza como un paseante habitual y la recorría entera con solo mirarla a los ojos, dando la impresión de que conoce cada uno de sus más sórdidos secretos.

Caminó con Bella hasta la puerta donde ella tenía su primera clase. No la dejó sola hasta que el docente entró en el aula y ella lo agradeció, aunque eso significase que Lauren le estuviese mirando con deseos de arrancarle la cabeza.

Durante la clase, como siempre, todos estaban en su mundo. Algunos jugaban cartas, otros escuchaban música, también hacían las tareas de la clase siguiente, en fin todo era un caos. Ella, sin embargo, no despegaba la vista de la pizarra o el profesor y cuando notaba que Lauren volteaba a mirarla, le hacía alguna pregunta al profesor para que este prestara atención y no la molestasen.

El león del Mago de Oz quedaría como todo un valiente a su lado, pero aún no estaba preparada para enfrentar sus temores, pero tampoco lo estaba para separarse de Edward.

Finalizó la clase y todos podían notar la tensión que emanaba el cuerpo de Bella, cosa que hizo sonreír a Lauren, quien la esperaba tapando el paso en la puerta, aprovechándose de que Edward aún no llegaba al lugar.

- Permiso – murmuró con la cabeza gacha, sabiendo que Lauren no se movería de su lugar.

- Realmente, a veces, creo que eres estúpida – Bella apretó los puños y se mordió la lengua, estaba acostumbrada a escuchar insultos – Es que acaso debo marcar esa carita de mosca muerta para que me hagas caso – tomo su rostro con una mano y se lo levantó – No has entendido nada verdad – sonrío – Quieres que a Edward le ocurra lo mismo que a Jake, es que acaso quieres cargar con más culpa – Cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar con dificultad, pero sorpresivamente Lauren la soltó al escuchar el timbre del fin del receso – Mi informe de Literatura – exigió. Bella temblando lo sacó de su mochila y se lo dio. Salió de la sala luego.

Se sobó las mejillas que le quedaron doloridas por la presión que ejerció Lauren sobre ellas. Se mentalizó a no llorar, debía hacerle creer a Edward que su problema más grande era Mike y ella lidiaría sola con Lauren, jamás expondría a Edward a alguien como ella.

Salió del lugar con una sonrisa obligada y caminó en dirección al laboratorio de Biología, sin embargo a los dos pasos dados se encontró con el rostro, mezcla de preocupación y enfado, de Edward. Aquello hizo que las lágrimas que intentaba tragar se devolvieran y comenzaran a desbordarse sin control.

Edward nunca había visto a alguien tan asustado como lo estaba ella en ese momento, temblaba como una hoja a merced del viento, y se veía tan frágil que cualquier movimiento brusco podría romperla aún más de lo que parecía estar.

Ella no supo cómo, pero en un abrir y cerrar se encontró sentada en el piso del baño con su rostro escondido en el pecho de Edward y él abrazándola y haciendo círculos con el puño en su espalda. No podía levantar la cabeza y mirarle, quería creer que Edward no había sido testigo de su intercambio verbal con Lauren. Ese problema era solo suyo y nadie más debería meterse si no quería problemas y sabía que a él eso no le daría miedo.

- Estas mejor – preguntó en un susurro – podemos ir a casa si te sientes mal…

- No – ella levantó la cabeza y negó repetidas veces.

Limpió sus lágrimas con la manga de su sweater y se levantó. Edward copió su acción y se puso frente a ella. Tomó entre sus manos su rostro y le obligó a mirarle. Besó su frente, acaricio sus mejillas, donde los dedos de Lauren estaban marcados, y dio a sus labios un casto beso. Juntó su frente a la suya, sus dedos seguían acariciándole el rostro, y cerró los ojos, imitando los de ella.

- Por qué permites que te trate así – ninguno abría los ojos, tampoco se movían. Era, al parecer, más fácil de ese modo, sintiéndose sin ver.

- Porque sé de lo que es capaz y temo por ti, porque no soy capaz de alejarte y me siento egoísta por exponerte – tragó sonoramente, mientras sentía como la respiración de Edward se agitaba.

- Debes confiar en mí, Bella – susurró él – Si no sé lo que pasa, no podré protegerte, ni protegernos – Se desconoció al escucharse hablar, no se dio cuenta en qué momento maduró y dejo de ser el niño mimado de mamá que no paraba de hablar de cosas sin sentido y comenzó a velar por los intereses de la personas que amaba.

- Ella siempre arremete en contra de todo lo que quiero – se separó un poco para mirarlo y ver su reacción - quiere acabar conmigo a través de los demás – Edward entendió un poco de su miedo - me odia – dijo lentamente – manipula y se aprovecha de las carencias afectivas de los demás para cumplir su cometido – comenzó a llorar histérica – ¡Te hará daño, sé que lo hará si no me alejo de ti! – Edward negaba incrédulo – Ella, ella…-

- No sigas – intentó calmarla – vamos, suelta tu cabello, te haces daño – otra manía compulsiva, el tirar de su cabello hasta arrancarlo, ni siquiera se daba cuenta. Él con paciencia abrió su puño y le quitó el cabello – Seguiremos esta conversación más tarde, ya es hora de almuerzo. Vamos – Tomó su mano, abrió la puerta y, luego de mirar que no hubiese nadie, salió arrastrándola hasta el comedor.

Decenas de pares de ojos se voltearon a mirar cuando los vieron entrar tomados de la mano a la cafetería. Él sonreía orgulloso e incluso se atrevió a mirar con arrogancia a Mike que los miraba con una mezcla de incredulidad y rabia, también algo de dolor y rencor.

La mirada de Lauren en cambio le heló la sangre. Los miraba con ojos calculadores, fríos y carentes de cualquier emoción. Quizás eran ideas suyas por lo que Bella le había contado, pero estaba seguro que cuando notó que Mike la observaba, ella había cambiado su actitud indolente a una mueca de preocupación, tristeza y falsa decepción. Sólo ese gesto le dijo que debía andarse con cuidado y entendió un poco el por qué Bella le temía tanto.

Bella como siempre pidió un vegetariano para comer y un té helado sabor a durazno para beber, totalmente ajena a las apreciaciones que hacía Edward de sus verdugos, pues permaneció con la cara hacia el piso por la vergüenza de sentirse el centro de atención y el blanco de las miradas de odio de toda la población femenina del instituto.

Edward, después de tres llamados, salió del aturdimiento y pidió una hamburguesa con patatas fritas y coca cola. Para postre pidió dos trozos de pastel de cereza, porque notó que Bella llevaba para comer de postre una desabrida manzana y eso no le ayudaría a disminuir la tristeza. Un rico postre sobrecargado de azúcar es el mejor remedio para subir el ánimo.

- No comeré eso – Advirtió ella cuando Edward acercó el plato con el gran trozo de tartaleta.

- No comeré eso – hizo una pobre imitación de su voz, haciéndole sonreír - ¿Cuántas veces me has dicho que no estas dos semanas y finalmente me obedeces igual – ella mordió su labio inferior, intentando recordar alguna vez que hubiese sido ella la victoria, pero terminó negando con la cabeza al no encontrar ninguna situación – Ves, ahorrémonos el problema y hazme caso – se acercó más a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios.

Se pudo escuchar las vocalizaciones de asombro de todos los presentes y luego muchos cuchicheos otra vez. Bella estaba roja y creía que su cara explotaría en cualquier momento, Edward en cambio sonreía y acariciaba su mejilla en un afán de recibir un poco del calor que su precioso rostro acarminado irradiaba.

Él le dio el pastel como a una niña pequeña, y ella sin darse cuenta se lo acabó sin sentir que su estómago reventaba, ni tampoco tuvo que correr al sanitario a eliminar el exceso de comida como otras tantas veces.

El sonido de _Drive my Car* _interrumpió su momento de elefantes rosados voladores y le devolvió a la realidad. Bella levantó una ceja cuando Edward sacó su móvil de la cartera del pantalón, asombrada por seguir encontrando similitudes en los gustos de ambos.

Edward sonrió al ver el nombre de la persona de la que menos esperaba recibir una llamada.

- Aló – contestó de pronto temeroso.

- ¿Edward? – No era la voz que esperaba escuchar al otro lado, pero la reconocía.

- ¿Jasper?...-

- Sí – la siempre tranquila voz del amigo de Alice se escuchaba alterada – Verás, no sé cómo decirte esto – titubeó nervioso - Alice está en coma por una sobredosis, pero antes de perder la conciencia me pidió que te llamara y creo que sería bueno que vinieras – dijo todo rápidamente, como si le costara detenerse y descubrir qué significaban las palabras que decía.

Edward, en cambio, entendió perfectamente cada palabra. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y dejó caer el móvil en un aparente estado de shock. Bella sin entender nada lo tomo y dijo algunas cosas, pero sus oídos estaban tapados para escucharle.

Ella se puso de pie y tiro de él como pudo. Abrió la puerta del coche y lo sentó en el asiento del copiloto y ella sin pensar demasiado subió en el lugar del chofer.

A los diez minutos estaban dejando Forks.

- Tranquilo, estaré contigo – Repitió las palabras que él le había dicho anteriormente.

.

.

.

.

* _N/A: Drive my car: Canción de Los Beatles acredita a Lennon/McCartney lanzada en 1965 y que yo tengo como ringtone en mi celular y justo sonaba cuando escribí esa parte._

* * *

**_Gracias otra vez. Espero que sigamos sumando review. Las quiero por hacerme tan feliz._**


	15. Reuniendo a la familia

_**Hola a todas. gracias por los comentarios, son unos ángeles. Lamento el atraso, pero a mi pc le dio un ataque y me borró como la mitad del capítulo, así que tuve que reescribirlo. **_

_**Todos saben, pero no está más repetir que los personajes son de la Meyer, pero sus personalidades y la historia es mía.**_

* * *

_**Música: **Cold water - Damien Rice / The lovers that never were - Paul McCartney_

**Capítulo 14: Reuniendo a la familia**

Era un transitar incansable de personar, un ir y venir por aquellos inhóspitos y poco acogedores pasillos. Hombres y mujeres enfundados en batas blancas, puertas que se abren y cierran constantemente, lágrimas, alegrías, abrazos y besos. Mezcla de emociones en aquel en aquel lugar donde el reloj parece detenerse al momento en que un señor, vestido con un traje de plástico verde, salía de alguna puerta.

Así estaba ella, detenida en el tiempo, sentada en una de aquellas incómodas butacas a la espera de noticias, noticias que tardaban más de lo que ella llamaría normal. Le importaban, claro que le importaban y le preocupaban las noticias que pudiesen darle y le angustiaban incluso más que quienes tenían el deber de esperar por ellas.

Miró hacia sus piernas y encontró la razón de su repentina preocupación. Sentado en el suelo entre sus piernas, con la mejilla descansando en su muslo, estaba su cabizbajo Edward. Ella repartía caricias inertes en sus cobrizos y desordenados cabellos, él parecía mirar a la nada.

Edward no se merecía sufrir así. Si a su hermana le llegaba a pasar alguna cosa, él no volvería a levantarse como lo estaba haciendo. Ella ni siquiera era capaz de salvarse a sí misma, nunca podría ayudarlo a salir del abismo si la mujer que estaba tras alguna de esas puertas no resistía.

Habían llegado al lugar hacían ya dos horas. Edward seguía en estado catatónico y había sido ella quien había preguntado por Alice y a quien le habían dado todas las indicaciones. Al llegar a _Tratamientos Intensivos _se encontraron con un joven alto y delgado que saludo a Edward y le pedía disculpas. Era un amigo de Alice, Jasper, y al parecer no había podido socorrerla a tiempo. La madre de Edward estaba dentro, aprovechándose de sus contactos en el lugar.

Bella intentaba encontrar la forma de hacer volver a Edward. Pensaba que sería cosa del momento, pero ya llevaba dos horas sin moverse y sin decir absolutamente nada, algo que le estaba partiendo el alma.

Una mujer de mediana edad, piel blanca y ojos almendrados color caramelo, el mismo color de su cabello liso, salió de una de las puertas y les sonrió.

Bella se envaró en su lugar y desvió la mirada, avergonzada y sonrojada, imaginando de inmediato quien era aquella señora.

Él, a pesar de que parecía estar en otra parte, notó de inmediato la tensión que cubrió a Bella. Subió la mirada, encontrándose con sus nerviosos ojos chocolates y un rubor intenso en sus mejillas. Ella le hizo una leve seña hacia la mujer que los observaba con una gran sonrisa.

Edward volteó hacia donde apuntó Bella y sonrió también, porque la sonrisa de su madre sólo podía significar que Alice estaba fuera de peligro.

Más a la izquierda, el joven alto de cabellos dorados observaba el rostro de Esme. Sonrió también y miró hacia el cielo mientras susurraba un "_Gracias"._ Luego salió del lugar, puesto que era un asunto de familia y su labor ahí ya había terminado.

- Mamá – Edward se levantó y caminó unos pasos para abrazar a su madre – Cómo…- No terminó de hablar cuando Esme ya le respondía.

- Mejor, está estabilizada y mañana ya podrá comer alimentos livianos. Despertó hace algunos minutos, quiere verte – tomó aire y miró a su madre.

Sus ojos transmitían la inseguridad que sentía por dentro, tenía miedo de que las cosas no salieran como él esperaba, o que Alice le recriminara por la vida que ella estaba llevando.

- Tranquilo cariño – murmuró su madre acariciando su mejilla – Ella está arrepentida, necesita arreglar las cosas contigo – Edward miró a Bella un momento, pero ella parecía perdida en sus propios pensamientos y estaba con la cabeza gacha, mirando sus manos sobre su regazo y mordiendo su labio inferior – Yo me quedo con ella – continuó Esme – ve tranquilo – le empujo levemente y le hizo entrar.

Esme miró a la chica que estaba en una de esas sillas incómodas. Se veía frágil, temerosa, y tenía la impresión de que planeaba cómo salir corriendo de ahí en cualquier momento. Se notaba que era tímida de más, y que si no sintiera algo poderoso por Edward, jamás se hubiese quedado en el hospital.

Bella revolvía sus manos y evitaba mirar en dirección a la madre de Edward, pero de reojo intentaba captar los movimientos y así prevenir llamar la atención y ser centro de las miradas y tema de conversación obvio. Esperaba, que con la preocupación, la mujer no reparara en ella y no tuviese que responder las preguntas de una madre curiosa y sobreprotectora con su bebé.

Fue la sombra que notó en el piso la que envió por tierra sus planes de ser invisible, pues Esme se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

- Tú debes ser Bella – rompió el hielo de forma dulce. No quería incomodar a la muchacha – Soy Esme Cullen, la madre de Edward – se presentó y estiró su mano.

Bella levantó la vista y miró a la mujer por primera vez de frente y a los ojos. La madre de Edward sonreía con la mano estirada hacia su dirección… _Es un gesto amable, cordial, no me está escrutando ni mirando raro, solo me sonríe como si fuera una tía cercana o una amiga… _su cabeza iba a un ritmo ágil, mientras se debatía en su siguiente acción.

- Bella Swan – estiro su mano y estrechó la de Esme – un gusto doña Esme – la mujer estrechó con su otra mano la pequeña mano de Bella y sonrió más amplio, contagiando a Bella.

- Edward me habló mucho de ti el fin de semana, pero nunca dijo que eras tan linda – acarició su mejilla, Bella por instinto quiso alejarse, más no podía hacer semejante desaire – Edward te quiere mucho, me alegro que se encontraran. Él estaba muy solo, su mundo es complejo y necesitaba a alguien ajeno a todo – Bella la miró aturdida, pero Esme parecía hablar más con ella misma, por lo que se limitó a seguir escuchando el monólogo de la mujer – Edward siempre fue un niño muy especial y le ha costado siempre encajar, pero el fin de semana noté que ha crecido tanto y ha cambiado su forma de ver el mundo, está optimista, y creo que eso te lo debo a ti – la miró nuevamente y ella no sabía que responder.

- Créame que yo le doy más problemas a Edward de los que le ayudo a solucionar – bajó la mirada y llevó su mano libre a la boca, comenzando a tirar y morder los pellejitos sobresalientes.

No quería generar expectativas en la señora Cullen, ya que más que un alivio, ella seguía siendo un serio problema en la vida de Edward. Lo había visto en la cafetería, ahora dejaba de ser invisible y todo el instituto comenzaba centrar su atención en ella nuevamente. Todo eso, por supuesto, molestaría de sobremanera a Lauren, y ella sabía que ahora no se iría de dulces cuando lograran encontrarla sola.

- Tonterías querida – pasó su brazo por los hombros de Bella, confortándola en un abrazo cariñoso – Nunca había visto a mi hijo tan feliz, ni cuando era pequeño y éramos una familia normal – Bella la miró buscando algún rastro de mentira en el rostro de la mujer, pero ella parecía hablar desde el fondo de su corazón.

- No estoy muy convencida de que yo sea el motivo, deben ser las terapias las que lo están ayudando – replicó.

Esme pareció querer decir algo más, pero cuando levantó un poco más su mirada, los pasos decididos de un hombre enorme que se acercaba llamaron su atención. Emmet había llegado.

.

.

.

Edward respiró profundamente y botó todo de golpe. Repitió una y otra vez el mismo ejercicio por unos cinco minutos, hasta que se armó de valor y repiqueteó la puerta levemente con sus nudillos. Una voz aguda y somnolienta respondió desde dentro con un suave "adelante". Él volvió a respirar de la misma forma y cruzó la puerta de la habitación.

Se quedó tras la puerta y levantó su cabeza lentamente hasta posar sus ojos en aquellos desgastados ojos negros. Ella lo miraba casi sin emociones en el rostro y respiraba lentamente, como si fuese disminuyendo la velocidad a cada segundo.

- Mi niño, viniste – susurró ella desde su posición – cómo estás gordo mío – estiró su mano – ven, acércate Edward – él le regaló una sonrisa y se acercó a ella tomando su mano. Se sintió como un niño otra vez.

- Cómo estás – preguntó él sin atreverse a mirarle la cara.

- Viva – él levantó la vista ante el tono lastimero de su hermana.

No sabía que decirle. Se había puesto en muchos escenarios, pero ninguno se asemejaba a ver a su hermana tendida en una cama de hospital, con rostro demacrado, grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos y una delgadez que ya rozaba lo raquítico. Seguía siendo hermosa, pero parecía más una muñeca rota.

- Edward – ella llamó su atención – yo… lo siento – una lágrima descendió por su ojo hasta perderse en su pelo, debido a la posición horizontal – lamentó haber sido tan estúpida contigo, lamento haberte dicho todas esas cosas – sollozó – y lamento no haber estado contigo cuando casi… -

- Shh – Edward puso un dedo en sus labios – ya paso. Ahora lo único importante es que tu estés bien – se acercó más a su cama y se acostó a su lado – Yo quiero que vuelva pronto la Alice que me obligaba a ir de compras, la que ponía arañas en mi piano para molestarme – ella soltó una pequeña risita – Extraño nuestras charlas, nadie puede seguirme el ritmo como tú – ella se enderezó un poco y acostó su cabeza en el pecho de Edward.

- Creí que me moría, sabes – confesó ella – si no es por Jasper, ahora estaría perdida – Edward se estremeció – Lo único que quería era poder hablar contigo una última vez. Necesitaba que me perdonaras – apretó más fuerte su mano.

- Jasper me llamó, siempre te ha querido mucho y te ha hecho el gusto en todo – Tocó el tema como un asunto poco importante – Es un buen chico y sé que tu también lo quieres, podría atreverme a decir que mucho más de lo que quisieras – agregó.

- Nunca he sido ni seré buena para Jasper, somos amigos y así debe seguir, sobre todo ahora – susurró lo último.

- ¿Ahora? - preguntó algo descolocado – ahora es cuando necesitas a alguien como él en tu vida, será un proceso largo salir de todo eso, Jasper te podría ayudar muchísimo –siempre le había agradado Jasper y siempre creyó que lo más natural es que algún día terminara de novio con su hermana, pero la serie de eventos desafortunados que azotaron a su familia, hicieron que las cosas cambiaran para todos.

- ¿No hablaste con mamá? – preguntó ella.

- Sí – respondió él – me dijo que pasara, que querías hablar conmigo – añadió.

- Entonces no te lo dijo – tomó aire – estoy embarazada – Edward se sentó de golpe, sin soltar la mano de su hermana, y la miró sin saber que decir…

_Qué se suponía que debía decirle si su hermana, después de casi morir de una sobredosis, le confiesa que está embarazada… _

Miró los ojos de Alice y estos le devolvían una mirada angustiada y expectante. Es como si lo que fuera a salir de sus labios fuese lo único importante y que bastaba con que él la apoyara para que lo demás diera igual. Entonces supo que decir.

- Viste que no todo es tan malo – besó la frente de su hermana – viene un nuevo Cullen a alegrarnos la vida y a motivarnos a salir del fondo. No puedo creer que seré tío, ojalá sea un chico para enseñarle a jugar básquet, o mejor una pequeña mimada, te la imaginas… ojalá saque el cabello de mamá, otra generación de pelos necios sería terrible – Alice rió a carcajadas al escuchar a su hermano y lo rodeó en un abrazo.

- Gracias – susurró y se quedaron en esa posición un largo rato.

.

.

.

Afuera de esa habitación, Emmet miraba a su madre desde una distancia prudente, sin dirigirle la palabra. Bella miraba la escena sintiéndose ajena y fuera de lugar sentada allí. Estaba tentada a llamar a casa y pedirle a Renee que fuese por ella, estaban tan cerca, sin embargo su vergüenza y su miedo eran mayores a la incomodidad de estar allí.

Una chica rubia acompañaba al hermano de Edward. Alta, curvilínea, natural y con rostro de muñeca de porcelana, destacando unos grandes ojos azules, la intimidaban y a la vez bajaban el poco autoestima que tenía.

- Hijo – dijo Esme en un suspiro – que bueno que estés acá – agregó.

- No quiero hablar con usted – respondió él – sólo quiero ver a mi hermana – agregó ácidamente.

- ¡Emmet! – Le reprendió la chica – no le hables así a tu madre…-

- Déjalo querida – interrumpió Esme – este no es el lugar.

Bella miraba sus zapatos, pero aún así escuchaba los intercambios verbales de sus tres acompañantes. Se quería excusar con ir al baño, pero ni siquiera sabía dónde estaban y tendría, igualmente, que molestar a Esme.

Recordó entonces que al llegar, al lado de recepción, creyó ver que había una cafetería. Se ofrecería para comprar café y con eso saldría de ahí para no seguir de fisgona en un asunto de familia.

- Doña Esme – llamó su atención y la mujer la miró tristemente – voy a la cafetería, quiere alguna cosa – se mordió el labio inferior.

- Dos cosas cariño – respondió ella – Una, que dejes el doña Esme y que me tutees – Bella sonrió y asintió – y lo otro, un mochaccino con crema y una de azúcar – iba a sacar dinero de la cartera, pero Bella sujetó su mano.

- No te preocupes – dijo algo incomoda por tutearla – Yo invito – Esme volvió a cerrar la cartera y Bella se levantó.

Caminó por los pasillos, intentando recordar hacia dónde dirigirse y siguiendo los carteles que había cada tantos metros. No entendía como cada año tantas personas postulaban para estudiar carreras de la salud, encontraba demasiado deprimentes los hospitales como para querer pasar una vida en su interior. Nadie por gusto visitaba un hospital y, a no ser por la zona de maternidad, nadie estaba alegre de dentro de ellos. Por supuesto la sangre no era algo muy digno de ver.

Después de algunas vueltas de más y tener que devolverse dos veces por los pasillos sin salida, encontró la cafetería. Eran pasadas las 11 de la noche y todo el lugar estaba silencioso y con poca iluminación. Una mujer morena de rostro somnoliento y aburrido estaba sentada tras el mostrador con los pies descansando en un rayador de la calefacción.

Bella carraspeó levemente para hacerse notar y la mujer miró en su dirección. Se levantó de su lugar y acomodo su estrecho uniforme rosado, para luego sonreír fingidamente.

- Buenas noches. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? – preguntó cortés

- Necesito un té verde con durazno caliente, un sándwich de jamón-queso, un mochaccino con crema y – miró en el mostrador algún dulce con chocolate y sonrió al encontrar lo que buscaba – un paquete de _Rolls*_ – apuntó a aquellos deliciosos bolitos de crocante bañado en chocolate.

La mujer se puso a trabajar en su pedido y ella, aprovechando su soledad, divagó entre los últimos acontecimientos que estaban afectando irremediablemente en su vida. Estaba nerviosa, Edward se estaba inmiscuyendo demasiado en sus pensamientos y sentimientos, y ella tenía miedo de hacerse dependiente a eso.

Edward en menos de una hora había logrado penetrar su tan resistente burbuja personal y su bunker de pronto tuvo un inquilino que no se movió más de allí. Le gustaba, no podía negar eso, pero no sabía hasta que punto soportaría agregarle a la ecuación su familia, específicamente a su madre. Esme era una mujer amable, cariñosa y maternal, el problema estaba es que ella ponía demasiadas esperanzas en Bella y eso a ella la hacía sentir presionada, un poco culpable y muy asustada.

- Señorita, su pedido – Bella despertó de su letargo y se apresuró a sacar el dinero de su bolso y pagar – gracias, que tenga buena noche – dijo la mujer al entregarle la bolsa de papel con sus cosas y el vuelto.

Bella se sentó en una mesa alejada, al lado de otro rayador de la calefacción. Sacó su té y sus chocolates y envolvió bien el resto de las cosas para que no se enfriaran, aún no quería volver. Tomó su té a pequeños sorbos para no quemarse y abrió el paquete de chocolates. Al principio comía lentamente, de una a una bolita, pero pronto la maraña de sentimientos que la rodeaban la pusieron ansiosa y comenzó a sacarlas a puñados y a llenar su boca con ellas, pudiendo a penas masticar y tragar, alternándolo con sorbos de té.

La casa de sus padres estaba a dos manzanas de allí. No quería pensar en ello, mas fue inevitable no hacerlo cuando se vio sola y necesitada de afecto. Quería tomar un taxi y llegar de sorpresa, o tal vez llamar a Renee para que fuese por ella.

_A quién engañaba, no se atrevería._

Suspiró frustrada. Aunque no sabía bien a qué le temía, sentía vergüenza de pensar en plantarse frente a sus padres cuando fue ella misma la que prácticamente los marginó de su vida.

_Otro puñado de hostigoso chocolate a la boca._

Qué podía hacer, ella sabía que por una extraña razón Lauren tenía una fijación hacia su persona y temía tener a cualquier persona cerca por miedo a que ella le hiciera algún daño. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, no quería una crisis de pánico en ese momento.

_Más chocolate._

- ¿Quién eres tú? – Bella levantó la vista y se encontró con los azules ojos del hermano de Edward y su ceño fruncido al máximo.

El hombre realmente intimidaba. Su rostro cabreado parecía tallado con hierro irrompible, las aletas de su nariz estaban dilatadas y su labios apretados. Su cuerpo de ropero de tres cuerpos la hicieron sentir pequeña e insignificante.

- ¿Eres muda acaso? – preguntó sarcástico.

_Aún quedaban chocolates._

- Soy Bella – respondió en un hilo de voz – Soy amiga de Edward – agregó.

El chico la miró como si no terminara de creer lo que ella decía. La miró con curiosidad mezclada con ira y dolor. Bella que ya se sentía experta en intimidaciones pudo notar que el hombre solo intentaba mostrar una pose de chico malo, pero que en el fondo estaba muriendo de dolor.

- Edward no te conviene – Ella lo miró irritada e incrédula – Te hará daño, como a cada persona que tiene cerca – agregó con rabia y sin esperar a su contestación – Siempre ha vivido en su mundo, en su propia burbuja, y cuando alguien logra entrar en ella sale lastimado – Bella apretó los puños y negó con la cabeza. Pensaba entre un buen puño o una patada, pero desistía al creer que ella saldría más lastimada – Mira como está mi familia, es su culpa sabías. Debería ser el que esté en esa cama, o mejor aún él ya no…-

- ¡Basta! – gritó Bella con autoridad a lo que Emmet abrió los ojos impresionado – sabes acaso cómo era yo antes de conocer a Edward – él aún no reaccionaba – Él me ha salvado de mi misma y hemos creado un vínculo que jamás había creado con nadie. Me cuida, me protege y me hace sentir bien – dijo con añoranza – Edward es la persona más buena que conozco y no merece gente como tú en su vida…-

- No lo conoces – replicó él.

- Al parecer el que no lo conoce eres tú. Apuesto que jamás te has dado el tiempo de escuchar a Edward, nunca has querido saber por qué él es así. También soy músico y sé que muchas veces no nos entienden, pero al menos mi familia me apoya en lo que yo quiera hacer con mi vida. Edward en cambio sufre por creer que es él el que está mal, porque a su familia le importa una mierda el talento que tenga y que si no sirve para ser médico, entonces no sirve para nada – susurró lo último.

- Yo, yo solo quiero…-

- Qué quieres – preguntó con un renovado sarcasmo que no recordaba desde cuando no lo usaba – largarte otra vez dejando a tu hermana enferma, a tu hermano saliendo de una depresión y a tu madre con las pocas esperanzas que le quedan por los suelos – él no respondió – No eres solo tú en el mundo y tu opinión no siempre es la razón de todo…-

Iba a continuar hablando, pero una leve quemazón en sus entrañas le dio aviso que se había excedido en los chocolates y que ahora su estómago devolvería lo que estaba de más. Se levantó de golpe y corrió hacia la salida para buscar un sanitario. Nunca había sido bueno para ella comer mucho, y después de dos años comiendo casi nada, su estómago protestaba cada vez que lo llenaba de más.

Escuchó que Emmet la llamaba pero ella solo estaba concentrada en encontrar un lugar antes de que la vergüenza pasara a mayores. Edward la interceptó de camino y ella lo esquivó sin decirle nada. Edward miró a su hermano con dudas y él agachó la cabeza sin saber que responder.

La siguieron hasta el servicio de damas y entraron, pero ella ya se había encerrado en uno de los personales y Edward escuchó con rabia como ella vomitaba y sollozaba dentro.

- ¿Qué le hiciste? – preguntó Edward de forma prepotente.

Jamás había osado en hablarle así a Emmet, pero su hermano le había hecho algo a Bella y él la protegería aunque tuviese que enemistarse con él más aún.

- Nada – negó con la cabeza, asustado – ella estaba hablando conmigo y de repente se levantó y salió corriendo.

- Bella, cariño – habló dulcemente – Estás bien – sintió el sonido de sus arcadas y sollozos ahogados – cariño, déjame ayudarte – ella seguía sin responder - quieres que llame un médico – sintió la cadena una vez más y el pestillo de la puerta.

Bella salió del lugar mucho más pálida, casi transparente y con la frente perlada de sudor. Edward la dejó enjuagarse la boca y mojarse la cara. Se veía tan débil que parecía que en cualquier momento se desvanecería.

Cuando ella estuvo lista, se giró y simplemente lo abrazó por la cintura enterrando su cabeza en su pecho y Edward la escuchó sollozar. Acarició su espalda y besó sus cabellos. Estaba agotada emocionalmente, había pasado por muchas emociones fuertes y la entendía, él no estaba mucho mejor.

- ¿Quieres ir conmigo a casa? – Preguntó él – mamá me pidió que te quedaras con nosotros – ella lo miró hacia arriba negando – Necesitas descansar y yo también – quitó un mechón de cabello que se había pegado en su frente – Acompáñame Bella, no quiero estar solo y mamá no quiere dejar sola a Alice – ella lo miró y no pudo negarse a su petición. Menudo manipulador había encontrado.

Emmet observaba la escena con un deje de dolor. Le encantaría ser como Bella y poder entregarle afecto a su hermano sin sentir aquel rencor que lo mataba. La chica no estaba bien, pero aún así quería ser el soporte de Edward y él ya la admiraba.

Como profesional debía hacer algo, pero no quería interrumpir el momento tan bello que tenía la pareja. Finalmente tosió fuerte para hacer notar que seguía ahí. Edward lo miró con el ceño fruncido y Bella volteó avergonzada.

- ¿Necesitas que te revise? – preguntó a Bella sin atreverse a mirar a su hermano – si quieres puedo prescribirte algún medicamento suave – Bella negó – Como quieras – miró a Edward – asegúrate que tome líquido, una sopa lista puede ayudar – Edward asintió – nos veremos… en unas horas… supongo – se rascó la nuca incomodo y salió del lugar.

Edward miró a Bella y ambos sonrieron. Emmet, quizás sin saberlo, había dado un gran paso esa noche.

.

.

.

*_Rolls: Bolitas de chocolate blanco o negro y centro crocante (en el blog dejo una imagen)_

* * *

_**Nos leemos pronto. Un beso. bye**_


	16. Amor

_Hola a todas... Un capítulo más, cortito, pero muy importante._

_Agradezco a cada una de ustedes que han leído esta historia, una historia que me absorbe cada día más. _

_Quiero pedirles un favor… me estoy dando cuenta de que, al meterme tanto escribiendo esta historia, cuando releo noto demasiado errores y me demoro muchísimo corrigiéndolo y aun así siento que hay cosas que no se entienden. Es por eso que quisiera saber si hay alguna de las que leen la historia que preste servicios de Beta y si quisiera betearme. Si es así me envían un PM para ponernos de acuerdo, sino prometo conseguirme alguna por otro lado para que la historia se haga perfecta._

* * *

_Canción recomendada: Long, Long, Long – The Beatles_

_Canción Obligatoria: Because – The Beatles._

**Capítulo 15: Amor**

Volvía a pisar aquella casa, mas eso no se parecía en nada al hogar que recordaba. Su vida había dejado de llamarse como tal al momento de escuchar aquel disparo, y no era consciente de lo mucho que había cambiado el aura que rodeaba aquel lugar.

No es que no tuviese noción de lo ocurrido tras la muerte de su padre, pero aquellos pocos meses fueron, más que nada, un ir y venir de demonios, un agonizante tiempo entre la realidad y la ilusión de desaparecer, por lo que era en aquel momento cuando se daba cuenta de los muchos cambios.

Bella seguía sus pasos a una prudente distancia, incómoda, fuera de lugar y un tanto temerosa. Edward entraba en un lugar que lo hacía vulnerable, necesitado de contención. En cambio, quien le acompañaba era la persona menos apta para cubrir sus necesidades.

_¿Cómo iba a poder ella ayudarle, si ni siquiera podía ayudarse a sí misma?_

Edward, a pesar de no mirarla, podía sentir el nerviosismo de Bella, aún así, no se atrevía a decirle nada. Estaba hecho un atado de nervios propios, por lo que esta vez no podía hacer nada por sostenerla y serenarla.

Recordó como encontró a Bella en el baño del hospital y no pudo evitar pensar que, probablemente, Emmet había sembrado el bichito de la duda en ella, y en ese momento debían estar pasando por su rara cabeza una y mil ideas de cómo alejarse de él.

_¿Quién querría tenerlo cerca?_

Encendió la luz de la sala y dejó caer el aire cuando notó que la mitad de los muebles, que solían combinar de manera perfecta, ya no estaban, y en su lugar había feos muebles de madera terciada barata.

Una cosa que agregarle a las mentiras de su madre. Con tal de mantener la casa y a él mismo, ella no solo estaba trabajando de más, sino que además había tenido que vender aquellos hermosos muebles que habían estado en su familia más de doscientos años.

Bella se puso a su altura y observó su semblante cambiante. Por su rostro cruzaban sonrisas irónicas, miradas de asombro, rencor y por supuesto tristeza. Se sentía impotente por no atinar a hacer nada para remediar el dolor de Edward y lo peor era sentir la presión de ser ella la única que podría calmarle.

- Iré a preparar sopa – dijo finalmente con la mirada perdida hacia el final de la sala, donde un pasillo se extendía con puertas a ambos lados.

Bella lo vio caminar y perderse tras la primera hacia la izquierda. La sala era enorme y muy alta, lo que sumado a la falta de muebles, la hacían espeluznante y fría. No estaba segura si sentarse, pasearse por el lugar o simplemente quedarse en esa misma posición abrazándose a sí misma.

Una a una las palabras de Emmet se repetían en su cabeza, cada una llena de odio, rencor, pero también de un dolor escondido. La hacían estremecerse y querer abrazar a Edward para asegurarse de que estaba ahí, con ella, que nunca le pasaría nada, que los deseos de su hermano nunca se harían realidad.

Se sentó finalmente en el suelo con la espalda afirmada en el sofá de cuatros cuerpos color blanco y abrazando sus piernas dejó caer su frente sobre las rodillas. Estaba cansada, somnolienta y con muchas emociones a flor de piel.

Sus pensamientos empezaron a vagar, deteniéndose de repente en la relación que estaba teniendo con Edward, haciéndole preguntarse cómo seguirían desde ese momento en adelante. Con todos los acontecimientos lo más seguro era que él optaría por quedarse en su casa, con su familia, y ella debería volver sola a su infierno personal. Desde que lo vio por primera vez estaba segura que llegaría el momento, pero no pensó que sería tan pronto.

- Quieres sopa con fideos, o crema de choclo o de… - Edward se detuvo cuando la divisó en el suelo.

No estaba llorando, pero estaba triste, él podía sentirlo. Estaba triste y él estaba siendo culpable de aquello. Bella tenía ya los suficientes problemas, pero él, de forma egoísta, le estaba sumando preocupaciones a su vida con solo querer tenerla junto a él en esos momentos.

Se agachó junto a ella y quito el cabello que caía hacia adelante. La notó sobresaltarse, indicándole que estaba tan metida en su mundo que no había reparado en su presencia. Miró directamente a sus ojos, cuando ella dejó ver su rostro, y una mueca, que distaba mucho de una sonrisa, apareció en su cara.

- Acompáñame en la cocina – sonrió de forma más sincera – acabo de encender la cocina a leña, en unos minutos la casa estará tibia – estiró su mano para ayudarla a levantarse – Vamos, necesito ayuda con la sopa, jamás he cocinado nada – su tono era falsamente lastimoso. Notó como ella fruncía los labios de forma pícara.

- Edward – dijo en tono condescendiente y divertido - ¿De verdad no sabes preparar una sopa instantánea? – enarcó una ceja, tomó su mano y se levantó.

- Claro que sé boba – sujetó su rostro entre las manos – Sólo lo dije para distraerte y como excusa para tenerte cerca – dio un pequeño beso en sus labios y luego la tomó de la mano para tirarla hasta la cocina.

Era tan extraño todo. Ambos tenían la cabeza hecha un torbellino, pero a la vez consensuaban en que ambos se necesitaban, ya casi de forma enfermiza, y que bien podría acabarse el mundo, pero de ninguna manera dejarían que el otro se alejara.

Cuando Edward estaba junto a ella nada más parecía importar, no existían demonios, no existían tormentos, solo eran él y ella, ella y él, conjugados como el más puro de los verbos, descritos con la más clara emoción, utilizados como el más universal sustantivo. Una palabra, solo una palabra que puede abarcar cualquier regla gramatical, que puede pasar de verbo a sustantivo, o simplemente quedar en la nada de una emoción no descrita.

_Amor._

Esta nueva y a la vez sabida epifanía la hicieron tensar sus músculos y soltar la mano que Edward seguía tomando.

Él, por su parte, ya había vertido en contenido del polvo de sopa en el agua caliente y ambos esperaban a que estuviese lista, sentados alrededor pequeña mesa para el té color caoba cubierta con un mantel color mostaza.

Bella ni se había dado por enterada de que estaba allí, pero fue su nuevo descubrimiento el que la despertó del letargo y estaba comenzando a hiperventilar. No podía ser eso lo que las novelas describían como amor. El amor suponía muchas cosas que a ella no se le permitían, que ella se había prometido no sentir.

Edward en un movimiento brusco y algo desesperado la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió al verla temblar y con los ojos llorosos.

- Bella, cálmate – se escuchó serio y preocupado.

- Lo siento – murmuró, finalmente consciente de que estaba siendo ridícula. Lo miró y él seguía mirándola preocupado. Respiró profundo, secó la lágrima que caía por su mejilla y sonrió levemente – Te quiero – deseaba decirle que sus sentimientos eran mucho más que esas dos palabras, sin embargo no quería quedar expuesta de esa forma, por lo que se limitó a decir lo mismo que él había dicho algunos días antes.

- Yo también – sonrió más tranquilo y tiró de ella para sentarla en su regazo y poder besarla como ambos deseaban.

La beso tierna y largamente, solo con el deseo de sentirla cerca, que sus corazones latiesen al mismo ritmo, que sus almas se perdieran la una en la otra a través del contacto. Ella enredo las manos en sus cabellos y se acercó un poco más. Él la empujo hacia sí mismo de modo que sus pechos quedaron unidos, mientras su lengua le exploraba la boca lentamente.

_Calor_. Comenzó a recorrerlo un calor abrazador, una sensación, hasta el momento, para él ajena.

El sonido del agua cayendo sobre la cocina sobresaltó a ambos. Al mirar vieron con impotencia como la tapa de la olla se tambaleaba y el líquido salía, cual lava de volcán, y se desparramaba a través de la superficie.

Bella fue más rápida y se levantó.

Estaba sonrojada y algo agitada. Intentó hacer algo para salvar lo poco que quedaba del caldo, pero sus manos temblaban y su mente no enviaba señal alguna.

Edward no estaba mucho mejor, pero logró reponerse a tiempo y retirar la olla de la cocina. Luego tomó un trapo viejo y comenzó a limpiar el desastre.

Al cabo de algunos minutos, cada uno estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala, bebiendo sopa desde un vaso plástico. Finalmente, Edward había puesto el hervidor de agua y había preparado dos tarros de sopa individual, de esas a las que se agrega agua caliente y ya está.

Evitaban mirarse y un silencio incomodo los rodeaba. Ambos sabían que, de no ser por el imprevisto de la sopa, las cosas podrían haber llegado lejos, algo para lo cual ninguno estaba completamente preparado. Un silencio incómodo los envolvía por primera vez, no se atrevían a pronunciar palabra y solo se miraban de reojo.

Bella terminó de beber la sopa y dejo el envase sobre la mesa de centro. Edward la miró por primera vez luego del incidente, aunque ella evitaba su contacto y escondía su rostro sonrojado tras el cabello.

- Ven – se levantó y le ofreció su mano – te mostraré donde puedes dormir – ella levantó la vista y asintió débilmente tomando la mano que él ofrecía.

La guió por un pasillo con puertas por ambos lados, hasta llegar a la penúltima a su izquierda. El silencio los envolvió otra vez, aunque ninguno de los dos hacia amagos de querer soltar la mano del otro.

Edward finalmente abrió la habitación, que maravilló a Bella por la cantidad de discos que descansaban en un aparador al lado izquierdo del gran ventanal que estaba simétricamente frente a la puerta. Al otro lado de la ventana, un mueble alto de dos puertas que, supuso, era para guardar la ropa, desentonaba con lo demás.

Quito la vista del frente y miró la cama, que estaba a su izquierda, cubierta con un cobertor en tonos blanco y rojo que reconoció como los colores de un equipo de beisbol, pero sin recordar cuál. Frente a esta, un reproductor de música y grandes parlantes descansaban en el suelo.

- ¿Es tu habitación? – preguntó asombrada de los detalles, tan minimalistas, pero a la vez tan acorde con la personalidad de él.

- Sí – susurró un poco avergonzado – no tenemos habitación de huéspedes – agregó como escusa - pero acá estarás cómoda… -

- Es perfecta – interrumpió casi sin voz – tienes tantos discos – se acercó al aparador que los contenía – como los clasificas – pasó su mano por ellos suavemente.

- De izquierda a derecha… la primera columna son conciertos para piano ordenados alfabéticamente por autor. La segunda, es música clásica, ordenada de la misma forma. Luego tengo las discografías completas de _The Beatles, The Rolling Stones, The Who, The Beach Boys, Pink Floyd, Queen, _y las de algunas bandas más, incompletas – Bella asintió sonriendo.

- Cómo ordenas estos – lo miró y apuntó las columnas de clásicos del rock que no iban en orden alfabético.

- Por fecha de lanzamiento en Norteamérica…- Bella volvió la vista a los discos, tomó el que siempre había sido su favorito de todos – _Abbey Road _de _The Beatles _–y lo sacó de su lugar.

- ¿Puedo ponerlo? – preguntó entre un bostezo.

- Deberías dormir, van a ser las dos de la mañana – ella negó.

- Preferiría, si es que no te molesta, saber cómo te fue con Alice – Edward sonrió levemente y le quitó el Cd de las manos para ponerlo en el reproductor. Él también se moría por contarle.

Ella se recostó de espalda en la amplia cama de dos plazas y Edward de lado afirmando su cabeza en una de sus manos, mirándole para hablar. Suavemente comenzaba a sonar _Come together_.

Comenzó relatándole lo nervioso que se encontraba antes de entrar a la habitación del hospital. Después el shock, la impotencia, también la culpabilidad que sintió al ver a su hermana en aquellas pésimas condiciones. Finalmente con una sonrisa soñadora le contó que Alice estaba embarazada y que aunque el embarazo tenía toda la pinta de ser de alto riesgo, sabía que su sobrino nacería sano y salvo, porque cuando su hermana se proponía algo, siempre lo conseguía.

Bella no interrumpió, tampoco le miró mientras él relataba los hechos, pero estaba feliz porque Edward poco a poco comenzaba a solucionar sus problemas y la vida comenzaba a tornarse más iluminada para él.

Se quedaron en silencio, ella con los ojos cerrados y él con los ojos puestos en su rostro. Cuando Bella estaba así de tranquila, Edward casi podía distinguir su aura blanca y pura.

Levantó lentamente su mano y acarició el rostro de Bella suavemente. Ella abrió sus enormes ojos, que a esa hora estaban claros, más que nunca desde que la conocía. Si antes eran de un chocolate con un alto porcentaje de cacao, en ese momento parecían mezclados con leche. Daba la impresión que Bella estaba totalmente en paz, sin las defensas que siempre erigía a su alrededor.

- Sabes – llamó su atención con voz quedita – me gustaría volver a vivir en Seattle – ella le miró asustada. Sabía que algo así pasaría, que Edward volvería con su familia y retomaría su vida, dejándole a ella eternamente en el desolador Forks – pero… no quiero hacerlo sin ti – agregó avergonzado, cosa que a ella le derritió, pero que a la vez le aterró.

Ella no podía salir de Forks, a menos que lo hiciera sola y sin decirle a nadie donde estaría.

- Me encanta esa canción – dijo ella para cambiar el tema al escuchar los primeros acordes de _Because, _su favorita. Se levantó y subió el volumen para volver y recostar su cabeza en el pecho de Edward, en un acto desesperado por retener un poco de él y comenzó a cantar bajito junto a la canción.

_Because the world is round it turns me on_  
_Because the world is round… aaaaaaaahhhh__  
_

Intentó detener las lágrimas, no quería preocupar a Edward. Tampoco estaba dispuesta a arruinar los últimos momentos que pasarían juntos. Él quería quedarse en Seattle, y ella, por mucho que lo quisiera, no sería capaz de desafiar así su destino.

_Because the wind is high it blows my mind__  
__Because the wind is high... aaaaaaaahhhh__  
__Love is old, love is new__  
__Love is all, love is you_

Edward la escuchaba cantar y se maravilló con su fina voz de ángel. La letra de esa canción era maravillosa y desde ese momento, siempre que la escuchara, su mente viajaría a ese momento, a él y su castaña abrazados, ajenos al mundo, porque nunca la palabra amor le pareció encajar mejor en ellos, hasta ese momento.

_Because the sky is blue, it makes me cry__  
__Because the sky is blue... aaaaaaaahhhh__  
__Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh..._

- Te amo – dijo bajito, casi por inercia, mientras se pegaba más a él.

- Yo también – susurró él de la misma forma, cuando ya acababa la canción – quédate conmigo siempre – suplicó apretándola con sus brazos.

- No puedo…-

- Sí puedes… tienes que poder – cerró los ojos cansado.

- No puedo… - repitió ella casi dormida. Él apagó el reproductor con el control remoto y se dejó vencer también.

Se durmieron abrazados, él respirando completo, ella sintiendo la agonía de una pronta separación.

.

.

.

Despertó cuando el sol de otoño ya se colaba por la ventana, anunciando un nuevo día. Sonrió al notar donde estaba, pero algunas cosas estaban distintas a como las recordaba la noche anterior. Una manta, que antes descansaba en su armario, ahora lo cubría desde los pies hasta el pecho y sus pies estaban descalzos. Sin embargo, lo que realmente llamó su atención, fue la ausencia de Bella a su lado, y una hoja de papel en su lugar.

* * *

_Acá se marca el primer punto de inflexión de esta historia. Me costó mucho llegar hasta este punto, porque no sabía cómo afianzar la relación de ellos, con poco contacto físico, para que captaran el sentido más espiritual de esta pareja._

_Espero sus review para saber si he logrado captar lo que me gritan estos personajes._

_Besos_

_bye_


	17. Atascada en un instante

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía, basada en un hecho de la vida real, está protegida en Save creative, y editada por Ale-javi._

_Como dije en el capítulo anterior, busco beta, pues el próximo mes mi querida editora se va a Europa y no tendrá tiempo. anyreth gracias, te envie un PM con mi correo para ponernos de acuerdo. Para las que lo notaron, había un error horroroso en el capítulo 12, Ale-javi ha estado editando la historia y se dio cuenta que había subido el borrador en vez del capítulo original, pido disculpas a las que leen más atentas y lo notaron. Iré subiendo cada capítulo editado otra vez por si quieren revisarlos_

_Y aunque suene repetitivo, creo que no le agradecido a Ale-Javi por ayudarme en todo lo referente a las artes visuales y la terminología asociada a la pintura._

* * *

**Música Recomendada: **_U2 - Stuck In A Moment You Can't Get Out Of - U2_

**Capítulo 16: Atascada en un instante**

_Edward:_

_Esto es lo mejor para ambos._

_No pido que me entiendas, solo que te olvides de mí y sigas adelante por tu familia, por tu sueño, por una vida feliz y plena que conmigo no tendrás. Yo haré lo mismo._

_Hasta siempre_

_Bella._

Despertó sobresaltada y suplicando perdón otra vez.

Se sentó en la cama y puso atención en los sonidos de la noche, rogando que Sue no la escuchase como otras veces. Cuando notó que solo el sonido de la lluvia interrumpía el silencio, dejó caer las lágrimas y se abandonó, una vez más, al llanto.

Un mes había pasado desde que dejara su corazón en aquella casa. No sabía cómo su corazón soportó el dolor de dejar a Edward. Nunca había llorado tanto, ni siquiera cuando su amigo murió, pero sabía que era lo mejor para él y que no había otra solución para mantenerlo a salvo.

Aquella nota, esa maldita hoja de papel que estuvo en sus manos arrugada durante horas aquella noche, la perseguía en sueños, la atormentaba. En sus pesadillas veía a Edward abrazado a ella, mirando a la nada, mientras suena una y otra vez aquella última canción que escucharon juntos.

Los primeros días habían sido insoportables. Escuchar a cada docente decir que Edward se había transferido a Seattle, recibir miradas de pena o reproche que intentaban ser disimuladas , escuchar su nombre en susurros, o los constantes acosos de Mike y Lauren en baños, camerinos o incluso en la calle, la hacían romper a llorar a la más mínima oportunidad, añorando a Edward mucho más. Después simplemente dejó de sentir y se hizo más soportable todo.

Lauren, obviamente, no perdía oportunidad de hostigarla y recordarle lo poca cosa que era y Mike le entregaba miradas lascivas que la hacían temblar y quedar paralizada por el miedo. Por supuesto este último no había olvidado su propuesta, lo que en ella generaba una paranoia constante, y ya ni en su casa se sentía completamente segura.

También, seguían obligándole a hacer sus trabajos y una tarde habían pinchado dos neumáticos de su camioneta, teniendo que caminar dos kilómetros bajo la lluvia. Ya no le importaba, al menos eso significaba una distracción, o una forma de engañar, al dolor que significaba no tener a Edward junto a ella.

Su vida había vuelto a ser lo que era, como si él hubiese sido una ilusión pasajera, como si jamás hubiese existido realmente.

Encendió la luz de la lámpara y el reloj digital sobre la mesita de noche marcaba las 4:01. No tenía caso volver a dormir, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, la misma imagen la obligaba a abrirlos nuevamente.

Sabía que Edward había llamado un par de veces, pero había ordenado a Sue que no le pasara sus llamadas, y ella, aunque estaba reticente a la idea, le hizo caso.

_-_ _Qué va pasar si viene a Forks a buscarte, no podrás evitarlo como evitas sus llamadas – había contrarrestado Sue ante la petición de Bella._

_- No vendrá – respondió segura – ahora que su familia se está rearmando ya no me necesita- agregó para luego correr hasta su taller y encerrarse a llorar._

Se levantó, se puso un sweater viejo que era de su padre y salió en silencio de la habitación, hacia el único lugar en el que se podía desahogar, en el único lugar donde podía expresar sus sentimientos sin ser la preocupación de nadie.

Se intentaba convencer que para Edward ella no era tan importante, como sí lo era él para ella. Pero cuando recordaba su mirada, aquellos ojos verdes llenos de admiración, mezclada con una extraña fijación, se sentía culpable de haber dejado que las cosas llegaran más lejos, de no haber sido fuerte desde el principio, de no haberle alejado cuando ninguno sentía nada por el otro.

Sonrió levemente cuando sin darse cuenta estaba frente al lienzo dibujando sus ojos, otra vez. Como en cada cuadro que había pintado aquel mes, aquellos profundos ojos verdes la miraban preocupados y tristes, pero anhelantes por algo que no llegaría.

Esa mañana, entre penumbras, lo entendió por fin y dejó de cuestionarse los motivos…

Nunca tuvo la opción de alejarse de él. En cuanto miró aquellos ojos, sabía que irremediablemente que lo amaría más que a nadie.

Y aun así, el amor nunca sería suficiente para ganarle al destino.

Entre divagaciones, lágrimas y pinceles, llegó la hora para prepararse e ir al Instituto. No reparó en qué era lo que sacaba del armario, simplemente se vistió con lo primero que allí encontró, sin siquiera mirarse al espejo.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras. al parecer el guardia había encendido su camioneta, pues hacían cinco minutos que escuchaba el ruido del motor. Tomó su chaqueta del perchero ubicado al lado de la puerta y abrió la misma para salir.

- Bella – se sobresaltó, iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no notó la presencia de Sue a sus espaldas.

- Si, Sue – volteó y vio a Sue como cada mañana con un emparedado de jamón y un _mug* _con té verde con leche.

- Otra vez sales sin desayunar… te vas a enfermar si no comes – le entregó las cosas.

- Gracias Sue – las tomó y salió de casa hacia su camioneta.

Una vez dentro de su camioneta, echó el emparedado a la mochila – _Para almorzar_ – pensó, y se puso en marcha rumbo a su infierno personal.

Y pensar que alguna vez por su cabeza pasó la idea de escapar de Forks. A esas alturas la idea le parecía irrisoria, utópica, anormal.

_- Así que estabas en Seattle en casa de Edward – había apremiado Lauren aquella tarde después de gimnasia – Ni pienses que te largarás de aquí – tiró su cabello hacia atrás – tú no te mueves de Forks sin que yo lo diga – con su otra mano apretó sus mejillas – Y espero que te alejes de él, porque ya se me agotó la paciencia. No creas que he olvidado como los encontré en Port Angels o como me desafiaste el lunes entrando de la mano con él a la cafetería – Bella negó levemente con la cabeza – quieta – retó Lauren – si lo veo cerca de ti, no seré buena, Bella... Y sabes bien que siempre encuentro la forma de lograr lo que me propongo – agregó – No me provoques, que lo de Jake no será nada comparado con lo que puedo hacerle Edward._

Sacudió la cabeza y se convenció que dejar a Edward había sido lo mejor, sobre todo para él. Jamás podría estar bien consigo misma si algo le ocurriera a Edward por su culpa, y bien sabía que Lauren era capaz de todo con tal de verla sufrir.

Y Mike… Mike se había empecinado en acosarla cada vez que la pillaba sola. Le decía cosas vulgares y le arrinconaba intentando propasarse con ella. La última vez había estado demasiado cerca, pero como milagro divino, se habían escuchado voces y Mike la soltó, aunque sospechaba que, tarde o temprano, él lograría su cometido.

Llegó al instituto con el tiempo justo como siempre. Tomó su mochila y rápidamente se bajó y corrió hasta su primera clase. El profesor estaba entrando a la sala, y ella agradeció en silencio su buena suerte.

Caminó hasta su habitual puesto y Lauren le dedicó una mirada burlesca cuando paso cerca de ella. No supo el porqué, hasta que se sentó y se vio en la portada de la revista escolar que descansaba estratégicamente sobre su puesto. Era una fotografía borrosa, tomada desde lejos. En ella se veían ella y Edward, sentados y tomados de la mano, bajo el árbol de siempre en aquel solitario parque.

Todos tenían una en la mano y la miraban intentando ocultar las risas o la pena.

Si algo había que podría hacerla dudar de su decisión, con aquello quedaba claro que ella jamás podría ser feliz. Ella tenía ojos y oídos en todas partes y que nada de lo que ella hacía le pasaba desapercibido.

Luchó durante toda la clase por no llorar y arrugando la revista la metió sin leer a la mochila. Mientras, el profesor, seguía hablando de los inicios de la _Academia _y el _Liceo_ en la antigüedad, ajeno al mundo y a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, como siempre.

- ¡Bella! – escuchó gritar cuando se dirigía a su última clase del día.

Esa jornada la había pasado por inercia. Se encerró en su bunker personal y se había auto exiliado del mundo con todos sus sentidos. No se detuvo al escuchar su nombre, no deseaba mirarle la cara a nadie.

– ¡Bella! – Ángela Weber la alcanzó, Bella siguió ignorándola – Bella, siento lo del artículo – la castaña siguió caminando como si no le hablaran a ella - Te juro que el viernes cuando revisé la revista para enviarla a imprimir eso no estaba – la muchacha hablaba rápido y respiraba agitada siguiendo los pasos de Bella que cada vez eran más acelerados – No sé quién pudo ser…-

- Sé que no es tu culpa – dijo secamente – estás disculpada – la miró brevemente y siguió caminando sin esperar respuesta de Ángela.

Por supuesto que sabía que Ángela no tenía nada que ver con eso. Eso era cosa de Lauren, como cada calamidad que la afectaba, desde hacían más de dos años. Esta vez, como tantas otras, se las arreglaba para verse libre de toda responsabilidad. Seguramente, la pobre chica Weber había aceptado las culpas esta vez.

La clase de gimnasia pasó rápidamente y ella salió del lugar como alma que se lleva el diablo para evitar encontrarse con Mike, Lauren, o cualquier otra persona que quisiera importunarla. Pronto estaba camino a casa y las lágrimas volvieron a caer sin reparos, volvió a abandonarse al dolor como tantas veces lo hizo aquel mes.

Al llegar a su hogar, único lugar en el que se sentía segura, salió rauda del vehículo y entró a casa, evitó a Sue que la esperaba en el recibidor para recibirle las cosas y preguntarle cómo había ido el día, subió las escaleras y entró en su habitación, cerrando con seguro la puerta tras de sí.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama y lo primero que hizo fue abrir la mochila y sacar la arrugada revista escolar que seguía dentro, pesando como si fuese un montón de rocas. Vio otra vez la foto y no pudo, ni quiso evitar pasar sus dedos por ella, acariciando el momento, añorando aquellos cortos minutos en los que ella se sintió otra vez importante, en los que sintió que nada podía afectarla. Subió su mirada al título del artículo y en ese afán masoquista de seguir sufriendo, comenzó a leer.

_¿Qué pasó con Edward Cullen?_

_Para nadie en este instituto fue ajena la presencia de un nuevo alumno al inicio de este año escolar. Edward Cullen, el chico de los cabellos rebeldes, no pasó desapercibido para la población femenina que suspiraba cada vez que pasaba, tampoco para los chicos que envidiaban lo que Edward provocaba en las chicas. _

_Todo cambió aquel jueves 26 de Septiembre, cuando uno a uno los maestros nos daban la terrible noticia, Edward volvía a Seattle. _

_Muchas teorías se han barajado desde entonces. Se le ha relacionado con uno que otro ser mitológico, con una alucinación colectiva, e incluso alguno dice que era un extraterrestre que vino a tantear el terreno. Nada de eso. Finalmente, y luego de un arduo trabajo recolectando información, hemos dado en el clavo. Una vez más Isabella Swan ha hecho de las suyas._

_Todos recordamos aún a aquel estudiante huérfano de madre que pereció en sus manos. El pobre Jacob, amigo de toda la vida de Isabella que vino a Forks a recuperarse del suicidio de su madre__, fue seducido por Swan y cuando ya tuvo suficiente de él, lo botó haciéndole caer en una profunda depresión, que no acabó hasta que él se mató frente a sus ojos._

_También sabemos parte de la historia del alumno de último año Michael Newton, huérfano que vive con su tía y su prima desde que su padre murió envenenado, quien fue novio de Swan cuando ésta recién llegó al pueblo y que ésta engañó con Black sin ningún reparo o cargo de conciencia. _

_¡Sorpresa!_

_Edward Cullen también es huérfano de padre. Sí, como lo lees, el chico de 18 años vino a Forks a recuperarse de una depresión luego de que su padre se suicidara en Mayo pasado. Siguiendo el patrón al que ya nos tenía acostumbrados, Edward Cullen captó la atención de Isabella Swan y ella volvió a hacer de las suyas, lo sedujo y luego lo botó._

_Según fuentes cercanas el chico la invitó a Seattle a conocer a su familia, pero Isabella, que no tenía intención alguna de llevar la relación más lejos que un simple revolcón. F__inalmente lo dejó, abrumada por la excesiva atención que él le prestaba ._

_Lo último que supimos de Edward Cullen antes de imprimir la revista, fue que hace una semana ingresó de urgencia a un centro asistencial en Seattle, al parecer, por un intento de suicidio._

No pudo soportar más el dolor. Cada palabra de aquel artículo abría otra vez las llagas en su corazón, pero lo último había abierto una herida mayor y una nueva culpa se apoderó de ella, si era cierto lo de Edward, ella una vez más había dañado a quien le quería.

La revista termino tan rota como su corazón en el papelero, pero deseó también poder tirar aquel músculo inservible. Ella nunca mereció la atención de Edward, pero siempre tuvo la esperanza de que con él las cosas fueran distintas.

**Dos años atrás**

_- Por qué Lauren – sollozó – por qué me odias tanto si jamás te he hecho nada…-_

_- Existes Swan – destiló resentimiento y rabia – Tenías una familia perfecta, un amigo incondicional, pero no estabas conforme y tenías que ir a por Mike también – murmuró dolida – me alejaste de lo único que he tenido en la vida y lo peor es que nada de lo que he hecho ha servido para que deje de babear por ti – sacudió la cabeza con violencia – No te dejaré en paz Swan, haré de tu vida un infierno por meterte con lo único en la vida que era mío – amenazó._

_Bella comprendió finalmente por qué Lauren la odiaba tanto y que ésta sería capaz de cualquier cosa por verla hundirse._

.

.

.

**Presente**

- Sue, está usted bien – preguntó preocupada una de las mucamas de la casa.

- Estoy preocupada – miró hacia el techo – la niña se ha vuelto a encerrar en sí misma y me preocupa lo que pueda hacer – se lamentó

- ¿Y los señores, y el joven que vino un par de veces? – Sue sabía que la joven solo quería chismosear un rato, pero estaba tan angustiada que siguió la conversación.

- Los señores ya ni siquiera llaman y Edward llamó un par de veces, pero creo que fue ella quien terminó lo que sea que tenían y no quiere responder sus llamadas - se lavó las manos y comenzó a picar un zapallo – Tenía la esperanza de que él apareciera por aquí… pero para los adolescentes es fácil prometer cosas que no van a cumplir – musitó desesperanzada recordando cuando Bella estuvo con gripe y él aseguró que cuidaría de Bella.

- No debería angustiarse tanto, Sue – aconsejó la muchacha – Lo que haga o deje de hacer la señorita no debería importarle, no es parte de sus obligaciones preocuparse de más – le repredió cariñosamente.

- Llevo 20 años trabajando para los Swan. Conozco a la niña desde que nació y no puedo simplemente hacer la vista gorda – dijo mientras comenzaba a saltear las verduras.

- Hace un rato, cuando usted estaba en el baño, llamó una tal Alice – Sue la miró interrogante – quería hablar con la señorita, pero ella aún no llegaba – tomó un block de notas que había al lado del teléfono de la cocina – Dejó un teléfono, pero cuando fui a darle el recado a la señorita ella estaba encerrada y no me respondió – argumentó frustrada.

- Cuando le lleve la cena le daré el recado, gracias Irina – ambas siguieron su trabajo en silencio.

Sue terminó de saltear las verduras y agregó carne molida. Su cabeza daba mil vueltas, temía tanto a que su niña cometiera una locura, pero tampoco se le ocurría como ayudarla. Quería llamar a los patrones e insultarlos hasta hacerlos reaccionar, pero necesitaba su trabajo para pagar los estudios de su nieta y temía que al hacer eso los patrones prescindieran de sus servicios.

Terminó de cocerse todo y el ama de llaves preparó una bandeja con comida para Bella, esperando que ese día comiera un poco más. Sirvió la carne, el arroz, un vaso de té verde helado con durazno - única bebida que tomaba Bella – y un trozo de chiskey de chocolate y los puso en la bandeja, adjuntando el papel con el teléfono de esa tal Alice.

Salió de la cocina con la bandeja en la mano, pero nada la preparó para la persona que vio parada en el recibidor al lado de la escalera. Una sonrisa involuntaria se apoderó de sus labios.

.

.

.

*_Mug: Taza térmica para transportar líquidos._

* * *

_Estén atentas al blog para los adelantos y para una sorpresa que está preparando mi editora. Las que me siguen en Twitter avísenme para seguirlas de vuelta. _


	18. Perdidos

___**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía, basada en un hecho de la vida real, está protegida en Save creative_

___Sigo buscando Beta, pero parece que nadie quiere =(, en fin a lo nuestro._

* * *

**Música Recomendada: **_Lost - Katy Perry_

_Salió de la cocina con la bandeja en la mano, pero nada la preparó para la persona que vio parada en el recibidor al lado de la escalera. Una sonrisa involuntaria se apoderó de sus labios._

**Capítulo 17: Perdidos**

- Señora Swan – susurró asombrada e incrédula.

La mujer le entregó una tímida sonrisa.

- Hola, Sue – suspiró - cómo están las cosas por acá – preguntó sin saber muy bien qué decir.

Le había costado mucho decidirse a volver a casa. Llevaba dos años negándose a lo que ocurría con su hija y auto convenciéndose que sería cuestión de tiempo para que Bella volviese a la normalidad.

Sin embargo, la última llamada de Sue la había remecido y había puesto en tela de juicio su accionar y sus predicamentos con respecto a sus responsabilidades como madre. Su hija no estaba bien, su pequeña la necesitaba y ella la había abandonado a su suerte.

Lo había hablado con Charlie y había decidido que ya no más.

_- Charlie – el hombre volteó en la cama y la miró preocupado por el tono de su voz – voy a volver a Forks, con Bella – dijo con convicción._

_- ¿Estás segura? – Preguntó incrédulo – crees que será lo mejor para ella. Crees que nos quiera en su vida después de haberla abandonado tanto tiempo a su suerte – cuestionó temeroso._

_- Lo hemos dilatado mucho, Charlie – respondió la mujer – Hemos sido unos pésimos padres y tengo miedo de perderla – susurró lo último con un nudo en la garganta._

_- Hemos sido unos cobardes – razonó casi para él mismo – pero tengo tanto miedo de lidiar con esa Bella oscura y desconocida - miró a Renee aterrado._

_- Ya lo tengo decidido, no la dejaré sola nunca más – dijo con convicción._

Dos días después de su plática con Charlie, volvió loco al servicio de la casa mientras empacaba su ropa, sus zapatos, sus libros y un montón de regalos para Bella. Una semana más tarde estaba parada en el recibidor de esa casa que le evocaba, tanto buenos, como malos recuerdos.

- Siguen igual a como las dejó hace dos años, señora – respondió su ama de llaves con un deje de resentimiento.

- Gracias, Sue – dijo de corazón – Gracias por todo – agregó.

Ambas mujeres sabían que tenían muchas cosas de qué hablar, más creían que todo el servicio de la casa debía estar tras alguna pared o puerta intentando escuchar la charla que se avecinaba, por lo que un incómodo silencio se apoderó de la situación y ninguna sabía qué decir para derrocarlo.

- ¿Es la cena de Bella? – preguntó finalmente apuntando a la bandeja que Sue sostenía incómodamente. La empleada asintió – Yo se la llevo – sonrió – así aprovecho para saludarle – Tomó la bandeja y dio la vuelta, caminando rumbo a las escaleras– Dile a las mucamas que me preparen la habitación principal y desempaquen mis cosas – ordenó mientras subía.

La puerta de la habitación de Bella estaba cerrada por dentro. Se quedó de pie algunos segundos a la espera de alguna invisible señal que no llegaba. No sabía si golpear, hablarle o simplemente darse por vencida y decirle a Sue que terminara su trabajo.

Se inclinó por la primera opción y tocó la puerta con bastante temor. No recibió respuesta alguna por lo que tocó con algo más de fuerza, mientras con su otra mano hacía malabares para no tirar la comida que acarreaba.

- No tengo hambre, Sue – gritó Bella, con voz raspada, desde el interior.

- Soy yo, cariño – aclaró con voz dulce la mujer.

Bella, que estaba aovillada sobre su cama, se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz.

_¿Qué se suponía que hacía Renee en casa?_

Cuando creía que ya ninguno de sus seres queridos tendría que sufrir por sus errores, después de dos años, a su madre se le ocurría aparecer nuevamente

Ella no podría lidiar esta vez con la atolondrada Renee. Si su madre venía en plan de ayuda, ella no sería capaz de ignorarla como tantas veces. Edward había dejado un vacío tan grande que no podría ignorar a cualquiera que quisiera contenerla.

Se levantó de la cama y arrastró los pies, lenta y temerosamente, hacia la puerta. Se detuvo un momento eterno tras ella e intentó calmar su respiración agitada.

_¿Vendría para quedarse o sólo de paso?_

_¿Se marcharía de nuevo cuando viera en las condiciones que se encontraba?_

Casi deseaba que así fuese. No quería poner en peligro a nadie más.

Después de un momento, que pareció detenido en el tiempo, abrió la puerta lentamente, encontrándose con su madre después de mucho tiempo sin verla.

Renee estaba delgada y bastante demacrada. Su cabello castaño iba tomado en un moño bajo. Sus ojos, de un extraño color miel con ribetes verdes, brillaban y las arrugas a los costados de estos eran mucho más visibles que la última vez que se habían visto las caras. Sus labios, antes tersos, demostraban que el tabaco la había acompañado gran parte de sus días y su barbilla temblaba nerviosa. En ese momento le pareció que frente a ella había una mujer con mucho más de 45 años.

Renee miró a su hija y tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no entrar en pánico. Su cabello estaba hecho un almiar; sus ojos, que siempre le parecieron tan reveladores, estaban vacíos, temerosos y rojos; bajo sus párpados, las ojeras la hacían parecer un fantasma. Su palidez era extrema, tanto que su piel amenazaba con ser traslúcida. Sin embargo, lo más impactante era ver lo delgada que estaba, pues sus pómulos sobresalían y sabía que bajo esas grandes ropas el panorama no sería mejor.

- Esto pesa mucho – intentó parecer casual, en un afán de disimular su impresión – ¿puedo pasar? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

Bella se hizo a un lado un poco aturdida. Su madre entró como un torbellino y dejó la bandeja en la mesa de noche.

- Ahora sí – dijo volteando otra vez a donde su hija seguía detenida – ven a darle un abrazo a tu madre, cariño – Bella la miró dudosa, pero lentamente avanzó hasta la posición de su madre.

Cuando Bella estuvo cerca, Renee avanzó lo que restaba de espacio y la envolvió en un abrazo por el costado.

Bella no respondió inmediatamente. Se quedó quieta con sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y sus manos hechas puños.

El aroma de su madre – mezcla de tabaco, café, margaritas y menta – provocó en ella una extraña sensación de regocijo y se sintió, por un momento, como una niña pequeña.

No quería rendirse al deseo de devolverle el abrazo a Renee y luchaba contra todos sus instintos por mostrarse indiferente e indolente, pero había necesitado tanto a su madre que se le hacía difícil ignorarla.

- Lo siento tanto – susurró su madre, haciendo más fuerte la cárcel de sus brazos – Sé que no lo merezco, pero necesito que me perdones por rendirme y dejarte sola – beso sus cabellos mientras sollozaba – déjame estar a tu lado y ayudarte, hija – suplicó – necesito dejar de sentir esta culpa que me carcome por dentro – hipó y tembló sin soltar a su pequeña.

No lo soportó más. Se removió entre los brazos de Renee y le devolvió el abrazo con ansias y desesperación. Su cuerpo se volvió gelatina y todas las emociones, que llevaba dos años reteniendo, salieron de golpe. Se abandonó en los brazos de su madre y a través del llanto intentó liberar su alma.

.

.

.

Dos horas después, Bella dormía con un poco más en paz y Renee, sentada de medio lado, acariciaba sus cabellos pensativa. Bella estaba tan perdida, tan falta de esperanza y ella se sentía horrible por haber sido tan ciega y no notarlo cuando el mal era menor.

Con el paso de los años, su hija debería haber sido capaz de superar su dolor, pero al contrario, en dos horas que llevaba ahí, notaba que Bella era presa de un miedo a ser lo que era, y simplemente se había rendido y esperaba derrotada a que la vida sucediese fuera de su alcance.

Se levantó despacio y apagó la luz de la lámpara. Tomó la bandeja con la comida intacta, salió de la habitación en silencio y bajó las escalera sumida en sus pensamientos, pensamientos que iban directamente a la culpabilidad que sentía por ser una pésima madre.

El reloj de la cocina marcaba exactamente las diez de la noche y el servició de la casa ya se había retirado a sus casas o sus habitaciones.

Renee dejó la bandeja en uno de los muebles del centro de la cocina y se quedó pensativa mirando como la lluvia caía, cada vez más tupida, a través de la ventana.

- Señora Swan, debería descansar – interrumpió su ama de llaves.

- No me vas a recriminar nada, Sue – preguntó, casi esperando que Sue le dijera la clase de madre que era.

- Creo que ya su conciencia está haciendo ese trabajo – respondió.

- No me alcanzaran los días para arrepentirme, tampoco para agradecerte lo que has hecho por ella estos años – otra vez las lágrimas se apoderaron de la situación.

Sue no dijo nada. Simplemente se quedó ahí, de pie en la puerta de la cocina.

– Cuando me fui, ella solo estaba ahí, frente a su ventana, sentada, sin hacer nada – siguió hablando, aunque parecía hacerlo con ella misma – no reía, no lloraba. Simplemente estaba. Era como si hubiese creado una muralla aislante y yo creí que realmente no me quería dentro de ella – cerró los ojos para dejar correr las lágrimas que la enceguecían – Pero hoy, se aferró a mí como si tuviese miedo que alguien desde atrás estuviese tirando de ella para que no lo hiciera. Lloró tanto que creí que se secaría entre mis brazos – se estremeció – aún dormida seguía llorando – sacó su cigarrera de cuero negro de la cartera de atrás de sus jeans y en dos segundos tenía un cigarrillo encendido entre sus labios.

Sue rápidamente le acercó el cenicero que estaba en el mueble en el que ella estaba afirmada y Renee le agradeció con una sonrisa.

- ¿Quién es Edward? – Preguntó de pronto – Bella lo nombraba mucho entre sueños – aclaró cuando Sue le miró de forma extraña.

- Es un chico que llegó este año al Instituto – comenzó – congenió rápidamente con Bella y ella hasta parecía sentirse mejor en su presencia – sonrió pícaramente – yo los vi besándose un par de veces en la sala – suspiró – La niña lo echó de su vida, le escribió una carta pidiéndole que no la buscara más. Él llamó desesperado y me lo contó, pero ella no quiere responder sus llamadas y él se transfirió de vuelta a su antiguo Instituto – concluyó resignada – ella sufre mucho luego de eso. Yo la escucho llorar y creo que en el instituto siguen molestándola y acosándola luego de que Edward se fuera – Renee le dio la última calada a su cigarrillo y lo apagó en el cenicero – hubo algunos días en que hasta la vi sonreír, tuve esperanzas en él y en la relación que tenían…-

- Pero Bella dejó que su mundo de tinieblas ganara otra vez – terminó la historia por Sue, sabiendo, por propia experiencia, que Bella se alejaba de todo aquel que quisiera ayudarla.

- Buenas noches señora Swan – se despidió Sue con voz cansada.

- Buenas noches – respondió Renee.

Fumó un cigarrillo más, dándole vueltas a la historia de Edward y Bella que Sue le había relatado.

Su esperanza asomó tímidamente otra vez. Si aquel muchacho había logrado hacer sonreír a su hija, entonces no estaba todo perdido. Necesitaba tomar contacto con él, y necesitaba hacerlo pronto.

Apagó pronto las luces, subió y entró a la habitación de Bella, acostándose a su lado.

La muchacha, inconscientemente, se apegó más a su madre y la rodeó con su brazo.

Ambas durmieron como no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

- ¡Ya basta, Edward! - gritó la muchacha abriendo la puerta de golpe – no voy a dejar que te quedes ahí sentado sin hacer nada – el chico ni se inmutó – ¿me estás oyendo? – se paró delante de él y lo zarandeó por los hombros.

- Deberías estar acostada, Alice – dijo con voz monocorde – el médico fue claro, lo que pasó la semana pasada no fue un chiste – se levantó del piso, donde estaba sentado, aferrando aquel pedazo de papel rasgado y caminó hasta la ventana a mirar la lluvia caer.

- Por qué no la buscas – dijo su hermana desde atrás.

- Ella no me quiere en su vida – se lamentó – fue clara, ella no quiere tener que cargar conmigo… y yo lo respeto - tragó el nudo que se formó en su garganta.

Dolía. Cada vez que leía aquella nota la herida volvía a sangrar como recién hecha, pero era lo único real que conservaba de aquellos días, lo único que le recordaba que Bella había sido real, y la conservaría mientras durara esa lenta agonía.

Aquel mes había tratado de hacer otras cosas. Asistía a clases por las mañanas y tocaba el piano por las tardes en un afán de olvidarse de ella. Lamentablemente, bastaba alguna palabra alguna acción involuntaria, propia o de alguien en rededor, para que aquel rostro dulce y esa leve sonrisa temerosa volviesen a su mente de forma nítida y constante.

Después de un mes intentando esquivar el dolor, había colapsado. Intentaba componer alguna cosa, crear una variación de alguna sonata o de algún nocturno de Chopin, para tener algo en despensa para su postulación a alguna academia de música_, _más lo único que conseguía era crear una y mil variaciones del tema de _The Beatles _favorito de Bella. Finalmente tenía la cancioncita tan grabada en la memoria que simplemente escribió la partitura y tapó las teclas del piano, frustrado y con el corazón lleno de grietas sangrantes.

- O quizás lo que quiere es saber cuánto te importa – Edward quitó su mirada de la ventana y volteó a mirar a Alice con curiosidad y ella sonreía pagada de sí misma.

- A qué te refieres – preguntó con algo de ilusión en sus ojos.

- Ella quiere saber si es verdad que estarás con ella pase lo que pase y que no la dejarás al primer problema – respondió como si fuera lo más obvio.

- No la conoces – negó desilusionado – su cabeza funciona en otra frecuencia – volvió la vista a la ventana.

- Soy mujer, Edward – refutó – en el fondo todas buscamos lo mismo, solo que a través de distintos medios – habló rápido ,se encogió de hombros y suspiró – Y al parecer sus medios son un poco más extremos – se acercó a él y le tomó la mano, captando su atención – Búscala y demuéstrale que no la dejarás sola – una sonrisa sincera se formó en los labios de Edward por primera vez desde que no la veía – Ella lo está esperando – le dio un apretón a su mano y se quedaron en silencio.

Esme, que había escuchado silenciosamente la conversación de sus hijos, se sintió aliviada. Ella había visto a Bella una sola vez y no en la mejor situación, pero el pequeño intercambio de palabras que hubo entre ambas le sirvió para ver el miedo a la vida que tenía la joven, y eso incluía, el miedo a que Edward necesitara más de lo que ella se sentía capaz de dar.

Se alegró de tener a Alice de vuelta por una razón más, era la única capaz de alentar a Edward cuando se sentía derrotado y sin esperanzas. Así había sido cuando de niño le costaban las matemáticas y así era ahora cuando le costaba retener el amor de Bella.

- Chicos – captó la atención de ambos – a cenar – ambos asintieron y salieron tomados de la mano de la habitación.

Cuando estuvieron sentados frente a la mesa de la cocina, Esme sirvió un plato de estofado de carne para cada uno.

Alice, como estaba sucediendo desde que volvió a su casa, comió rápidamente y pidió repetirse, culpando al bebé de su hambre extrema, aunque la verdad que era la ansiedad por haber dejado las drogas y el tabaco.

Edward jugó separando las verduras de la carne, en silencio, escuchando parlotear sin parar a su madre y su hermana sobre unos conjuntos para bebés que habían visto en internet.

- No tengo mucho apetito – interrumpió la charla de las mujeres – me voy a mi cuarto – se levantó y dejó su plato lleno en el lavaplatos.

Esme y Alice lo observaron, tristes y en silencio, salir del lugar. Se veía tan abatido, cabizbajo. Sin embargo, en sus ojos había un brillo extraño, como que algo maquinaba su cabecita, y Esme supuso que las palabras de Alice estaban haciendo mella en él.

Eso le recordó a la llamada que había recibido aquel día casi a las nueve de la mañana. No le había querido dar muchas vueltas, más que nada porque no quería ver sufrir más a su hijo, que parecía tan perdido en su dolor. Aun así, su corazón sintió pena por aquella mujer, porque ella también sufría mucho al ver el dolor de sus hijos.

- Hoy recibí una llamada extraña – finalmente decidió hablarlo con Alice – llamó Renee Swan, la madre de Isabella – Alice le miró curiosa, alentándola a seguir narrando los hechos – quería hablar con Edward, pero él estaba en el instituto…-

- Y qué quería – preguntó la muchacha con el ceño fruncido.

- Está preocupada por su hija. Bella apenas come, llora todas las noches, y se asusta hasta de su sombra – narró con pena – cree que si Edward la visita, las cosas pueden mejorar – frunció los labios como sopesando la opción.

- Y qué dijo Edward – quiso saber Alice preocupada.

- No le he dicho – confesó avergonzada – no quiero que sufra más de lo que ya está sufriendo y no sé qué tan bien le haría a mi hijo visitarla – se excusó.

- Deberías decirle – recomendó Alice – creo que es aliciente que espera para volver con ella – concluyó.

- Puede ser – murmuró la madre – mañana hablaré con él – dijo decidida.

Sonrió por dentro ante la situación. Hacía mucho tiempo que ella no tenía una conversación así con Alice y eso la reconfortó y la volvió más optimista. Sabía que su hija la necesitaba y estaba agradecida de que Alice hubiese dado el paso y aceptase su ayuda de una vez por todas.

La semana anterior, lo habían pasado muy mal. Alice se había reunido con Riley para contarle que tenía casi tres meses de embarazo, pero él, tratándola como una cualquiera, la había echado de su casa, diciéndole que él no se haría cargo del hijo de quizás quién. También la había golpeado.

Luego del incidente, Alice llegó como pudo al hospital, sangrando. Jasper, que era estudiante en práctica de enfermería, estaba de turno y logró agilizar los trámites para ingresarla de urgencia.

Estuvo a punto de perder al bebé, pero con su gran fuerza interior y el apoyo de los suyos, había logrado mantener a su bebé en su cálido y confortable lugar. El médico había ordenado reposo absoluto por lo que restaba de embarazo.

Edward no lo había pasado mejor, pues todo el altercado de Alice lo había alterado, y al estar alimentándose mal, se descompensó y tuvo que estar hospitalizado dos días.

Lo único bueno que había sacado de aquel incidente, fue una llamada de Emmet a casa, preguntando por el estado de salud de sus hermanos y prometiendo que se encargaría de poner en su lugar a Riley cuando estuviese en Seattle, aunque eso, alguien ya lo había hecho.

Y de esa forma, la vida de los Cullen volvía poco a poco a tener un poco de normalidad.

* * *

_Un beso a todas las que comentaron y a las que no lo hacen, les animo a que me den su opinión para saber qué les parece._

_Nos leemos_


	19. Obsesión

_Hola!_

_Por fin pudo salir este capítulo. No saben lo mucho que me costó._

_Agradezco a Catali y anyreth por betear el capítulo. Se pasaron chicas y es un placer tenerlas como betas._

_**Advertencia**__: Este capítulo contiene partes fuertes de ratem **M**… si eres menor de edad o sensible en algunos temas abstente de leer_

* * *

_Música recomendada: Cave - Muse_

**Capítulo 18: Obsesión **

La escena de siempre era la misma.

El chico se sentaba en la cama, sacaba del cajón de la mesa de noche aquel viejo ejemplar de _La Metamorfosis_ de _Kafka_ y lo abría en la página en que había dejado la fotografía de él y Bella la última vez.

Tomó la imagen en su mano derecha, la miró con devoción y sonrió imperceptiblemente en señal de añoranza.

Lauren le miraba en silencio desde la puerta entornada sin entender cómo a pesar de los años y de todo lo que ella había hecho para evitarlo, Mike siguiese llorando en silencio por una mujer que nunca lo mereció.

Golpeó la puerta – minutos después – y por vieja costumbre entró a la habitación sin esperar que Mike le respondiese. Él la miró por un segundo y luego, sin decir nada, metió la fotografía en el libro y lo guardo en su lugar habitual.

- Qué estás tramando – Preguntó.

Su primo llevaba días misterioso y esquivando su mirada. Ella le conocía demasiado bien y sabía que cuando se ponía así era porque Swan tenía algo que ver. Eso no le gustaba para nada.

- Nada – respondió escuetamente el muchacho y apoyó su cabeza en sus manos para mirar el suelo.

- Mike – dijo condescendientemente –, te conozco, sé que algo estás tramando – él negó con la cabeza poco convencido –. No me moveré de aquí hasta que me lo digas – se hincó frente a él y le quitó las manos de la cara fingiendo una sonrisa inocente –. Vamos, dime que estas planeando – le picó una pierna con su dedo índice –, seguro que puedo ayudarte – ofreció. El chico la miró derrotado.

- Hace algunas semanas fui a visitar a Bella a su casa – confesó.

Lauren intentó controlar su ira y que sus ojos no reflejaran el daño que le hacía el ver en los ojos de Mike tantos sentimientos para una mujer tan simple y falta de carácter.

Odiaba a Isabella Swan. La odiaba desde la primera vez que la vio entrar escoltada por Jake a la escuela, desde que acaparó en un segundo la atención que ella se había demorado años en conseguir, desde que con esa pureza que irradiaba se había ganado a todos.

Probablemente, aquel sentimiento de odio hubiese pasado con el tiempo, pero el comprobar lo perfecta que era aquella idiota, lo perfecta que era su vida y todo lo que le rodeaba, la alegría que irradiaba, como con una sonrisa tenía a todos comiendo de su mano y, por sobre todo, el que Bella se interpusiera entre lo que Lauren creía que tenía con su primo hizo que el resentimiento fuese insoportable y que cada día se levantara con el propósito de arruinar su vida.

Lo había logrado. Ella supo jugar bastante bien sus cartas y logró quitar a Bella del camino, recuperando el lugar que nunca debieron arrebatarle.

Sin embargo, aún no se daba por satisfecha. El corazón de Mike seguía en las manos de la perfecta Isabella y, nada de lo que hacía, lograba devolverlo al lugar del que nunca debió salir.

Nunca sería suficiente para que Isabella pagara por todo el dolor con el que debía cargar por su culpa.

- Le hice una propuesta – continuó Mike, ajeno a los pensamientos destructivos de su prima – Estaba desesperado y le dije que si ella cumplía su parte la dejaríamos en paz – su voz se perdió en las últimas palabras y su semblante se llenó de dolor.

- Y qué le pediste que hiciera – apretó los dientes, sospechando ya la respuesta.

- Le pedí que dejara a Cullen y que pasara una noche conmigo – se quedó en silencio, luego se levantó, le dio la espalda a Lauren e inesperadamente lanzó un cenicero hacia la pared – ¡Tanto asco le doy que prefiere ser hostigada de por vida con tal de no acostarse conmigo! – gritó enojado y Lauren se mordió la lengua para no salirse de su papel.

Se quedaron en silencio por largos minutos.

Ella deseaba que pasase algo, cualquier cosa, para que a Mike dejase atrás esa obsesión enfermiza que tenía por Isabella, pero pasaba el tiempo y su primo seguía enganchado en una historia que nunca había sido.

Su cabeza trabajaba día y noche para encontrar la forma de librarse de Isabella, sin que ésta se fuera lejos de Forks a vivir feliz su vida en otra parte. Tampoco podía ser algo a la ligera, debía evitar verse implicada.

Había acabado con Jacob, suponiendo que la culpa haría a Bella torturarse y acabar ella misma con su vida, pero – al parecer – esa inepta tenía alma de mártir, pues en dos años había soportado cada uno de los abusos como parte de su castigo. Hacerle algo a Cullen tampoco era opción, se había largado a tiempo como para utilizarlo en sus propósitos sin levantar sospechas.

Mike volteó y le dedicó aquella mirada de súplica y dolor – desviando sus pensamientos inhumanos – y sin palabras solicitó otra vez lo que siempre le pedía. Ella, aunque se prometía una y otra vez que no lo haría, lo miró y asintió. Esa era la única forma de estar cerca de él, nunca tendría la opción de negarse.

La joven estiró su mano y le invitó a sentarse en la cama. Él le miró agradecido, tomo su mano e hizo lo que le pedía. Ella se hincó tras él y comenzó a besar su cuello y desabotonar la camisa beige que llevaba puesta el chico.

Sus manos comenzaron un conocido viaje sobre el torso cubierto de vellos rubios del muchacho, mientras él cerraba los ojos y colocaba su cabeza hacia atrás, invitándola a continuar.

Lauren daría todo lo que tenía por estar eternamente en ese momento, donde no existían secretos, para ninguno de los dos.

Luchó brevemente con la camisa y finalmente la retiró, acariciando de camino sus brazos prietos. Sentir la piel de Mike en sus dedos le ayudaba a mantener la cordura, a mantenerse de pie para seguir luchando contra todos lo que osaran en desafiarla.

Se bajó de la cama en un movimiento provocador y sensual y se puso ante él quitándose el sweater y la camiseta en un movimiento. Mike le observaba con los ojos oscurecidos y la respiración agitada.

Ella sonrió y le lanzó la ropa a la cara. Como siempre pasaba, ambos se transformaban, y ya no eran los casi hermanos que se habían criado juntos, pasaban a ser amantes furtivos que descargaban en el otro los traumas que la vida les había generado.

Para la joven, el querer como quería a su primo no tenía nada de malo. Desde que se vio sola con él en el mundo, e incluso antes, ella lo veía como su opción más correcta, como el único hombre con el que se sentía segura, como la única persona que la podía doblegar y sacarla en un segundo de su papel.

Nadie le había enseñado lo que era el amor, pero estaba convencida que lo que sentía por Mike se acercaba bastante a lo que debía ser ese sentimiento. Nada en la vida lo había hecho por maldad. Ella creía firmemente que si la vida se había ensañado con su persona, tenía todo el derecho de devolverle la mano de alguna forma. Mike había sido lo único bueno que había tenido y no lo dejaría marchar de su lado sin luchar.

Cuando ella se quitó el sujetador y los jeans – quedando solo con unas bragas negras – Mike se quitó los pantalones y los calzoncillos, dejando a la vista su pene erecto.

Lauren se acercó con intenciones de subirse a horcajadas sobre Mike, pero cuando lo iba a hacer él la detuvo y la tomó con fuerza de las caderas para indicarle que se arrodillara entre sus piernas. Ella lo hizo reticente, sin saber muy bien qué era lo que quería.

- Chúpala – tomó fuertemente del cabello a Lauren y arrimó su cabeza hasta su miembro.

- Mike… No – puso resistencia echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

No quería que fuese así, ella quería hacer el amor con él, no que él la follara como una puta.

- Por favor, Lau – usó aquel diminutivo cariñoso que sólo le decía cuando estaba en esas circunstancias con ella, mirándola directamente a los ojos –. Lo necesito – suplicó un poco más.

De forma reticente abrió un poco la boca mientras Mike la guiaba a su entrepierna. Sus labios chocaron con la punta y sintieron la tibieza del líquido pre seminal del joven mientras dejaba un beso ahí.

Mike cerró los ojos y se acostó en la cama, obligando a Lauren a adaptarse a la nueva posición. La chica sacó la lengua y no dejó rincón de la masculinidad del joven que no atendió con ésta, logrando que siguiera creciendo ante su toque.

Cuando notó que ya era suficiente de caricias, introdujo el miembro de Mike en su boca, hasta que este le chocó en la garganta dilatada y sintió sus testículos velludos en los labios. Sus manos masajearon lo que su boca no abarcaba y sintió dolor en su cuero cabelludo cuando Mike la tomó de los cabellos para indicarle el ritmo – cada vez más rápido – que debía llevar para satisfacerle.

- Vamos nena, succiona un poco más – gemía el chico mientras levantaba sus caderas para ayudar a Lauren con su labor –. Oh, Dios mío – empujó más hacia él la cabeza de la muchacha –. Eso es, Bella – Lauren abrió los ojos asustada, pero aun así siguió con su labor. Mike se tensó y empujó sus caderas penetrando hasta más allá de la garganta a la Lauren - ¡Bella! – gritó corriéndose en la boca de su prima.

Quedó vencido sobre la cama. Lauren limpió con su lengua el miembro de Mike y se recostó a su lado dándole la espalda. Ya no tenía nada más que hacer, pero si se iba a su cuarto no podría aguantar los deseos de llorar.

- Lau, lo siento – le dijo cerca del oído cuando logró recuperar el aliento –. No sé lo que me pasó – se excusó.

- No te preocupes por mí – respondió sin darle la cara –. Deberías preocuparte de ti y de sanar de esa obsesión que tienes por Swan – sus ojos se volvieron fieros como siempre que una idea macabra pasaba por su mente –. Deberías follarla de una buena vez; es la única manera que puedas seguir con tu vida – recomendó con hipócrita precaución.

- Pero si ella no quiere… no pretenderás…

- Exactamente, Mike, eso es lo que debes hacer – sonrió y le miró finalmente –. Ella no merece consideraciones. Tú haz lo que deseas con ella y ponle punto final a todos estos años de tortura. Te aseguro que te sentirás mucho mejor después – dejó un pequeño beso en sus labios y luego se levantó.

.

.

.

- Eso terminará matándote – apuntó al cigarrillo que Renée sostenía en sus manos.

- De algo tenemos que morir, cariño – respondió la aludida y se lo llevó a la boca.

Era viernes primero de noviembre y madre e hija desayunaban frente a frente sentadas en la mesa de la cocina. Bella sostenía entre sus manos una humeante taza de chocolate caliente y Renée, como siempre, en una mano tenía un cigarrillo y en la otra una taza de café cargado y dulce.

Renée llevaba poco más de una semana en casa y ya había puesto todo de cabeza. Bella – acostumbrada al silencio y la tranquilidad que proporcionaba la soledad – se sentía muchas veces superada por la hiperactividad de su madre y sus constantes intentos por interactuar consigo.

A pesar de todo aquello, se alegraba de tener a su madre en casa. Con Renée en Forks, todo parecía más ameno.

- Charlie llamó anoche – continuó Renée para hacer frente al continuo silencio de Bella –. Está en Estocolmo en un seminario de turismo – parloteaba como si fuese un monólogo –, luego se irá a dar una vuelta al centro de sky en Alaska para cerciorarse que todo esté bien para navidad– su hija miraba fijamente su taza, como si no le hablasen a ella –. El año pasado estuvo tan bonito todo. Deberíamos ir a celebrar las fiestas allá, te encantará – sonrió - ¿Qué dices?...

- Ve tú si quieres – respondió y se levantó apresurada –. Yo me quedaré aquí – afirmó seriamente y tomó su mochila de la silla del lado –. Se me hace tarde – salió de la cocina dejando a su madre apesadumbrada.

Bella salió de la casa y subió a su camioneta rápidamente. No llovía, pero las temperaturas debían estar bajo los cero grados Celsius pues una capa de escarcha cubría las calles del pueblo.

Mientras conducía hacía el instituto Edward volvió a ocupar sus pensamientos. Se preguntaba que estaría haciendo él en ese momento, si pensaría en ella o simplemente le había hecho caso de una vez y seguía con su vida como antes de que tantos sucesos fatales marcaran su vida.

Alice, a quien ni siquiera conocía en persona, había llamado en un intento de comunicarse con ella, pero se había negado rotundamente. A pesar de la insistencia de Sue, no quería hablar con esa mujer pues lo más seguro era que quería hablarle de él.

Renée, por su parte, había estado demasiado hostigosa con todo el tema de Edward y de que ella necesitaba un sicólogo. Un sicólogo, como si eso fuese a ayudar en algo. Un sicólogo no podría ayudarla. Ella no era el problema, ella no controlaba su destino.

_- Bella – intento captar la atención –, hija – insistió hasta que la muchacha le miró –, ¿No has pensado que necesitas ayuda profesional? – Bella se irguió y se puso en posición de ataque – Un sicólogo te haría bien – dijo con cautela –. Supe lo que paso con Edward – la joven le miró asustada –. No entiendo a qué le temes, Bella. ¿No crees que un profesional te ayudaría a superar esas trancas que llevas contigo y que te impiden ser feliz? – se quedó en silencio esperando la respuesta de Bella._

_- Voy a pintar un rato – se salió por la tangente –. Dile a Sue que me suba la cena al estudio cuando esté lista – se levantó y salió obviando todo lo que había dicho su madre._

Sacudió la cabeza e intentó, de esa forma, despejar su mente.

Le exasperaba que – después de dos años – su madre siguiese con ese afán de solucionarle la vida. Estaba usando todo su autocontrol en no mandarla a la mierda por entrometerse de esa forma en su vida si hacía tanto tiempo que había renunciado a sus labores de madre.

Además, Lauren se había enterado del regreso de Renée y – al parecer – eso también le molestaba. No comprendía el porqué. Lauren tampoco le había aclarado el punto, pero fue el ver a su madre – el único día que le permitió que la acercase al instituto - para que la cara se le distorsionara y le dedicara una mirada llena de odio y resentimiento a Bella.

Luego de aquel día, Lauren no había dejado de hostigarla sin motivos aparentes.

Llegó al instituto y, al bajarse de la camioneta, con lo primero que se encontró fue con los fieros ojos grises de Mike, que la observaban decidido.

- Isabella – dijo entre dientes – ¿Has cambiado de parecer el día de hoy? – preguntó sonriendo falsamente.

- Sabes que no cambiaré de parecer nunca – respondió Bella dando énfasis a la última palabra.

- Es una lástima, porque a mí nadie me dice que no – advirtió.

- Nunca me acostaría contigo por voluntad propia – masculló la muchacha arriesgándose a una nueva paliza –. Hubo una vez en que sí quise estar contigo y tú me diste largas en uno de los momentos en que más necesite consuelo. Ahora solo me repugnas – agregó con asco, ya harta de siempre contenerse y dejar que la basurearan.

- Te habías acostado con Black, que querías que hiciera – tomó el cabello de Bella y lo tiró fuertemente –. Escucha bien Swan – miró hacia todos lados y, al comprobar que no había nadie cerca, siguió hablando –: No tendré más paciencia contigo, así que cuídate porque serás mía quieras o no, y creo que será mejor para ti el que quieras – tiró un poco más su cabello y la apretó contra la camioneta, refregando una prominente erección en su estómago.

El sonido de un auto al lado hizo que soltara a Bella de repente y se alejara hacia las aulas molesto. Ella se quedó de pie en estado de shock. La mirada de Mike nunca había sido tan oscura como en ese momento y agradecía a Ángela por haberse estacionado al lado y ahuyentar, sin saber, al alterado muchacho.

Caminó titubeante y con la adrenalina elevada hacia el interior del edificio. Unos pasos detrás le picaron a caminar más rápido aún. Seguro que era Ángela intentando acercársele como llevaba haciendo desde hacía un par de semanas.

- Bella, estás bien – la muchacha, mucho más alta que Bella y con las piernas más largas, le dio alcance enseguida – ¿Mike te estaba molestando? – preguntó seriamente.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien – respondió distraídamente –. No te metas en esto – aclaró.

- Deberías denunciarlo por acoso – recomendó –. No entiendo por qué les temes tanto…-

- Tú – Bella ofuscada le apuntó con el dedo - fuiste la primera en alejarte de mí cuando ellos te lo ordenaron, así que sabes perfectamente bien por qué debo temerles – miró por unos segundos a los ojos miel de Ángela –. Solo déjame en paz y no me sumes otro problema – pidió y se alejó de ahí hacia la clase de filosofía.

Ese era el colmo, cuando lograba librarse de uno, aparecía otro con alma de buen samaritano - o con deseos de limpiar su conciencia - y se hacía con el derecho de meterse en su vida sin que nadie se lo pidiese.

Primero el doctor Denali, después Edward, luego su madre y ahora Ángela. ¿Es que acaso hablaba en chino cuando pedía que no se metieran en sus asuntos? ¿Es que algunos no tenían ni un poquito desarrollado el instinto de supervivencia para notar que estar cerca de ella era peligroso?

La clase de filosofía pasó sin ningún impasse y Lauren, extrañamente, se mantuvo quieta, callada y no le dedicó una sola mirada de odio en toda la clase. No supo si alegrarse por el respiro que le daba ese día o, por el contrario, aterrarse de que eso fuese la calma que antecede a una gran y espeluznante tormenta.

Las siguientes dos clases de la mañana pasaron de forma rápida e imperceptibles.

En biología, se había dedicado toda la clase a recordar aquellas semanas en que Edward le acompañaba, cuando le sonreía, cuando de forma mal disimulada le miraba preocupado o cuando le tomaba la mano bajo la mesa y no la soltaba hasta que el timbre anunciaba el término de la clase.

En matemática, la mirada calculadora e intimidante de Mike no la dejaron concentrarse y, cuando la clase terminó, unas extrañas figuras – parecidas a las efes armónicas de su violín – delante de números y equis la asustaron porque posiblemente aquello entraría en el examen que se anunciaba a un costado de la pizarra*.

Suspiró resignada a tener que pagar algunas clases particulares de cálculo para poder terminar la secundaria y salió camino a la cafetería, atenta a cualquier movimiento extraño por parte de los demás.

Media hora después, salía de la cafetería aún más preocupada que antes. Ni Lauren ni Mike le había gritado, hecho, insinuado alguna cosa y su sexto sentido le decían que debía temerle aún más a ese acontecimiento.

Se fue a la biblioteca con intenciones de leer o estudiar un poco pero, al no encontrar la concentración en ninguna parte de su cerebro, se dedicó a dibujar – en la hoja de atrás de uno de sus cuadernos – lo que veía a través de la ventana.

Acabó la hora del receso y ella temerosa salió del lugar rumbo a su próxima clase. Respiraba entrecortado porque, aunque sonase paranoico, ella estaba segura que algo estaban tramando en su contra y se sentía desvalida ante cualquier eventualidad.

Por momentos deseaba que Edward estuviese con ella, al menos se sentía menos amenazada cuando él estaba cerca, aunque de solo pensar en que Lauren pudiese hacerle algo a su ángel de ojos verdes la hacía convencerse de que lo mejor había sido dejarle ir de su vida.

En clase de Literatura y Lengua, Jessica le dedicó una rara mirada burlesca. En Química, Tyler había murmurado algo ofensivo que ella no logró identificar del todo, pero que le advertía que debía andar con cuidado.

La ausencia de Mike en gimnasia le convenció de que algo andaba mal y todo su nerviosismo se manifestó en la clase. Tropezó siete veces en total y en cuatro de ellas terminó en el suelo, logrando la burla de muchos y la pena de otros tantos.

Cuando por fin escuchó el sonido del timbre corrió hasta los camerinos y se cambió de ropa todo lo rápido que pudo para salir corriendo de allí.

Se subió en su camioneta y después de tres intentos logró arrancarla y moverla del estacionamiento. Salió dando saltos – al parecer estaba exigiéndole mucho a su vehículo – y condujo hasta el semáforo rojo de la esquina del instituto.

Por cómo estaban las cosas, sabía que lo más seguro era irse a su casa y encerrarse en el único lugar de la ciudad en el que se sentía segura. Aun así, encendió el intermitente izquierdo y viró cuando el semáforo se lo permitió, rumbo al Parque de Forks.

Estacionó donde acostumbraba y se bajó mirando el cielo gris que amenazaba con dejar caer el agua en cualquier momento. Caminó hasta aquel árbol grande en el que había aprendido a conocer cada gesto de Edward y sonrió con añoranza por aquel tiempo que parecía tan lejano en esos momentos.

Se quedó disfrutando el silencio, de pie, afirmada en el tronco y saboreó los sonidos que la soledad le daba al lugar. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Extrañaba aquella soledad. Su madre, quizás sin intención, la agobiaba demasiado y nunca se atrevía a dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos por no llamar la atención y que Renée la llenara de preguntas que no podía responder.

Minutos después, comenzó a sentir las pequeñas gotas sobre su rostro avisándole que ya era hora de volver a casa. Abrió los ojos lentamente y el miedo volvió a invadir su sistema nervioso. Unos fríos ojos grises la escrutaban y un cuerpo que no deseaba invadía su espacio personal.

* _Por si no se entendió, me refería al signo de las integrales. En mi caso fue el primer pensamiento que tuve al verlas en el colegio. _

* * *

_Espero que no quieran matarme luego de este capítulo. Las invito al blog, en una semana más o menos habrá adelanto de próximo._

_Gracias y nos leemos pronto._


	20. La cruz que debes cargar

_Hola a todas y todos (nunca se sabe si hay algún hombre infiltrado). Espero realmente que este capítulo cumpla vuestras expectativas, porque me costó demasiado escribirlo._

_Agradezco Catali y anyreth por corregir el capítulo y hacerlo leíble y entendible para ustedes._

_Y agradezco también a mi gran amiga Marce Masen por su ayuda en el tema legal._

_**Disclaimer:** Ya saben que los personajes son de la Sra Meyer y la historia es mía y esta protegida por Safe Creative para evitar que inescrupulosas sin imaginación me la roben._

* * *

**Música Recomendada:** Help - Howie Day (I am Sam OST) / God only knows - The Beach Boys

_Abrió los ojos lentamente y el miedo volvió a invadir su sistema nervioso. Unos fríos ojos grises la escrutaban y un cuerpo que no deseaba invadía su espacio personal._

**Capítulo 19: La cruz que debes cargar**

Supo que estaba perdida. Su instinto se lo había advertido durante todo el día, pero había asociado su estado de paranoia a lo sucedido con Mike en la mañana. _Que tonta e ingenua había sido._

Ahora lo tenía frente a ella, con una de sus manos tapándole la boca y la otra sujetándola fuertemente de la cintura mientras la aprisionaba contra el árbol. Sus ojos se mostraban desorbitados e inseguros.

Su vista, empapada por silenciosas lágrimas, intentó recorrer el lugar en busca de alguna señal de vida humana cercana. Todo era en vano y Mike le sonreía cínico, sintiéndose triunfador al fin. Un primer espasmo de terror la sacudió, aunque vendrían muchos más.

- Shh…–acercó sus labios hasta el oído de esta temblorosa Bella –. Nadie vendrá – murmuró –. Por fin estamos solos – ella intento empujarlo con sus manos –. No – dijo serio, sujetándole las muñecas por delante con la mano que antes le tapaba la boca.

- Por favor, Mike – suplicó cuando él le permitió hablar –. No me hagas esto. Yo sé que en el fondo no eres una mala persona – el chico le miró un momento dudoso, solo un instante.

- Todo sería distinto si hubieses aceptado ser mía – apretó sus caderas al cuerpo de Bella y levanto su mano acariciándole la mejilla –, pero nunca fui suficiente para ti. Nunca me tomaste la importancia que yo te tomé a ti – él respiró en su cuello provocándole nauseas –. No más, Isabella – lamió su cuello a la altura de la garganta mientras ella forcejeaba y temblaba convencida que nadie la salvaría esta vez.

Inesperadamente le golpeo una mejilla y luego la empujó hasta hacerla caer sobre el césped. Se ubicó rápidamente a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo indefenso de Bella, quien aún no había podido reaccionar por la sorpresa.

-¡¿Te gustan rudos?– Gritó Mike y le sujetó ambas manos sobre la cabeza antes que ella tuviese la intención de hacer algo – ¿Te hiciste la difícil con Black y con Cullen también? – Bajó una de sus manos e intentó abrir el impermeable de Bella, que al no ceder le hizo encolerizarse y tirar de él hasta romperle el cierre – ¿Te gusta así, maldita golfa sin corazón? – golpeó su otra mejilla con mucha más fuerza, encolerizado.

- ¡Ayúdenme! – gritó ella cuando su cerebro al fin se conectó con su voz.

- ¡Cállate! – tiró del chaleco gris de ella hasta arrancarle los botones y dejar a la vista una camiseta blanca de tirantes que solo se atrevía a usar bajo su ropa gruesa. Mike miró hacia sus pechos respirando con dificultad – Siempre me gustaron tus tetas – murmuró mientras rozaba uno de ellos sobre la tela, con la mano que no aprisionaba sus manos sobre la cabeza. Su aliento le golpeaba la cara y su erección el bajo vientre –, me pregunto qué se sentirá tenerlas en mi boca – Bella se intentó mover más desesperada cuando vio a Mike bajar su cabeza hasta sus pechos y rozarlos con los dientes – ¡Qué no te muevas! – tomó la camiseta por el escote y la bajó hasta rajarla, hiriéndole los hombros de donde se sujetaba la prenda.

- Por favor, no me hagas esto – lloró desesperada e intento otra vez apartarlo de ella.

- Déjate querer – soltó una carcajada vacía –. Te haré gritar mi nombre mientras te retuerces bajo mi cuerpo – se acomodó mejor sobre la indefensa muchacha, cargando todo su peso para evitar que esta se moviera, e intento meter una de sus piernas entre las de ella mientras la rozaba bruscamente con su erección – he soñado con este momento desde que te vi – acercó sus labios a su cuello y la mordió fuertemente.

Ella aulló de dolor e intentó – nuevamente en vano – alejarlo de su cuerpo. Estaba desesperada, gritaba, hacia amagues de patearlo o apelaba a su – según ella – buen corazón para que la dejara en paz. Aun así, él seguía manoseándola como si sus lágrimas solo le alentaran a continuar con aquel acto animal.

Maldijo internamente su vida. No podía ser que siempre los hombres quisieran aprovecharse de ella de alguna manera y se preguntó si las cosas serían distintas de haber permitido que Edward se mantuviese a su lado.

_Edward…_ pensar en él le desgarró un poquito más el corazón. Si antes no era digna para estar con alguien como él, después de aquel día hasta pensarle le haría sentir culpable.

Comenzó a llorar resignada cuando Mike llegó hasta el botón de su pantalón. Había llegado su final. Estaba segura que esta vez sucedería y nada podría hacer para impedirlo.

Supo que ya no tenía ni una razón para continuar luchando…

.

.

.

_- Maldito bastardo –escuchó a alguien gritar fuera de sí._

_- Sal de aquí – respondió otra voz en respuesta –, no es tu asunto…-_

_Ella por un momento sintió alivio, como si un peso muy grande le hubiese sido quitado de encima._

_Escuchó a lo lejos a alguien quejándose. Quizás estaba soñando y esa era la manera que tenía su cerebro de protegerla y evitar que pasara consciente por todo aquello. _

_Y se ahogaba, no podía respirar. _

_¿Acaso moriría ahí, tirada en el viejo y olvidado parque de Forks? _

_Necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba gritar, más no podía encontrar la manera de volver en sí._

_Hiperventilaba y su mente pasaba de la consciencia a la inconsciencia en fracciones de segundo._

_Sintió frío y tenía la impresión de que su cuerpo ya no tocaba el suelo, pero de inmediato un calor –abrazador y conocido – la invadió. _

_Se sintió en casa._

_- Ya estoy aquí, cariño – susurraron en su oído._

_Y el miedo huyó despavorido._

_._

_._

_._

Un sonido constante y ensordecedor le hizo arrugar la nariz y removerse incómoda. Estaba recostada sobre una superficie tibia y levemente acolchada – una cama, supuso – y por sus vías respiratorias se colaba el aroma picoso de algún desinfectante.

Quiso abrir los ojos, mas su cerebro no parecía dispuesto a mandar esa orden aún. Intentó mover algún músculo, pero sentía el cuerpo pesado y dolorido como si hubiese corrido recién un maratón. Creía estar en un mundo paralelo, su conciencia estaba ahí, pero su cuerpo parecía encontrarse a millas de aquel lugar. Temió estar muerta.

Arrugó otra vez la nariz cuando el fuerte olor a alcohol llegó directo a sus fosas nasales. Le dolió todo en ese minúsculo movimiento y quiso llorar para descargar la tensión que sentía, pero otra vez su cuerpo no obedecía los deseos de su cerebro.

Las imágenes de aquella tarde le golpearon de un momento a otro y se inquietó sin poder evitarlo. Recordó aquella mirada furiosa, aquel rostro crispado por la ira y aquellas manos asquerosas queriendo tomar lo que no les pertenecía.

_Confusión_.

No sabía qué había pasado realmente esa tarde y por más que forzaba a su cerebro a recordar, había algo que bloqueaba las imágenes cuando llegaba al instante en el que sintió que ya no valía la pena luchar.

Otra vez sintió sus párpados pesados, como si algo estuviese impidiéndole abrir los ojos, mientras un sopor asfixiante invadía desde sus brazos hasta su cabeza y luego el resto del cuerpo. Perdió la conciencia una vez más.

.

.

.

_"If you should ever leave me _

_Well life would still go on believe me__  
_

_The world could show nothing to me__  
_

_So what good would living do me__._

_God only knows what i'd be without you."*_

Volvió a la realidad lentamente cuando escuchó la voz de su madre arrullándola. Renée volvía a cantar aquella vieja canción de los _Beach Boys_ que le había dedicado Charlie al proponerle matrimonio – o eso sabía.

Era una hermosa melodía, pero sabía que su madre solo cantaba esa canción cuando algo le preocupaba en demasía. Entonar ese tema significaba una vía de escape y no pudo evitar la tristeza al recordar que todas las últimas veces que la había escuchado cantarlo era a causa suya.

- Cariño, – murmuró la voz raspada de la mujer - ¿Me escuchas? – Sintió una mano áspera en la comisura de su ojo izquierdo – No llores mi niña – susurró y ella se sorprendió porque no sabía que estaba llorando.

Abrió sus ojos haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Los músculos de su cara le dolían al menor movimiento. Pestañeó un par de veces para adaptarse a la luz de un foco que alumbraba fuertemente sobre ella y luego localizó el rostro de su madre al costado derecho de su cama.

Detuvo sus pensamientos un momento. No estaba en su habitación, mucho menos en su cama.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó con la voz tan fina que no sabía si su madre la había escuchado o no.

- En el Servicio Asistencial de Forks –respondió escuetamente y desvió la mirada –. Recuerdas algo de lo que ocurrió ayer – Bella se tensó, no sabía que habían pasado tantas horas, tampoco podía recordar si Mike había logrado su objetivo.

- No todo – tembló ante la expectativa de lo que Renee pudiera decirle.

Renee la miró con lástima y acarició su mejilla. Dejó entrar todo el aire que pudo a sus pulmones y lo botó lentamente. Luego abrió la boca para hablar, pero inesperadamente tocaron a la puerta y solo pudo vociferar un aliviado "_Adelante"._

Dos mujeres, elegantes y jóvenes, cruzaron la puerta decididas y con la cabeza en alto. La primera era alta, de piel blanca, cabellera rubia lisa, ojos azules, pómulos bien marcados y labios delgados; vestía un traje de dos piezas clásico de color melón y abrazaba una carpeta azul en su pecho. La otra era más baja, de piel trigueña, cabello negro rizado, ojos verde oscuro, cara redonda y labios abultados; vestía un vestido de lana gris y llevaba una chaqueta del mismo color bajo el brazo.

Ambas le miraban con seriedad, aunque de forma benevolente y apenada. Bella no las conocía de nada y creyó por un instante que se habían equivocado de habitación, pero cuando le pidieron a su madre que saliera de la habitación esa teoría se desestimó inmediatamente.

- Señorita Isabella Swan – la rubia pronunció su nombre leyendo el contenido de la carpeta –, soy Katherine Cox, abogada del _Departamento de Delitos Sexuales_ del _Despacho de abogados de Williams Cox_ – se presentó educadamente –. Fui contratada vía correo electrónico por su padre y ella – apuntó a la chica que estaba a su lado – es Rosemary Powell, psicóloga del hospital, especialista en casos como el suyo – la otra chica le sonrío dulce –. Necesitamos que me cuentes todo lo que recuerdes de la tarde de ayer y si es primera vez o ha habido más eventos de este tipo.

Se sintió abrumada, algo descolocada e intranquila. Si esas dos desconocidas estaban ahí con ella era porque obviamente lo que tanto temía había sucedido. Agradeció al menos no haber estado consciente, no soportaría recordar algo como eso.

No quería hablar. Si ya era suficiente tortura el recordar todo una y otra vez, decírselo a alguien más significaría asumir que de verdad todo eso le está ocurriendo a ella; preocuparía aún más a su madre y sería otra vez el centro de las habladurías del pueblo.

- Tenemos un único testigo que encontró al sujeto infraganti, pero sin penetración debemos aferrarnos a la mayor cantidad de pruebas, testigos y situaciones para que valga la pena llevar el caso a juicio. Tenemos un intento de violación, agresión física a una mujer, acoso y amenazas.

La mujer hablaba con seguridad, pero Bella no siguió escuchando cuando dos palabras entraron en su cabeza: _Sin penetración. _Una chispa de alegría la invadió en su corazón cuando esas palabras tomaron forma y sentido. Finalmente alguien había logrado impedir que Mike cumpliera su objetivo y, aunque sentía vergüenza de que alguien la hubiese encontrado en esa situación, estaría eternamente agradecida con aquella persona.

_-_Podemos, mientras tanto, dejar una constancia de las agresiones físicas y amenazas en el departamento de policía local y solicitar a la corte una orden de alejamiento para el agresor.

Bella entendió en definitiva lo que esas mujeres buscaban en esa habitación. Querían su beneplácito para emprender acciones legales en contra de Mike.

_No podía hacerlo_.

No sería capaz de enfrentarse a Mike frente a una corte y tener que relatar cada uno de sus acercamientos una y otra vez. Además, denunciar a Mike significaba ganarse nuevamente el reproche de todos; significaba también encender la ira de Lauren, y ella no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse a ver de lo que sería capaz esa sicópata si llegasen a condenar a Mike.

- No quiero hacerlo – dijo seriamente – y no quiero que insistan porque no cambiaré de opinión – agregó a la defensiva –. Señorita Cox, agradezco sus servicios. Estoy segura que mi padre sabrá recompensarla por haber venido hasta acá.

Miró hacia la ventana de su izquierda para evitar el contacto con ellas.

- Isabella – habló por primera vez la otra mujer. Su voz era dulce, calmada y armoniosa –, sé que difícil dar el paso, pero es necesario que lo des. No puedes permitir que algo así quede impune. Estás golpeada. Tu rostro está lleno de cardenales y tu cuerpo debe estar igual, no permitas que lo vuelva a hacer…

- Tampoco necesito una psicóloga – interrumpió antes de ponerse a llorar y tirar por la borda el esfuerzo que hacía –. No quiero ser mal educada, pero necesito que salgan de mi habitación – las miró seriamente un momento y desvió la mirada otra vez a la ventana.

Ellas asintieron mirándole con pena e incredulidad, pero no dijeron nada. Katherine abrió la puerta y salió de inmediato. Rosemary se quedó en la puerta un momento observándola.

– Si cambias de opinión, sabes dónde encontrarme – dijo la mujer y salió sin esperar respuesta, cerrando la puerta por fuera.

Relajó los músculos de los hombros. No notó lo tensa que estaba hasta que se vio sola en la habitación.

Por fin pudo observar detenidamente el lugar. Era una habitación privada, pequeña y blanca en su totalidad; con dos puertas, una al frente de la camilla y otra a la derecha – la de entrada y la del baño –; y a su izquierda una ventana, cubierta con un visillo que dejaba entrever un pasillo.

Quiso moverse, pero su cuerpo estaba entumecido y dolorido.

Usaba una bata de hospital color verde claro y manga corta que dejaba ver las magulladuras de sus muñecas y sus antebrazos. Se estremeció al recordar como Mike la golpeaba y la tocaba con rudeza y cada cardenal traía la imagen de cómo había sido hecho, sumándole secuencias a aquella terrible escena.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y rápidamente la retiró. Respiró profundo para evitar que cayeran las que le seguían.

Se levantó lentamente y, cuando pudo sostenerse en pie sin peligro de caer, tomó el suero en una mano y caminó casi arrastrando los pies hasta el baño.

Entró, encendió la luz y cerró la puerta tras ella. El pequeño lugar también era blanco y solo contaba con un sanitario y un lavamanos, ambos tan pegados como fuese posible frente a la puerta. Sobre el lavamanos había un pequeño espejo cuadrado.

Levantó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. No sabía lo que se encontraría en el espejo, pero estaba segura que no sería nada bueno.

Sin querer eludirlo, abrió los ojos con recelo y jadeó sonoramente cuando observó el reflejo de su rostro magullado. Ambas mejillas estaban amoratadas y su labio inferior estaba roto; su ojo derecho era rodeado por un feo cardenal, entendiendo porque le dolía tanto abrir los párpados; el cuello tenía dos marcas rojas de dientes que le hicieron botar más y más lágrimas.

Se levantó la bata y bajó la mirada hacia su cuerpo: otras marcas, aunque más leves, se dejaron ver en su pecho izquierdo, su estómago y su cadera. Soltó la tela y dejó caer la prenda, volteó para no seguir viendo lo poco que quedaba de ella.

Ni siquiera se reconocía. Ella había sido una persona decidida, con carácter y muy alegre, pero ese pueblo sin vida la contagió pronto y le quitó en pocos meses todas las ganas de vivir.

Escuchó a lo lejos algunos gritos, gritos que poco a poco eran más ensordecedores y se acercaban más, aunque no podía distinguir qué era lo que vociferaban.

- ¡¿Dónde estás? – Gritaron dentro de su habitación y ella abrió los ojos lo más que pudo al reconocer quién era.

_¿Qué hacía él en Forks otra vez?_

No debería estar ahí. Ella había ocupado toda su fuerza de voluntad cuando se alejó y aún no la recuperaba para volver a apartarlo de su vida. No quería salir y darle la cara. Tenía miedo de hacerle daño otra vez.

- ¡Sal ahora, Isabella Swan! – ella tembló, tomó la manilla de la puerta, pero no se movió. Esperaba que un milagro lo sacara de allí – ¡No seas cobarde, maldita sea! – cerró los ojos resignada, abrió la puerta y salió lentamente al final.

Pudo sentir su aroma cerca, también su respiración agitada. Nunca lo había visto enojado y temía levantar la vista y encontrarse con todo su reproche a la cara. Todos los días imaginaba recibir su ira, pero una cosa era pensarlo y otra tenerle ahí, frente a ella, sin siquiera dejarla preparar la mente para aquel encuentro.

Levantó la cabeza mientras temblaba entera, abrió los ojos con un gran esfuerzo y pronunció su nombre en un susurro –: Edward.

Era real. Estaba ahí con su cabello revuelto, sus ojos verde esmeralda entrecerrados – con ojeras rodeándolos – y sus labios fruncidos. Ella, a pesar de todo, sintió deseos de sonreír, lanzarse a sus brazos y rogarle que no la dejara sola. Se contuvo a duras penas y solo lo observó fijamente como él lo hacía con ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó finalmente cuando se dio por vencida en el juego de miradas –. Pensé que había quedado claro que no quería volver a verte – pronunció aquellas palabras sin pensar, solo deseando que él saliese de la habitación y de su vida.

- ¿Te estás escuchando? – Preguntó serio y desconfiado – ¿Escuchas las estupideces que dices? ¿Tienes alguna idea del daño que me hace escucharte? – reprochó y ella se sintió aún más pequeña – No, no me voy a ir – levantó otra vez la mirada y observó su postura decidida y su entrecejo fruncido.

- ¿Por qué haces esto, Edward? – preguntó mientras pensaba en alguna excusa para alejarlo de ella.

- Porque te amo – respondió como si fuera obvio.

- No, Edward – negó con la cabeza, incrédula –, tú no puedes amarme, no te convengo – intentó convencerle, aun cuando sabía que era en vano.

- A qué le temes, maldita sea – él se revolvió el cabello, ofuscado – ¿Sabes lo que sentí cuando vi a ese hijo de puta sobre ti, golpeándote e intentando desnudarte a la fuerza? – su corazón se saltó un latido al escucharle, él había visto esa escena, él lo había visto. Él era el testigo que la había salvado –. Quise matarlo. Quise acabar con él para que nunca más se atreviera a ponerte un dedo encima – se acercó hasta quedar a centímetro de su cuerpo y la miró profundamente –, pero no lo hice, porque matarlo significaba ir a la cárcel, y no estaba dispuesto a alejarme de ti otra vez– susurró mientras acariciaba su magullada mejilla.

- Me salvaste – afirmó ella, sin saber muy bien qué decir – y ahora… ¿qué debo hacer para poder compensar eso? – se preguntó en voz baja, aunque sabía que él había escuchado.

- Denúncialo, Bella – pidió con voz suplicante –, solo denúncialo – ella negó con lágrimas en los ojos – ¿Por qué no? según la abogada…

Bella le interrumpió – ¡Porque no quiero, Edward! – Gritó –. Me da miedo, me da vergüenza y no me siento capaz de pasar por eso – argumentó alejándose de él y se sentó en la cama.

- ¿A qué le temes? – caminó en dos zancadas hasta la camilla y acomodo sus brazos a los costados de Bella – Eres la victima Bella, nadie te juzgara… Yo estaré contigo, todo estará bien – susurró lo último.

Bella no podía creer lo que él le decía, porque nada estaría bien para ella si aceptaba denunciar a Mike. Volvió a negar con la cabeza y de sus ojos otra vez caían ríos de agua salada.

- Una vez escuché que Dios jamás te daría una cruz que no pudieses cargar – sollozó y negó con la cabeza varias veces para calmarse –. Yo estoy cargando la mía, déjame hacerlo Edward – agregó rogando que él le entendiera y apoyara su decisión.

- ¿Esa es tu última palabra? – preguntó el muchacho notoriamente agotado y se separó de ella. Ella asintió segura –. Entonces no tenemos nada más que hablar – lo miró y le dolió ver que de un momento a otro los ojos de Edward perdían vida –. No creí que fueras tan cobarde – se volteó y caminó hasta la puerta. Ella seguía sin moverse sentada en la camilla con las piernas colgando hacia abajo –. Espero que la próxima vez Mike sí cumpla su objetivo – y con esas palabras salió de la habitación.

La dejo sola con su pena, su miedo y su corazón roto, justo como ella deseaba. Entonces, _¿Por qué dolía tanto?_

* * *

_* __Si alguna vez me abandonases / __Aunque la vida continuase, créeme, / __El mundo no podría mostrarme nada, / __¿Entonces que habría de bueno en que me dejases? / __Solo dios sabe qué seria sin ti_

* * *

_Una cosa antes de despedirme: no acostumbro a hacer esto, pero quisiera sugerirles que se pasen por el fic de Marce Masen, Acordes Perfectos, y se den la oportunidad de leer una gran historia, les dejo el link por si se animan _http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 7161335 / 1 / (quiten los espacios).


	21. Nunca más

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía y Save creative la protege contra inescrupulosas plagiadoras._

_Agradezco una vez más a mis betitas que esta vez me devolvieron el capítulo corregido en tiempo record: **Anyreth** y **Catali** gracias!_

_Esta vez la música de **Nirvana** fue la culpable del capítulo casi por completo, pero en especial los temas **All Apologies** y **About Girl**_

* * *

**Capítulo 20: Nunca más.**

_Espero que la próxima vez Mike sí cumpla su objetivo_

Una semana después, Edward seguía lamentándose por aquella frase que salió de su boca. No sabía que le había ocurrido, él no era así, pero el verla toda magullada, herida, temblorosa, triste, y que se negase a recibir ayuda y denunciar a ese malnacido lo habían sacado de sus casillas.

Después que le dieron el alta a Bella – dos días después de aquella conversación - había ido hasta su casa tres veces cada día. Quería disculparse. Él no le desearía ni a su peor enemigo algo como eso – mucho menos a la persona que más ama en este mundo –, más ella se negó a recibirlo en todas las ocasiones.

Sue, el primer día que lo vio allí, le había regañado por haberse tardado tanto en regresar y Renée le había dado las gracias por todo lo que había hecho y seguía haciendo por Bella.

_- Bella siempre ha sido una chica difícil – dijo Renée con ojos tristes – y la vida no ha sido justa con ella. Gracias por entenderla – concluyó y le dio un abrazo fraterno._

Pasó una mano por su cara y se obligó a dejar de pensar en ella por un instante, de lo contrario otra vez tomaría su coche y saldría raudo hasta su casa, cosa que no podía hacer en ese momento.

Terminó de conectar el último cable de su equipo de sonido y lo encendió, sintonizando una radio local, para probarlo. El sonido de la canción _All apologies _de _Nirvana _le hizo sonreír; era la favorita de su hermano Emmet.

_I wish I was like you,  
Easily amused,  
Find my nest of salt,  
Everything is my fault_

_I'll take all the blame;_  
_Aqua sea foam shame;_  
_Sunburn with freezer burn_  
_Choking on the ashes of her enemy.*_

_(__* __Deseo gustarte__/ __Fácilmente divertirte__ / __Encontrar mi nido de sal__/ __Todo es mi culpa / __Me hago cargo de toda la culpa / La espuma del mar me avergüenza / El bronceado con el congelador me quema / Asfixiándome en las cenizas de su enemigo__)_

Antes creía que solo en Seattle sonaba demasiado la música de Nirvana, pero viviendo en Forks comprobó que al parecer la banda era una fijación de todo el noroeste de Washington.

Abrió una de las tantas cajas que reposaban en el suelo de su nueva habitación para comenzar a ordenar sus cosas de una vez por todas.

_Nueva habitación, nueva casa._

Hacía ya varias semanas que su madre, Alice y él mismo habían decidido cambiar de aires y dejar Seattle de una vez por todas. Todo partió cuando llamaron a Esme para ofrecerle un trabajo como editora de la nueva sección de decoración de un pequeño periódico de Port Ángeles. Al principio Alice y Esme se habían negado a salir de su casa, pero fue Eleazar quien finalmente les convenció cuando les dio el dato de una casa que se vendía a las afueras de Forks.

Así fue como, una semana atrás, él se mudó oficialmente a Forks y fue el encargado de ir recibiendo cada paquete de la mudanza, mientras que su madre y Alice dejaban todo saldado en Seattle.

La casa era de dos pisos más un ático de medio piso más. En el piso inferior había un hall de entrada – con la escalera pegada a su izquierda –, la sala de estar, el comedor, la cocina – con el respectivo cuarto para el servicio tras ella –, el baño de visitas y una habitación que podría servir como estudio o biblioteca, aunque él la había escogido para albergar su piano.

En el piso superior, a continuación de la escalera, había un pasillo largo con seis puertas a la derecha – cuatro habitaciones normales, una en suite y un baño –, además de la pequeña puerta pegada al techo – al final del pasillo – que daba paso al ático.

Edward había ido allí cada día a determinadas horas para recibir las cosas de la mudanza y luego se quedaba por horas contemplando el verde bosque de Forks, sentado en el suelo bajo el alero de la puerta de la cocina.

Sonrió sintiéndose cada vez más a gusto en ese lugar.

Sacó y limpió uno por uno los discos de su colección y los fue colocando en orden, tal como los tenía en su antiguo cuarto. Se sentía optimista. Cambiarse de casa y de ciudad suponía también una forma de dejar atrás aquel sórdido pasado familiar que los había tenido tan mal.

El sonido de su teléfono móvil le hizo levantarse a alcanzar el aparato que había dejado en la cama. Movió la cabeza negando divertido: era su madre por tercera vez ese día. Se sentó en la cama y respondió.

- Qué pasó ahora, doña Esme – preguntó jocoso. Escuchó la risa culposa de su madre al otro lado y luego un suspiro.

- He cerrado el trato de la casa – anunció aparentando tranquilidad.

Dejó de bromear, sabía que a su madre le iba a costar ese momento.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó preocupado.

- No lo sé – respondió –. Vivimos tantos momentos felices en esa casa que me cuesta decirle adiós – Edward asintió apesadumbrado, aun sabiendo que su madre no lo veía –. Solo espero haber hecho lo correcto… Y tú, ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo te fue con Bella? – preguntó desviando la atención hacia él.

- Mal. Sigue sin querer verme – se levantó y comenzó a pasearse nervioso –. Lo que le dije estuvo fuera de lugar. No creo que pueda perdonarme… yo no puedo hacerlo – repitió lo que cada día le decía a su madre antes de escucharla decir que tuviese paciencia –. ¿Cuándo llegarán? – necesitaba hablar de otra cosa, no quería acordarse de la estupidez que le había dicho a Bella.

- En dos días – respondió Esme más animada –. Alice tiene control con el médico mañana por la mañana y en la tarde cenaremos con los Hale a modo de despedida. El domingo por la mañana nos iremos con Tanya – rió como recordando alguna broma privada –. Hay que ver lo terca que es esa sobrina mía. Le dije que no era necesario; imagínate, un viaje de seis horas solo para ir a dejarnos, pero insistió tanto que no pude negarme – Edward sonrío, su prima siempre había sido insistente y cuando decidía algo nadie la hacía cambiar de opinión.

- Dale mis saludos a Jasper, a Rose y a los señores Hale –le dijo rápidamente.

- Cuídate mucho, Edward. Me preocupa que estés tan solo en ese pueblo – esa era la consigna que su madre repetía cada vez que llamaba –. Sabes que me muero si algo te pasa – agregó para darle más dramatismo a su pose de madre posesiva.

- Despreocúpate, madre. Sabes que mientras ustedes no lleguen seguiré durmiendo en casa de tío Eleazar – respondió con voz cansina.

El timbre de la casa sonó y él cambió su expresión por la de una sonrisa sincera; sabía lo que traía esta nueva carga de la mudanza.

– Mamá, viene llegando el piano, tengo que cortar – se despidió feliz de la mujer.

Salió de la habitación y bajó corriendo la escalera con una enorme sonrisa de expectación en la boca; sonrisa que desapareció cuando al abrir la puerta se encontró con aquel rostro – aun magullado – y con aquellos ojos café oscuro cubiertos en lágrimas, arrepentidos y anhelantes.

- Bella – susurró su nombre silenciosamente y la observó sin saber qué esperar. Algo se removió en su interior al verla temblar. Se veía tan vulnerable, tan asustada, que quiso abrazarla y dejarla entre sus brazos hasta que todos sus miedos desaparecieran.

Respiró profundo y abrió más la puerta para permitirle la entrada. No quería hacerse muchas ilusiones. Que ella estuviese ahí no tenía por qué ser razón de que por fin se hubiese decidido a hacer lo correcto. Bella había dicho que no lo quería en su vida y quizás sólo estaba ahí para pedirle que dejara de importunarla y que desapareciera de una vez.

Ella entró lentamente, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. En esa mirada le pedía algo, él lo sabía, pero estaba tan consternado por aquella inesperada visita que no podía leerla como otras veces, y si ella seguía ahí, de pie sin decir nada, creía que se volvería loco.

- Lo siento, Edward – murmuró con la voz quebrada y dejó sus lágrimas correr.

Le pareció que en cualquier momento ella se quebraría en pedazos frente a él. Supo por fin lo que ella esperaba y se acercó a su cuerpo para envolverla con sus brazos. Bella le pedía sin palabras que no la dejara caer.

La mantuvo fuertemente abrazada. Quizás fueron horas, o quizás solo segundos, no lo sabía. Pareció que el tiempo se detenía con su cuerpo temblando entre sus brazos, con sus pequeñas manos empuñando su sweater gris, con su cabeza escondida en su pecho.

- Shh, no llores – agachó su cabeza para besar sus cabellos –. Estoy aquí, siempre lo estaré – prometió convencido.

Podía escuchar los jadeos de Bella amortiguados en su cuerpo, como si en esa acción ella le traspasase la pena hasta su corazón, haciéndole partícipe de aquel incansable dolor que la atormentaba, que no la dejaba respirar.

- Bella, cariño – le acarició los cabellos, la espalda –, sé que te dije cosas horribles, pero de verdad no sé qué me sucedió. Me siento tan mal. Lo siento tanto. Nunca me voy a perdonar lo que te he dicho – justificó a una velocidad exorbitante. La sintió removerse entre sus brazos y reír levemente. La soltó y retrocedió un paso.

- Extrañaba tus exasperantes monólogos – le dijo Bella, tímidamente, bajando la mirada algo avergonzada, sorbiéndose la nariz y limpiando sus lágrimas con la manga de su chaleco blanco. Se veía adorable.

- Te quiero, Bella –declaró levantándole la cara con sus manos –. No sé cómo pude estar tanto tiempo sin ti – acercó su cara a la suya y ella se puso de puntillas para recibir lo que él le prometía.

La besó. Fue a penas un leve roce – seguía teniendo puntos bajo su labio inferior – que, sin embargo, prometía el inicio o reinicio de algo poderoso, algo que a ambos asustaba, pero que a la vez los hacía sentir más fuertes para enfrentar el futuro.

- No dejaré que te alejes – amenazó divertido cuando se separó de ella –, nunca más –.Ella le miró con admiración y le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos, afirmando una mejilla en su pecho.

- Nunca más – repitió con voz quedita y se quedó en esa posición hasta que volvió a sonar el timbre cinco minutos después.

.

.

.

Después de que los de la mudanza acomodaran el piano, Edward le hizo a Bella un tour por la casa. No soltó su mano en ningún momento; temía que al soltarla ella pudiese huir otra vez y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir una vez más. Tenía la convicción que el amor que sentía por ella sería para siempre.

El último lugar en mostrarle fue su desordenado cuarto; estaba lleno de cajas en el suelo, el estéreo seguía encendido y la pequeña cama americana de una plaza estaba desnuda. La guió hasta su cama y ella se sentó; él hizo lo mismo a su lado.

Se quedaron en silencio, ella con los ojos puestos en sus manos unidas sobre la rodilla de Edward; él con los suyos fijos en el rostro de ella, sufriendo en silencio por cada golpe visible y sintiéndose impotente por no poder hacer nada más para ayudarla.

- Quiero denunciarlo – ella fue la primera en interrumpir el silencio –. Quiero denunciar a Mike, pero no puedo hacer esto sola – lo miró y él vio lo mucho que le estaba costando tomar esa decisión –. Promete que estarás conmigo – suplicó mientras soltaba sus manos y las empuñaba desesperada en el cuello de la camisa de Edward, obligándole a responder lo que ella quería escuchar.

- Siempre, Bella… siempre.

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la observó largamente, intentando ver si había dudas en sus ojos, pero lo único que vio fue su rostro decidido – y algo liberado - por estar haciendo al fin lo correcto.

- Entonces, ¿Me acompañas a hablar con la abogada mañana? – Él asintió – ¿Y al hospital cuando vea a la sicóloga? – Volvió a asentir divertido – ¿Y a…? – puso un dedo en sus labios, interrumpiéndola.

- Te acompañaré hasta el fin del mundo, mi vida – los ojos de Bella se iluminaron y él se sintió dichoso por generar esas reacciones en ella. Y la besó.

Su intensión siempre fue entregar solo una caricia a sus labios delicados, quitarle todos los malos recuerdos que pudiese tener de aquella tarde en que ese animal quiso abusar de ella. Quería hacerla sentir importante, valiente; quería que Bella sonriese como lo hacía en aquellas fotos de su niñez; quería que en su mundo volvieran a existir los colores.

No supo cómo ocurrió lo siguiente, pero de un momento a otro la tuvo acostada en la cama, él sobre ella, sin dejar de besarla; ella seguía con sus manos empuñadas en lo que sobresalía de su camisa, acercándolo más.

Jamás había estado es esa situación; no sabía qué hacer o donde tocar. Antes de Bella, él ni siquiera había besado a una chica, por lo que tenerla tan entregada a lo que él pudiese hacer le asustó y le gustó al mismo tiempo.

A pesar de todo, él fue consciente de los recientes acontecimientos y lo mucho que podría afectar a Bella lo que pasaría entre ellos si no se detenía. Con todo el autocontrol que pudo encontrar se separó de Bella, aunque se recostó sobre su costado a su lado. Sonrió cuando ella abrió los ojos, algo perdida y sonrojada.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ella, desviando su mirada hacia el otro lado.

- Nada. Sólo que no quiero precipitarme contigo – la vio sacudir la cabeza y diría que de pronto se cabreó por algo –. ¿Bella? – Ella se levantó sin decir nada y acomodó su despeinado cabello.

- Creo que debería irme – susurró nerviosa –. Nos vemos, Edward – se despidió con la mano y caminó hasta la puerta. Edward se puso de pié en un segundo y se puso delante de ella.

- Lo siento, sé que quizás me precipité y te hice sentir incómoda – ella no lo miraba –. Sé que lo que ocurrió la semana pasada no es fácil de superar y que no debí sobrepasarme contigo, pero debes entender que tú eres la primera chica a la que he besado y por ende con la que he avanzado más en ese sentido... – se detuvo cuando la vio llevarse ambas manos al rostro y negar repetidas veces.

- No te merezco, no te merezco, no te merezco – comenzó a repetir muchas veces, sin descanso.

Edward se asustó. Era como que de un momento a otro hubiese aparecido una Bella histérica y desquiciada; una Bella con la que él no sabía lidiar, porque nunca había aparecido hasta ese momento.

- Bella, qué dices – acercó sus manos y la tomó de las muñecas para quitarle las manos de la cara –. Mírame, cariño – ella negaba repetidas veces – ¿Qué dije para que te pusiera así? – se dobló un poco para que su cabeza quedara bajo la suya, pero Bella en un ataque bastante infantil cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Edward resopló divertido y confuso. Bella no se veía triste, solo frustrada por algo, y él no sabía qué era lo que la había hecho reaccionar así.

Enderezó su cuerpo y la abrazó, simplemente porque no sabía que más hacer. Ella se tensó un momento, pero pronto tenía rodeada su cintura con sus brazos.

Ella era la chica que siempre había buscado, alguien de amistad fácil y que le presta atención como nunca nadie lo hizo. La ayudaría a salir de aquel sitio oscuro, más que por ella, por él mismo. Quizás era egoísta, pero necesitaba verla feliz para poder ser feliz también él. Esa había sido la meta a alcanzar cuando la conoció: lograr hacerla feliz. Esperaba poder cumplirla algún día.

- ¿Me dirás qué ocurrió? – preguntó después de una eternidad con ella entre sus brazos.

Bella se separó de él y se volvió a sentar en la cama. Él la siguió y se sentó a su lado, sin dejar de mirarle, intentando descifrar qué escondía en esa extraña cabecita que la hacía cambiar sus estados de ánimos tan repentinamente.

La sintió respirar profundo y rascarse alrededor del labio que tenía roto. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, como decidida a decir algo y retractándose en seguida… hasta que volteó y le miró a los ojos, quizás buscando fuerzas para hacer lo que quería. Él sonrió, alentándola, y acarició tiernamente una de sus mejillas.

- A veces siento que no te merezco – dijo ella y rió de algún chiste privado –. En realidad, siempre lo pienso, solo que algunas veces, como ahora, lo creo aún más – instintivamente él iba a refutar, pero ella continuó hablando –: Eres tan inocente algunas veces, tan niño, que no puedo evitar pensar que mi mundo te dañará. No podría vivir con esa culpa, Edward – llevó una de sus pequeñas y blancas manos a su rostro y él cerró los ojos disfrutando de su roce.

- Solo me dañaras si te alejas – puso su mano sobre la de ella.

-Hace poco más de dos años – continuó ella ignorando sus palabras – perdí la confianza en una de las personas que más quería: mi mejor amigo. No sé muy bien qué pasó, yo no recuerdo casi nada, pero al parecer me embriagué y me acosté con él – Edward abrió los ojos asombrado por el vuelco que había tomado la conversación –. Yo era novia de Mike y él me odia desde que se enteró – comenzó a llorar –. Lo peor es que no me acuerdo realmente si ocurrió o si solo fue un montaje – Edward no sabía qué decirle. Él nunca se hubiese imaginado la historia que había tras eso –. No quiero que tú cargues con las consecuencias de ese acto, Edward. Tú no lo mereces. Tú mereces enamorarte de una muchacha limpia, libre de culpas...

- Te merezco a ti – la interrumpió. No quería que ella se sintiese así –. Eras una niña, Bella – la justificó –. Estoy seguro que tú nunca lo hubieses hecho si tus sentidos hubiesen estado funcionando – intentaba justificarla porque quería dejar de ver en su rostro el peso de una culpa absurda.

- Me encantaría seguir siendo virgen – confesó ella, sonrojada –. Me encantaría que fueses el primero y merecer a alguien como tú en mi vida. Hoy vine hasta acá a pedirte que te alejes, pero soy tan egoísta que no puedo hacerlo y eso me hace sentir peor. Te amo tanto, Edward – él sonrió complacido.

Nunca la había oído hablar tanto, menos de ella misma. Sabía que tras sus palabras se escondían muchas cosas más, pero no podía forzarla. Al menos ahora sabía cómo se había iniciado el calvario que sufría, aunque seguía sin entender el papel de Lauren en todo eso, porque de todos los miedos que Bella cargaba, el miedo hacia esa muchacha era el que más le afectaba.

La abrazó y ella respondió a ese abrazo. Besó su cabeza repetidas veces y susurró que la amaba, que no quería que se alejara de su lado. Él también era egoísta y no dejaría que ella se fuese de su lado, antes muerto que vivir sin ella.

* * *

_**Nota de autor: **Muchas se han molestado con Bella en el capítulo anterior, pero como les expliqué a algunas por PM este tipo de situaciones son complicadas; las victimas muchas veces son abordadas por abogados que hablan de mil cosas que no se entienden y que poco menos que te exigen hacer algo para lo que no estás preparado. Eso, sumado a la presión que puso Edward, hizo que Bella se negara a actuar, pero ya vemos que después de meditarlo ha decidido hacer lo correcto._

_Agradezco sus comentarios, me gusta mucho leer sus análisis, teorías, maldiciones, etc, etc. Bienvenidas a las nuevas._

_Ya saben, en unos días, adelanto del próximo en el blog._

_Un beso a todas_

_Nos leemos_


	22. Todo estará bien

_Hola a todas. espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo._

_Un beso para Gabi, conocida por acá como **catali** y a__Anyreth_ por betear este capítulo.

_Para variar este capítulo tiene mucha influencia musical, nombro varias obras, pero principalmente me inspiré en __**What is life de George Harrison **_y **Champagne supernova de Oasis**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía y _Save creative_ la protege contra inescrupulosas plagiadoras.

* * *

**Capítulo 21: Todo estará bien**

- Si odias la música del siglo veinte, ¿Por qué tu LP favorito es _Abbey Road_? – Preguntó con la misma curiosidad con que preguntaba cada cosa sobre su persona.

Así había sido desde que se conocieron. Él preguntaba muchas más cosas que ella, pero es que Edward era tan transparente que no necesitaba preguntar mucho para saberlo todo.

Ahora las preguntas eran algo más banales. Le había preguntado tantas cosas sobre su vida que no sabía cómo seguían apareciendo más dudas en aquella cabeza.

Sonrió y abrió los ojos. Era el día de _Acción de Gracias_, estaban en su estudio; él sentado en el diván y ella acostada con la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas disfrutando de las caricias perezosas que Edward repartía en sus cabellos, relajándola y haciéndole sentir la persona más mimada del mundo. De fondo, se escuchaban los acordes del piano de _Rapsodhy in blue _del pianista George Gershwin.

- Los 60's fueron un punto de inflexión en la historia, una época cargada de buenos sentimientos. Creo que nunca las personas se detuvieron a pensar en lo que se dejó atrás cuando pasaron, pero al escuchar _Abbey Road_ sabes que eso fue cierto, que hubo un momento en la historia donde sí había esperanza, donde sí se creía que amar era lo más importante – Edward la miraba impresionado, como cada vez que se explayaba en sus respuestas y eso le daba ánimos para seguir hablando de ese tema que le había apasionado alguna vez.

Cuando pequeña, siempre se había maravillado con las historias de la revolución de las flores que le relataba su abuela paterna y soñaba con ser una hippie errante y trotamundos cuando fuera mayor. Creía que ese fue el motivo por el que su madre la inscribió en clases de música; la disciplina de la academia le había hecho cambiar de objetivos.

- Pero todos los discos de _The Beatles _tienen un fuerte mensaje de amor – rebatió él. Ella sonrió porque ya imaginaba que Edward diría algo como eso para que ella siguiese hablando.

- _Y al final, el amor que recibes será equivalente al amor que das* – _recitó aquella frase que siempre le había gustado - ¿Acaso no es así como se resume lo que debería ser nuestro propósito en la vida, amar para ser amados? Por eso es mi disco favorito, porque no hay ninguna otra obra musical que encierre el sentido del amor en su forma más pura – Edward se quedó en silencio, algo extraño en él que siempre tenía algo que decir o rebatir a sus argumentos.

- Nunca lo había visto de esa forma – dijo finalmente –. Siempre mi favorito ha sido el _Sgt. Papper**_ porque me parece una obra magistral; perfecta en cuanto a composición, letras y sentido; pero creo que eso es porque nunca había entendido a _Abbey Road_ como lo haces tú.

La miró intensamente y ella no pudo hacer más que sonreír y levantar una de sus manos para acariciarle el rostro.

Le encantaba sentir el rostro de Edward en sus manos. Cuando la mayoría de los chicos de su edad tenían acné, barros o puntos negros, Edward tenía un cutis perfecto; ni siquiera se le irritaba la piel cuando se afeitaba y tocarlo era uno de sus mejores pasatiempos.

- No sabes lo bien que se siente tu toque, es como flotar en nubes de algodón – susurró él atrapándole la mano entre su mejilla y su hombro.

- Nunca he flotado en nubes de algodón y creo que tú tampoco – rebatió divertida.

- ¿Estás nerviosa por lo de mañana? – preguntó de pronto, con algo más de seriedad.

Claro, al día siguiente tendría la primera visita a la sicóloga. Ella había querido evitar ese paso, pero la abogada le explicó que el análisis de un profesional ayudaría muchísimo si se iban a juicio. Como se había prometido cooperar, no le quedó más opción; aun así, ella había estado dilatándolo lo más posible.

En su rostro todavía había señales del ataque de Mike, pero un buen maquillaje ya lograba disimularlo. Sin embargo, la pequeña cicatriz que quedó bajo su labio parecía que se quedaría ahí para recordarle siempre lo que estuvo a punto de suceder.

Como por acto reflejo llevó su mano hasta allí y acarició lentamente la marca.

- Un poco – respondió finalmente –, no he tenido buenas experiencias con los sicólogos; además, desde que puse la denuncia he bloqueado lo ocurrido y mañana otra vez tendré que relatarlo todo – Edward siguió acariciando sus cabellos.

- La primera vez que visité al sicólogo creí que sería una pérdida de tiempo, que nadie podría ayudarme – relató algo más tenso – ¿Sabes qué me ayudó la primera vez? – preguntó mirándola a los ojos. Ella negó – Cerrar los ojos e imaginar que estaba solo en mi cuarto hablando conmigo mismo – él pasó las manos su cara y luego con un solo dedo trazo figuras errantes, haciéndole estremecer.

Ella volvió a cerrar los ojos intentando dejar su mente en blanco, pero no podía evitar pensar en lo que les esperaba. Ella llevaba casi dos semanas sin asomarse por el instituto y Edward no soltaba ni media palabra cuando ella preguntaba por Mike o sus secuaces. Sabía que algo pasaba, pero también comprendía que Edward no quisiera decirle nada.

Tenía un mal presentimiento y el mutismo de Edward solo lo acrecentaba.

Aquella tarde pasó en cámara rápida, como siempre pasaba cuando no quería que llegara el momento de enfrentar alguna situación difícil; y hablando de música, obras de arte y de lugares que quisieran conocer la tarde dio paso a la noche sin siquiera notarlo.

Edward suspiró primero, cuando se acercaba la hora de decir adiós, era él quien lo hacía notar primero. Ella no quería dejarlo ir tan pronto, no cuando necesitaba tanto de aquella paz que solo él podía entregarle.

- No quiero que te vayas – susurró poniéndose de pie.

- He estado todo el día contigo, cariño – respondió condescendiente -. Debo ir a casa, es una fiesta especial, debo cenar con mi familia - agregó, poniéndose de pie frente a ella –. Algún día no tendremos que despedirnos por las noches – tomó su rostro entre sus manos y acercó su boca a la suya –. Verás como todo sale bien, Bella – susurró sobre sus labios antes de apoderarse de ellos en un beso abrazador.

Se abrazó a él como si en ese acto pudiese retenerlo para siempre. Por primera vez las cosas resultaban para ella y tenía miedo, miedo a perderlo, a perder sus besos y caricias, a perder esa paz que solo él – con su inocencia – era capaz de darle. Tenía pánico de verse sola otra vez y volver a la oscuridad que era su vida antes de conocerle.

El beso terminó antes de que ella lo hubiese querido, pero comprendió que no podía retenerle, que había llegado el momento de dejarlo partir, para contar otra vez las horas antes de volver a verle.

Bajaron tomados de las manos y ella lo despidió en la puerta, intentando devolver la sonrisa que él le entregaba.

.

.

.

Observó como Bella entraba a paso lento a la consulta de la Doctora Powell. La notaba tan vulnerable, tan nerviosa, que le daban deseos de tomarla entre sus brazos y llevársela lejos para que nunca más nada volviera a asustarla.

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar por la sala de espera del consultorio, mirando para todos lados pero no viendo nada; con su cabeza y su corazón pendientes al momento en que Bella saliera y darle todo el apoyo que ella necesitase.

Él sabía lo que era cargar con el peso de la culpa y que aún le quedaban muchas etapas que pasar para sentirse bien consigo mismo, pero ahora sentía que no estaba solo, que tenía un complemento en el que apoyarse para no caer y a la vez que él también complementaba a otra persona; al menos así lo sentía.

Miró su reloj y apenas habían pasado siete minutos. Bien sabía que las primeras sesiones podían tardar hasta una hora, más si se trataba de hacer un diagnóstico beneficioso para ganar en un juicio.

Estaba tan orgulloso de la valentía de Bella. Renée lo había dicho, Bella siempre fue una gran luchadora y necesitaba solo un empujoncito para volver a ser la misma que un día había sido. Esperaba que desde ese momento la vida para ella fuera solo luz y felicidad, que este paso ayudara a Bella a librarse de sus tormentos y volver a hacerle frente a las adversidades y a todas las personas que quisieran dañarla.

Él se encargaría de que nadie volviera a asustarla, que nadie la acosara hasta el punto de hacerla enloquecer. Él mismo se había encargado de ocultar cada cosa que había hecho Mike en el instituto para perjudicarlos, también había intentado desacreditar los rumores que empezaron a correr en torno a la ausencia de Bella, entre ellos que la había descubierto acostada con Mike.

_¡¿Cuándo la dejarían en paz?_

_¡¿Cuándo dejarían de inventarle rumores sin fundamento?_

Pasó la mano por su cabello y lo revolvió nervioso.

A veces en la soledad de la noche, cuando ya no le quedaba nada más en que pensar, se preguntaba qué habría pasado si él hubiese llegado diez minutos más tarde al Parque de Forks. También pensaba en que Mike ni siquiera se hubiese acercado si él hubiese ido directo hasta allá y no se hubiese detenido en el camino a comprarle flores. Igualmente, como fuese, se lamentaba el haber tardado tanto en regresar a ella.

- _¡Usted no puede asegurar eso!_ – escuchó la voz de Bella gritando al interior de la consulta.

Al parecer las cosas no iban del todo bien y las manos empezaron a picarle por abrir esa puerta y sacarla de ahí.

- ¿_Cómo puede poner en duda mis sentimientos? – _escuchó un grito mucho más fuerte que anterior – _¡Es el colmo! Se supone que usted estaba aquí para escucharme, no para cuestionar lo que siento – _un par de segundos después,la puerta de la consulta se abrió.

La observó salir a trancos largos y cerrar la puerta de un fuerte golpe que hizo retumbar el consultorio entero. Él, asombrado e intrigado, se detuvo a unos pasos, con su bolso cruzado por el hombro y la mochila de Bella en una de sus manos. Iba a hablar, pero ella con una mano le hizo señas para detenerse.

- No preguntes nada, Edward – advirtió mientras tomaba su mochila para salir de allí.

Edward, con los ojos y la boca abierta a más no poder, la siguió hasta la entrada, confundido por aquel cambio de actitud; actitud que jamás había mostrado frente a él, por muy enojada que estuviera.

Quitó la cerradura del coche y ella subió sin esperar a que él abriera la puerta. No entendía por qué estaba tan enojada, tampoco le preguntaría, al menos no por el momento.

Recorrieron la calle principal del pueblo; eran pasadas las dos de la tarde y al menos él tenía un hambre feroz, propia de un chico adolescente de 18 años. Decidió que un buen plato de pasta ayudaría a Bella con su enojo y a él con su hambre, así que sin decirle nada condujo hasta el único restaurante que había en el pueblo.

- Quiero ir a casa – demandó ella.

Edward detuvo el coche sin decir nada. Bajó del coche y dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta de ella, ignorando su petición. Bella estaba casi enterrada en el asiento, con la boca fruncida hacia adelante y los brazos firmemente cruzados sobre su pecho.

- Tengo hambre – susurró e hizo un puchero, pero Bella no parecía verlo –. Acompáñame a comer y luego te dejo en casa – agregó.

Observó como ella temblaba y poco a poco su ira iba dando paso a las lágrimas. Edward, como siempre en estos casos, la abrazó lo mejor que pudo debido a la posición en la que se encontraban; ella seguía en su lugar, sin decir nada, solo llorando en silencio.

- ¿Qué pasó, Bella? – preguntó haciéndose a la idea de que quizás ella no respondiera.

- ¿De verdad me amas, Edward? – respondió ella con otra pregunta.

- Claro, es algo de lo que cada día estoy más seguro – declaró él. No sabía de qué iba esa pregunta, pero él estaba seguro de su respuesta.

- ¿No crees que a nosotros sólo nos ha unido el dolor? – continuó cuestionando ella como si no hubiese escuchado su respuesta.

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso? – contraatacó en aquella rara ronda de preguntas. Ella se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se volteó dejando caer sus pies en el exterior. Mientras, la lluvia seguía empapándolo todo, incluido él.

- La doctora Powell dijo que a nosotros nos unía el dolor, no el amor, y que una vez que hayamos sanado ya no nos necesitaremos – susurró con voz quedita, levantando la mirada –. Sé que los cuentos de hadas no existen, pero me gustaría saber al menos que esto es real – agregó.

Edward iba a decirle que eso no era cierto, que él la amaba y que aquella mujer estaba equivocada; sin embargo, su teléfono móvil vibró en sus pantalones y tuvo que guardarse aquellas palabras para contestar.

- Edward – distinguió la voz de Rénee Swan, feliz al otro lado –, necesito que vengan a casa. Ha llamado la abogada, son buenas noticias.

Colgó sin dejarlo decir nada. Miró a Bella indicándole solo con sus ojos que esa conversación debería postergarse para otro momento. Bella volvió a entrar completamente en el automóvil y cerró la puerta. Él subió rápidamente con una sonrisa en sus labios, conforme de que por fin algo estuviese saliendo bien.

- Bella – llamó su atención y tomó su mano para luego meter el cambio y salir –, yo tampoco creo en cuentos de hadas, pero creo en ti, en mí y en el amor que sentimos por el otro – la miró y ambos sonrieron para el otro –. Todo estará bien, cariño.

.

.

.

Las últimas dos semanas habían sido las peores de su vida.

_¿En qué pensaba cuando intentó abusar de Bella en aquel parque?_

Había sido un estúpido. Lo que debería haber hecho es arrastrarla con él hasta un lugar privado, donde pudiera disfrutar de ella sin que nadie se interpusiera en su cometido.

Idiota de Cullen. Tan caballerito y mesurado que se veía y bien que le había dejado casi inconsciente por los golpes. Se las pagaría, aunque fuese lo último que hiciera en la vida, Edward Cullen pagaría por haber interrumpido su momento con Bella.

Hasta el momento, solo le había dado señales advirtiéndole lo que le esperaba porque aunque quisiera parecer rudo, era a Lauren a quien siempre se le ocurría qué hacer en estos casos y ella había prometido ayudarle. Solo debía tener paciencia.

Lo último había sido dejarle una cabeza de ciervo en el capó del automóvil. Sonrió al recordar la cara de Edward cuando vio la cabeza de aquel indefenso animalito en su coche. Había acertado correctamente al pensar en Edward como el niño con un sensible corazón; la palidez de su rostro y sus ojos llorosos al ver la sangre le hicieron sentirse pagado de sí mismo.

_- No debiste cruzarte en mi camino, Cullen – aseguró pasando por su lado –. Y te advertí que tampoco te cruzaras en el de ella – agregó –; esto es solo el comienzo, bastardo._

Edward, por supuesto, no respondió a sus amenazas. Enervantemente pasivo, retiró toda la mugre y se subió al coche sin decir nada más. Lo odiaba, era un _pollerudo, _pero Bella lo miraba como si fuese un superhéroe. ¡Superhéroe sus pelotas!

Esperaba que lo que tramaba Lauren diera resultado. Lo quería ver hundido y que Bella observara que su salvador en el fondo no era nadie. Ella se arrepentiría de no haberse puesto de su lado cuando él se lo propuso; también de no satisfacerle y de hacerse la difícil como si fuera la gran dama.

Sonrió, se alzó en la cama y con el mando a distancia puso algo de música para dejar de pensar. Encendió un cigarrillo mientras las primeras notas de _Champagne supernova _de _Oasis_ salían a través de los parlantes.

La extrañaba, pese a todo la extrañaba. Ella no había aparecido por el instituto desde que ocurrió todo aquello y eso lo ponía ansioso, también temeroso. Lo peor, aquel día viernes ni siquiera Edward había aparecido y el imaginarlos juntos lo ponían peor.

_¿Y si se cambia de Instituto?_

_¿Y si decide dar exámenes libres a final de semestre?_

_No, ella no podía hacerle eso._

Bella era como una droga, lo mataba lentamente, era su talón de Aquiles; verla y acosarla era lo único que le mantenía sereno, era lo que le aseguraba que en un universo paralelo - sin Jacob, sin Edward, incluso sin Lauren – ellos hubiesen sido felices.

Comenzó a tararear la canción mientras el cigarrillo se consumía, tal cual lo hacían sus sueños de vivir ese amor que lo dañaba, pero que sin él no podía seguir tampoco.

_Some day you will find me  
Caught beneath the landslide  
In a champagne supernova in the sky  
A champagne supernova  
(__Algún día me encontrarás / Atrapado por la indigna victoria / En una supernova de champán en el cielo/ Una supernova de champán)_

Así es como se sentía, atrapado en esa espiral. No podía tenerla, ambos se habían dañado demasiado, pero tampoco podía dejarla ir. El miedo que reflejaban sus ojos oscuros le hacía sentir victorioso, mas era solo una falsa victoria, pues el miedo también la alejaban cada vez más.

Bella había sido su todo. Cuando la conoció todo se veía maravilloso, pero tuvo que meterse Jacob en medio para derrumbar todo lo que él en poco tiempo había construido. Ella cambió luego, ya no fue más aquella desinhibida chica de 15 años y él no pudo contra eso, no podía seguir como si nada cuando Jacob le recordaba día a día lo que ella había hecho con él y no consigo.

_How many special people change?  
How many lives are living strange?  
Where were you while we were getting high?  
While we were getting high..._

_(¿Cuánta gente especial cambia? / ¿Cuántas vidas son vividas extrañamente? / ¿Dónde estabas mientras nos estábamos drogando? / Mientras nos estábamos drogando...)_

La canción terminó, pero de inmediato volvió a sonar otra vez, y otra más, hasta que perdió la cuenta cuántas veces la había repetido a lo largo de la tarde. Estaba siendo patético, pero pensar en ella siempre lo habían hecho débil y sin razonamiento.

_¿Y Donde estaba ella?_

En los brazos de otro, como siempre.

Unos tímidos golpes en la puerta de su cuarto le alertaron que ya no estaba solo. Seguramente su tía venía a pedirle que bajara la música o que se acercara al comedor a cenar.

- Adelante – gritó mientras bajaba el volumen del estéreo.

- ¿Qué hiciste, Mike? – preguntó alarmada.

Seguramente le habían ido con el chisme de lo que había pasado con Bella. Seguramente Cullen se lo había dicho a alguien y había llegado a los oídos de su tía. No era primera vez que ocurría algo así, pero Joliet era demasiado inocente y siempre les terminaba creyendo a Lauren y a él.

- No sé a qué te refieres – dijo indiferente, sin mirarla.

- ¿Cómo que no sabes? – cuestionó enojada, cosa rara en ella – Hay dos oficiales de policía en el living de mi casa preguntando por ti y no se irán hasta no hablar contigo.

Comenzó a respirar más rápido y la ira reemplazó cualquier otro sentimiento anterior.

_Bella no se atrevería, ¡ella no se atrevería!_

- Debe ser un error – masculló levantándose de la cama –. Iré a ver de qué se trata – dijo mientras pasaba por el lado de su tía.

En la sala de su modesta casa, los dos oficiales se levantaron del sofá y uno de los hombres sacó de su chaqueta dos sobres.

- ¿Señor Michael Aaron Newton? – preguntó el más alto de ellos con voz autoritaria y grave. Tragó grueso y asintió –. Esto es para usted – entregó ambos papeles.

Como si de una bomba se tratara, Mike quitó el sello del primero y lo abrió lentamente. Sacó del interior una hoja de papel blanca, doblada en tres partes iguales y la estiró para leer de qué se trataba. Quizás era alguna noticia de su madre.

Comenzó a leer, pero cuando comprendió lo que ese papel decía las letras comenzaron a entrecruzarse, sin convencerle del todo lo que decían aquellas frías palabras.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó como si fuese un enfermo mental.

- Es una medida cautelar de alejamiento interpuesta por la señorita Isabella Marie Swan. Lo otro es una citación a comparecer al primer juzgado del crimen de Port Angeles para el Lunes próximo – Explicó el mismo sujeto con voz cansina, como si estuviese más que acostumbrado a ese tipo de procedimientos –. Que tenga un buen día – se despidió y salió del lugar con el otro policía pisándole los talones.

No podía creerlo. Ella lo estaba desafiando sin ningún pudor y le exigía que alejarse de ella.

_100 metros, ¿Qué haría 100 metros alejado de ella?_

_Ni siquiera podría asistir al instituto._

No, ella no lograría su objetivo tan fácilmente.

- Mike, ¿qué hacían esos oficiales saliendo de casa? – preguntó su prima que venía llegando a casa.

- Quiero que Isabella Swan, su familia y todo aquel que la rodee se arrepientan de haberse cruzado en mi camino – respondió lleno de odio alcanzándole los sobres a Lauren.

Observó como Lauren dibujaba en sus labios una imperceptible sonrisa, aunque no le preocupó; él solo estaba preocupado de hacer pagar a todos los responsables por lo que estaban haciendo con él.

.

.

.

*_frase final de la canción 'The end' con la que se despide el disco Abbey Road._

_**Disco de The Beatles que más halagos recibió y sigue recibiendo por la crítica especializada._

* * *

_Agradezco que me regalen un momento de su vida para leer el fic y comentar, me hacen sentir afortunada._

_Las invito a leer mi blog mañana porque iniciaré una nueva sección para recomendar fics: __verota02(.)blogspot(.)com_

___Nos estamos leyendo._


	23. Miedos

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía y __Save creative_ la protege contra inescrupulosas plagiadoras.

_Hola a todas. espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo. Lamento mucho la demora, pero mi computador tuvo que ser rearmado porque le falló todo todo._

_Un beso para Gabi y Any, conocidas por acá como **Catali** y ****__Anyreth_ por betear este capítulo en tiempo record e incluso colaborar con algunos párrafos. También muchas gracias a mi querida **Ale_javi** por los tecnicismos sobre la pintura en acuarela. 

_Música recomendada: **I don't want to miss a thing - **Aerosmith_

* * *

**Capítulo 22: Miedos**

- Qué es esto – preguntó Mike echándole un vistazo a los papeles que le entregó su tía.

- Son los papeles de tu traslado – respondió seriamente.

- ¿Traslado? – preguntó Lauren algo desconcertada.

- Sí. El lunes comienzas en el Port Angeles High School. El autobús pasará por ti a las 7:20 de la mañana…

- Pero tía – rebatió Lauren –, si ella fue la que interpuso la demanda, debería ser ella la que se cambie de escuela, no Mike – Joliet le miró fríamente.

- ¡No te metas en esto, Lauren! – ambos muchachos se sobresaltaron, jamás su tía había siquiera gritado en casa, menos a Lauren que siempre había logrado sosegarla y convencerla de cualquier cosa –. El abogado fue claro: Mike debe cooperar si no quiere pasarse tres años en la cárcel. El juicio es a fines de marzo y mientras tanto debes hacer lo que impuso el juez si no quieres que los abogados de la familia Swan pidan prisión preventiva para ti – miró a Mike y él bajó la mirada algo avergonzado; a pesar de todo no le gustaba ver decepción en el rostro de su tía.

- Ella fue la zorra que lo sedujo…

- Y eso le dirá Mike al juez, pero mientras tanto se harán las cosas a mi manera – dejó la servilleta fuertemente sobre la mesa y se levantó –. No te acercarás a esa muchacha y terminarás la secundaria en Port Angels; no quiero que acabes como tú madre – apuntó a Mike y él asintió apenado –. Lauren, levantas todo cuando terminen de desayunar – salió del lugar dejando descolocados a ambos.

Mike terminó pronto su té y se levantó también, quedando Lauren en el comedor, quien después de la conversación con su tía no había probado nada más, porque en lo único que podía concentrarse era en la forma de amenazar a Swan para hacerla desistir de esa demanda.

Desde que Mike le había enseñado los papeles que habían llevado desde el juzgado, ella se pasaba horas en internet averiguando todos los artilugios que podría usar para evitar que el juicio se celebrara; había muchos, pero lo único que no perjudicaba en nada a Mike y borraba cualquier antecedente en su contra, era que Isabella retirase la demanda. Ella lo conseguiría, no le importaba qué métodos usar, ni a quien involucrar, Lauren estaba dispuesta a todo por evitar que Isabella Swan ganara esa o cualquier otra partida. Si el punto débil de Swan era Edward, a Edward tendría que sacrificar esta vez.

Decidida, tomó su teléfono móvil, miró a su alrededor para evitar que Mike le oyera y marcó aquel número que a veces le resultaba útil.

- Tyler, qué tal – saludo antes de que le hablaran del otro lado –. Necesito que me ayudes con un problema que surgió – dijo con voz melosa y casi inocente.

- _Necesitas alguna pastilla…_

- No, al menos no por ahora. Es algo un poco más complejo, pero preferiría hablarlo en otro lugar. Pasaré por tu casa esta tarde. Hablamos luego – colgó sin esperar que él respondiera.

- Prepárate Isabella, ahora es cuando vivirás el verdadero infierno – susurró en el silenció y luego una sonrisa canalla se formó en sus labios.

.

.

.

Quien lo viese, podría imaginar el sonido fuerte, penetrante y aterrador del trueno que produciría el relámpago plasmado en medio del cielo oscuro. A la derecha se lograba vislumbrar las sombras de un bosque indescifrable que ofrecía brazos calidos; a la izquierda, la nada, el vacío, el vértigo de lo desconocido, lo que queda siempre después de un buen momento; y en medio de todo, el perfil de una niña se muestra atormentado porque no sabe qué camino debe tomar. Y todo se veía aún más aterrador, si de fondo se escucha el segundo movimiento de la séptima sinfonía de Beethoven.

Ella era esa niña, aquella que su pincel trazaba en acuarela sobre el papel, aquella que tenía miedo a tenerlo todo porque despertaría un día sin más opciones que lanzarse a la nada y que por eso siempre se había mantenido en medio de todo, porque la mediocridad siempre era mejor que los dos extremos a los que temía.

Nunca le había gustado pintar con acuarela, prefería el óleo, pero su padre le había enviado desde China un set de acuarelas orgánicas, pinceles de cola de buey y papel de peso superior*; lo mejor que existía. La felicidad que sintió cuando abrió el paquete fue tal que inmediatamente se fue a su cuarto y comenzó a buscar en su interior, pintando primero un día soleado desde la perspectiva de su ventana.

Sin embargo, aquella semana, luego de la interminable sesión con la psicóloga, ella había llegado a casa llena de oscuridad y rodeada de aquellos viejos demonios que se negaban a dejar de perseguirla, por lo que hizo a un lado el cuadro en el que trabajaba y comenzó aquel oscuro retrato que simbolizaba todos sus miedos escondidos.

Aún recordaba las palabras de aquella mujer que sin decirle nada la había hecho dudar de lo poco que creía correcto en su vida. Llevaba dos sesiones ya, de ambas había salido alterada y con deseos de gritarle al mundo que ella era capaz de manejar este asunto sola, pero era la primera la que aún agitaba sus pensamientos.

_- Isabella, hoy hemos avanzado mucho para ser la primera vez – alabó Rosemary –. Te dejaré una tarea y terminamos por hoy –la mujer hojeó el block de notas que tenía sobre sus piernas –. Nombras mucho en tus comentarios a Edward, han estado saliendo sentimentalmente, no son novios, pero desde hace casi un mes no se separan el uno del otro – Bella asintió confundida –. Deja de verlo esta semana, intenta hacer otras cosas, como salir de compras con tu madre, llamar a algunas viejas amistades…– propuso la profesional._

_- ¿Por qué quiere que me aleje de él? – preguntó intrigada._

_- No quiero que te alejes de él, solo te pido que dejes de verlo una semana. Noto mucha dependencia entre ambos y me gustaría que en la próxima sesión pudieras decirme cómo te sentiste lejos de él después de ese tiempo – explicó con paciencia –. Tú me dices amarlo, pero a veces la dependencia y el amor son conceptos diferentes y necesitas entender esa parte de ti para poder avanzar. Ambos han sufrido mucho y quizás es eso lo que los está uniendo._

Y ahí explotó. No podía creer como una mujer que apenas conocía había sido capaz de cuestionar lo que sentía por Edward.

Juró por todos los cielos, Krishna, Dios, Jesús y Alá que no volvería a esa consulta. Como siempre, Edward la había hecho retractarse y la convenció de que la Doctora Powell solo quería ayudarla. Es así como había pasado una agónica semana sin Edward, sin sus besos, sin sus dedos trazando perezosos dibujos sin forma por su rostro, sin su voz grave y algo nasal cuando tarareaba alguna canción, sin compartir el aire que respiraba.

Al menos esa semana, la ausencia de él le había servido para pintar, para leer e incluso se atrevió a ir al cine sola, cosa que siempre quiso hacer, como una manera de revelarse a los convencionalismos, pero que nunca antes había podido.

No más. El día anterior se había cumplido la semana, había ido a la maldita cita con la sicóloga, y una vez más había terminado sin sacar nada en limpio.

-_Yo solo puedo guiarte y darte algunas alternativas, Bella; tú sola debes encontrar la respuesta – dijo Rosemary con aquella sedosa y fina voz al final sonriéndole luego cálidamente._

Después en casa no sabía qué hacer, no sabía qué camino tomar; por eso solo pudo encerrarse a pintar, como única forma de descubrir qué ocurría en su interior. La próxima cita con Rosemary era en dos semanas, semanas en las que le había puesto como meta acercarse a su madre, además de pedirle que llevara sus dibujos.

Ya en la noche, decidida a todo, lo había llamado para decirle que lo había extrañado tanto que creía que moriría, que no sabía a qué conclusión más podía llegar si lo único que sabía desde que lo vio por vez primera era que lo amaba; también dijo que quería verlo. Él solo rió y prometió ir a su casa el siguiente domingo, que antes no podía porque su madre lo había comprometido a ir de compras a Port Angels porque Alice no se sentía muy bien y no podía salir.

- Hija – su madre interrumpió su momento de concentración –, es hora de cenar – dijo tímidamente. Aun la relación de ambas mujeres no era de confianza absoluta y les costaba el mundo comunicarse a veces, sobre todo cuando Bella estaba en sus procesos creativos.

- Bajo en un segundo, solo debo absorber la humedad del cuadro para que no se arruine – respondió con voz monocorde mientras tomaba una esponja y la pasaba suavemente por la parte inferior de la pintura, la parte que había trazado esa tarde.

- Es un poco aterrador – susurró Renne y Bella pudo notar el escalofrío de su madre – ¿por qué no pintas en colores más psicodélicos? – preguntó –. Antes te gustaba tanto – la mujer sonrió como si recordase esos momentos.

- Madre, el _Pop Art_ nunca se me dio bien, en cada curso que tomé los tutores decían lo mismo – tosió un poco –: _lo tuyo es plasmar sentimientos oscuros, Bella –_ rieron ambas de la pobre imitación que Bella hizo de su último tutor, aquel que eligió cuatro de sus cuadros para una exposición de beneficencia en Seattle; cuadros que su padre compro para lucirlos orgulloso en su oficina.

- Podrías tomar algún curso durante estos meses – sugirió –, ahora que solo darás exámenes libres a fin de semestre tendrás tiempo de sobra para hacer algo. Tienes varias materias adelantadas y con eso puedes sumar puntos para tu admisión en alguna academia – agregó –. El señor Green siempre pregunta por su alumna prodigiosa, al igual que la Señora Mackenzie que no puede creer que hayas dejado el violín – Bella bajó la mirada y siguió en su labor por terminar el cuadro.

- El próximo año quiero hacer un bachillerato en artes antes de decidirme por alguna rama – era otra cosa que había decidido en esa semana que estuvo en soledad.

- Eso sería fantástico, la Universidad de Seattle tiene excelentes profesores – dijo su madre con esa efusividad que la caracterizaba –, además estarías en casa – agregó.

- Terminé – suspiró admirando la obra, aunque aún le quedaban un par de capas de color por agregar – ¿Vamos a cenar? – preguntó, levantándose y le sonriéndole a su madre de manera franca por primera vez después de más de dos años.

_Así es Bella, esto no está siendo tan complicado como pensabas – _le susurró su conciencia mientras caminaba con su madre parloteando tras ella.

_._

_._

_- Hola Edward – saludó Lauren con voz amable, sentándose a su lado en clase de literatura._

_- Hola – saludó más secamente él observando como la profesora entraba._

_- ¿Estás molesto conmigo? – hizo un puchero que en vez de ternura le causó repugnancia._

_- No te hagas la inocente conmigo – murmuró cabreado de la hipocresía de la chica –; sé que eres tú la causante de los rumores sobre Bella. ¿Qué quieres ahora? – preguntó retóricamente –. Yo no creeré nada de lo que me digas, así que evítate la molestia – agregó. _

Le hervía la sangre escuchar esos horribles rumores, a la vez que le aterraba pensar en la maldad inhumana que se ocultaba tras la cara de niña tonta de Lauren.

-Edward, qué ocurre – preguntó Esme con un tono lleno de preocupación.

Cerró la tapa del piano con suavidad – llevaba ya un buen rato perdido en sus pensamientos – y miró a su madre que estaba de pie cerca de la puerta de su estudio, con un vaso de leche en una mano y un plato de galletas en la otra.

- Nada, solo pensaba en algunas cosas – respondió con gesto taciturno.

- ¿Por qué le dijiste a Bella que no podías verla hasta el domingo? – Ante aquella pregunta, miró a la mujer con los ojos bien abiertos e inmediatamente después bajó su mirada avergonzado – ¿Por qué me utilizas a mí en tus mentiras? – Edward no supo qué decir; era como un niño al cual su madre descubría mintiendo tontamente para evadir alguna responsabilidad – Bella se lo dijo a Renee Swan y ella me llamó para amablemente ofrecerme su compañía y su auto y así poder liberarte – sintió la caricia comprensiva de su madre en los cabellos - ¿Por qué mientes, mi vida? – cuestionó y se quedó en silencio esperando su respuesta.

_¿Por qué mentía?_

No quería dañarla, no quería que ella viese su semblante derrotado, no quería que ella con solo mirar sus ojos se diera cuenta de lo preocupado que estaba; no quería que la poca vida que ella había recuperado la dejara otra vez.

Estaba tan preocupado. En el instituto no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera lo de la demanda que interpuso Bella en contra de Mike; se barajaban cientos de teorías sobre el porqué de la situación, casi ninguna favorable para Bella, y no quería que ella supiera que más de 300 personas hablaban de aquel hecho como si fuese algo cotidiano.

Además, Lauren le daba miedo y no quería transmitirle esa emoción a Bella, no a ella que lo veía con tanta admiración.

- En el instituto la situación de Bella sigue siendo una comidilla de rumores y eso me tiene desalentado. Si ella me ve así sospechará y no quiero que sufra más de lo que ya ha sufrido. Tengo la esperanza que de aquí a dos semanas, cuando Bella deba ir a rendir los primeros exámenes, las cosas se hayan calmado un poco – explicó a su madre a la velocidad exorbitante con que siempre lo hacía.

- Ella te extraña. Renee me ha dicho que cada vez que siente ladrar el perro ella se tensa y se queda atenta unos segundos a la espera de sentir tu auto – confesó Esme.

_Oh, su niña hermosa lo extrañaba y él también la había extrañado tanto _

- Sabes, me agrada Renee, creo que seremos buenas amigas – siguió hablando su madre en un afán de quitarle el semblante triste a su hijo –. ¿Crees que quiera venir a pasar navidad con nosotros? – Edward negó.

- Bella dice que sus padres pasarán las fiestas en Alaska, su padre tiene allí un centro invernal y es tradición que esté presente en las fiestas de navidad y año nuevo – recordó la tristeza en el rostro de Bella cuando le dijo que este iba a ser la tercera navidad que pasaba lejos de sus padres –; sin embargo, Bella se queda en Forks, podríamos invitarla a pasar las fiestas con nosotros – Esme asintió sonriente –. Mamá, ella va a estar tan feliz cuando se lo diga; bueno, primero se va a negar y dirá que no corresponde, pero luego yo la convenceré y ella dirá que sí y pasará una feliz navidad con nosotros – respiró profundo.

- Los Hale también vendrán – agregó su madre algo más melancólica.

Edward la observó bajar la mirada y suspirar hondo, como si recordase alguna historia pasada más feliz que el presente.

- Extrañaré a Carlisle – confesó luego y casi sin pensarlo Edward se levantó y la abrazó, como una manera silenciosa de volver a pedirle perdón –; no al Carlisle del último año, sino a mi esposo abnegado de antaño, el que cantaba villancicos mientras tú tocabas la guitarra, el que me despertaba el 25 de diciembre con un chocolate caliente y malvaviscos – suspiró otra vez y se liberó del abrazo –. Pero no me hagas caso, hijo mío – Edward la miró triste y sintiéndose terriblemente culpable por todo – y recuerda, no fue tú culpa – dijo lentamente algo avergonzada.

Él sabía que su madre ocultaba sus sentimientos para no herirlo, para no hacerlo sentir culpable, aunque la máscara caía a veces y él la escuchaba llorar por las noches; también notaba cuando ella se quedaba perdida en la imagen de Carlisle sobre su escritorio o cuando sonreía nostálgica al ver el comercial del sitcom favorito de él.

- Voy a casa de Bella – le informó sin discernir del todo las palabras, solo consciente que la necesitaba más que nunca.

- Son casi las 10 de la noche, Edward – respondió alarmada.

- No importa, ella pinta hasta tarde los viernes – respondió y dejó a su madre sola en el improvisado estudio de música.

Necesitaba verla, necesitaba un abrazo suyo para poder calmar la desazón que de un momento a otro inundó su corazón; necesitaba besarla, para que su sabor reemplazara al de la hiel que otra vez comenzaba a formarse.

.

.

.

Después de cenar, Bella volvió a su estudio. El cuadro en el que trabajaba necesitaba secarse para agregarle la última capa de color, mas no le importaba, ella solo quería observarlo para ver si de una vez por todas lograba descifrar lo que su inconsciente ocultaba.

Pensó en Jacob y en qué hubiese sido de ella si él no hubiese muerto. A lo mejor le hubiese dicho que sí, siempre temerosa de que él volviese a pasar por lo mismo; o tal vez se hubiese mantenido al margen, tal cual lo había hecho hasta que apareció Edward en su vida.

Respiró profundo, pero aun así sentía una opresión en el pecho, como si algo estuviese pasando por alto en todo aquello, como si olvidara algo de suma importancia, como si las palabras redundantes y sin sentido que Edward pronunció al teléfono la otra noche escondieran algo más que la simple tristeza por no poder ir a su casa.

_¿Qué le estaba ocultando Edward?_

Todo pensamiento lógico quedó en la nada cuando sintió a _Spike_, su perro, ladrar fuerte, para luego escuchar el sonido del motor del _Volvo_ de Edward.

_Era él, finalmente él estaba ahí._

No quiso bajar a recibirle, para qué si terminarían igual en su refugio personal, en aquel lugar donde se sentía segura y ella misma.

Esperó sentada en el suelo a que Edward subiera para por fin poder rendirse entre sus brazos.

El repicar frenético de la puerta le alertó y, con la respiración agitada, se preparó a recibirlo después de la más larga semana que había vivido.

- Entra – gritó desde dentro, intentando mantener el rubor de sus mejillas en un estado normal.

La puerta se abrió y Edward sin decirle nada se abalanzó sobre ella, que seguía sentada en el suelo, y la besó con una fuerza difícil de dilucidar, atacando sus labios, sus dientes, su paladar.

Decir que estaba confundida era lo mínimo, pero la pasión con la que ese siempre tímido y controlado chico la besaba no la dejaban concentrarse en la realidad de su actitud. Rendida, llevo sus manos al rostro de aquel muchacho – que de un tiempo a esa parte se había convertido en su salvador y superhéroe personal –encontrándose con restos húmedos de lágrimas no contenidas.

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo encontrar, se separó de él sin aire, y le miró un poco intimidada al ver el torrente de emociones que gritaban esos ojos verde, ya no como la esmeralda, sino más oscuros, como un jaspe sin pulir; más salvaje, más natural.

- Qué ocurre, niño – susurró cerca de su rostro. Estaban de rodillas, ella intentando alzarse para mirar ese rostro de niño atormentado.

- Soy un egoísta, Bella – respondió poniéndose de pie y comenzó a pasearse por el lugar como un animal enjaulado. Ella bajó las manos, algo intimidada –. Soy un puto egoísta – repitió pasando compulsivamente sus manos por ese cabello rebelde –. Yo, feliz en mi mundo de burbujas, feliz por tenerte a mi lado, feliz porque las cosas parecían estar en su lugar… – recitó con rabia – soy un maldito ciego. Mi madre sufre, Alice sufre, y yo como si nada fingiendo que todo estaba bien, fingiendo que no veía; ellas sufren y es por mi culpa, yo se los quité, yo con mis malditas pretensiones, yo y mis malditos mundos les quitaron al Carlisle que todos amaban y de paso les quité la compañía de Emmett – Y ella lo entendió por fin.

Ella amaba a Edward, lo amaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón, en cambio, para él, ella no era más que una manera de escapar de sus demonios internos, era la manera más fácil de huir del dolor que sentía. Por eso estaba ahí con ella, por eso no la dejaba alejarse, porque ella era lo único que le hacía abstraerse de todo los fantasmas que le perseguían.

Ahí, sentada en el piso viéndole pasearse como un loco por aquel que siempre fue su espacio personal, ella comprendió lo que su sicóloga intentó de forma sutil advertirle, no era ella quien no le amaba, sería imposible no hacerlo, era él quien veía en ella solo una tabla de salvación.

_Ni siquiera la había llevado a su casa a cenar con su familia, nunca había tocado el piano para ella, nunca había compartido su mundo como ella compartió el suyo con él._

Respiró profundo tratando de controlar la tristeza que sentía, si Edward la necesitaba, aunque fuese como una forma de evadir su realidad, ella estaría ahí, amándolo, necesitándolo y a la vez cuidándolo, hasta que sus heridas sanaran y la apartara de su vida.

Quizás ese era su castigo, ese era el precio a pagar por sus errores, por sus buenas acciones no realizadas y por aquellas malas que inconsciente realizó. Ese era su castigo, no los juegos sicológicos de Lauren, no los acosos constantes de Mike, su castigo era recibir solamente el dolor de Edward en lugar del amor que ella le entregaba.

Se levantó y se sentó en el diván, invitando a Edward a sentarse con ella. Él lo hizo, apoyó su cabeza en pecho de ella y la dejo mimarlo y acariciarlo, lentamente, intentando transmitir su incondicionalidad para con él, intentando transmitirle su abnegación perpetua.

- No es tu culpa, niño. Nunca fue tu culpa – susurraba enredando sus dedos en aquel fiero cabello – Tú solo perseguiste tus sueños, no tienes la culpa de que él tuviese otros planes para ti – bajó su cabeza para besar ahí donde acariciaba –. Tranquilo, yo estoy aquí, siempre estaré.

Él no respondió y ella se quedó en silencio. Fueron horas de silencio, tantas que creía que él se dormía en su regazo, solo para después sentir una que otra caricia furtiva por su parte, como diciéndole _sigo despierto._

Luego de todo aquel abrumador espectáculo, bajaron al segundo piso hasta una de las habitaciones de alojados. Edward estaba en el cuarto de baño mientras Bella le ponía sábanas limpias a la cama, todo en silencio, un silencio que por primera vez la incomodaba.

Escuchó como él hablaba con su madre, aunque no dilucidó ni media palabra de lo que decía. Luego, salió del cuarto de baño y la miró de un modo extraño, para luego sonreír.

- Con que esta eres tú – susurró, observándola de arriba abajo.

Ella siguió con su mirada lo mismo que miraba él y se sonrojó avergonzada.

Llevaba puesta un tipo de túnica de lanilla, larga y ancha de color lila, manchada entera de pintura, e imaginó que en su cara también debía haber restos de su pelea con la acuarela.

- No avisaste que venías, si no me hubiese puesto algo más adecuado – se justificó avergonzada.

- Así quisiera verte siempre, hermosa y reconciliada con quien eres –sin saber qué decir, solo le entregó una sonrisa tímida.

Vio como él caminó hacia ella hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros de distancia, y como luego, de forma devota, acariciaba sus mejillas arreboladas y desde su metro ochenta y cinco la observaba con ternura y agradecimiento.

- Duerme conmigo hoy – pidió como un niño pidiendo consuelo. Ella solo lo observó respirando con dificultad –. Solo dormir, Bella – ella asintió bajando la mirada.

- Iré a ponerme el pijama, acuéstate mientras e intenta descansar – susurró algo aturdida porque Edward estaba vestido solo con su camiseta negra y su bóxer del mismo color.

- No podré sin ti – respondió él caminando hasta la cama, ajeno a la incomodidad de Bella.

Desorientada salió del lugar y caminó por el pasillo hasta su habitación. Buscó entre sus cosas algún pijama discreto, hasta que encontró uno de dos piezas de algodón gris estampado con unas tiernas ovejas que la cubría por completo. Se aseó y luego caminó de vuelta hasta la habitación que había dejado a Edward.

Entró en puntillas, él ya estaba metido bajo las cobijas y su respiración era aparentemente pausada; se acercó lentamente a apagar la luz de la lámpara para volver a su habitación decepcionada, pero al llegar a él, escuchó su voz cansada:

- Ven aquí, Bella – ella le miró y parecía dormido, aunque bien podría estar en esa fase en que los sueños se confunden con los sonidos de la realidad –, no podré dormir si no te siento cerca – y eso la derritió, porque a pesar de saber el motivo de la necesidad de él, ella no le negaría nunca nada.

Se acostó y él se adaptó a su compañía, la abrazó con fuerza atrayéndolo a su pecho, enredó una de sus piernas desnudas con las de ella y así ella lo sintió respirar acompasado una vez más.

Podría mantenerse despierta toda la noche solo para escucharlo respirar; temía dormirse y no soñar con él o aunque lo hiciera, temía que los sueños no le hicieran justicia. En su sien repicaba la cadencia constante del corazón de su niño atormentado y se preguntaba qué estaría soñando, ocuparía ella un pedacito de esos sueños; quizás sí.

_Pero quizás nunca sienta lo mismo que ella sentía._

_._

_._

_._

_*Se le llama así al papel especial para pintar acuarela que pesa más de 300 gramos por metro cuadrado._

* * *

_Muchas gracias a todas las que me leen, comentan y/o me agregan a favoritos,alertas, etc etc. Nos leemos pronto._


	24. Amenazas

_Hola a todas._

_Primero que todo agradecer sus comentarios y el que me agreguen a favoritos y alertas. También les invito a leer el OS '**Edward y Dios vs Bella y la Noche de brujas'** que escribí por Halloween y que está participando en el 'Happy Halloween Contest'. Les dejo el link y si les gusta voten por él: www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/7510989/1/Edward_y_Dios_vs_Bella_y_la_Noche_de_brujas_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. La historia es mía y está protegida en Save creative._

_Agradezco a **Anyreth** y a **Catali o gabi **por betear el capítulo, además que felicito a esta última porque hace pocas semanas pasó a ser una egresada, este capítulo es para ti betita!._

**_Música recomendada: _**_F__alling away with you / Ruled by secrecy ... ambas de Muse._

* * *

**Capítulo 23: Amenazas**

Cientos de ojos sobre ella, cientos de murmullos repiqueteando en sus oídos. Una vez más era el centro de la mala atención.

Respiró profundo y caminó dubitativa por el estacionamiento del instituto, mirando de reojo a su alrededor, siempre alerta, siempre consciente de que pisaba una especie de campo minado que aguardaba a cualquier paso suyo en falso para explotar.

La brisa fría impactó su rostro y un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza, mas no apuró el paso; solo se abrazó a sí misma y siguió cautelosa su camino, deseando que el invierno tardase un poco más en llegar.

Faltaban un par de días para la llegada triunfal del invierno en el hemisferio norte, y aunque en Forks las temperaturas nunca subían demasiado, se notaba en el ambiente que aquel sería un invierno frío y el informe del tiempo del matutino anunciaba la primera nevada para antes de navidad. Ella odiaba la nieve. Podía soportar temperaturas bajo cero, fríos y largos aguaceros, pero la nieve siempre había sido presagio de cosas que no le gustaba recordar.

Entró al lugar después de algunos minutos. Se quitó la capucha y removió su cabeza para quitar los cabellos que impedían su visión.

Lauren la observaba desde final del pasillo con una pose altanera y segura de sí. Bella, como siempre, evitó mirarla a los ojos, aunque podía sentir sobre ella todo el odio que aquella malévola muchacha le transmitía con su mirada.

Deseó que Edward estuviese a su lado en ese momento, pero él comenzaba los exámenes más tarde y aunque el día anterior había ofrecido llevarla hasta el instituto, ella le respondió que no era necesario, que ya estaba mejor, que podía sola con eso, que su sicóloga lo había sugerido; nada era cierto, pero ella no quería que Edward cargara con sus problemas. Suficiente tenía él con los suyos.

Desde aquella noche en que entendió que Edward no la amaba realmente, ambos estaban un poco más distantes con el otro. Ella no quería asfixiarle, así como tampoco quería poner en sus manos su entereza, ni nada que la hiciera aumentar el calvario que viviría cuando él la dejara.

Se veían a diario, ella pintaba y él hablaba de música y libros por horas, también estudiaban para los exámenes; sin embargo, dejaron de abrir sus corazones, dejaron de hacer partícipe al otro de las frustraciones propias y ella lo extrañaba, pero no se lo decía.

- ¿Qué tal, Isabella? Hace mucho que no nos vemos – Lauren estaba parada frente a ella. La miraba con desdén y amenaza, aunque una falsa sonrisa cubría su rostro –. ¿Estás contenta con lo que hiciste? – preguntó tomándola de una de sus muñecas para evitar que se moviese. Bella pudo sentir las uñas de la mujer en su piel – Esto no te saldrá gratis, Swan, que te quede claro. Aún conoces sólo mi lado amable – apretó un poco más.

- Bella, ¿estás bien? – la voz de Ángela las sobresaltó a ambas. Lauren la soltó en seguida.

- Sí, Ángela, no te preocupes – murmuró Bella asustada.

- Claro. Swan siempre está bien, Swan siempre logra quedar como víctima en todo, Swan siempre consigue lo que quiere – las palabras de Lauren estaban llenas de odio, envidia y rencor –. Te acuestas con el hombre más guapo de este instituto y aún así tuviste que seducir a Mike para vengarte de él – gritó fuerte para que la pequeña audiencia que comenzaba a formarse escuchara –. Eres una perra, Isabella, lo haces porque tus padres tienen dinero de sobra, sabes que tus malditos abogados meterán a la cárcel al pobre Mike; disfrutas viendo como destruyes la poca familia que me queda. No entiendo por qué nos odias tanto – todo aquel que le oía, creía en sus palabras e intentaban acercarse a consolar su falso llanto.

Limpiando sus falsas lágrimas, Lauren giró y caminó por donde había llegado; los murmullos y las miradas de odio hacia Bella siguieron ahí.

Caminó en sentido contrario cabizbaja, no sacaría nada con defenderse, nadie le creyó en el pasado, nadie le creería en el presente. Podía escuchar cómo tras ella, sin disimular siquiera, muchos la tachaban de loca, de enferma, de caprichosa, de ser una perra sin corazón. Ella no les guardaba rencor, tampoco se enojaba con ellos, sabía que Lauren tenía un muy buen poder de convencimiento y que todos creían ciegamente en sus palabras.

Caminó cabizbaja en sentido contrario. No sacaría nada con defenderse. Nadie le creyó en el pasado, nadie le creería en el presente. Podía escuchar cómo tras ella, sin disimular siquiera, muchos la tachaban de loca, de enferma, de caprichosa, de ser una perra sin corazón. Ella no les guardaba rencor, tampoco se enojaba con ellos, sabía que Lauren tenía un muy buen poder de convencimiento y que todos creían ciegamente en sus palabras.

Vio que a su lado otros pies caminaban. Levantó la cabeza y los ojos de Ángela le observaban preocupados y con lástima mal encubierta. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada, pero Bella se sintió extrañamente apoyada, como si el solo hecho de que Ángela caminara a su lado fuese suficiente para no decaer.

Entró en la sala para su primer examen: cálculo. Ángela se sentó tras ella a la espera que dieran las 8:30 horas para comenzar.

- Bella – la chica llamo su atención tocando su hombro. Volteó a mirarla –, sé que lo que dijo Lauren no es cierto. Yo presencié varias veces como Mike te acosaba – Bella asintió y le entregó una mirada agradecida –. Si necesitas testigos en el juicio, cuenta conmigo – ofreció.

- Gracias, Ángela, esto es importante para mí. Hablaré con la abogada – murmuró algo descolocada por el ofrecimiento.

En ese momento el profesor comenzó a repartir las hojas con las pruebas y Bella volteó, dispuesta a olvidar aquel altercado y consolarse con que sólo serían dos días en ese infierno y luego podría volver a la seguridad de su casa, de sus pinturas, de su música. Esperaba que todo saliera bien y que la osadía de poner freno a los abusos de Mike no le trajera consecuencias negativas ni a ella ni a quienes estaban a su alrededor.

Después de cálculo, inmediatamente vinieron los exámenes de química, literatura y lengua, para terminar el día con geografía.

Salió del lugar pasadas las tres de la tarde, esperando encontrarse con Edward en el estacionamiento, pero el auto de él ya no estaba ahí, indicando que seguramente terminando sus exámenes se había retirado sin esperarla.

Subió desilusionada a su camioneta, encendió la calefacción y la puso en marcha, sin importarles los saltos que dio el vehículo en protesta por la sobre exigencia. Llegó a casa después de algunos minutos.

Entró y se dirigió directo a la cocina. Sue había hecho lasaña vegetariana para el almuerzo, así que puso un trozo en un plato y la calentó en el microondas, extrañada con que su madre no hubiese ido a preguntarle cómo había estado su día.

Acabó de comer. Hacía semanas que comía mejor, creía que había ganado peso o al menos se veía más sana y, lo que es mejor, se sentía más sana. El tener a Edward cerca, además de que poco a poco volvía a retomar la relación con su madre, estaban ayudando en aquel lento proceso de sanar su alma; también – aunque no quisiera – debía reconocer que la última sesión con la sicóloga la habían ayudado mucho a encontrarse cara a cara con sus miedos y creía que por eso mismo las palabras de Lauren no la amedrentaban como antes, pues ya en ese momento ni recordaba qué había dicho exactamente esa mañana.

- ¿Deseas postre, Bella? – Preguntó Sue – Hice pastel de cereza – agregó para motivarla a comer.

- Mi favorito, Sue – sonrió sinceramente -, sírveme un trozo pero no muy grande – pidió al momento que la vio abrir la nevera –. ¿Dónde está mamá? – de pronto le preocupó que la _nunca quieta_ Renee hubiese ido a parlotear sobre la nueva idea que tenía para escribir un libro.

Sí, a pesar de que nunca había escrito más que cuentos infantiles para Bella, Renee había estudiado Literatura, pero como jamás encontró la inspiración que necesitaba, en esos momentos trabajaba – desde donde estuviera – asesorando editoriales.

Sin embargo, los últimos días había casi agotado la paciencia de Bella hablándole sobre una idea en la que empezaba a trabajar, y aunque a Bella le parecía que la historia de una insignificante humana enamorada de un vampiro era demasiado bizarra – los vampiros no inspiraban precisamente historias de amor –, estaba muy feliz de que su madre por fin encontrara la inspiración que siempre la vida le había negado.

- Fue a casa de Edward – respondió Sue dejando frente a ella un platillo con pastel.

- ¿A casa de Edward? – Sue asintió. Era extraño, Edward no había aparecido ese día y su madre ahora estaba en casa de él – ¿Ocurrió algo? – preguntó preocupada de pronto.

- No creo – contestó –. Salió feliz diciendo que Esme Cullen la había invitado a almorzar – Bella asintió sin convencerse del todo y comenzó a comer ese delicioso manjar.

Después de comer subió hasta su estudio. Ya en el lugar, puso en el reproductor el _Concierto de Brandemburgo Nº3 _de _Johann Sebastian Bach, _y se recostó en el diván, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de una de las mejores composiciones del músico barroco, que curiosamente estaba en su tonalidad preferida, porque así era, ella era una amante del _Sol mayor_ y todos sus conciertos favoritos estaban compuesto en ese tono.

Escuchó atentamente cada nota, deshilándola en su mente, moviendo su brazo derecho como si estuviese tocando el violín y tarareaba las notas de vez en cuando. Sonrió cuando la composición llegó al tercer movimiento; el sonido del clavecín era majestuoso y la hacían imaginarse con vestidos pomposos en medio de un baile de sociedad en el Palacio de Brandemburgo a principios del siglo XVIII.

Finalmente el concierto acabó dando paso al concierto siguiente. Se levantó de su lugar y reunió sus materiales para pintar alguna cosa en compañía de Bach. Tenía dos discos con los _Conciertos de Brandemburgo _interpretados por la orquesta del violinista alemán _Reinhard Goebel*; _en un disco los conciertos número uno y dos, y los siguientes cuatro en el otro. Habían sido un regalo de Sue la navidad anterior para aumentar un poco más la colección de casi mil discos de música de cámara y sinfónica que poseía.

Sin darse cuenta, cuando comenzaba a sonar el segundo movimiento del _Concierto Nº5, _ella ya había trazado – con un grueso pincel bañado en pintura negra – la silueta abstracta de dos jóvenes abrazados, en una pose tan íntima que no se podía distinguir de forma correcta el cuerpo de ninguno de los dos por separado.

La imagen no tenía nada más que la sombra de esos dos cuerpos pegados en el centro del lienzo, pero sin embargo parecía que aquel fondo blanco no importaba porque cualquiera fuese el escenario sería eclipsado por esa tan celestial muestra de amor.

Sintió envidia de su propia creación, envidia de esos jóvenes que se abrazaban enamorados, seguros de sí mismos, cómplices y por sobretodo libres de cualquier miedo y fantasma del pasado; solo con el amor por el otro en sus corazones.

Su nuevo teléfono móvil vibró sobre la mesa esquinera al lado de la ventana. Odiaba esos aparatos, eran la forma que encubiertamente había ideado el sistema para robarles la poca libertad que habían ganado los ciudadanos.

_¿Es que acaso ahora la gente no podía querer estar sola e incomunicada un par de días?_

Después de lo de Mike, su madre, su padre, Sue, pero por sobre todo Edward habían insistido en que necesitaba un teléfono móvil y hacía ya una semana que su madre le había llevado de regalo un aparatito sencillo y con las funciones básicas para estar siempre comunicada.

Por supuesto, ella no estaba acostumbrada y se olvidaba de él, como la tarde anterior en que había ido al taller a pensar un poco y prepararse para lo que le esperaba, pero que antes de dos horas había llegado Edward casi sin aliento pensando que algo le había pasado y diciendo que su madre había estado a punto de llamar la policía

Era increíble, pero un aparato como esos generaba pánico y alarma; no contestar el móvil era sinónimo de que o estaba muriendo o ya estaba muerta, cosas que antes de tenerlo no le pasaban.

Bufó y caminó los dos pasos que la separaban de aquel aparato del infierno y miró en la pantalla el anuncio de un mensaje de texto. Apretó tres botones antes de dar con el que abría el dichoso mensaje y lo acercó a su rostro para leerlo:

_'Bella, lamento no haberte esperado esta tarde, mamá me mandó por un encargo a Port Angeles. E'_

Tenía sentido y no había motivos para dudar de aquel texto, pero estaba albergando la extraña sospecha de que Edward le estaba mintiendo; un mensaje de texto era tan impersonal para alguien como él.

_¿Por qué no llamarla?_

Definitivamente, después de aquella noche en que llegó descontrolado y lleno de dolor a su casa, Edward se comportaba muy extraño. Lo peor era no atreverse a preguntarle. Temía que él dijera con palabras lo que ella sospechaba cada vez con más certeza de ser verdad.

/*/

Al día siguiente, Bella llegó al instituto cuando faltaban pocos minutos para las diez de la mañana, o sea pocos minutos para el primer examen del día. Sonrió al ver aparcado unos metros más allá aquel inconfundible _Volvo _azul.

La noche anterior no había dormido bien y tenía una opresión en el pecho que le hacía presagiar que algo estaba pasando por alto, que algo no grato estaba a punto de pasar. Era extraño, nunca antes le había sentido algo así por lo que no sabía qué esperar de aquella extraña sensación.

Al menos aquella mañana sabía con seguridad que vería a Edward; ambos tenían que rendir examen en Biología en el mismo grupo, por lo que en ese momento más que caminar al encuentro de una evaluación, caminaba al encuentro de su razón de ser.

Entró a la sala designada para el examen y su vista se posó directamente en Edward, quien estaba sentado en la última fila de mesas, mirando concentrado a través de la ventana.

- Hola – saludó cuando estuvo a su lado. Edward dio un pequeño salto y le sonrió levemente.

- Hola – respondió al saludo, pero no hubo beso, solo tomó su mano y la apretó levemente para luego fingir que leía algo en el cuaderno que estaba sobre el mesón.

- ¿Estás bien? – necesitaba escucharle decir algo, aunque fuese para decirle que no le gustaba el frío que hacía afuera

- Claro – no la miró y Bella ya no tenía dudas de que algo ocultaba –. No te preocupes, solo estoy cansado. Anoche no dormí intentando aprenderme las fórmulas de cálculo – la miró por primera vez desde que había llegado y ella vio la vulnerabilidad a través de sus ojos y quiso abrazarlo aun sin saber qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Pensó en decirle algo para seguir oyéndole hablar, pero el señor Banner entró a la sala con su sonrisa macabra y los exámenes bajo el brazo, como si disfrutara de antemano la masacre que se cometería dentro de algunos minutos cuando aquellos raros esquemas sobre la meiosis y la mitosis se comenzaran a entremezclar en la cabeza de los nerviosos alumnos.

Bella recibió su examen y lo leyó completamente, subrayando aquello que más llamaba la atención, las indicaciones y haciendo anotaciones rápidas para no olvidarse luego de lo que entendía de cada pregunta.

Una hora y treinta minutos más tarde Bella salía conforme del salón de clases; se sentó en el piso, al lado afuera, a esperar a Edward para hablar un rato antes de su siguiente examen.

Diez minutos después, Edward salía del lugar con el cabello algo más revuelto y los ojos con signos de cansancio. Pensó que quizás era verdad que él no había dormido bien y que esa era la razón de su apatía y distracción.

-Edward – llamó su atención cuando le observó caminar sin reparar en su presencia. Él la miró sin expresión y le tendió su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie - ¿Cuánto falta para tu próximo examen? – preguntó antes de que él comenzara a caminar.

- Es en quince minutos más – respondió sin detenerse y ella, con las piernas mucho más cortas, parecía correr a su lado.

- ¿Podemos hablar unos minutos? – se atrevió a preguntar, necesitaba saber por qué estaba tan lejos de ella aquel día.

- No, no podemos – respondió escuetamente –. Quiero estar tranquilo antes del examen de cálculo, sabes que me cuesta mucho esa materia – se justificó sin mirarla.

- ¿Irás esta tarde a casa? – siguió con las preguntas, aunque ya sospechaba la respuesta.

- No puedo ir – lo sabía, pero era doloroso escucharlo –. Falta poco para navidad y mi madre me tiene como su chofer personal para las compras – ella desvió la vista para evitar llorar, aunque para Edward no debió parecer desapercibido el gesto porque se detuvo delante de ella y tomó su rostro entre sus manos –. Lo que sea que quieras decirme, lo hablaremos con calma después de navidad; antes es imposible que podamos sentarnos tranquilos. ¿Vendrás a casa a cenar en la víspera, verdad? – ella le miró y solo puso asentir un poco más tranquila, aunque seguía sospechando que él le ocultaba muchas cosas – Te quiero mucho – declaró y luego la besó suavemente en los labios antes de perderse en el salón donde tenía su examen.

Suspiró y caminó hasta su destino, sin notar que tras ella una rubia de bote reía en silencio ante la escena. Ese día comenzaba su plan de acabar con Isabella Swan de una vez por todas y ya tenía certeza de la dirección que tomarían sus dardos.

/*/

- ¿Conseguiste la gente que te pedí? – preguntó batiendo sus pestañas.

- Por supuesto, con quién crees que estás hablando – respondió con una sonrisa de suficiencia –. Acaban de salir de la correccional de Seattle, nadie los reconocerá ni los asociará con nosotros. Les he dicho que se queden con todo lo que recauden. Lo que sí, dijeron que ellos no cometían homicidios, que para eso necesitábamos alguien más experimentado y más caro, que ellos lo podían conseguir si lo necesitábamos.

- No te preocupes, Tyler, solo quiero darles un susto. Necesito que Swan retire esa demanda absurda que puso en contra de Mike, solo eso – aseguró con fingida pena –. Jamás podría cargar con la muerte de alguien en mis espaldas – agregó y Tyler limpió una lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla.

- Eres buena, Lauren, siempre preocupada por tu familia. Yo haría lo mismo por un hermano – y como de alguna forma ella tenía que pagarle, se acercó a él y lo besó.

- Nunca nadie debe enterarse que tuvimos algo que ver – él asintió mientras besaba su cuello.

No, nunca nadie se enteraría en que entre las cuatro paredes de la casa del árbol de Tyler Crowley comenzó a fraguarse el plan de destrucción de una chica, cuyo único pecado fue tener lo que Lauren tanto anhelaba.

/*/

_¿Qué ocultaba, Edward?_

_¿Acaso quería dejarla?_

_¿Se habrá dado cuenta que estando con ella corría peligro?_

La cabeza de Isabella Swan daba vertiginosos giros con cada pregunta que se planteaba para justificar la actitud de Edward y sus evasivas. También estaba en su pecho esa maldita angustia, esa opresión que le quitaba la respiración, que le decía que algo estaba pasando o iba a pasar.

El pincel que sostenía temblaba junto con ella, haciendo imposible pintar el crepúsculo que tenía en la cabeza para acompañar a aquellos amantes oscuros que tantas cosas le provocaban al mirarles. Su respiración se hacía cada vez más errática y creía que en cualquier momento su corazón asustado saldría por su boca, cansado de seguir aguantando toda la mierda que ella le echaba encima.

Miró a través de la ventana, aquel día gris y ventoso llegaba a su fin. Observó como las ramas de los árboles se doblaban de un lado a otro haciéndolos parecer espectros de otros mundos que venían por ella.

_¿En qué momento dejó de ser bueno?_

_¿Era ella quien lo había entendido mal?_

De pronto el teléfono la sobresaltó como si ese sonido fuese a lo que ella había estado temiendo todo el día.

Fue hasta la mesita en que tenía el aparato y respondió sin mirar quien le llamaba.

- Diga – notó que su voz sonó demasiado aguda.

- Bella, habla Esme – el tono alarmado de la mujer la hizo palidecer y comenzó a morder su labio inferior en señal de pánico.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado? – preguntó histéricamente sabiendo que solo Edward podía ser el motivo de que Esme la llamara en ese estado.

- Nos han asaltado en Port Angeles – chilló la mujer –. Él puso resistencia y ellos lo golpearon. Mi pobre bebé – Esme lloraba del otro lado y Bella intentaba ahogar el grito que quería dar –. Estamos en el _Olympic Memorial Hospital, _está demasiado inquieto. ¿Podrías venir por nosotros? Eres la única que puede calmarlo – pidió la mujer.

- Estaré allí en una hora – prometió y colgó luego para poder llorar un poco antes de salir.

Siempre era lo mismo con ella. Cuando creía que su vida recién comenzaba, algo se encargaba de decirle que estaba más cerca de lo contrario.

_¿Cuántos castigos más le quedaban?_

_¿Es que acaso nunca podría ser feliz?_

El sonido seco en el piso de madera del pincel que antes ella sostenía, le hizo salir del estado de aturdimiento y limpió sus lágrimas.

_Uno de los dos tenía que ser fuerte por el otro._

Salió rápidamente del estudio y bajó a su habitación a cambiarse. Cinco minutos después tomaba las llaves del _Audi _rojo de su madre y dejaba que ella le diera las bendiciones para salir rauda en ayuda de la única persona con la que ella había podido contar en sus peores momentos.

En contra de todos sus principios, manejó a exceso de velocidad la mayor parte del camino, estaba desesperada y temía que Esme no le hubiese dicho todo para no alterarla más de lo que ya estaba.

Llegó al hospital 40 minutos después y desesperada preguntó por Edward en la recepción.

- Habitación 301, tercer piso – dijo la amable enfermera con voz neutral.

Susurró apenas un _gracias_ y siguió corriendo como posesa por el hospital; eso hasta que sintió algo vibrar en la cartera trasera de su jeans. Se obligó a detenerse para responder el teléfono.

- Isabella Swan, esto es solo un aviso de lo que le puede ocurrir si no cedes – Un mensaje corto y revelador; se cortó la llamada luego.

Era la voz de un hombre, ella no la reconoció, pero estaba segura que Lauren estaba tras eso y eso la hizo entrar en pánico. Afirmó su espalda en la pared y se dejó caer al piso, temerosa que sus piernas no soportaran su desmadejado cuerpo.

_¿Cuántos más sufrirían las consecuencias de sus actos?_

Sentía como su mundo estaba mal, su vida estaba mal, su alma estaba mal. Volvía a cometer los mismos errores, pero esta vez no podía permitir que llegaran tan lejos.

Salió del hospital tan rápido como entró y se refugió dentro del coche, Edward no podía verla en ese estado.

_¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta para creer que alguna vez algo fue bueno para ella?_

Nuevamente la fe que albergaba se iba.

Y como si fuese la culminación del acto de una obra de terror, vio como pequeños copos blancos comenzaban a caer sobre el coche, dándole la bienvenida a un nuevo invierno.

_Flash Back_

_- No me interesa como lo hagas, pero te quiero lejos de Mike – mandó con voz firme._

_- Es él quien me acosa, hace meses que ya no siento nada por él más que asco – respondió._

_- Te veo una vez más cerca de él y Jake no vivirá para contarlo – amenazó, aunque Bella no creía que ella fuese a llegar tan lejos – Y si no te apuras, puede ser que ni siquiera tenga que esperar a una próxima vez – Lauren rió al escuchar el jadeo de Bella._

_- ¿Qué le hiciste? – preguntó en un chillido, temiéndole por primera vez a esa mujer._

_- Yo nada, pero dijo que estaría tras la bodega de tu patio intentando llamar tú atención. Reza para que la navaja que tiene no sea tan efectiva – Bella soltó el teléfono inalámbrico y corrió por la puerta de la cocina hasta aquel lugar._

_Ahí lo vio sentado en el suelo con una muñeca ensangrentada y listo para cortar la otra; y mientras la sangre caía a borbotones sobre nieve blanca, ella gritaba y lloraba sin saber qué hacer._

_- Maldita sea, Jake. Por qué me haces esto. ¡Que alguien me ayude! – gritó._

_- Prefiero morir, Bella. Prefiero morir si tú no estás conmigo – susurró dramáticamente._

_Esa era la primera amenaza real, la primera vez que comprendía que su vida nunca más le pertenecería a ella, porque eran muchos los que estarían siempre dependiendo de sus decisiones._

_/*/*/*/*/*/_

_*__Reinhard Goebel: Violinista, compositor y arreglista alemán, fundador y director del aclamado grupo de música de cámara 'Musica Antiqua Köln'_

* * *

_Bueno, sus comentarios son mi gasolina. Les dejo como aliciente que el próximo capítulo lleva tanto en mi cabeza que se está escribiendo rápido. _

_Como siempre pronto adelanto en el blog y por twitter siempre voy soltando uno que otro datito sobre el fic. Si alguna me sigue y yo no lo hago, avísenme para remediarlo inmediatamente!_


	25. Incertidumbre

**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. La historia es mía y está protegida en Save creative._

_Agradezco a **Anyreth** y a **Catali **por betear el capítulo. _

**_Música recomendada:_**_Uncertainty - The Fray_

* * *

**Capítulo 24: Incertidumbre**

Aunque por dentro seguía aterrada, se obligó a calmarse. Edward la necesitaba entera, fuerte y en ese momento - aunque ella fuese solo la morfina que apaciguaba su dolor - no podía fallarle.

Esta vez no huiría… no, esta vez ella haría todo lo posible por ganar la batalla y dejar atrás a esa niña débil que fue en el pasado. Ella enfrentaría cara a cara sus demonios y saldría vencedora, aunque se le fuera la vida en ello.

Respiró profundo y miró a todos lados. Podía resultar estúpido, pero ella temía que alguien la estuviese vigilando o peor, que alguien estuviese siguiendo a Edward para hacerle pagar a él por sus errores. Cuando se sintió un poco más tranquila y segura, bajó del coche, puso la alarma y volvió a entrar al hospital, ya sin tanto escándalo como la vez anterior.

Llegó hasta el inicio del pasillo en el que estaba la habitación 301. Esme estaba afuera, de pie y con un vaso desechable con algún líquido caliente entre sus manos y la mirada preocupada y triste.

Bella sintió pena por esa mujer y todo lo que había tenido que vivir en pocos meses: la muerte de su esposo, las intenciones suicidas de Edward, la adicción y embarazo de su única hija y la ausencia de su hijo mayor; nadie lo merecía y Bella se vio rezando por Esme a cualquier fuerza sobrenatural que pudiera oírla.

La madre de Edward debe haber sentido su mirada pues levantó la cabeza y posó sus cálidos ojos miel sobre ella. Bella se acercó lentamente y por primera vez se atrevió a ser cariñosa con aquella mujer, la única que siempre había entendido al Edward niño y soñador, y la abrazó con fuerza.

Esme se derrumbó y liberó un llanto desgarrador que, probablemente, llevaba mucho tiempo conteniendo. Bella solo se mantuvo ahí, con ella, dejando que esa madre dejara salir sus frustraciones; ninguna madre merecía pasar por lo que ella había pasado.

- ¿Cómo está él? – preguntó pasados algunos minutos.

- Está bien – respondió –, el médico está con él – murmuró algo avergonzada –. Lo siento por preocuparte, pero esto fue como la gota que rebalsó el vaso – se disculpó un segundo después, pero Bella negó de inmediato –. Tiene una pequeña cortadura cerca del abdomen y algunos golpes en el rostro, nada serio, no te preocupes – relató y ella respiró un poco más tranquila.

El médico salió pronto de la habitación en compañía de una enfermera y les dijo que todo estaba bien, que al día siguiente podría ir a casa, que solo había sido un susto.

Esme se excusó al tener que bajar a recepción a hacer los trámites del seguro médico, dejándola a cargo de su pequeño. Bella sonrió. Edward era notoriamente el consentido de Esme y la ternura con que ella se refería a él era algo que parecía purificar un poco el alma de quien la escuchaba.

Se quedó de pie afuera de la habitación con la frente afirmada en la puerta por algunos minutos, no quería que Edward la viese preocupada; aunque también era cierto que las últimas semanas él ni siquiera había notado su angustia.

Entró lentamente y mirando siempre hacia el piso. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y levantó lentamente la cabeza.

La camilla estaba levemente levantada; él descansaba de espalda sobre dos almohadones y con los ojos cerrados, aunque, por su forma de respirar ella sabía que estaba despierto. Tenía un cardenal en el pómulo derecho y una venda en la frente al lado contrario, además un pequeño rasmillón en el pómulo izquierdo; aun así, nada podía opacar esa belleza que lo hacía parecer un ángel.

- Hola, niño – susurró desde su posición. Él abrió sus ojos verdes y pestañeó varias veces.

- Bella – susurró él y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa –, viniste – por la forma en que lo dijo parecía un hombre frente a un milagro.

- ¿Qué ocurrió, cariño? – él hizo una seña para que se acercara y ella sin dudarlo un segundo caminó hacia él, le abrazó con cuidado y escondió su rostro en el cuello de él.

- Cuando Esme llamó, pensé lo peor – confesó ya con la voz ahogada – ¿Por qué te resististe, Edward? – Golpeó levemente su brazo – Pudieron haberte matado – jadeó en busca de aire.

- Llevaba algo muy valioso conmigo, no podía permitir que se lo llevaran – respondió él intentando apartarla un poco.

- ¿Qué puede ser más valioso que tu vida? – preguntó incrédula. Edward no se caracterizaba por ser alguien apegado a las cosas materiales.

- Tu regalo de navidad – Ella se quedó quieta, respirando más rápido de lo normal. Esa respuesta la dejaba un poco descolocada; no esperaba que él arriesgara su vida por una cosa para ella.

Se apartó para mirarle a los ojos. Él la observaba preocupado y al parecer con temor. Tuvo la sensación de que ella sí era importante para Edward; él había arriesgado su integridad física por salvar su regalo de navidad, y eso tenía que ser por algo.

- Aun así, no debiste – murmuró –. Además, no necesitas regalarme nada y lo sabes – agregó.

- No gasté demasiado… si es eso lo que te preocupa – sonrió de lado –. Por otro lado, tu regalo no les iba a servir de nada a ellos. Quise explicárselos cuando intentaron quitarme la bolsa, pero ellos me golpearon y luego huyeron con todo lo demás – Bella no pudo evitar pensar en Lauren como la cabeza de ese acto y tembló. Él tomó su mano y la acarició tiernamente.

Bella no dijo nada más, solo quería abrazarlo y estar con él. Sabía que ella no serviría de mucha protección, pero le aterraba más el pensar que le hicieran algo cuando estaba lejos.

Se acomodó y se irguió para poder mirarle. Él tenía sus ojos puestos en ella y ella creyó ver en éstos la misma curiosidad y frustración que veía cuando recién se conocieron, cosa que la hizo suspirar profundamente. Edward la confundía demasiado y ya no sabía que creer con respecto a sus últimamente herméticos sentimientos.

- Por qué suspiras – preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

- Porque estás bien y eso me alivia – respondió apegándose otra vez a él.

- No quieres cargar con más tragedias, no es así – aseguró con cautela.

_¿Eso era lo pensaba Edward de ella?_

- No – se apresuró a responder –, yo solo quiero que estés bien. Mientras que tú estés bien puede venirse el mundo abajo y no me importará.

- Lo siento, es que siempre te agobio con mis problemas – se llevó la mano libre al cabello –. Sé que en algún momento te cansarás de ello, pero no puedo evitar aferrarme a ti cada vez que mi mundo se derrumba. Eres lo único que puede mantenerme a flote – susurró lo último y bajó la mirada dejándola atónita por un instante y con una sensación de tristeza y responsabilidad aún mayor.

- No me des tanto poder – rogó ella –. Soy la persona que más daño puede hacerte, por favor no lo permitas – se aferró a él otra vez.

Lo amaba tanto que no podía respirar, pero tan grande como ese amor era el temor a hacerle daño, porque el poder que él le entregaba era demasiado para alguien con tantos fantasmas asechándole como era ella.

- Te amo – susurró dejando un beso en su cabello

_No la amaba, solo la necesitaba para no hundirse._

- Sanaremos juntos, Bella – agregó y a ella se le estrujó un poco más el corazón.

_No sanarían juntos. _Él sanaría y luego ella ya no le haría falta.

Bella se levantó y acercó una silla a la camilla para no incomodarle y se quedó con él en silencio, acariciando de vez en cuando una de sus manos o alzándose levemente para acariciar su rostro. Si tan solo tuviera fuerzas para ganarse un espacio permanente en su corazón las cosas podrían ser distintas, mas ella estaba convencida que el amor de Edward era solo una mala interpretación al sentimiento de protección y agradecimiento que lo unía a ella.

El silencio se hacía un poco incómodo, pero más incómodas se hacían las palabras porque ambos parecían reacios a lo que el otro pudiese decirles y Edward volvió a la pose distante que llevaba días mostrándole.

Esme volvió a la habitación algunos minutos después, sacándoles del trance en el que parecían sumergidos. Bella se levantó rápidamente; aún le avergonzaba mostrar su amor a Edward en público, sobre todo si era frente a Esme, porque ella siempre la miraba como la única esperanza para su hijo y eso la hacía sentir presionada.

- Cariño – llamó la atención de Edward, quien seguía perdido en sus pensamientos. Él la miró algo aturdido y le hizo un gesto de que le escuchaba –, está nevando y creo que si sigue así cerrarán las carreteras por esta noche – Edward y Bella fruncieron el ceño sin entender la importancia que tenía el hecho -. No quiero que Alice pase la noche sola en Forks – miró a Edward y entre ambos hubo una especie de conversación silenciosa que Bella no entendió –. Bella – llamó la atención de la joven –, ¿te quedas con él y lo llevas a casa mañana? – no tuvo que pensarlo, asintió antes de que Esme terminara la pregunta.

-Mamá, puedo quedarme solo – protestó Edward.

_No quería quedarse con ella._

- No protestes. Bella se queda encantada, ¿no es así? – Esme miró a Bella sonriente y ella asintió y le sonrió a Edward, pero él solo bajó la mirada.

Quiso golpearlo para que de una vez por todas dejara esos malditos cambios de humor, en un momento le decía que la amaba y dos segundos después volvía su hermetismo, dejándola con un signo de interrogación gigante sobre la cabeza y con noches y noches durmiendo poco por analizar cada uno de sus cambios.

Bella le deseó a Esme un buen regreso a casa y le vio partir antes que el aguanieve – algo más espesa que la que comúnmente caía en Port Angeles – se tornara en una auténtica nevazón. Si la nieve cubría a la ciudad marítima, supuso que Forks ya estaría saturado por la misma.

- ¿Quieres que me acueste a tu lado? – preguntó cautelosa, insegura de la respuesta de él.

- Si quieres – respondió él indiferente.

- Sabes que sí – dijo condescendiente, mientras se acercaba a la camilla.

- No, no lo sé – subió un poco la voz –. Lo siento, no quería gritar – se disculpó casi de inmediato y comenzó a tirarse el cabello.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Edward? – Él negó con la cabeza – ¿Acaso ya no confías en mí?

- No crees que esas preguntas debería hacerlas yo – Bella le miró sin entender nada –. Eres tú la que de un tiempo a esta parte solo me habla del clima – murmuró mirándose las manos, como un niño cuando pide explicaciones.

- ¿Quieres que hablemos? – Él negó – Entonces, ¿Qué quieres? – se pasó la mano por el cabello hastiada de la situación.

- Solo quédate aquí… acompáñame. En otro momento hablaremos – ella hizo caso y se acostó en el espacio que él dejó en la cama y, como era un espacio pequeño, se apegó a él lo más que pudo y él la abrazó fuertemente, como si quisiera retenerla.

Ella entendió que no había razones para tomar distancia, que independiente de lo que Edward sintiera y de lo que durara esa extraña relación sin nombre que tenían, ella no tenía por qué guardar en su memoria solo los recuerdos de la angustia que sentía pensando en que la dejaría; sus memorias debían ser de los muchos momentos que habían compartido juntos y de la felicidad que sentía en cada uno de ellos.

/*/

- Lauren, dime que tú no tuviste nada que ver – Mike le miró con el ceño fruncido y ella le entregó esa mirada de culpable desde el tocador donde estaba sentada. Mike tembló –. Joder, Lauren, ¿es que no pudiste dejarlo estar?

- Es que no hay quien te entienda. Primero me dices que quieres que Swan sufra las penas del infierno y ahora te quejas porque le di un sustito – se puso de pie y se sentó junto a él en la cama.

- Pero una cosa es darle uno que otro susto a Isabella y otra muy distinta es asaltar a Cullen. Sabes que él no lo pensará dos veces antes de denunciarnos – se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse.

- Tranquilo, que me he encargado de que solo Isabella sepa que estoy tras ese incidente y no hay pruebas que me incriminen – él le miró –. El asalto lo hicieron unos críos que contactó Tyler y fueron ellos mismos quienes llamaron luego a Swan para advertirle algunas cosas – Mike seguía incrédulo –. Te aseguro que ella quitará la denuncia y podrás volver al instituto.

- Eso espero, Lau, eso espero – murmuró.

- Me encargaré de todo Mike, esa mosquita muerta rogará por un momento de paz. Confía en mí – sonrió de forma macabra y se acercó a él con las bajas intenciones de siempre.

/*/

- Cariño, ¿estás segura que no quieres venir a Alaska conmigo? – preguntó Renee por enésima vez – Charlie está ansioso por verte – agregó mientras revisaba algo en su chequera de cuero negro.

- Ya quedé con Edward, mamá – respondió.

- Pero son tantos días, hija – se colgó su cartera y Bella levantó el sujetador de la maleta mientras la miraba y levantaba una ceja –. Ya, Bella, si ya me voy – rieron ambas y salieron de casa hacia donde estaba el chofer esperándola – Si cambias de opinión puedes ir a Alaska con Edward a celebrar la llegada del nuevo año – Bella no respondió, sino que la abrazó y dio un beso en su mejilla.

- Buen viaje, mamá – susurró y Renee subió al coche.

Bella se quedó algunos minutos fuera. Hacía frío, pero al menos había dejado de nevar la noche anterior y la lluvia que caía fuertemente arrastraba con ella la nieve que antes había cubierto al jardín.

Había regresado a Forks con Edward la tarde anterior, cuando dejó de nevar en Port Angeles. Él estaba extrañamente más silencioso, con el ceño fruncido y la miraba como si tuviera mil preguntas por hacer y otras mil cosas por decir, pero solo callaba. La situación le parecía, por decirlo menos, incómoda ya que no hablaba él ni tampoco le dejaba hablar a ella.

Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío y lo único que deseaba en ese momento era quedarse en casa esa noche, escuchar música y pintar; no había tenido tiempo de procesar todos los últimos acontecimientos y sabía que ir a casa de Edward a cenar solo le sumaría una preocupación más por la que desvelarse luego.

Entró a casa cuando el frío se hizo insoportable. Toda la gente que trabajaba en el lugar se aprontaba a terminar sus quehaceres para luego poder irse a sus casas a celebrar con sus familias la navidad. Algunos, como Sue, volverían en dos días; otros no lo harían hasta el año siguiente.

Un sentimiento de nostalgia comenzó a embargarle. Era un año más que se terminaba, pero a diferencia de los anteriores, este sería un año digno de recordar: había conocido a Edward y con él había conocido el significado de esa palabra tan bella: _amor;_ también había tenido fuerzas para hacerle frente a sus demonios y verdugos, y aunque eso no era algo finiquitado, estaba haciendo lo posible por controlar la situación… solo esperaba que Edward no pagara las consecuencias.

Después de despedirse de todos, deseándoles felices fiestas, subió a su cuarto a prepararse mentalmente para la noche en casa de los Cullen; no sabía qué esperar de esa cena. Le ponía nerviosa el pensar en que toda la familia de ellos estaría reunida.

_¿Y si no congeniaba con ellos?_

No… era mejor no pensar en las cosas que podrían pasar esa noche, lo mejor sería asistir sin muchas expectativas – ni buenas, ni malas – y si algo o alguien le hacía sentir incómoda, se disculparía y volvería a casa… sí, eso haría.

/*/

El reloj colgado en el muro sobre la chimenea marcaba las ocho en punto de la noche. Su madre y la señora Margaret Hale se paseaban de un lado a otro con tiestos y cubiertos; Alice miraba ausente a través de la ventana mientras acariciaba su vientre; Emmet y Rose habían salido un momento a conocer el invernadero nuevo de Esme, probablemente en un intento de adaptarse a la nueva casa y a las nuevas condiciones; y Jasper junto a su padre, el señor Richard Hale, veían una tonta película sobre navidad sentados en el sofá grande de la sala principal.

Edward miraba a todos desde el arco que unía el hall de entrada y el salón con una ansiedad palpable. Esa noche sería la prueba de fuego para saber si de verdad – pese a las carencias - podrían seguir siendo una familia, o que simplemente los meses anteriores solo habían fingido que lo estaban superando. Además, Bella cenaría con ellos. Ella conocería a su familia en pleno y si las cosas no salían bien, estaba seguro que la perdería.

El timbre sonó y toda la ansiedad se multiplicó por mil mientras se acercaba a abrir la puerta.

_Ojalá se comporten con ella – _pensó mientras acomodaba su cabello.

Abrió la puerta, pero no era Bella quien estaba del otro lado, sino que su prima Tanya con un gran paquete en sus manos. Bajó la mirada desilusionado.

_Ella no iría._

- Vaya, que recibimiento más cálido – ironizó la muchacha –. Yo también estaba ansiosa por verte, primo – continuó vacilándolo mientras entraba – ¡Alegría, Alegría, que ha llegado el pavo! – gritó y varias risas se escucharon alrededor.

- Discúlpala, cariño, es que se cayó de la cuna cuando pequeña – susurró su tía Carmen abrazándole – ¿Cómo estás, Edward? – preguntó mirándole a los ojos y sujetando su rostro entre sus manos.

- Mucho mejor…

- Mucho mejor y enamorado hasta los tuétanos.

- Carmen, no cabrees al chico – rezongó Eleazar que entraba cargado de paquetes.

- Corazón, que yo sé de estas cosas – gritó a su marido, guiñó un ojo a Edward y se apartó en dirección a la cocina.

Sonrió nervioso. Siempre era lo mismo con los Denali. Su historia familiar había estado marcada por las tragedias y aun así seguían siendo alegres y unidos, contagiándoles a todos con sus locuras y sus buenas vibras.

Volvió a mirar hacia afuera, Bella seguía sin aparecer.

/*/

Se miró nuevamente en el espejo, llevaba un vestido corto y cuello alto de lanilla de un color lila, el cabello alisado sujeto con una cinta a modo de diadema y un maquillaje suave. Edward había dicho que era una cena sencilla, mas sabía que lo que era sencillo para algunos era elegante para otros y es por eso que no sabía muy bien cómo tenía que vestir para ir a su casa.

Semanas atrás había estado algo desilusionada porque Edward no la había invitado a su casa, pero en ese momento no sabía que tan buena idea era entrar en su mundo.

_¿Cuántas personas estarían allí?_

_¿Y si el doctor Denali comenzaba a recordarle sus seguidas visitas pasadas al hospital?_

_¿Y si Emmet volvía a abordarla para decirle que se alejara de Edward?_

_¿Y si Esme seguía con la idea de que ella era la única que podía salvar a Edward?_

El teléfono de la casa sonó, sobresaltándole en el silencio que inundaba en rededor. Se acercó descalza hacia la mesa de noche y tomó el aparato.

- Diga – contestó.

- Bella, habla Alice.

_¿Alice? _

_¿Qué hacía llamándole la hermana de Edward cuando se verían en cinco minutos?_

- Mira – continuó –, no sé qué ocurre entre tú y mi hermano para que él lleve semanas ansioso y de mal genio, pero hoy es un día especial para nosotros y no lo quiero ver así. Si no vas a venir al menos llámale e inventa una excusa, el pobre lleva más de una hora que abre y cierra la puerta esperando por ti – su primer pensamiento fue que Edward tenía razón cuando decía que su hermana hablaba más que él.

- Solo me retrasé un poco – respondió cuando notó que se había quedado unos segundos sin hablar –. Voy saliendo – agregó mientras buscaba sus botas al lado de la cama.

- Te esperamos entonces – le escuchó decir más aliviada y colgó.

Sin querer analizar mucho lo que había dicho Alice, se calzó sus botas negras con un pequeño tacón, se miró al espejo y convencida de que era el atuendo apropiado, salió de la habitación apagando las luces a su paso.

Cinco minutos después estaba aparcando su vieja camioneta afuera de la casa de Edward; casi al instante vio como la puerta se abría y él salía rápido a abrir la puerta del vehículo, respiró profundo y se quitó el cinturón para dejar que Edward le ayudara a bajar.

- Pensé que ya no venías – dijo él a modo de saludo.

- Solo me retrasé – se excusó –. No sabía qué ponerme – le escuchó reír y luego acercó su rostro al suyo y la besó.

- Estás preciosa – alabó cuando se separaron.

- Ni siquiera me vez bien, está oscuro – rebatió y él volvió a besarla, mientras acariciaba perezosamente sus antebrazos.

- No estés nerviosa – susurró cerca de su rostro –. Todos están felices de que vengas a pasar las fiestas con nosotros – besó su frente y le ayudo a bajar la bolsa con regalos que llevaba en el asiento del copiloto.

Pasó un brazo por sobre sus hombros y la guió al interior de la casa. El lugar estaba mucho más cálido y hogareño que la única vez que había estado ahí; además, las luces y los adornos en tonos verdes y rojos que decoraban el lugar lo hacían más acogedor.

Llegaron al salón. Había seis personas que les miraron con curiosidad y con picardía entremezcladas. Él tomó su mano.

- Ella es Isabella… bueno, Bella, así le gusta que la llamen – murmuró nervioso, ella apretó su mano para que dejara de temblar.

- Hola, Bella – dijo la chica rubia que estaba al lado de Emmet mientras se levantaba con él de la mano –. Soy Rose, creo que nos vimos en el hospital de Seattle hace algunos meses – se le acercó para dar un beso en su mejilla. Era muy alta y voluptuosa, y su rostro era como el de una muñeca de porcelana.

- ¿Qué tal, Bella? – saludo Emmet – Me alegra que estés aquí – agregó y también dio un beso en su mejilla. Bella creyó ver algo más en la mirada de Emmet, pero no supo interpretarlo.

- Bella, por fin te conozco en persona – chilló alguien tras ellos. Se volteó y encontró a una chica como de su tamaño, rubia y de ojos azules que le sonreía –. Soy Tanya, prima de Edward. Estoy tan feliz de conocerte, eres preciosa – la abrazó que casi le sacó el aire.

- Ya, Tanya – murmuró Edward avergonzado.

- Siempre tan aguafiestas – le recriminó la muchacha con ironía.

- Soy Alice – dijo la chica de cabello negro corto, era más pequeña que ella y tan delgada que lo único que resaltaba era una pequeña barriga – Edward tenía razón, eres muy linda – miró a Edward que estaba sonrojado y le sonrió para infundirle ánimos.

- Mira, él es Jasper – llamó al chico rubio y alto –. Es hermano de Rose y amigo nuestro – Jasper se levantó del sofá y se acercó a saludarle.

- Señorita, ¿qué tal? – tomó su mano y la besó.

- Jasper es así, un caballero – Alice miró al chico y él le sonrió. Bella tuvo la idea de que algo más pasaba entre ellos.

- Bueno, a mi madre y mi tío Eleazar ya los conoces – dijo Edward cuando dejaron respirar a Bella entre tantos saludos y ambos le dedicaron una sonrisa.

- Son todos muy amables – le dijo a Edward, y no lo decía solo por agradar, porque era verdad que le habían parecido todos muy amables.

- Lo son – dijo él poco convencido –. Pasemos al comedor que te voy a presentar a los que faltan - la guió por el pasillo hasta la puerta contigua donde un matrimonio como de la edad de sus padres miraban abrazados por la ventana y la esposa del doctor Denali entraba al lugar por la otra puerta con un pavo trozado.

Saludó a todos. Los señores Hale eran algo más serios, pero le trataron con mucho respeto; en cambio Carmen comenzó a hablarles de cosas incómodas haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran, logrando que la mujer se riera hasta las lágrimas.

Pronto estaban todos sentados a la mesa – algo apretados había que agregar –, cada uno con un trozo de pavo en el plato acompañado de patatas asadas y ensaladas surtidas. Había muchos temas de conversación en la mesa, mas ella y Edward solo comían y escuchaban en silencio.

En ese momento entendió un poco más a Edward. En esa casa nadie hablaba de arte, ni de música, ni de ningún tema de los que tanto les apasionaban a ambos. La mesa parecía divida en dos, en un sector hablaban de hospitales y tratamientos médicos y en la otra parte de política y economía.

- ¿Estás aburrida? – preguntó Edward en un susurro.

- No – respondió ella en el mismo tono de voz.

- No intentes quedar bien, yo siempre me aburro en las cenas familiares – ella le miró y le sonrió asintiendo y dándole la razón.

- Pero miren que hermosos se ven – gritó Carmen llamando la atención de la mesa –. Me recuerdan tanto a nosotros, cariño – Eleazar le miró con cara de bobo y besó su cabeza.

Edward y Bella observaron como todos tenían su vista puesta en ellos y ambos se sonrojaron furiosamente y bajaron la mirada, haciendo suspirar y reír a los demás presentes.

- Bueno, nuestra invitada creerá que somos unos aburridos – dijo Emmet sonriendo y Bella negó de inmediato.

- No les molesten – pidió Esme mirándoles de forma maternal.

- Y bien, Bella, cuéntanos algo sobre ti. Mira que Edward lo único que ha dicho es que eres hermosa – pidió Alice riendo, mientras se limpiaba la comisura de los labios con una servilleta.

- Bueno, nací en Seattle, vivo en Forks hace tres años, estoy en último año de secundaria – cada palabra que pronunciaba aumentaba su sonrojo.

- Supe que pintabas – afirmó Emmet y ella asintió –. ¿Piensas dedicarte a pintar toda tu vida o harás algo mejor que Edward por tu futuro? – sintió como Edward se tensaba y como el ambiente jocoso pasaba a insostenible en dos segundos.

-¡Emmet! – susurró Rose molesta.

- Lo siento, lo he dicho sin pensar – se disculpó Emmet –. Voy al servicio – murmuró y se levantó tirando la servilleta fuertemente sobre la mesa.

Bella miró a Edward y quiso golpear Emmet por ser tan mal hermano. Edward estaba con la cabeza gacha, jugando con la comida y estaba segura que si no se levantaba de la mesa era solo por no dejarla sola con el resto de su familia.

Esme se levantó incómoda y comenzó a levantar la mesa, Bella encontró ahí la oportunidad de sacar a Edward del comedor, por lo que se puso de pie e ignoró la atención que todos le prestaban.

- Edward y yo lo haremos, Esme – Edward le miró agradecido y Esme se sentó otra vez.

Edward se levantó y comenzó a acarrear cosas hasta la cocina, Bella se demoró un poco más en seguirlo, debido a que era un poco más torpe y no quería tirar nada.

- Edward – susurró ella al entrar a la cocina.

Estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta trasera que estaba abierta y volteó levemente la cabeza mientras ella se acercaba.

- ¿Me vas a dejar, verdad? – preguntó él con un matiz de dolor en su voz.

_Y ahí estaba la respuesta que llevaba semanas esperando._

Vargas Llosa escribió que la incertidumbre es una margarita cuyos pétalos no se terminan jamás de deshojar; pero no era cierto porque en ese momento ella le vio perder el último pétalo, pues aquella pregunta acababa con toda esa desazón de creer que él no la amaba. En ese momento los papeles se invertían y ya no era ella quien temía al abandono. La incertidumbre estaba en el lado contrario, pero no sería por mucho tiempo.

* * *

_Bueno chicas, espero sus comentarios para saber que les pareció o si hay algo que nos les guste._

_Agradezco sus alertas, favoritos, review, tuiteos, PMs, etc._

_Ya saben, en el blog encuentran el soundtrack y los adelantos_

_Como adelanto del próximo capítulo puedo decir que tendremos un Alice/Jasper de regalo asi que paciencia._

_Nos leemos_


	26. Respirar

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. La historia es mía y está protegida en Save creative._

_Agradezco a mis betas __**Catali **__que a pesar de todo el trabajo que le está dando su tesis me ayuda con esto y a__** Anyreth**__ que esta vez me devolvió el capítulo en tiempo record y además me ayudo con el nombre. Besos a ustedes Chicas._

_En este capítulo más que recomendaciones sería muy apropiado que escuchasen los temas musicales, así que les dejo el link para que los coloquen cuando aparezca el número en el fic._

_(1) Because_ – _John Bayles _ watch?v=GWi9Hv6gtXc

_(2) Balada para un loco – Astor Piazzola, interpretada por Leopoldo Betancourt _ watch?v=aWZkucLih4c

* * *

**Capítulo 25: Respirar**

Silencio y frío invadían aquella cocina por igual. Él, nervioso, esperando la respuesta de la que dependía su entereza; ella, paralizada ante el impacto de todos los sentimientos que él dejo en el aire con tan solo una pregunta, solo intentaba encontrar las palabras exactas para calmar aquella desazón de la que él era preso.

- ¿Qué dices, Edward? – preguntó finalmente para romper el hielo, e indecisa se acercó hasta quedar tras él.

Lo primero era entender el motivo por el que Edward preguntaba algo que ella creía que estaba claro.

Respiró profundo y tomó su mano, sintiendo como él se sobresaltaba ante su tacto.

- Ven, cierra la puerta que te vas a resfriar – murmuró e intentó tirar de él.

- ¿Es por eso que estás distante? – cuestionó él con desdén, sin moverse del lugar y sin mirarla –. Puedes decirlo, no me voy a romper si es a lo que temes – ella abortó la misión de intentar que volteara, Edward estaba muy a la defensiva y no le haría caso, por lo que pasó los brazos por su cintura y lo abrazó desde atrás, hundiendo su rostro en la espalda de él.

- Yo te amo, Edward. Me duele que pienses eso y me duele aún más porque sé que inconscientemente fui yo la que te hizo creer eso – dijo en voz alta y clara, abrazándose más a él –. Vamos, cierra la puerta y hablemos. Siempre estaré a tu lado si tú quieres; no sigas pensando cosas que no son.

Edward emitió un suspiro resignado para luego tomarle las manos – que estaban agarradas fuertemente por delante - y apartarlas para voltear y quedar con su rostro frente al suyo.

- No me mientas, Bella – suplicó temblando –, prefiero que me digas que no me amas a escuchar más mentiras – la observó con sus orbes teñidas de ese verde oscuro de bosque frondoso y lluvioso, ese verde que ella ya sabía identificar, aquel que era el color de la desesperación.

- Mírame, Edward – se pudo de puntillas y tomó su rostro entre las manos –, mírame y dime que ves otra cosa en mis ojos, dime si ves algo más que no sea el amor que siento por ti – la miró de forma constante por algunos segundos y luego poco a poco le sintió relajarse.

- ¿Lo juras? – ella asintió con un sonrisa y se miraron a los ojos por lo que parecieron horas, sin pestañar. Él queriendo ver la verdad en los ojos de ella; ella queriendo transmitirle todo lo que sentía por él.

El frío no parecía tocarlos, a pesar de que se podía ver el vaho del aliento de ambos entremezclado y el cabello indomable de Edward tenía pequeños cristales de escarcha en sus hebras, pero el calor que se transmitían con solo una mirada parecía envolverlos en una burbuja cálida y ajena a todo lo demás.

Suspiraron una vez más, al unísono, y ella volvió a sonreír.

_La amaba… la amaba y ella había sido tan tonta por no verlo._

La tos fingida de alguien tras ella le alertó que ya no estaban solos y, algo reticente, Bella quitó sus manos del rostro de Edward y volteó, quedando al lado de él, para observar como Rose les dedicaba una mirada apenada y llena de disculpas, como si se sintiera culpable por no controlar a su novio.

_Como si alguien pudiese hacer algo ante el egoísmo de Emmet – _pensó Bella.

- Yo… - murmuró la rubia – Yo siento mucho interrumpirles – desvió la mirada hacia una pared –. Edward, Emmet lo siente mucho, él tampoco lo ha pasado bien y… bueno no te tomes a pecho lo que ha dicho, deberías ver lo fatal que se siente ahora – Bella no quiso decir nada; aunque era difícil no hacerlo tomando en cuenta que Emmet, además de egoísta, era un cobarde, sabía que ese tema era algo en el que ella debería permanecer al margen.

- Ya no me importa – respondió Edward con voz grave –, y no quiero que tú asumas sus errores, Rose, si él no puede perdonarme yo… ya no puedo hacer más. Tampoco quiero hacer más porque sé que el que terminará perjudicado seré yo y ya no más, Rose, ya no más – Bella tomó y apretó su mano, orgullosa de la fortaleza que Edward estaba mostrando –. Me cansé, Rose, me cansé de esperar algo de él, me cansé de esperar en vano una palabra de apoyo de su parte, de esperar una disculpa, me cansé de esperar por algo que no sucederá – Rose le miró con entendimiento y asintió con un brillo extraño en su mirada.

- Creo que ya te he dicho todo – dijo Rose –; nosotros nos iremos a la hostería del pueblo, buenas noches – se quedó un momento ahí y luego sonrió –. Él te admira Edward, solo que su orgullo no le deja aceptarlo – y sin decir nada más salió de lugar, dejándoles solos nuevamente.

Bella le miró y él desde su altura también lo hizo y se puso frente a ella tomando su otra mano, apretándolas mutuamente y sonrieron una vez más , respirando entrecortado y diciéndose mil cosas sin hablar… por fin después de tanto tiempo sin lograr encontrarse de esa forma.

- Ven – susurró él cerrando la puerta y tirando de ella.

Bella no quiso preguntar nada, algo extasiada por la sonrisa sincera que veía en aquel rostro que la dejaba sin palabras, y aquella que ella había extrañado más que cualquier otra cosa que pudiese faltarle.

Tampoco quiso meter el dedo en la llaga y volver al tema de Emmet. Si bien sabía que a Edward le había afectado más de lo quisiera reconocer, era consciente del esfuerzo que hacía por centrar su atención en ella, y precisamente por eso, no sería ella quien volviese al tema que tanto daño le hacía a él.

- Así que… - Edward esquinó su sonrisa y se sonrojó levemente - ¿No me vas a dejar? – pestañó un par de veces de forma inocente.

- Claro que no… pero no quiero que vuelvas a cerrar tu corazón. Si alguna vez tienes dudas sobre esto, me gustaría saber… Yo creía que eras tú el que iba a dejarme - se mordió el labio y le miró entre sus pestañas.

- Vaya idiotas que somos – él rió y ella le acompañó –. Yo solo quería protegerte, pero ya debes saber la que se armó en el instituto después de… - dejó de hablar y ella lo agradeció, era _Noche Buena _y no quería recordar cosas desagradables.

La primera campanada del reloj de la sala resonó en la casa entera, anunciando el fin de un día y el inicio de otro, interrumpiendo cualquier otra cosa que fuesen a decir… finalmente era navidad.

Se miraron a los ojos una vez más y sonrieron sinceros.

- Feliz navidad – susurró Edward, bajando lentamente su cara hacia la suya.

- Feliz navidad – respondió ella, cubriendo luego el espacio restante hacia sus labios.

Unieron sus bocas en un beso necesitado, pero a la vez lento, donde ambos dejaban al descubierto – después de mucho tiempo – el corazón y el alma.

Los labios de Edward estaban fríos, hecho que la hizo temblar y a la vez abrigar en su pecho una necesidad de subir la intensidad del beso para entibiar sus labios y llegar hasta su corazón.

Se saborearon con sus lenguas y finalmente se entregaron. Ella soltó sus manos y las movió hasta aquella hebras cobrizas rebeldes; él de inmediato encontró lugar para las suyas, aferrándose a su cintura.

Intentaban juntarse, fundirse y se apretaban el uno al otro como si se les fuera la vida y también la muerte en ello. Bella tuvo un momento de lucidez y sonrió mentalmente porque al final entendía que el cuadro de aquellos amantes en las sombras que había pintado algunos días atrás, no era nada en comparación a lo compenetrados que estaban ellos… ya ni la necesidad de respirar podía separarlos.

Lo último obviamente había sido metafórico, pues la imperiosa necesidad de respirar les obligó separar sus labios, mas no pudo obligarles a separarse ni un milímetro, pues aun con la sensación de estar aspirando fuego, ella se negaba a soltarle.

- Bella – murmuró él riendo, mientras ella repartía besos perezosos por su mandíbula, su cuello o donde le alcanzaran los labios y sus manos se perdían bajo el cuello del sweater gris y la remera que él usaba –, necesito mostrarte algo – sabía que debía soltarlo, pero la exigencia de la que era presa estaba por sobre ella –. Cariño, por favor – suplicó riendo fuerte y Bella sonrió a su vez orgullosa por haberle descubierto aquel lugar sensible bajo la oreja –. Por favor – repitió Edward intentando separarse de ella.

Ocupando toda su fuerza de voluntad se separó solo un poco – lo había extrañado tanto que no podía separarse ni un poco más – y le miró; él le respondía con su mirada brillante, clara y un poco divertida también.

- Ven – él se separó un poco más y tomó su mano –, necesito compartir algo contigo – ella asintió sintiéndose algo ridícula de su actuación de hacia segundos atrás y aun con la respiración agitada se dejó guiar por él.

La casa no era muy grande, por lo que en pocos segundos volvieron a la sala, donde Alice, que estaba sola sentada en el sofá, les sonrió cómplice, y luego caminaron hasta la puerta bajo la escalera, que según le había dicho Edward – la única vez que había estado en su casa – daba paso a la biblioteca y a su estudio de música.

Como buen caballero, él abrió la puerta y le permitió el paso. Entró tímidamente y sintió a Edward entrar tras ella, la luz iluminó el lugar algunos segundos después.

El lugar era mucho mejor y acogedor que como vagamente le recordaba: las paredes estaban cubiertas de un sencillo papel tapiz amarillento estampado con diminutas llaves de sol, frente a la puerta había una ventana ni muy grande ni muy pequeña cubierta con cortinas azules y pegada a la puerta a la izquierda, una biblioteca mostraba las diferentes personalidades de quienes habitaban la casa.

Miró un poco más allá y se encontró con el protagonista de aquella decoración, un piano vertical de estudio marca _Yamaha _ de madera en tonalidad caoba pulcramente lustrada y una partitura abierta en su atril. Sin poder evitarlo caminó hasta el instrumento, maravillada, y ahí lo miró un momento y pasó su mano de forma delicada por la cubierta, hasta que desvió su mirada hacia la partitura y el título escrito con la redonda y pequeña letra de Edward le llamó la atención:

_Because_

_Variation in a __The Beatles's_ song 

- ¿Qué es esto? – Apuntó la hoja – ¿la escribiste tú? – continuó al notar el nerviosismo que de un momento a otro apareció en el rostro de Edward y ver sus mejillas teñidas de un adorable color melocotón.

- Es algo en lo que he estado trabajando, es una mezcla entre tu canción favorita y tú – susurró mirando hacia el piso y pasándose una y otra vez la mano derecha por el cabello –. ¿Quieres escucharla? – preguntó de pronto como un niño que ha aprendido algo nuevo y quiere a toda costa lucirse con ello.

Ella asintió temerosa por la situación, sintiéndose demasiado poca cosa como para recibir aquel regalo. Aquello de seguro bajaría sus defensas, pero ya no le importaba, porque Edward la amaba y él menos que nadie podría dañarla.

Edward caminó, casi sin mirarla, y con una pose concentrada se sentó en el banquillo, ubicó sus pies en los pedales, sus manos sobre las teclas y las presionó tocando primero un _La_ en las tres octavas y luego algunos arpegios.

- El frío de Forks lo desafina con frecuencia – le explicó más pendiente de escuchar las notas que seguía tocando – disculpa si no suena perfecto, lo afiné hoy por la tarde, pero creo que se bajó otra vez – quitó las manos de las teclas y le tendió una a Bella para que ella se sentara a su lado en el banquillo.

- ¿No te incomoda que esté aquí? – preguntó sentándose con desconfianza. Él negó con la cabeza.

- Esto es para ti, Bella, eres mi musa y no concibo que lo escuches desde otra parte – argumentó y se volvió hacia el piano, irguiéndose y tomando la postura adecuada para comenzar a tocar.

(1)

Al primer acorde ella dejó de respirar y cree que se mantuvo así al menos los primeros treinta segundos, escuchando atenta aquella melancólica cadencia de agudos, reconociendo muy poco de su canción favorita y mucho de los sentimientos de Edward puestos en ello.

Después de una casi imperceptible nota en falso que se coló, comenzó a reconocer algunos acordes, aunque siempre acompañados de unas sublimes entrelíneas que intentaban tomar la iniciativa y hacerse escuchar.

Se sintió pequeña, pero llena de dicha, porque Edward tenía razón y lo que sonaba era un pedazo de ella, de él y de los dos, juntos, como siempre tendría que ser.

Ella intentó seguir la partitura a su lado, no obstante los ojos se le comenzaron a aguar y las primeras lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin vergüenza, porque no eran más que la expresión máxima de la felicidad que sentía.

Desvió su mirada hacia él y por fin lo vio en todo su esplendor: su ceño un poco fruncido, sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa cálida en los labios lo acompañaban junto al vaivén que la música producía a su cuerpo. La melodía se convirtió en un invitado de fondo, porque el espectáculo de ver a Edward moviendo sus expertos dedos sobre las teclas era mucho más envolvente como para centrar su atención en otra cosa.

Cuando sonó el último acorde y el lugar fue inundado por el silencio, ella lloraba quejumbrosamente, amortiguando un poco el sonido con su mano, sintiéndose la persona más afortunada y feliz del planeta Tierra y del universo entero.

Edward suspiró con alivió y luego ella sintió sus manos acariciándole las mejillas e intentando en vano quitar las lágrimas que se desbordaban de sus ojos.

- ¿Te gustó? – preguntó esperanzado.

Ella asintió sintiéndose estúpida, se suponía que debería ser capaz de decir alguna cosa coherente, pero era tanta su felicidad que las palabras estaban todas atoradas en su garganta y solo podía reír, llorar y suspirar.

Él, después de intentar un par de veces más hacerla hablar, la acercó hasta su torso y la abrazó con fuerza, permitiéndole descargar todas las emociones que brotaban desde su interior.

- Tengo algo más para ti – murmuró algunos minutos después cuando ella se hubo calmado y sus espasmos disminuyeron.

Se separó de él, avergonzada de cómo estaba luciendo, y le miró dándole a entender que le estaba oyendo.

- Espérame aquí, voy al salón y vuelvo – solicitó y ella asintió suponiendo que le tenía algún presente y que este estaba bajo el árbol.

Suspiró y se levantó del banquillo, caminó hasta la biblioteca con curiosidad y pasó la mano por algunos volúmenes de anatomía, otros de decoración, bastantes libros relacionados con la música y en una esquina varios clásicos de la literatura, entre ellos su favorito de Austen, _La abadía de Northanger._

Estaba a punto de sacarlo de su lugar para ver a qué edición correspondía, cuando Edward entró con una caja envuelta en papel brillante azul – con una cinta dorada anudada sobre esta – en su mano derecha y en la otra sostenía una bolsa de papel de regalo amarillo que reconoció como el envoltorio del regalo que ella le había llevado.

- Tomé mi regalo también – le dijo ilusionado y le tendió la caja a ella –: esto es para ti –. Curiosa, tomó su regalo y comenzó quitarle el envoltorio de inmediato –, es para que me recuerdes siempre – agregó mientras ella luchaba con el paquete, intentando no romper mucho el papel.

Cuando finalmente pudo abrir el regalo – después de incluso cortarse el dedo –, su corazón se detuvo al observar su propio perfil dibujado en la tapa de lo que parecía un joyero o una caja musical alargada de color blanco.

- ¿Soy yo? – Preguntó aturdida. Él sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a modo de afirmación – pero, cómo, cuándo… – cuestionó observándolo descolocada y luego volviendo a mirar aquel dibujo, donde ella estaba de perfil, casi de espaldas, con una coleta sujetando en alto su cabello y algunos mechones sueltos a un lado, dejando ver solo su barbilla delgada y su cuello esbelto. También podía apreciarse su torso cubierto por una blusa azul. Sonrió ante la forma perfecta en que la detallo.

- Una tarde, poco antes de los exámenes; tú estabas concentrada pintando, yo tomé un croquis y comencé a dibujarte sin mucha esperanza de hacer algo bueno, de hecho sé que no es muy bueno, pero quise que lo tuvieras por lo que lo mandé a estampar en la cubierta de la caja – respiro varias veces para evitar llorar, pero lo que vino a continuación hizo de la tarea algo imposible –: Mira – Edward tomó con delicadeza la caja, giró una cuerda que ella no había visto debajo de esta y abrió la tapa, inundando el aire con la misma melodía que minutos antes interpretaba Edward.

Ella abrió la boca y la cerró, repitiendo la acción muchas veces mientras la música seguía sonando. Sentía su cuerpo temblar y su mente nublarse ante aquellas abrumadoras muestras de afecto, olvidándose en ese momento, y por primera vez en su vida, de todas y cada una de las cosas ajenas a lo que sucedía en esa habitación.

- Mi regalo es una baratija al lado de los tuyos – murmuró avergonzada un rato después cuando la melodía volvió a repetirse y ella salió del aturdimiento.

Edward abrió el regalo, aquel libro empastado en cuero que contenía cientos de hojas con pentagramas en blanco, que ella había comprado para él.

– La cubierta es antigua, perteneció a un famoso lutier que vivió en Chicago hace casi dos siglos, la historia está en una hoja ahí dentro – explicó.

- Es perfecto – sacó el papel y lo miró algunos segundos - aquí dice que era un prominente compositor, pero que cuando murió su esposa perdió toda inspiración y se convirtió en lutier – dijo fascinado – gracias – susurró para luego darle un beso fugaz en los labios y dejar su regalo sobre una pequeña mesa al lado del piano – quieres escuchar algo más – preguntó volviendo a ubicarse en su lugar natural, frente al piano.

Ella le siguió, también dejó su regalo sobre el mueble y volvió a sentarse a su lado.

- Gracias – pronunció en una exhalación.

Él sonrió sin mirarle; sus manos estaban sobre las teclas, prestas a tocar otra vez.

- No se merecen – respondió él cargando las teclas con un acorde sencillo.

- No es solo por los regalos o por tocar para mí – tomó sus manos para que la mirara, necesitaba decirle eso mirándole a los ojos –: Te agradezco porque por fin has compartido tu mundo conmigo, porque has hecho que me vuelva a sentir especial y, por sobre todo, gracias por amarme como lo haces… te amo tanto, Edward…

No alcanzó a decir nada más pues los labios de Edward tomaron los suyos en un beso de renovada promesa, un beso lleno de esperanza y de confesiones mutuas de amor eterno, un beso que la hizo por fin estar en paz consigo misma. Bella sintió que al fin podía respirar.

/*/

(2)

La música indundaba la residencia Cullen una vez más. Alice escuchaba fascinada aquella pura e inocente muestra de amor de su hermano hacia Bella.

La melodía anterior se le había hecho familiar, pero no había descifrado muy bien por qué, sin embargo lo que empezaba a escucharse en ese momento la hizo sonreír: _Balada para un loco _de _Astor Piazzola_ le recordaban al único momento en el que fue plena: su baile de graduación, donde algo borracha se había atrevido a besar a Jasper y aunque no recordaba muy bien como había sido, recordaba qué canción sonaba y lo calmada y libre que se sintió en ese momento.

Suspiró por aquello que no pudo ser y por haber sido una cobarde que por temor a perder su amistad nunca se atrevió a decirle aquello que sentía cuando aún era digna de alguien como él.

No es que no quisiera a su hijo, jamás podría siquiera pensar en no amarlo, era lo mejor que le había pasado y lo único bueno que había hecho Riley por ella; pero a veces, cuando Jasper la llamaba por teléfono y le decía todas esas palabras dulces y llenas de afecto, pensaba que de no estar embarazada tendría alguna posibilidad con él.

- Se nota que Edward está enamorado – se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Jasper, pues creía que se había ido a la hostal con sus padres.

Nerviosa observó cómo él se sentaba a su lado y pasaba distraído un brazo por sus hombros, ajeno a lo que ese simple gesto provocaba en ella.

Se quedaron en silencio escuchando la música por algunos segundos

- Creí que te habías ido – murmuró haciéndose la distraída, acariciando su panza para calmarse.

- No quedaban más habitaciones en la hostal y Esme dijo que podía quedarme aquí, en la habitación de Emmet – justificó, quedándose en silencio por un instante – ¿Cómo estás, cariño? – preguntó y ella sonrió imperceptiblemente ante la preocupación.

- Sobrevivo – respondió aprensiva y sin mirarle –, si no fuera por el embarazo, creo que hubiese muerto ya – Jasper respiró profundo y se acercó algunos centímetros más a ella.

- ¿Te acuerdas de esa melodía? – ella sonrió y asintió asombrada y, al mismo tiempo, avergonzada de que él la recordase también – creo que nunca he sido más feliz en la vida – volteó la cabeza asustada y le miró con los ojos bien abiertos, respirando entrecortado.

- No me digas esas cosas – suplicó en un susurro lastimero.

- Puedo callarlo, pero en el fondo sabes que siempre te he querido más que como una amiga…-

- Shh – puso su mano en la boca de él y le miró suplicante con lágrimas en los ojos. No quería escucharle, ella estaba sucia, rota y además cargaba con un hijo, en cambio Jasper tenía una vida por delante, tenía derecho a enamorarse de una buena mujer.

- Por qué nunca me has dejado quererte, Alice – tragó grueso para evitar ponerse a llorar como una niña; la voz de Jasper sonaba atormentada, cansada y eso le dolía más que cualquier otra cosa.

- ¡¿Es que acaso no me ves? – Levantó la voz, pero salió entrecortada debido a la angustia – soy una maldita adicta con abstinencia, vomito todo el día, sufro crisis de pánico al menos una vez por semana y además estoy embarazada con peligro constante de pérdida. ¿De verdad quieres cargar con alguien como yo? – En ese momento la pena se materializó y comenzó a sollozar mientras hablaba – Sabes que lo único que me mantiene en pie es la ilusión de tener a mi hijo en brazos, sano y salvo – su voz se fue perdiendo, así como las lágrimas ganaban terreno.

- Ya no llores, pequeña – de pronto se sintió rodeada por los cálidos brazos de Jasper en un abrazo protector que prometía no soltarla nunca.

Tembló y se acurrucó en su pecho desconociendo el motivo de por qué aquello le parecía tan correcto. Él acarició su espalda con ternura y delicadeza, también pasaba las manos por sus cabellos, intentando ser lo más sutil posible y evitando cargar su pequeña barriga de casi cinco meses.

- Quiero estar ahí, Al; quiero estar para ustedes – dijo en voz baja, pero con seguridad.

- Jasper, sabes los riesgos que corro, que corremos – más tranquila se separó un poco y acarició su barriga – hay grandes probabilidades de que el bebé nazca con algún retardo o malformación – vio que él estaba a punto de decir algo mientras asentía –, tú no les has tomado el peso, te quieres hacer cargo de una mujer que va a tener un hijo de otro y que además puede nacer enfermo…

- Si tú quieres, yo seré su padre y lo querré nazca como nazca, porque es una parte de ti – suspiró incrédula –; llevó meses queriendo decirte esto, pero supuse que querías tu espacio – explicó y tomo sus manos entre las suyas -, pero ya no puedo más, de hoy en adelante quiero estar contigo en cada etapa de tu nueva vida, quiero despertar por las noches con el llanto del pequeño, quiero darle el biberón y cambiarle el pañal, no dejes que me pierda eso… Te amo tanto, Alice, siempre lo he hecho y ya no quiero perderme un momento más de tu vida. Quiero ayudarte a sanar y a reconciliarte contigo misma, quiero enseñarte que también puede haber un amor limpio y sin dolor para ti y para él – Jasper acercó titubeante su mano hasta la pequeña barriga de Alice.

Ambos jadearon cuando desde dentro el bebé se hizo notar y la panza de Alice se movió. Ninguna emoción descrita a través de los años se podía asemejar a lo que había sentido en su corazón, por primera vez su bebé se movía, se movía como un niño feliz y ella por fin fue consciente realmente de que sería madre y que ese pedacito de cielo que reposaba en su interior la iba a necesitar fuerte, entera y feliz.

- ¿Es la primera vez que lo sientes? - preguntó Jasper con los ojos llorosos y ella sintió como otra vez su bebé pateaba.

- Sí – susurró ella sin poderse creerlo –, parece que le gusta tu voz.

- ¿Mi voz? – preguntó y volvieron a sentir al bebé por tercera vez – shh, tranquilo – susurró esta vez acercando su cara a la pancita de Alice – papá ya está aquí – agregó y depositó un tierno beso antes de mirar a Alice –. Él me quiere, así que no te queda más remedio que quererme también, porque no me separaré de vuestro lado.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, este capítulo y el anterior llevaban mucho tiempo en mi cabeza y me alegra poder al fin mostrarlos. Este capítulo va acompañado de algunas imágenes que estarán alojadas en el blog._

_Empiezo mi periodo de exámenes la próxima semana por lo que les pido paciencia porque quizás me demore un poco más en actualizar._

_Un beso a todas las que pasan y también a las que dejan esos maravillosos comentarios, en especial a __**Greendoe**__ que se puso al día y me dejó un comentario por cada capítulo que se perdió._


	27. Felicidad

Prometí que subiría antes del 2012, y aquí en chile aun es 31 así que he cumplido. Pido disculpas por la demora. Gracias a Anyreth por betear el capítulo aun cuando estamos en fechas en que nadie tiene tiempo para nada.

**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. La historia es mía y está protegida en Save creative._

**_Música recomendada: No surprises_**_ y **High and Dry **__ de __Radiohead _

* * *

**Capítulo 26: Felicidad**

Para Edward Cullen, la felicidad siempre había sido un concepto utópico, irreal, una misión de búsqueda que él había abortado hacían ya muchos años. A veces, cuando lograba tocar de corrido y sin errores alguna pieza difícil en el piano, lograba tener algunos retazos de ese cosquilleo expectante e inquieto que por un instante le daba paz y le ayudaba a respirar más profundo, pero era tan corto el momento que nunca estaba seguro de sentirlo realmente.

Pero aquel sentimiento de pronto había aparecido en su vida; es que desde hacía casi una semana que él era feliz y por más que esperaba que aquella sensación desapareciera – como buen artista solía lidiar mejor con la tristeza –, el solo mirar aquellos ojos, marrones como el chocolate, le hacían sonreír como idiota y sentir ese cosquilleo – mitad expectación y mitad inquietud – en el estómago.

Tenía deseos de gritar, de reír, de correr por las calles bajo la lluvia y de todas las idioteces que te muestran las películas americanas como síntomas de la felicidad… ella lo amaba y ese era un motivo suficiente para ser feliz, o al menos lo más parecido a aquello.

Solo había algo que le inquietaba y era el que aún no le ponían un nombre a esa relación. Sabía que era una tontería, que todo estaba claro y que aquello era una simple formalidad que obligaba a ponerle nombre a los sentimientos, pero necesitaba decírselo a ella para poder estar en paz y dejar de sentirse incómodo cuando tuviese que referirse a ella con terceras personas.

-Edward, ¿estás bien? – preguntó la voz dulce de Bella tras él. Estaba tan ensimismado mirando a través de la ventana del estudio de Bella, que no la había escuchado acercarse.

- Claro, por qué no iba a estarlo… estás aquí – le tomó la mano y acarició tiernamente aquella cicatriz que hacía unos pocos meses les había unido.

- ¿Seguro? – él asintió dudoso –. ¿Has hablado con Emmet?

Ese era otro motivo por el que no podía ser del todo feliz; Emmet y él seguían teniendo aquellos intercambios monosílabos e incómodos, y aunque le daban deseos de acercarse y enfrentarse a los problemas de una vez por todas, entablar aquella conversación seria que llevaban meses evitando y darle un poco de paz a su madre y a Alice que llevaban meses en medio, siempre el temor lo hacía recular y esperar a que su hermano diese el primer paso.

- Es extraño, hace unos días, cuando Alice tuvo otra crisis, hablamos algunas cosas, pero siempre en terreno seguro; de nuestras diferencias… nada – se encogió de hombros y ella le miró diciéndole que le entendía y que no necesitaba preguntar nada más para saber cómo se sentía.

- Mis padres han llegado, creo que deberíamos bajar… a papá no le hará mucha gracia que estemos aquí solos – murmuró ella avergonzada como una manera de decirle que el tema anterior había terminado.

Tragó grueso y se preparó mentalmente para conocer a su suegro.

No quería admitirlo, pero una parte de él siempre deseaba que el señor Swan no apareciera por Forks en un buen tiempo, o al menos no toparse con él si lo hacía. Es por eso que, cuando Renee llamó a Bella informándole que habían decidido esperar el año nuevo en familia y que estarían en casa el 31 de diciembre, él se imaginaba cómo sería el encuentro con Charlie y de qué forma él lo intimidaría por haberse acercado a su hija.

- No te asustes – recomendó divertida – es un poco posesivo cuando está conmigo, más que nada para compensar todo el tiempo que pasa lejos de mí… y con todo lo que me ha pasado, quizás lo sea un poco más está vez – apretó un poco más su mano, imaginando que los próximos dos días Charlie Swan no permitiría acercamientos corporales entre ellos.

Bella temiendo lo mismo se acercó a él y se puso de puntillas para besarle de forma intensa… desde aquella noche de navidad, los besos y los roces de ambos eran un poco menos románticos y un poco más carnales, por lo que Edward debía usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para respetar a Bella y cumplir lo que le había prometido: esperar hasta que ella estuviese lista.

El grito de Renee anunciando que ya estaban en casa les obligó a separarse; Bella estaba sonrojada, le miraba con los ojos brillantes y sonreía como él siempre había soñado que ella lo hiciera… aunque había que confesar que los sueños, o las fotografías de antaño, jamás le hicieron justicia a la sonrisa que en ese momento se dibujaba en su rostro de porcelana.

Bella caminó hacia la puerta y le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera. Bajaron los dos pisos y silenciosos caminaron – a una distancia prudente el uno del otro – hasta la sala principal, donde un señor cincuentón, de cabello castaño tintado con algunas canas estaba sentado dándoles el perfil, con una taza de lo que parecía chocolate caliente entre sus manos.

- Hola papá – susurró Bella y Edward notó como ella de inmediato volvía a meterse en su caparazón, temerosa como hacía días no la veía.

Comprendió entonces lo afortunado que era por haber logrado entrar en su lugar seguro y sonrió.

- Pequeña, tanto tiempo – volteó la cabeza y les miró un momento, a ambos, fijamente.

Avergonzado luego, Charlie Swan dejó la taza sobre la mesita de centro y se levantó. Bella avanzó algunos pasos hasta quedar frente de él. No hubo abrazos, ni llanto, ni siquiera un beso. El hombre de surcos ya profundos en su rostro y ojos de color café tan penetrantes como los de su hija, solo la tomó de mano, la apretó levemente y sonrió de forma casi imperceptible, debido al denso bigote que llevaba, y entrecerró los ojos, haciendo más notorias las arruguitas que se le formaban alrededor de ellos.

- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó el señor Swan, luego de esa extraña conversación silenciosa y ella solo asintió.

Bella le daba la espalda y él no podía observar sus gestos, pero estaba casi seguro que estaba sonrojada, con los ojos bien abiertos y con los orificios de su nariz dilatados; también la manía de morderse el labio inferior debía estar presente.

De pronto, el hombre soltó a Bella como si aquello de demostrar los afectos no fuese lo suyo y lo miró a él, fijamente, entre divertido e intrigado - ¿No me presentarás a tu amigo? – inquirió.

Bella volteó su cabeza de inmediato y le sonrió torcidamente, haciendo notoria la cicatriz que tenía en la barbilla. Luego, sin decir nada, le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Él lo hizo y se puso a su lado, frente a Charlie Swan, tragando grueso ante la inquisidora mirada del señor.

- Él es Edward – explicó Bella mirando a su padre – es el chico que amo – agregó para luego sonrojarse furiosamente.

Edward estiró su mano y saludó al hombre de forma educada; los ojos de Charlie brillaban de forma extraña, aunque no parecía molesto o incomodo, más que nada parecía agradecido, pues tomó su mano y le sonrió - Es un placer conocerte al fin, Edward – murmuró y sin decir nada más volvió a sentarse en el mismo lugar que estaba cuando ellos llegaron al lugar.

Unos minutos después Renee irrumpió con su característica pose desenfadada, llevando entre sus manos algunos manteles, con Sue y otra chica más joven siguiéndole los pasos, cargadas con varias cajas que parecían pesadas.

- ¡Hola chicos! – saludó a ambos caminando hacia el comedor anexo a la sala – Acabo de llamar a Esme, está encantada de venir a recibir el nuevo año con nosotros… ¡vendrá con toda su familia y sus amigos! – gritó ya varios pasos más allá. A Renee siempre le hacía ilusión tener la casa repleta de gente.

Ambos chicos se miraron y sonrieron ajenos a lo demás, no querían esperar el nuevo año separados, pero ninguno quería hacerle un desaire a sus familias, por lo que la noticia de Renee les había sentado de maravilla.

/*/

- No lo sé, no me convence mucho – murmuró Bella observando su reflejo en el espejo.

Llevaba puesto un ajustado y corto vestido color cereza de mangas largas, con escote en V que dejaba ver el nacimiento de sus pechos.

- Te ves hermosa, Bella – alabó Renee tras ella, mientras intentaba acomodar sus rizos con una horquilla –. Además, tu padre creerá que no te gustó si no te lo colocas.

- Mamá, estoy segura que lo escogiste tú – refutó Bella –, papá jamás me hubiese comprado algo así – apuntó el vestido –. ¡Es demasiado corto! – exclamó cuando al moverse se subió un par de centímetros.

- ¡Exageras! – rebatió Renee –. Estoy segura que Edward lo agradecerá por ti.

Bella se sonrojó un poco, haciendo juego con el vestido. Si de por sí ella provocaba que en ocasiones Edward se comportara menos caballeroso y más apasionado – cosa que no entendía, ya que ella no era una belleza –, sabía que vestirse así no ayudaría a su control y aunque lo intentaba, ella seguía sintiéndose insegura de avanzar en ese aspecto. No temía a Edward, temía no gustarle lo suficiente si veía sus cicatrices, su cuerpo imperfecto; también temía que al verse tan expuesta volviesen los temores del pasado y no pudiese continuar… Edward merecía tener una primera vez maravillosa y ella no sabía si estaba lista para dársela.

Finalmente se quedó con el vestido; aunque lo negara, le hacía ilusión escuchar la voz de Edward diciéndole lo bonita que estaba luego de mirarla fijamente y sonreír.

Bajó luego de sentir los coches de los invitados entrar a la propiedad y como el perro – que estaba encerrado en una bodega del patio trasero – ladraba con fuerza, avisando la llegada de los extraños.

Renee estaba abriendo la puerta en el recibidor cuando llegó a la planta baja. Los primeros en entrar fueron la familia Hale junto a Emmet quien le miró avergonzado y pasó hasta la sala. Tras ellos entraron los Denali saludando amablemente a Renee y a ella.

Bella apenas sí puso atención, solo le bastó mirar hacia la puerta para que sus piernas se volvieran lana y su respiración se agitara; Edward estaba estático observándola y sonreía como un bobo. Él vestía una camisa y un jeans negro; sobre esto un chaquetón abierto gris hasta la rodilla y en su mano un paraguas a medio cerrar. Su cabello era un desastre, como siempre; aunque el tiempo la había hecho acostumbrarse a su perfección, siempre terminaba sorprendida de encontrarlo cada vez más hermoso.

Reaccionó cuando Esme llegó a su lado y le dio un abrazo a modo de saludo, diciéndole de paso que se veía hermosa. Bella se sonrojó y bajó sus manos para cerciorarse que el vestido seguía en su sitio.

- Hola – saludó Edward cuando estuvo frente a ella y agachó su cabeza para darle un casto beso –. Estás… hermosa – halagó acariciándole la mejilla con el dorso de su mano y mirándole intensamente.

- Tú también estás muy guapo – susurró ella cerrando los ojos y sintiendo el calor de su tacto en la mejilla.

Como siempre les ocurría, sin hablar se dijeron muchas cosas, se amaron y se admiraron, encerrados en esa burbuja nueva que habían construido para ambos, donde cada uno aportó con todo aquello que le callaban y escondían al resto del mundo, donde solo eran ellos, con sus defectos, sus virtudes, sus miedos y sus fantasmas.

Cuando reaccionaron, estaban solos en el recibidor de la casa y desde ahí se escuchaban los murmullos, incluso algunas risas, de los demás que debían estar ya en el comedor. Sonrieron, ella le tomó firmemente de la mano y caminaron a compartir con sus seres queridos.

Bella rogaba en silencio que Emmet en su afán de descargar su rencor con la vida, no volviese a hacer sufrir a Edward, porque ella sabía que aunque él no le dijese nada, lo ocurrido en navidad le seguía afectando y haciéndole sentir culpable.

/*/

La comida transcurrió sin imprevistos o cosas que lamentar. Renee, como buena anfitriona, se encargó de que a nadie le faltara nada en el plato, de ofrecer repetición a los que iban terminando, a detener una que otra situación incómoda o a integrar a aquellos que quedaban fuera de la conversación – que fue desde el turismo en la región, hasta un nuevo equipo de ecografías en tres dimensiones que había llegado al hospital del pueblo.

Después, habían pasado al salón a esperar las campanadas. Había de distintos tragos y varios tipos de _snacks_ y _petit bouches _para ir comiendo cuando bajara la cena.

Edward había ido al baño y ella se había sentado en una esquina de uno de los sofás de tres cuerpos – en la gran sala había cuatro como ese, más cuatro sitiales en las esquinas – ;Alice y Rose se le sentaron al lado.

- ¿Cuántos meses tienes? – preguntó a Alice apuntando su barriga. Le daba un poco de vergüenza entablar conversación con ella, pero tampoco quería quedar como una antisocial.

- Casi cinco – dijo sonriendo embobada y acariciando su estómago con devoción.

- Emmet dice que tuviste problemas en la semana – dijo preocupada Rose.

- A veces tengo ataques de pánico y como mi placenta tiene problemas para sujetarse, el feto se está desarrollando un poco más debajo de lo normal, entonces si me estreso, puedo tener un desprendimiento… - su rostro se iluminó levemente – me hicieron una ecografía, es una niña y viene con todas sus partecitas – susurró con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Jasper debe estar feliz – Murmuró Rose sonriendo y acercando su mano al vientre de Alice.

Bella solo las miraba y escuchaba, feliz, porque si Alice y su hija estaban bien, Edward era un poco más feliz y eso la hacía un poco más feliz a ella.

- ¿Has pensado en algún nombre? – continuó Rose al no recibir ninguna respuesta de la intervención anterior.

- Me gusta _Prudence_ o _Eleanor,_ pero no lo sé aún…

-_Prudence Hale – _comenzó a tantear Rose – _Eleanor Hale – _continuó concentrada – me gusta más el segundo.

- Todavía no estoy segura de permitir que Jasper le dé su apellido… eso de que haga tanto por nosotras, no es justo…

- Le harás daño si no se lo permites – interrumpió Rose – él está muy ilusionado – se acercó más a ellas para hablar bajito – incluso ha comprado ropita – soltó divertida.

- Es que tengo tanto miedo de ser feliz – confesó revolviendo sus manos.

- ¿Eres feliz con él? – preguntó Rose.

- Creo que sí – respondió Alice apenada – no me gusta caer en cursilerías, pero soy feliz… aunque también me siento culpable…

- Deja eso ya mujer… déjate querer y disfruta de tu embarazo. Piensa que tu hija se merece un padre como Jasper.

Bella, las miraba a ambas y sonreía. Ella jamás se había imaginado con hijos – tenía 18 años después de todo – pero al escuchar hablar a Alice y Rose había comenzado a divagar sobre cómo serían sus hijos, si los tenía alguna vez; también se imaginó a Edward como padre e incluso su mente lo recreó sentado en el piano con un pequeño de cabellos cobrizos en sus brazos, intentando enseñarle a tocar.

Sacudió levemente su cabeza y se percató que Edward la observaba desde la entrada de la sala sonriendo; se estremeció otra vez y acomodó disimuladamente su vestido para levantarse, pero cuando lo iba a hacer vio como Emmet se acercaba a Edward y como ambos intercambiaban algunas palabras para desaparecer luego.

/*/

Edward la observaba desde un extremo del salón sin prestar atención en nada más. Su piel nívea parecía brillar en contraste con aquel vestido encendido de rojo y su mano de forma consciente o no, cada dos segundos intentaba alargarlo un poco más, mientras parecía perdida en sus pensamientos y sonreía levemente con añoranza.

Ella sintió su mirada, porque sacudió la cabeza y le miró con aquellos ojos de tierra húmeda que le robaban el aliento. Sonrió un poco más cuando la vio intentar acomodar su vestido para levantarse, pero la presencia de Emmet a su lado la hizo retractarse y volver a acomodarse en el sofá junto a Alice y Rose.

- Podemos hablar – susurró su hermano temeroso y sin mirarle directamente.

Él asintió sin muchas expectativas y guió a Emmet por la casa hasta la biblioteca, que estaba pasado el recibidor tras la escalera, para tener tranquilidad. Renee siempre le había dicho que se sintiera como en su casa, por lo que no quiso molestar a nadie y solo se dirigió hasta allí.

Entró al lugar y encendió la luz. Emmet entró tras él y cerró la puerta. Su cabeza seguía gacha y removía sus grandes manos sobre su estómago.

No dijeron nada durante los siguientes cinco minutos, Edward había acomodado su baja espalda en el borde de la gran mesa que había al centro del lugar y Emmet seguía afirmado en la puerta sin levantar cabeza.

- Yo… siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado – Emmet rompió el silencio de forma acelerada y sin mirarle – sé que no me comportado bien contigo… me siento muy avergonzado por todo lo que te he dicho… tú tampoco lo has pasado bien y yo no he ayudado mucho – continuó sin dejarle interferir.

Edward tenía la sensación de que Emmet entendía que quizás nunca más tuviese las agallas de enfrentarle, por lo que estaba soltándole todo de una vez para cerrar ese capítulo de una vez por todas.

- Cuando yo tenía 15 años, mi sueño era ser beisbolista profesional – Edward entrecerró los ojos algo descolocado – nunca me llamó la atención la medicina, la sangre hasta náuseas me daba – no pudo evitar jadear al escuchar aquella confesión –. No te asustes – rió su hermano –, aprendí a amar lo que hago, es la forma en que me siento más cerca de papá y no lo cambiaría por nada… es solo que ahora que lo pienso, desearía haber sido tan valiente como tú y hacer lo que quería, pero mi padre siempre hablaba con tanta ilusión de mí y mi futuro brillante en la medicina, que no me atreví jamás a contradecirle.

- Yo... – Edward intentó decir algo, pero era demasiado para él haber escuchado aquella confesión – nunca quise que Carlisle hiciera lo que hizo – dijo finalmente con un nudo en la garganta – a veces pienso que nos faltó tanto una conversación tranquila, de cualquier cosa, porque por más que intento recordar, no encuentro en mi cabeza ningún momento feliz que me haga recordarlo como lo hacen ustedes – susurró apretando sus puños a los costados de su cuerpo para evitar llorar.

- No fue tu culpa, Edward – afirmó Emmet mirándole a los ojos por primera vez –. Sé que mi actitud te hizo sentir que así lo fue, pero no es así… él murió por su propia culpa, yo le admiraba tanto que estaba ciego y nunca quise ver como realmente era… Jamás le perdonaré lo que nos hizo como familia, pero tampoco quiero que me pase eso de no ser capaz de recordar los momentos felices… es por eso que he aprendido a amar tanto lo que hago.

- A veces sueño con él… me dice que se siente orgulloso de mí – disimuladamente se limpió una lágrima que estaba a punto de caer – me hizo tanta falta una palabra de apoyo de su parte…

- No te atormentes por ello – interrumpió su hermano –. En el fondo yo sé que se sentía orgulloso de ti. Sabes, cuando tocaste hace 2 años en el concierto de navidad del conservatorio él y yo fuimos al teatro, yo vi como sus ojos brillaban… su orgullo fue más fuerte y nunca lo dijo, pero te admiraba… tanto o más de lo mucho que te admiro yo.

Edward no soportó más, se acercó a él y le tendió los brazos; Emmet un poco temeroso camino el paso que faltaba y casi llorando le abrazo fuertemente.

- La última vez que te abrace eras mucho más pequeño que yo – susurró aun en el abrazo – y ahora me sobrepasas por la mitad de la cabeza – murmuró divertido.

A veces, el orgullo hace a las personas callarse muchas cosas, otras veces lo hace el miedo, y otras también el creer que la otra persona estará siempre ahí para escucharles cuando por fin se atrevan a hablar; pero, a veces, no es así y se debe aprender a vencer aquellos obstáculos, decir un _te quiero, _un _estoy orgulloso de ti, _porque la vida es corta y llena de imprevistos y hay que entender que las oportunidades nunca serán eternas.

Y esa noche, aquellos dos hombres vencieron sus temores y por fin se atrevieron a ser sinceros y a demostrar que la sangre es más fuerte que cualquier rencor y problema que pudiese existir entre ellos, y que el secreto de todo está en saber comunicarse.

/*/

Faltaban quince minutos para las campanadas y Bella estaba un poco inquieta porque Edward no volvía de donde fuera que estuviese. Emmet había vuelto hacía casi media hora a la sala y Jasper un poco antes, disculpándose por haber salido a fumar.

Se levantó sigilosa e intentó salir sin hacerse notar demasiado. Llegó al recibidor y notó la puerta levemente entornada y en la oscuridad del exterior logro divisar la silueta esbelta de Edward. Tomó una chaqueta de lana gris que estaba colgada en el perchero y se la puso sobre el vestido; también tomó los guantes de Edward que estaban en la mesita de arrimo junto a la ventana al lado de la puerta – nunca se los colocaba y el frío era un enemigo peligroso para sus prodigiosas manos.

Abrió la puerta y el sonido de las bisagras alertó a Edward de su presencia. Ella le miró detenida por un instante, se veía en paz, como nunca antes ella lo había visto, y entendió sin que él dijese nada, que la plática con Emmet al fin se había realizado de forma favorable.

- ¿Estuvo bien? – preguntó mientras se acercaba y tomaba una de sus manos.

- Mejor que bien – respondió y un atisbo de orgullo pasó por su rostro – me admira, Bella y dijo que se siente orgulloso de mí – los ojos de ambos se aguaron levemente – hablamos de papá… supe tantas cosas que nunca dilucidé – ella acarició su mejilla y le tendió los guantes.

- Estás frío… no seas irresponsable y póntelos – ordenó como una madre a un niño pequeño.

- Bella, me dan comezón… odio usar guantes – refutó él.

- Haberlo pensado antes de decidir ser músico – vaciló ella tomando una de sus manos y colocándole uno de los guantes – pásame la otra – pidió divertida a verlo esconder la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta - ¡Edward! – regañó al no tener éxito.

- Tengo una idea mejor – se quitó la prenda que ella había puesto y metió sus manos por dentro del abrigo abierto de ella, abrazándola por la cintura y apegándola a él.

- Sabes, yo quería pedirte algo – dijo luego cerca de su rostro, logrando que ella le mirara aturdida y asintiera –. Bella, ¿quieres ser mi novia? – preguntó sonrojado, aunque Bella no sabía si era por el frío o la vergüenza.

- ¿Necesitas ponerle un nombre a esto? – preguntó enternecida y él asintió convencido.

- Me ha encantado la forma en que me has presentado a tu padre, pero quiero ponerle un nombre coloquial a esto… soy demasiado tradicional y quiero decirle a todos con orgullo que soy tu novio – confesó con una sonrisa en sus labios

- Si eso es lo que quieres, pues sí, sí quiero – afirmó segura y se puso de puntillas para besarle.

Edward la apegó más a él y la levantó a algunos centímetros del suelo, girando con ella y besándola con la boca bien abierta y la lengua en el interior de la suya, intentando abarcar cada parte de ella.

Bella le abrazó por el cuello y desordenó un poco más aquellos cabellos cobrizos. Suspiró y jadeó sobre sus labios cuando él bajó las manos a sus caderas y las acarició tiernamente, mientras de sus labios salían sensuales ronroneos… sonrió y luego le siguió el ritmo a aquel beso, metiendo también su lengua en la boca de él y rozándole con ella el paladar y los dientes.

- Eres tan hermosa – susurró Edward cuando se separaron a tomar aire, pero luego la levantó un poco más y comenzó a besar su cuello –. Te amo, Bella… soy tan feliz por tenerte a mi lado.

- Yo también te amo – murmuró ella ya perdida en otro mundo – gracias por amarme, Edward… gracias – dijo en una exhalación cuando las manos de él bajaron un poco más y se detuvieron en el inició de sus glúteos.

Se besaron de nuevo, retorciéndose en uno contra el otro, amándose no solo en las palabras y en los actos, también amándose con el cuerpo. Así les sorprendieron las campanadas.

El ladrido del perro y el sonido fuerte de algunas hojas alrededor les hizo separarse. Ella estaba de espalda a la calle, pero el rostro de Edward se perdió tras ella y su ceño se frunció, así como su agarré con ella se incrementó.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó asustada.

- No… es solo un animal… creo que era un lobo – murmuró un poco ido – será mejor que entremos a casa.

No dijo nada y le siguió hasta dentro, donde la familia completa estaba brindando y deseándose lo mejor para el nuevo año.

/*/

Debía correr… tenía que correr.

Maldito Cullen… maldito Cullen que la tenía entre sus brazos y la podía besar como tantas veces él lo había soñado. Y lo peor es que estaba seguro que lo había visto… eso le podría perjudicar en el juicio… no importa, él lo negaría todo.

_¿Por qué ella no podía quererlo así?_

Maldito Cullen que se llevaba sus _Te amo… _Maldito Cullen que sentía contra él aquel cuerpo de porcelana… Maldito Cullen que le había impedido tenerla aunque fuese una vez.

Esto debía terminar; no podía seguir esperando hasta el juicio para estar con ella… la necesitaba ya, y si tenía que acabar con Cullen para lograrlo, él lo haría… su deseo por ella lo valía más que cualquier norma moral.

Lauren se lo había dicho, debía dejar de ser el chiquillo débil y comportarse como un hombre… con amenazas bobas jamás lograría que ella lo aceptara… debía empezar a jugar sucio.

- Pagarás Edward Cullen por meterte con lo que es mío – susurró cuando llegó agotado a la puerta de su casa.

Entró y fue directo a la habitación de su prima… un nuevo y más perdido Mike acababa de nacer.

* * *

_Bueno_,_ solo darles las gracias por la paciencia, y por seguir leyendo mis locuras... bienvenidas también a las nuevas. Espero volver a actualizar en dos semanas más como siempre. En el blog el soundtrack._

_Les deseo un gran 2012 a todas._

_Nos leemos pronto..._


	28. Fantasmas

_Hola, tardé un poco más de lo esperado, pero es que nos acercamos a la recta final y necesito un poco más de concentración para que los capítulos no queden con cosas de más o de menos._

_Agradezco a mis Betas, __**Anyreth **__y__** Catali**__, que siempre están dispuestas a ayudarme. También le deseo lo mejor a Catali (Gabi) en su expedición a la Antartica... éxito en esa increíble aventura!_

_Música recomendada: __**Ghosts **__– Sleeping at Last / __**The hour of Ghosts –**__George Dorn Screams _

* * *

**Capítulo 27: Fantasmas**

Bella Swan siempre supo que la vida era como una gran montaña rusa: tiene algunos altos, pero que solo preparan para lo que será una gran caída; se espera, la gente se prepara para ello y aun así no puede evitar gritar y sorprenderse cuando cae o se pone de cabeza todo.

Así mismo, y podían decirle masoquista y pesimista, ella esperaba casi resignada el momento en el que después de tanto subir viniera esa caída vertiginosa que la dejaría sin fuerzas… porque nada es para siempre y ella lo entendía mejor que otras personas.

Las celebraciones de fin de año habían pasado y sin darse cuenta ya estaban a mediados de Enero… uno de los más fríos y extraños que le había tocado vivir.

Edward tuvo que regresar al instituto, también comenzó a asistir a clases de piano – tres veces a la semana - a la casa de un eximio pianista jubilado en Port Angeles… sus visitas a la residencia Swan se limitaron a los fines de semana y algunas horas intermitentes entre semana que le sabían a nada.

Por consiguiente, ella nuevamente volvió a pasar días enteros encerrada en su estudio, a veces dibujando, otras veces simplemente escuchando una y otra vez la melodía de su caja de música; también había ido a una nueva sesión con su sicóloga, quien parecía tener cada vez más preguntas para ella, acercándose más al centro de aquel círculo en el que constantemente giraban sus miedos.

_- Sé que estás guardando algo de lo que es muy difícil hablar, pero que es aún más difícil de superar; si no cooperas conmigo no es mucho más lo que puedo hacer. Estás mejor, Bella, sin embargo si no exteriorizas tus miedos, cualquier problema puede gatillar en ti un nuevo episodio de introspección y pesimismo, que con tus antecedentes puede terminar mal. Le temes demasiado a lo que pueda ocurrirles a quienes amas y necesito saber por qué; no es común que creas que cualquier cosa fuera de lugar vaya a terminar en una tragedia._

No podía hablarlo con Rosemary; si alguien debía saber primero todo aquello, ese era Edward, mas no estaba preparada aún ni siquiera para recodarlo… muchas cosas dolían y otras tantas la harían volver a ese estado de catatonia perpetua.

La sicóloga había entendido, le dijo que quizás necesitarían muchas más sesiones para superar eso, por lo que por el momento estaban abocadas a lo ocurrido con Mike y a intentar demostrar el daño sicológico ocasionado por él, al mantenerla por años en un estado de constante paranoia.

Ese mismo estado, y el hecho de que cada vez que salía de casa sentía como si alguien la observara, la mantenían dentro de su lugar seguro, deseando poder tener a todos sus seres queridos con ella. Temía más por ellos que por su propia vida, pues sabía que Lauren y Mike no se quedarían conformes con cómo se estaban dando las cosas e intentarían presionarla… lo veía venir y sin embargo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Aquellos pensamientos, por supuesto, quedaban guardados en su interior… que ella fuese negativa no le daba derecho a contagiar con ese mal a su madre y a Edward, que al contrario de ella, parecían ser una caja de optimismo con respecto a todo.

Sin embargo, Edward la conocía demasiado bien e intuía aquel estado, pues de la nada le había prometido que nada malo pasaría, que él se encargaría de hacerla feliz el resto de su vida; pero era difícil confiar cuando sabes que nadie puede ser feliz por toda una existencia. En ese momento no dijo nada, solo asintió y le agradeció por estar a su lado.

Tenía claro, eso sí, que Edward algo más se traía entre manos y que no solo eran palabras dichas para tranquilizar aquel pesimista estado de ánimo suyo; lo había pillado varias veces hablando en actitud sospechosa con los guardias de la casa, además de que hacía dos tardes se había dirigido agitado a contestar el móvil a un lugar donde ella no pudiese escuchar y estaba segura que quería protegerla de algo, cosa que la inquietaba todavía más.

Cuando entendió que ya eran pasadas las diez de la noche y que a Edward una vez más se le había hecho tarde, bajó al segundo piso dispuesta a dormir o a leer un poco, dependiendo de la hora en que _Morfeo_ tuviera un tiempo para llevársela a su mundo, algo que parecía difícil en los últimos días.

Pasó por la habitación de su madre, Charlie se había ido a Paris la tarde anterior – silencioso y arisco como siempre –; prometió estar pronto en casa y dijo con mucha dificultad, a ella y su madre, que las quería mucho y que se cuidaran en su ausencia.

Quiso reír, llevaba dos años sin la protección de ellos que de pronto sonaba extraño y hasta fuera de lugar el escucharle, a Charlie y Renee, pronunciar las típicas palabras de padres sobreprotectores.

- Buenas noches, mamá – susurró asomada a la puerta de la gran habitación blanca y minimalista. Renee levantó la vista del cuaderno en el que escribía afanada y le sonrió.

- ¿No me darás un beso de buenas noches? – preguntó quitándose los anteojos.

Sí, las cosas habían mejorado, pero la valentía para ser espontanea en cuestiones de afectos con Renee aún no se desarrollaba del todo; era la forma que tenía de protegerse, su madre podría desaparecer en cualquier momento, y ella no necesitaba sentir esa ausencia otra vez. A la vez, se sentía culpable; su madre se estaba esforzando día a día por compensar sus errores y era triste ver su rostro decepcionado cuando ella no era capaz de seguirla.

- Claro – murmuró poco segura y a pasos lentos se acercó a la cama y besó a su madre en la mejilla – Buenas noches – repitió e intentó alejarse, pero su madre tomó su mano y algo en su mirada le dijo que aquella noche no tenía para cuando terminar.

- Hay algo que creo que debes saber – comenzó titubeando temerosa –; lo he hablado mucho con Edward, y aunque él crea que manteniéndote al margen te protege, creo que debes saber a qué atenerte.

Lo sabía, algo le estaban ocultando, pero el que lo supiera no evitó que en su pecho se contrajera de angustia, lo que se acrecentó al ver esa misma angustia en los ojos de su madre.

- Creemos que Michael Newton ha estado rondando cerca de esta casa – dicha la frase completa, de manera estoica y sin anestesia, Renee apretó su mano y aguardó.

- ¿Cómo han llegado a esa conclusión? – preguntó intentando mantener la pose tranquila, no quería derrumbarse ahí mismo… ella sabía lidiar muy bien sola con las tragedias y esta vez no sería la excepción.

- Edward dice que le vio afuera de casa la noche de año nuevo…-murmuró.

- Claro… el lobo – recordó en voz alta aquella estúpida explicación que había dado Edward.

- La cuestión es que los guardias lo han visto un par de veces, incluido hoy, pero por alguna razón logra escaquearse de las cámaras de seguridad, y a pesar de que Kate haya informado al tribunal, no es mucho lo que se puede hacer sin pruebas.

Claro, Mike sabía dónde estaban las cámaras, ella misma lo había instruido en ese aspecto cuando habían sido novios. En ese entonces odiaba la idea de que algún guardia o sus padres pudiesen ver sus tímidos pasos en el plano amoroso… no quería que nadie más fuese testigo de su primer beso o sus primeras caricias.

- Él sabe dónde están, cuando fuimos novios intentábamos escapar de ellas – a pesar de sentirse tonta, intento parecer indiferente.

- Le diré a Sam, hay que cambiarlas de lugar – murmuró su madre, tomando el teléfono.

- Esta semana está Embry en el turno de noche – corrigió Bella.

- Mañana entonces – afirmó y luego le miró con resolución –. Tranquila Bella, ese tipo no se te acercará - prometió y besó una de sus manos.

Bella salió de la habitación con un peso enorme en sus hombros y un extraño deseo de gritarle y reclamarle a Edward por ocultarle algo tan trascendental como aquello… ella debería ser la primera en saber que nuevamente uno de sus verdugos le estaba siguiendo los pasos.

Respiró profundo intentando calmarse. Edward solo lo había hecho para evitarle malos ratos y protegerla; sabía que él la amaba demasiado, tanto como ella lo hacía, y que si los papeles estuviesen invertidos, ella no dudaría en hacer lo mismo.

Entró a su habitación, sin deseos de leer, menos deseos de dormir, y se dejó caer en la cama con todo y ropa, sin importarle lo manchada de pintura que estaba su túnica estampada en tonos amarillos; la noticia de que Mike podría haberla estado siguiendo todo ese tiempo desde las sombras, la había dejado repentinamente sin fuerzas… incluso desvestirse era demasiado trabajo para sus músculos tensos y alerta.

_Al menos antes era un caradura sinvergüenza que dejaba ver su maldad._

Mike y lo que estuviese tramando de forma oculta – y con Lauren asesorándolo – la hicieron ponerse de pie aterrada… ya no había dudas que habían empezado a jugar sus cartas y ella ya no estaba tan segura de que tuviese una buena mano.

Se asomó a la ventana preguntándose si estaría por ahí, al acecho de algún movimiento en falso… era ilógico, pero incluso temía por Embry, Sam y su perro Spike, los tres estaban preparados para cualquier amenaza y aun así no se confiaba.

Se quedó ahí parada, observando las sombras y manteniéndose atenta a cualquier movimiento. Era en vano, pero de alguna manera la tranquilizaba más estar ahí que en su cama imaginando que él está abajo aguardándola.

Quizás habían pasado solo segundos, o bien horas, cuando su teléfono móvil vibró en la mesita de noche al lado de su cama. Se sobresaltó – sus nervios no estaban por cooperar después de la conversación con Renee – y caminó hasta él para sonreír ligeramente cuando vio escrito _Edward_ en la pequeña pantalla del móvil.

- Edward – murmuró en cuanto se puso el teléfono en el oído.

- ¿Te desperté? – Edward siempre irradiaba una ternura tan inocente que ella no podía evitar sonreír al escucharle preocupado por nimiedades que no eran nada al lado de todo lo que le había tocado pasar.

- No, estaba pensando en algunas cosas – respondió, escuchándole suspirar.

- Te escuchas preocupada, ¿Pasa algo? – y ahí estaba él, que incluso a través del auricular lograba sacar una fotografía de su estado de ánimo.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Mike ha estado rondando mi casa? – no quería hablar de aquello por teléfono, pero Edward no le dejó otra opción.

- ¡¿Te hizo algo? – gritó de pronto y está segura que le escucho maldecir.

- No, mi madre me lo dijo… creía que era mejor que lo supiera ya que hoy le volvieron a ver – Edward bufó desde el otro lado.

- Mañana hablaremos con calma, solo no te alteres Bella – aconsejó con voz dulce – estás a salvo, te aseguro que no se acercará a ti – prometió – Buenas noches – se despidió, dejándola con una sensación extraña en el pecho.

/*/

Lo iba a matar. Lenta y dolorosamente cortaría su cuerpo en pedacitos y luego lo quemaría para que ningún animal se atreviese a comer de sus restos… no quería ser el culpable de un desastre ecológico por envenenamiento.

Rió sin ganas de aquel mal chiste privado y soltó el teléfono que ya estaba crujiendo por lo fuerte que lo apretaba.

El maldito Newton se había atrevido a acercarse otra vez a casa de Bella, aun cuando hacía dos días casi le rompe la nariz de nuevo advirtiéndole que se aleje de ella.

_- Entiende Cullen, ella está unida a mí por siempre, si no es mía, no lo será de nadie._

Él no quería golpearlo, solo quería que Mike confesara que había violado la orden de alejamiento, pero no pudo hacer nada cuando le escucho hablar de esa forma tan retorcida de Bella… por segunda vez había sentido miedo de lo que Newton fuera capaz de hacer y la única vez antes fue cuando el imbécil casi la mata.

Abrió y cerró la mano una vez más… aún la sentía engarrotada después del golpe. El señor Scott, su nuevo, huraño y cascarrabias profesor de piano, lo había reprendido por no cuidarse – _Esto es como decirle a Dios "no quiero este don, dáselo a otro" – _había gruñido cuando él le explicó el porqué de sus quejidos.

Sin embargo, cuando él supo que había sido para defender el honor de una mujer, lo había felicitado con su hosca manera, rogándole que le contara más de ella… finalmente, intrigado por el misterio que representaba Bella, le había dicho que no le daría una clase más si no la llevaba para conocerla.

Miró la hora en su sencillo reloj de pulsera – regalo de su madre por navidad - y advirtió que era demasiado tarde y él aun no terminaba sus deberes… tenía una tarea de química pendiente y seguía sin comprender del todo aquello de los _radicales, _ni podía comprender cómo nombrarlos. Se puso a eso pronto, prometiéndose a sí mismo que sería primera y última vez que dejara sus deberes para última hora.

Terminó pasada la media noche, y aunque no era una buena forma de trasnochar, agradecía el hecho de que tanto pensar haciendo la tarea lo habían ayudado a sacar un poco de su sistema esa vena homicida con el nombre de Mike.

Con bastante parsimonia se preparó para dormir; esperaba estar tan cansado para tener un sueño tranquilo y no las terribles pesadillas de las últimas noches, en donde Bella siempre era la víctima a la que, por más que corriera, no podía rescatar.

Se durmió a los pocos minutos.

/*/

A la mañana siguiente, Edward llegaba al instituto bebiendo un insípido café de máquina y luciendo unas marcadas ojeras. No recordaba con claridad todas las pesadillas, pero despertó agitado y con su frente perlada de sudor en dos ocasiones.

Intentaba convencerse de que no había chance alguna para que Mike se acercara a Bella, pues ella salía rara vez de su casa y cuando lo hacía siempre Renee o él le acompañaban. Sin embargo, siempre había escuchado que cuando las cosas tienen que suceder, existe una manera – a veces ilógica – de que finalmente ocurran.

Sacudió la cabeza negando, se estaba poniendo demasiado negativo y su sicólogo en alguna oportunidad había dicho que el primer paso para superar sus frustraciones era dejar de ponerse siempre en los peores casos.

- Edward, qué tal estás – se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz casi infantil que nunca auguraba algo bueno. Intentó fingir que no la oía y continuó su camino hasta su clase de literatura.

- ¡Edward! – Ella no se daría por vencida, claro estaba, y sin que él pudiese hacer nada se colgó de su brazo – ¡Vaya, qué cara traes! – Exclamó cuando pudo mirarlo – ¿Es que acaso me harás la ley del hielo? – reclamó con fingida tristeza.

- No me jodas, Lauren – murmuró intentando mantener la compostura y librándose del agarre de la muchacha.

- Mira Cullen – dijo finalmente con su voz y actitud normal, tirando de él hasta un pasillo menos concurrido – esto es simple, te quiero para mí – no pudo evitar sonreír con burla al escucharla –.

- Ahora en serio, Lauren… ¿qué mierda quieres? – no le gustaba ser grosero, menos con una mujer, pero Lauren no se lo ponía fácil.

- Simple, quiero que dejes a Bella y seas mi novio – lo miró a los ojos un momento y él intentaba prever sus próximas palabras –. Sé que quieres a Mike lejos de ella y ojalá en la cárcel… yo puedo hacerte las cosas más fáciles, incluso puedo declarar en su contra, pero necesito que me des algo a cambio.

- No hay trato – afirmó sin siquiera pensarlo –. No me gustas y está claro que yo no te gusto, además la justicia está de nuestra parte.

- Piénsatelo; estaré dispuesta por si cambias de opinión – respondió ella ignorando lo que él había dicho –. Solo te advierto que de aquí a Marzo pueden pasar muchas cosas y que estará en tus manos evitarlas. Mike no está muy bien con eso de estar lejos de Bella y dudo que acate por mucho tiempo la orden judicial – se puso de puntillas y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla que solo por cortesía permitió - Ya sabes dónde encontrarme – susurró intentando parecer sexy, cosa que a él le hizo estremecerse de asco.

Afirmar que después de aquello su día continuó como cualquier otro sería decir la mentira más grande de todos los tiempos. Sabía que Lauren era peligrosa, instigadora de hechos oscuros y por sobretodo una manipuladora que ya jugaba en ligas mayores.

Bella le temía mucho más a ella que a Mike y esa era razón más que suficiente para andarse con cuidado cuando Lauren andaba cerca.

Aquel viernes, luego del almuerzo, se fue a casa de Bella, importándole poco faltar a las dos últimas clases de la tarde.

Manejó con ansias por la despoblada carretera, observando como otra vez comenzaba a nevar, aunque más que nieve lo que caía era como un granizo grueso – o _agua nieve_ como llamaban los meteorólogos - que sonaba fuertemente en las latas del automóvil.

Cuando llegó a la verja de la enorme casa de su amada, como siempre, parecieron quedar atrás cada una de sus preocupaciones; solo le importaba que, después de varios días, por fin pasaría una tarde entera con la que día a día se robaba un pedacito más de su corazón.

No alcanzó a tocar la puerta, pues Renee salía en ese mismo momento de casa. No pudo evitar mirarle con reproche por haberle dicho a Bella lo de Mike, pero ella solo le sonrió y le miró como solo alguien que es madre puede hacerlo, mostrando orgullosa sus sabiduría y sus años de experiencia para decidir.

- No te enojes, Edward – dijo sin saludarle – soy su madre y sé que le pone mucho más ansiosa notar que le están ocultando algo.

- Puede que tengas razón – murmuró resignado.

- Eres demasiado transparente y ella ya sabía que algo ocultabas, solo que es muy reservada e intenta no importunar a nadie – suspiró al escuchar a Renee, hablaba igual a su madre.

Se despidieron rápidamente y él entró como si ya fuese su propia casa. Supuso que Bella estaría en el mismo lugar de siempre por lo que simplemente subió de dos en dos las escaleras hasta el piso de más arriba.

La puerta del estudio estaba entornada y, antes de acceder o hacerse notar, se asomó sigilosamente. Bella estaba parada frente al atril que sostenía un lienzo – que desde su ángulo parecía contener tonos amarillos y violetas – y quieta lo observaba sonriendo.

- Puedo entrar – susurró, pero de igual forma ella se sobresaltó.

- Claro que sí – sonrió ella volteando a mirarle y le extendió la mano para que se acercara.

Tomó su mano y se acercó hasta quedar a su lado, frente al lienzo. Era de un árbol al que casi no se le distinguía el tronco, sino que estaba cubierto en distintos tonos de verde y rodeado de una luminosidad enceguecedora que lo hacía parecer muy real.

- Cómo estás – preguntó luego de darle un casto beso.

- Ahora bien – susurró cuando él se acomodó a su espalda y la abrazó desde atrás.

- Me alegro porque te tengo una invitación – ella levantó la cabeza y le miró por sobre está de manera curiosa – Quiero que vengas conmigo a casa del profesor Scott… le hablé de ti y quiere conocerte – Ella asintió poco convencida e intentó alejarse de él, pero Edward la tenía sujeta firmemente de la cintura.

Le encantaba estar así con ella, cada día la deseaba y la amaba más y esos momentos de intimidad cada vez lo dejaban con ansias de más. Es así como bajó su cabeza y comenzó a repartir besos en su cuello de porcelana y seda, oyendo como se agitaba su respiración y viendo como sus manos pasabas por sobre su cabeza y se dejaban caer sobre sus cabellos, dando por donde alcanzara caricias cargadas de ansiedad.

Comenzó a experimentar aquel ya conocido calor en su bajo vientre, aquel que le alertaba que debía detenerse o seguir hasta finalizar lo que su cuerpo adolescente le pedía. Optó por la primera opción, más que nada porque debían irse y porque aun no se sentía preparado para llegar más allá con Bella.

- Será mejor que salgamos, mi clase empieza en 45 minutos – susurró dejando un último beso tras la dulce oreja de Bella y se retiró un poco abochornado… ella no estaba mucho mejor.

- Me cambio y en cinco minutos estoy lista – dijo ella sonriendo y salió corriendo del estudio, dejándole un tiempo para calmarse.

Media hora después, Edward estacionaba fuera de la casa de William Scott. El lugar parecía más una cabaña de verano pues se emplazaba frente al mar, a pocas cuadras del puerto; era de un solo piso y completamente de madera oscura. Por dentro se dividía en tres partes, un salón mediano en el que el piano gastaba más de la mitad del espacio, renegando a una esquina a la cocina; el baño era un pequeño cuartito y una puerta – siempre cerrada – complementaban el lugar.

Bella bajó del coche sin esperar a que él le abriera la puerta… suponía que eso era una manera de castigarlo por haberle ocultado lo de Mike, ya que sabía lo mucho que le molestaba el que ella no lo dejara comportarse como un caballero.

Tomó su mano cuando ya estaban frente a la puerta y ella, como siempre que se encontraba en un ambiente desconocido, miró hacia el piso y se llevó su dedo índice a la boca para morderse la uña. Él, luego de tocar la puerta, tomó su mano con delicadeza y la quitó de su boca; al mismo tiempo de su última acción la puerta se abrió.

/*/

Bella intentaba tranquilizarse, bajo el dulce roce de Edward, cuando la puerta fue abierta. Salió de la casa un señor quizás un poco más grande que ella o quizás no, ya que caminaba bastante encorvado y se afirmaba con un bastón de madera clara. El rostro era el de un anciano – de esos a los que ya no le salen más arrugas –, su cabello crespo y cano le llegaba hasta el hombro y observó que los surcos eran mucho más marcados sobre sus delgados labios – fumador empedernido, supuso.

- Buenas tardes señor – saludó Edward –; he venido con Bella, como le prometí – agregó mientras el viejo la miraba como si intentase descubrir alguna cosa.

- Buenas tardes señorita – saludó el señor con voz ronca –, William Scott para servirle – le tomó la mano que no sujetaba la de Edward y le dio un beso –. Ahora entiendo los desvaríos del muchacho, eres hermosa… si solo yo fuese un poco más joven – murmuró lo último con añoranza, haciéndola reír y dándole un poco de confianza para entrar en aquel pequeño lugar.

Bella, sin soltar la mano de Edward, se sentó en el único sofá que había en el poco acogedor salón – que también cumplía las funciones de cocina y estudio de música – y en silencio observó el lugar con un deje de tristeza, que entre el olor a tabaco y a marihuana, parecía el hogar de alguien que está resignado a la soledad y que solo espera a la muerte sentado frente al piano.

- ¿No te vas a sentar? – preguntó el maestro apuntando al piano y mirando a Edward, quien seguía parado a su lado.

- El médico me recomendó dejar descansar mi mano unos días – respondió el joven levantando su mano libre – aun me molesta un poco – se justificó sin mirar a ninguno de los demás.

Ella no entendía qué podría haberle pasado a Edward para tener su mano resentida, pero no preguntó, ya luego tendrían tiempo de hablar y aclararían ciertos puntos.

- Entonces haremos una clase teórica… ¿Cómo vamos con los ejercicios de solfeo* que te di? – indagó mirando a Edward seriamente, luego se giró, acomodó un pizarrón verde rayado con tres pentagramas hacia abajo, frente al muchacho, y comenzó a escribir en él.

Bella notó a Edward sonrojado e incómodo ante su presencia y ella también debía reconocer que se sentía incómoda y un poco ahogada en ese espacio tan pequeño, por lo que se disculpó y salió de la casa en dirección a la costa para pasear un poco.

No fue muy lejos, no quería perder de vista la casa, mas necesitaba un poco de espacio y de un lugar neutro para pensar sin tener un montón de ojos sobre ella o sin temer por su integridad como le pasaba en Forks.

Caminó de ida y vuelta varias veces, tratando de descubrir qué era lo que buscaba Mike apareciendo y desapareciendo como un fantasma, pero sin llegar a mostrarse frente a ella – extraño, si se suponía que es a ella a quien debía hostigar.

Analizó la situación por partes, llegando a la conclusión de que no había chance alguna de que Mike pusiese actuar sin ser descubierto y que él solo estaba haciendo eso para asustarla y hacerla desistir; también sabía que Lauren y sus maquinaciones podían llegar a ser muy peligrosas, sin embargo, Lauren ya no tenía a Mike como chivo expiatorio, y eso era una desventaja… aunque con ella nunca se sabía.

No sabía cuánto rato había pasado, suponía que bastante porque el cielo empezaba a oscurecerse, por lo que, antes de preocupar a Edward, dio una última mirada a la inmensidad del mar y se devolvió camino a la cabaña.

- ¿Ya te vas, Swan? – Susurró una voz bastante conocida, que obviamente estaba mucho más cerca de lo que la ley le permitía –. Más te vale que no te muevas – dijo entre dientes y un escalofrío le indicó que él se acercaba un poco más, aunque no la tocaba.

- Solo vengo a hacerte una advertencia: Retira la demanda y deja meterme una vez entre tus bragas… si no, Cullen pagará y sabes que puedo hacerlo. No lo repetiré otra vez, a la próxima solo actuaré.

Así como de la nada había aparecido, de la nada Mike Newton se esfumó, sin dejar rastro de que había estado ahí, a centímetros de ella.

No era capaz de moverse, parecía que otra vez el mundo pasaba más rápido de lo que tardaban sus ojos en ajustarse, y no quería eso… no lo quería.

La voz de Edward cerca debería haberla devuelto a la realidad, pero los fantasmas no la querían soltar y solo sus ojos opacados por las lágrimas le decían que seguía viva.

Y ese fue el momento exacto en que finalmente se produjo le vertiginoso descenso que llevaba días esperando, cuando entendió la verdad de que la felicidad no es eterna… y cuando comprobó que su teoría estaba en lo cierto: _Un exorcismo apacigua a los fantasmas, pero no es capaz de matarlos a todos._

.

.

.

*_Solfeo: __técnica de entonar una melodía, haciendo caso de todas las indicaciones de la partitura, gesticulando la marca del compás generalmente con las manos y basándose siempre en un ritmo adecuado y pronunciando los nombres de las notas musicales entonadas, a diferencia de cantar al solfear, se pronuncia la nota pero sin llegar a cantarla._

* * *

_Como algunas saben, estoy finalizando mi semestre en la universidad por lo que me disculpo por no responder review, ni MP. El 27 de enero salgo de vacaciones, se supone que luego de eso el fic andará un poco más rápido._

_El el blog verota02(.)blogspot(.)com como siempre los adelantos y el soudtrack (que por cierto uno de los temas tuve que subirlo porque no estaba en youtube)_

_Un beso a todas._

_Nos leemos_


	29. Déjà vu

_****__Disclaimer: __Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. La historia es mía y está protegida en Save creative._

_Primero agradecer a mis betas **Catali **y **Anyreth**__por ayudarme con la edición del fic y a ustedes por estar aquí a pesar de mis atrasos constantes._

_Música Recomendada: _**_Bad de U2 _**_y **Beautiful Girl de INXS**_

* * *

**Capítulo 28: _Déjà vu_**

Hay situaciones que siempre se repiten en la vida de un individuo, siguen una estructura, una cronología casi exacta y llegado el momento, la mente comienza a recordar que aquello ya había pasado; como si la vida girara dentro de un círculo. Solo un suceso y sabes que el cuento será de nunca acabar.

Para Bella el suceso había sido la amenaza de Mike, que otra vez silenciosa, comenzaba a inundar su sistema. Solo le restaba esperar el resto de los acontecimientos, porque de una forma u otra, todo volvía a repetirse.

_No otra vez_ – susurró su conciencia.

No podía dejar que la oscuridad volviera a apoderarse de su vida. No era su culpa y sabía que no tenía motivos para pasar por eso sola… pero tenía tanto miedo.

_¿Cómo hablar si las palabras se atrincheraban llenas de pánico en su pecho?_

Tenía que ser un maldito sueño, o una pesadilla mejor dicho; no creía que otra vez comenzara a girar en aquel círculo vicioso del que ya se creía libre... aquello ya estaba pareciendo un cuento de nunca acabar.

_- Bella, ¿me estás oyendo?_

La voz de Edward intentaba hacerla salir del aturdimiento, intentaba sacarla de aquella nebulosa fantasmal en la que se encontraba sumergida; mas no era capaz de hablar, aunque por dentro estuviese gritando que la ayudase.

- ¡Bella!

Y de pronto abrió los ojos y se encontró en el mismo lugar, con el sonido del mar golpeando en la orilla, la sombra inconfundible de Edward frente a ella y sus brazos sujetándola fuertemente para no caer.

- Estuvo aquí – quería gritar pero de su boca no salía más que un murmullo – estuvo aquí – lo intenta otra vez en vano, e impotente se aferró a los brazos de Edward y le miró desesperada - ¡Estuvo aquí! – gritó finalmente y salió completamente del aturdimiento.

- ¿Quién, Bella? – preguntó sin comprender del todo.

Ella solo le miró, intentando darle a entender – en aquella oscuridad – que era tanto el miedo que no se atrevía ni a nombrarlo. La tensión en Edward le indicó que él había comprendido.

- ¡Lo voy a matar! – masculló entre dientes y aunque no lo veía, estaba segura que su mandíbula estaba tensa y que solo su presencia lo mantenía aún en su lugar.

- No lo harás – ordenó ella –, es exactamente lo que quiere y no le vas a dar en el gusto.

- ¡¿Cómo pretendes que me quede de brazos cruzados? – contradijo él –. Le importó una mierda saltarse una orden judicial y se atrevió a acercarse a ti cuando le advertí que lo mataría si volvía a molestarte.

- No me tocó – quiso aclarar ella.

- ¿Y eso qué? ¡Estuvo cerca de ti y te asustó!… debemos llamar a la abogada, ese idiota debe estar en prisión – Edward respiró fuertemente, seguramente intentando calmarse.

- Quiero volver a Forks – murmuró ella sabiendo que Mike, aprovechando la oscuridad, podía estar mucho más cerca de lo que pensaban. Sentía su mirada y le aterraba pensar que le hiciera algo a Edward.

- Es lo mejor – aceptó Edward resignado y la abrazó por los hombros, guiándola hasta el coche.

Se despidió del señor Scott de forma rápida y aunque éste no dijo nada, la mirada que intercambió con Edward le dejó claro que no había pasado por alto la situación y que posiblemente la próxima vez que ellos se vieran hablarían del asunto.

.

Una hora después, o quizás un poco más, su casa se había convertido en un cuartel de operaciones digno de una película de acción. Ella había desconectado de todo hacía mucho rato, pero su madre, Edward e incluso Sue seguían pegados al teléfono dando instrucciones y Sam, el jefe de seguridad de su casa, hablaba y hablaba sobre extraños y modernos sistemas de protección.

Le enseñaron a utilizar un lanza descargas eléctricas, que aunque era muy útil, era ilegal y ella se negaba a llevar consigo algo como eso. Al final, Sam le entregó un sencillo bote de spray con pimienta para protegerse en el remoto caso que todas las medidas de seguridad que estaban implementando no diesen resultado.

Se acostó pasada la media noche con un gran dolor de cabeza y sintiéndose impotente por perder un poco más de libertad por culpa de aquel delincuente. Desde ese momento, cada vez que saliera sola de casa tendría que hacerlo con un guardaespaldas, regla que probablemente tendría que seguir incluso después del juicio debido a las represalias que pudiesen tomar los amigos de Mike.

Suspiró y deseó que todo fuese una pesadilla. Imaginó que pronto despertaría en su habitación en Seattle, solo tendría 15 años y les diría a sus padres que no tenía deseos de irse a ese pueblo del infierno.

Negó con la cabeza. Si todo fuese un sueño, Edward no estaría en su vida y eso para ella valía tanto que estaba dispuesta a pasar por todo otra vez solo por un día en compañía de él.

Se durmió después de varias vueltas en la cama, pero fue un sueño intranquilo, lleno de pesadillas mezcladas con recuerdos, lleno de angustia y miedo a perder lo único que le ayudaba a seguir adelante con esa batalla que no creía poder ganar.

Despertó con el sonido del teléfono a eso de las cinco de la madrugada, era un número privado que bien podría ser su padre, pero el dolor que sintió en su pecho le auguró que algo no estaba, ni estaría, en su lugar.

- Diga – respondió asustada; su voz salió ronca y temblorosa evidenciando su maltrecho estado de ánimo.

- Isabella Swan, ¿qué has decidido sobre la demanda? – preguntó una voz aterradora e impersonal, claramente distorsionada con algún aparato.

Tembló de miedo una vez más y haciendo caso a su instinto, cortó la llamada. Esa sería la primera de muchas.

_/VS/_

- Bella, ¿de verdad estás bien? – preguntó nuevamente.

No quería agobiarla, de verdad que no, pero le resultaba imposible creerle cuando ella evitaba su mirada y sus sonrisas eran insípidas y superficiales… además de llevar varios días saltando asustada cuando sonaba algún teléfono. Todo estaba resultando bien y Edward no entendía que podía ser lo que tenía a Bella en ese estado.

Paul, el guardaespaldas, resultaba ser un tipo calculador y frío, a la vez silencioso y discreto, que parecía invisible y que incluso a Bella – quien era la más reacia a la idea – le agradaba. – _Podría haber sido peor – _dijo después de la primera semana, lo que para ser Bella era algo positivo.

Todos intentaban hacer una vida normal; sabían que Bella se sentiría culpable de no ser así, y él intentaba hacerle más llevadero el hecho de sentirse amenazada o privada de sus libertades. La pobre llevaba más de dos años con esa presión constante y a veces temía que, faltando tan poco, ella se rindiese… bien decía su abuela: "_En la puerta del horno se quema el pan". Eso le asustaba._

_- _Lo estoy… solo abrázame, ¿sí? –pidió mirándole a los ojos y apegándose a él. Por supuesto la rodeó con sus brazos de inmediato y la apretó contra su pecho.

Aquel sábado – dos semanas después de lo ocurrido en Port Angels –, Esme se encontraba en Seattle resolviendo unos temas pendientes en su antiguo trabajo. Edward y por consiguiente Bella, se habían quedado en casa para velar por Alice, quien seguía con los malestares de su embarazo y casi no podía moverse.

Ya era de noche y una fuerte tormenta de nieve azotaba en las afueras.

Ellos estaban recostados sobre la cama de Edward, envueltos en una manta jaspeada café, con el televisor encendido, viendo una película vieja donde a la única que reconoció fue a Julia Robert; no es como si hubiese prestado mucha atención tampoco… la mayor parte del tiempo se había dedicado a mirar, abrazar, acariciar o besar a Bella.

- ¿Me dirás qué ocurre? – preguntó cuando notó que la presión de los brazos de Bella se hacía casi dolorosa.

- Tengo miedo – susurró bajito sin levantar la cabeza.

Apretó su abrazo a ella y besó el nacimiento de sus cabellos repetitivamente; decirle algo más sería redundar en las mismas cosas que a ella ya no la hacían sentir segura… tuvo una razón más para odiar a Michael Newton.

- No quiero que te haga daño – la voz de Bella sonó ahogada –; me muero si te hacen daño por mi culpa.

- Tranquila, cariño – balbuceó con ternura, tomando su rostro y obligándola a mirarle –. No nos tocará, no podrá contra nosotros – prometió dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese por salvarla.

Tomó su rostro y la besó, por mucho rato y con diferentes intensidades. Bella estaba de rodillas sobre la cama y él, sentado sobre la misma, tenía la espalda afirmada en el cabecero y la abrazaba por la cintura, no queriendo soltarla así cayera un misil sobre la casa.

Pronto Bella estuvo sentada a horcajadas sobre él, profundizando aún más aquel beso que parecía servir de oxígeno para el otro. El sonido del roce de sus labios junto a los gruñidos que ella exhalaba en su boca, eran la mejor sinfonía que había escuchado en su vida y provocaban que las mariposas en el estómago se volvieses hiperactivas.

Bella comenzó a jugar con el cierre su sudadera, abriéndola finalmente dejando a la vista su remera blanca. Haciendo eco a la necesidad de ella, él introdujo su mano bajo el corto sweater y acarició su espalda desnuda hasta donde alcanzaba, poniendo mayor atención en aquella rugosa cicatriz, producto de algún atentado que él aún no conocía.

Un gemido de ella, sumado a un pequeño roce de sus partes íntimas, lo hizo gemir también, levantando un poco más la prenda que la cubría a ella, dejando al descubierto su vientre. Profundizó el beso hasta lo imposible cuando ella comenzó a acariciar su abdomen por debajo de la remera.

El fuerte chasquido de algo haciéndose añicos los sacó de aquella burbuja y los hizo levantarse asustados. La película había terminado y en la pantalla se veía un perro corriendo. Edward salió de su cuarto y caminó hasta el piso inferior con Bella siguiéndole los pasos.

La puerta de entrada estaba abierta y lo que se había roto era un jarrón que adornaba la pequeña mesa de los recados que estaba bajo la escalera. Era obvio que alguien había entrado a la casa.

Bella siguió a Edward durante toda la inspección que hizo a la casa. Lo primero había sido ir a la habitación de Alice, pero ella dormía ajena a cualquier problema. Luego rastrearon una por una las habitaciones, incluso el ático. Lo único extraño era que el cuarto de Esme tenía la ventana abierta, pero al revisar comprobaron que quien fuese el que había entrado, no iba a robar nada.

Bella, asustada, no se atrevió a dormir en el cuarto de Emmet y sin palabras suplicó a Edward poder compartir la cama; la excusa era un poco tonta ya que siempre que uno de los dos se quedaba en casa del otro terminaban durmiendo juntos. Edward le daba confianza y jamás intentaba aprovecharse de la situación; aunque ya habían llegado a la etapa de los roces y de las caricias más íntimas, no habían avanzado mucho más en ese plano… casi no lo necesitaban, porque ya se sentían parte de la piel del otro.

Fue hasta el baño a prepararse para dormir. Cuando estaba casi lista para salir, la llamada de todas las noches la detuvo… ¡_Lo había olvidado completamente! _No era posible que se olvidara de todo cuando estaba con Edward.

Lo pensó fríamente y no le quedaron dudas de que Mike había sido quien entró a la casa… para él era mucho más fácil intimidarla en casa de Edward que carecía de toda la seguridad que tenía la suya.

Apretó el botón verde y lo puso en su oído sin decir nada.

- ¡Eres una perra! – Escuchó aquella voz distorsionada que parecía de un robot – ¿Te gusta hacerlo con él, te gusta que te toque, te gusta que te toquen todos?... pagarás Swan, pagarás por dejarlos a todos meterse en tus bragas…

Bella escuchó un forcejeo del otro lado y luego la llamada se cortó… ya no tenía dudas, era él que no pensaba rendirse. Debía pensar, las circunstancias requerían medidas urgentes… urgentes y extremas.

/VS/

- ¿Qué crees que haces? – gritó Lauren desconectando el aparato de la computadora – Con lo que le has dicho tiene material suficiente para meterte a la cárcel – elevó un poco más su voz.

- No lo hará – rebatió furioso.

La odiaba, pero a la vez la amaba y la deseaba tanto que su sistema parecía estar sufriendo el síndrome de abstinencia de una droga peligrosa y letal.

- De un tiempo a esta parte está de lo más valiente… no me extrañaría que en cualquier momento llegue la policía… tienen tanto dinero que incluso puede que envíen matones a acabar contigo- él sonrió con suficiencia.

- Sé que aún le preocupo, quiere jugar conmigo, pero en el fondo le duele lo que pueda pasarme… creo que hasta siente algo por mí – murmuró lo último como perdido – estuve observando cómo se comporta con Cullen… parece una perra en celo, pero no le ha dicho nada de las llamadas.

- Mike, no te engañes – pidió Lauren de forma suplicante –. Su papito consentidor contrató hasta un guardaespaldas para evitar que alguien se le acerque… te van a descubrir si te sigues arriesgando por ella… ¡Maldita sea, Mike, deja eso ya!

- ¡Sal de mi cuarto! - gritó Mike fuera de sí – Ella me ama, solo que necesita recordarlo… yo le haré recordarlo para que nunca más sienta la necesidad de acostarse con ningún otro… ella es mía… ella es mía.

Lauren le miró un momento con odio y luego salió de allí con su cabeza girando a mil por hora… quizás no era tan descabellada su idea de amenazar a Edward para que cediera. Por cómo estaban las cosas ya no le importaba si Mike iba a la cárcel y si Edward aceptaba su trato, Bella sufriría mucho más.

Mike se quedó en silencio en su habitación y la imagen de Bella a punto de hacerlo con Cullen pasaba como una película, retrocediendo y avanzando, mostrándole lo que ella por terca se negaba a entregarle.

Deseaba liberarla y a la vez liberarse de aquella atadura que lo estaba volviendo loco, pero si lo hacía la vería partir y él no podía permitirlo… No, ella no se alejaría de su lado, así tuviese que obligarla. Ella estaba protegida, pero Cullen no y por ahí atacaría, ella accedería a él por su propia voluntad.

Recordó perdido la parte de una canción que sonaba en la radio cuando volvía a casa… se había quedado en su memoria y encajaba perfecto con todos aquellos sentimientos que se agolpaban en su pecho, mezclándose con el odio y la rabia que sentía. Comenzó a susurrar inconsciente.

_Desesperación_

_ Dislocación_

_ Separación_

_ Condenación_

_ Revelación_

_ Tentación_

_ Aislamiento_

_ Desolación_

/VS/

Bella llegó a casa esa mañana de domingo con mil ideas en la cabeza, ninguna auguraba un final feliz para ella, pero al menos le daba esperanzas para Edward.

No creía prudente contarle lo de las llamadas. Edward estaba esforzándose demasiado por ser paciente y no quería darle un motivo más para ir a romperle la cara a Mike… - _eso sería contraproducente – _había dicho la abogada. No le daría motivos a Edward para manchar sus antecedentes por un pleito estúpido. Mike seguramente era eso lo que quería y ella no se lo daría.

Su madre seguía durmiendo cuando entro a casa y aprovechó el silencio para irse a su estudio y llamar a la abogada. Ella tendría alguna idea de lo que debería hacer.

Marcó y después de lo que le pareció una eternidad sintió movimiento desde el otro lado.

- Katherine Cox – habló con voz somnolienta y Bella se regañó mentalmente por haber llamado un día domingo antes de las once de la mañana.

- Señorita Cox, habla Isabella Swan – la escuchó toser.

- Bella, ¿ocurre algo? – preguntó de pronto con voz de profesional.

- Sí – afirmó segura y se infundió ánimos para continuar – He recibido algunas llamadas anónimas – se detuvo un momento para escoger las palabras.

- Continúa Bella – la abogada le infundió ánimo.

- Desde aquella noche en que Mike me abordó en la playa que recibo llamadas amenazantes, pero creía que era alguno de sus amigos por lo que no le di importancia, hasta ayer – respiró profundo para no empezar a llorar otra vez.

- Han sido 15 llamadas y tú recién me lo dices hoy… o sea que ni tu madre, ni Edward lo saben – regañó la abogada. Bella no respondió – Llamaré al fiscal que lleva tu caso y te llamo luego, ¿de acuerdo? – preguntó un poco más calmada.

- De acuerdo – susurró y cortó la llamada.

Estuvo tentada a llamar a Edward para contarle, pero prefirió esperar a que Kate le llamara y le diera instrucciones… sabía lo que Edward sería capaz de hacer y era mejor enfrentarlo ya con un plan de acción.

Para no morir de ansiedad, bajó hasta la cocina, donde su madre estaba empezando a desayunar junto a Sue. Les sonrió no queriendo preocuparlas y se sentó a acompañarlas en su lugar de siempre.

Sue le sirvió una taza grande de leche y unos bollos con crema pastelera recién traídos de la panadería. Ella tenía un nudo en el estómago, pero aun así hizo un esfuerzo por comer para no preocupar a su madre. Sin embargo, la leche no pasó por su garganta como planeaba, su cuerpo angustiado la devolvió casi de inmediato, y antes de dejar un desastre en la cocina tuvo que correr al baño a vomitar todo.

Cuando salió del servicio, se encontró con el rostro preocupado de su madre.

- ¿Puedo fumar? – le preguntó nada más salir y Bella no pudo evitar sonreír.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que habían tenido "esa" conversación delicada entre madre e hija que toda adolescente tiene alguna vez y entre tantas cosas su madre ideó un sistema de claves, para evitar que algún sirviente curioso se enterara si algo iba mal.

- Sí mamá, puedes seguir fumando delante de mí* – la vio suspirar aliviada y Bella rodó los ojos

- No me veas así, tienes novio y por lo que he visto tienen bastante intimidad, ¿Podría ser, o no? – Bella negó y se sonrojó – Ok, veo que aún no – aseguró y entonces la miró preocupada de repente - ¿Qué va mal entonces?

- Nada, mamá – sonrió intentando ser sincera – solo estoy nerviosa – se mordió el labio confirmando con el gesto lo que decía –. Falta un mes para el juicio y temo que las pruebas no sean suficientes… - no dijo nada más por temor confesar sus verdaderos temores.

- No estés nerviosa, Bella… todo va a salir bien.

Bella asintió. Había escuchado tanto la misma frase que empezaba a colapsarse con todo aquello y lo único que quería era dejar de ver los rostros preocupados de sus seres queridos… sobretodo de Edward; él menos que nadie merecía sufrir por culpa, no cuando su familia volvía a estructurarse.

Subió a su cuarto luego, barajando una opción que hasta el momento ni había pasado por su cabeza, pero que luego de todo lo sucedido le parecía lo más correcto, al menos hasta el juicio. Se lo plantearía a Kate, solo esperaba que ella fuese discreta y que no le dijese que era una loca irresponsable… querría decir que estaba más perturbada de lo que creía.

_¿A quién quería engañar?_

Por donde mirara la situación ella notaba que tenía todas las de perder y no había quien la hiciera cambiar de parecer… llevaba meses luchando y seguía estancada en la misma situación. Nadie podía reprocharle su falta de optimismo.

/VS/

Echó su pequeño bolso a la camioneta y se sentó en su lugar, observando como Paul se acomodaba en el asiento del copiloto, en silencio, como siempre. Eran más de las siete de la tarde y llovía, aunque ella ya no lo tomaba como un mal presagio… en Forks siempre llovía.

Se despidió de su madre con un movimiento de cabeza. Hubiese querido darle un beso, pero hubiese sido demasiado obvio. La camioneta llevaba algunos minutos encendida por lo que al pasar el cambio y quitar el pie del embrague esta partió de inmediato.

Paul, su guardaespaldas, vivía a pocos metros de la casa de Edward, por lo que lo pasó a dejar a su casa, pese a sus réplicas.

- Paul, está lloviendo demasiado y yo no te necesitaré hasta mañana. Estaré en casa de Edward, ahí al lado – argumentó ella apuntando hacia la carretera. Después de algunos segundos el guardaespaldas bajó resignado de la camioneta y corrió hasta refugiarse bajo el alero de la puerta de su casa.

Ella arrancó la camioneta después y aceleró a fondo para salir rápidamente de ahí.

No iba a casa de Edward. De hecho, aún no sabía a dónde iba; solo sabía que al menos tenía gasolina para llegar a Seattle y que ya ahí decidiría hacia dónde ir... lo único que importaba era alejarse de Forks.

Deseaba haber podido despedirse de Edward y explicarle sus planes, pero él no le iba a permitir alejarse y ella no podría prosperar en su plan si lo escuchaba suplicar que no lo dejara… ya lo llamaría desde donde estuviera para informarle de su decisión.

_- Esa es la idea más absurda que he escuchado, Bella _– había dicho Kate cuando ella le dijo lo que planeaba.

Ella tuvo que excusarse y decirle que solo era una idea que se había pasado por su cabeza y que no le tomara importancia, que no lo haría. Estuvo el resto de tarde atenta a los teléfonos de la casa, no quería que Kate llamara a su madre para advertirle sobre sus planes.

Tenía que protegerse y a la vez proteger a Edward… si ella se iba, se correría la voz de que ella había abandonado su casa y a Edward, incluso él podía mostrarse afligido en clases y de esa forma dejar de ser blanco de los dardos que deberían ser solo para ella.

Salió del pueblo. Su alma exigía una liberación, mas no se permitió llorar, tenía que concentrarse en la carretera.

Encendió la radio y movió un poco el sintonizador hasta que se encontró una emisora sin interferencias. Sonaba una canción de _Madonna_, no le gustaba, pero temía no encontrar otra emisora mejor y perder esa que había logrado sintonizar, así que simplemente bajó el volumen y se conformó con la reina del pop.

Cuanto más avanzaba más dudaba de su decisión; por cada kilómetro que dejaba atrás, sentía como su corazón se desgarraba ante la lejanía de su otra mitad… era como un _GPS_ que vibraba y parpadeaba solo cuando Edward estaba cerca.

Un sonido sordo, proveniente del capó de la camioneta la sobresaltó. Eran las 9 en punto de la noche y en aquella vacía oscuridad su camioneta decidió dejar de moverse, simplemente se detuvo, enfurruñada por cosas de la edad.

Un intento. Dos intentos. Tres intentos… perdió la cuenta de los intentos desesperados de poner en marcha el vehículo.

Ya no pudo contenerse y finalmente explotó en llanto.

/VS/

- ¡Edward, Bella se ha ido! – gritó Renee por el teléfono.

Le costó reaccionar y entender las palabras de Renee, mal que mal, a diferencia de la vez anterior, Bella no había dado indicios de querer huir, además que con todo lo que estaba pasando, era demasiado descabellado e irresponsable incluso pensarlo.

- Debe ser un error – murmuró rogando que fuese una broma.

- Me dejó una carta, dice que se irá, que no sabe a dónde, pero que es lo mejor para ella y para nosotros. Dijo que te llamaría cuando se asentara en algún lugar seguro y que te ama.

Cortó la llamada sin esperar más datos, tenía que encontrarla y creía que su _Volvo_ podía correr el doble que la camioneta destartalada de Bella, así que si se apuraba lo más probable es que pudiese alcanzarla.

No podía ser… una vez más lo abandonaba.

- ¿_Qué tienes en la cabeza? – _se preguntaba frustrado. Era increíble como Bella creía que todos los problemas del mundo era su culpa y que alejarse era la solución.

Parecía estar viviendo una especie de _Déjà vu _interminable, porque ella siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: _alejarse de él con la excusa de protegerlo_.

Salió raudo y agradeció que la lluvia hubiese mermado un poco, así podía exigirle un poco más al coche. Estaba tan angustiado que ni siquiera le había avisado a su madre, solo había tomado las llaves del auto y lo había sacado del garaje.

Condujo a lo máximo que su vehículo permitía, agradeciendo otra vez que la lluvia hubiese cesado, pues además tenía mayor visibilidad… sabía que Bella aún estaba cerca, su corazón la sentía.

Respiró profundo cuando al doblar una curva observó, a pocos metros, el trasto viejo de Bella.

Estacionó el coche tras la camioneta y se bajó agradeciendo a los cielos el haberla encontrado inmediatamente. Llegó hasta la puerta de Bella y ella, que estaba con la frente apoyada en la manubrio, dio un salto asustada cuando él intento abrir pues la puerta estaba asegurada por dentro.

- Bella, soy yo – gritó ante los gritos de ella.

La observó dudar un momento y luego abrir la puerta, lanzándose a sus brazos sin decir nada.

- Lo siento tanto – sollozaba –, lo siento tanto.

- Shhh – la consoló acariciando su espalda – ya estoy aquí. Te dije que no dejaría que te alejaras.

- Solo quería protegerlos – susurró.

- Y yo solo quiero que te quedes.

Bella asintió todavía con el rostro enterrado en la clavícula derecha de Edward, lamentándose por el fracaso de su plan, pero agradeciendo que Edward hubiese salido en su búsqueda.

_Chica linda, quédate conmigo._

_Chica linda, quédate conmigo._

La radio seguía sonando y Edward comenzó a tararear la canción que se escuchaba, abrazándola y apegándola más a él, entregándole calor e indicándole una vez que no pasaría sola por todo aquello.

.

.

.

_*Es un código para no preguntarle directamente a alguien si está embarazada._

* * *

___Hola, lamento profundamente el retraso, pero me costó un poco ordenar este capítulo, ya que como vieron ocurren muchas cosas._

___En mi blog Verota02 . blogspot . com voy colgando todo lo relacionado con el fic: soundtrack, imágenes, adelantos._

_Un beso a todas, nos leemos._


	30. El precio

_****__Disclaimer: __Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. La historia es mía y está protegida en Save creative._

_Música Recomendada: __**The Price**__ - Twisted Sister_

* * *

**Capítulo 29: El Precio**

_**Dos años atrás**_

_- Jacob, por favor – suplicó en un susurró ahogado cuando él invadió su espacio personal y acarició su mejilla._

_Por alguna razón el toque de Jacob hacía que le diesen escalofríos, no de esos agradables, sino que de esos que avecinan problemas; también sentía un poco de asco, el aroma de Jacob le recordaban a esa tarde, la tarde en la que creía haber perdido mucho más que solo la virginidad._

_- Mírate, Bella – susurró mientras se apretaba contra su cuerpo –, estás temblando, yo sé que lo deseas._

_Jacob estaba mal, lo sabía, pero saberlo no le ayudaría a salir de esa situación. Sabía que la encerrona tenía que ser cosa de Lauren y hasta esperaba a que Mike se asomara por la puerta del ya solitario gimnasio para odiarla más de lo que ya lo hacía… era algo muy propio de ella._

_Le siguió el juego a Jacob, quizá era la forma de apurar las cosas; lo único que deseaba era que terminara pronto todo y ya no tenía fuerzas para defenderse. Sin embargo, cuando el rostro de él comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente al suyo, ella, sin saber cómo, lo empujó y salió corriendo._

_Corrió sin mirar atrás hasta llegar a un lugar apartado en el patio trasero, rezando porque nadie la siguiese. Si ya en el gimnasio era difícil que la salvaran, menos tendría posibilidades en la intemperie durante una tormenta de proporciones._

_No sabía cuánto había avanzado, mas cuando la veracidad de los hechos y la baja de adrenalina hicieron efecto en ella, un llanto lastimero salió de lo más profundo de su garganta y se dejó caer contra un árbol, rendida… sabía que él tarde o temprano lograría su cometido._

_- ¿Estás bien, Isabella? – no levantó la cabeza, sabía quién era y por una extraña razón se sintió reconfortada después de lo que parecía mucho tiempo._

_Sintió que él se sentaba a su lado y pasaba un brazo por sus hombros, atrayéndola hacia él… ella lo dejó, intuyendo que desde ese momento las cosas serían distintas, muy distintas._

_- ¿Qué te hizo Black? – Ella negó con la cabeza –. No lo niegues, te vi salir corriendo del gimnasio y a él furioso diciendo improperios._

_- ¿Me creerás si te lo digo? - murmuró_

_- Lo intentaré, pero es un poco difícil después de lo que ha pasado – ella sonríe apenas porque preveía ya su respuesta… la vida lo había hecho desconfiado y ella había sumado un poco más a su paranoia._

_- Sabes la primera parte – se sorbió la nariz de forma poco decorosa y él rió disimuladamente._

_- La de"no te acuerdas de nada" – entrecomilló en el aire. Ella asintió y lo miró a los ojos por primera vez… quería que él le creyera –; suponiendo que eso es cierto… – se quedó pensativo un momento y luego percibió como se le tensaban los músculos uno a uno – ¡Intentó forzarte! – ella negó con la cabeza, pero el hecho que bajara la vista le dio a él la respuesta._

_- No sé lo que pretendía, cuando intentó besarme a la fuerza salí corriendo._

_Mike la abrazó otra vez y la dejó llorar en su pecho… ni siquiera cuando eran novios – dos meses antes que en perspectiva le parecían lejanos – él le había proporcionado tanta tranquilidad._

_- Dime que no quieres que se vuelva a acercar y yo me encargaré de no dejarte sola, ni a sol ni a sombra… solo pídemelo – susurró él._

_- No dejes que se acerque, Mike – pidió en el mismo tono de voz – por favor… él está irreconocible y me da mucho miedo lo que pueda hacer… hace unos días intentó manipularme diciendo que se iba a suicidar, incluso se cortó una muñeca, pero después supe que él sabía dónde cortar para no morir, solo lo hacía para manejarme… no lo quiero más._

_Se sintió más liviana cuando pudo hablar con alguien; era como si contarle todo eso a Mike le hubiese dado renovadas fuerzas para enfrentarse a cualquier amenaza… además había ganado un aliado._

_- Te llevaré a casa – ofreció Mike después de algunos minutos en silencio._

_Se levantaron y de la mano fueron hasta el viejo y destartalado automóvil negro marca Nissan del chico. Al llegar a su casa se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla y le agradeció por haber estado ahí para ella y por escucharla._

_- Sabes que me gustas mucho, Bella – murmuró él –. Yo te puedo ayudar, lo único que te pido es que te alejes de él._

_Ella asintió y bajó del coche corriendo hacia la entrada de su casa porque la lluvia no daba tregua y ya estaba lo suficientemente mojada como para estarlo más._

_Sue estaba tras la puerta y la ayudó a sacarse las ropas gruesas para que no mojara más el suelo, ella le sonrió por primera vez en días y le agradeció en un susurro; luego, subió a su cuarto y se dio un largo baño con agua bien caliente._

_Al salir del baño encontró sobre su mesita de noche una taza con chocolate caliente y una hoja de papel con la letra de Sue._

"_Mike llamó. Te espera mañana en los riscos de La Push a las 9:00… dice que necesitas distraerte"_

_Bella sonríe otra vez y comienza a beber del líquido caliente._

**Presente**

Despertó sobresaltada. No era solo un sueño, ella realmente había vivido eso y no entendía cómo no lo recordaba, cuando ese día había sido el último día en que había sonreído… el último hasta el día en que Edward llegó a su vida.

Miró a su alrededor algo desorientada; estaba en su cuarto y llevaba puesta solo una camiseta negra sin mangas y sus bragas del mismo color, ropa que recordaba llevar, bajo las prendas gruesas, el día anterior cuando decidió irse. Aquello la llevó a elevar su mirada por encima de las mantas que la tapaban y ver la ventana de corredera de su cuarto abierta y la sombra de Edward, que le daba la espalda afirmado del barandal del balcón.

La noche anterior, Edward la había dejado llorar, la había cargado hasta su auto, recostándola en el asiento trasero. Luego había conducido en silencio y la había llevado hasta casa, volviéndola a cargar hasta su cuarto, resistiendo seguramente los deseos de gritarle y reclamarle por lo que había intentado hacer.

No recordaba mucho más, solo que había llorado por varias horas en los brazos de Edward y él se había mantenido imperturbable a su lado, sosteniéndola y confortándola hasta que _Morfeo_ se dignó a relevarlo.

Se levantó silenciosa, se puso una manta grande sobre sus hombros para envolverse y caminó lentamente hasta donde estaba él. Sentía los ojos secos y la cabeza un poco nublada, conocía la sensación; no era primera vez que se abandonaba al llanto y sabía de sobra los síntomas póstumos a una gran llantina.

- Buenos días – saludó él con voz monocorde, sin voltear a mirarla.

- Hola – respondió ella teniendo que aclarar su garganta seca para que salieran las palabras –. Edward yo…

- No ahora, Bella – la interrumpió y ella lo sintió a años luz de su ubicación –. Iré a buscarte algo para desayunar, descansa un poco más, es temprano.

- Por favor, Edward – se merecía todos los desaires con los que él pudiese castigarla y aunque debería soportarlos, no era capaz de ver esa indiferencia en su rostro.

- ¿Me dirás lo que quiero saber, o seguirás en silencio obligándome a adivinar todo? – preguntó borde para luego negar con la cabeza –. Estoy tan cansado, Bella – ella se puso a su lado y se envolvió un poco mejor con la manta, no queriendo temblar, pero el suelo estaba demasiado frío para sus pies descalzos –. Te vas a resfriar, entra – ella negó y él pasó una mano por sus cabellos, exasperado.

- Lo siento, Edward – susurró tomando su mano sobre el barandal –, solo te doy problemas…

- Oh no, Isabella Swan – la miró por primera vez, aunque sus ojos no le decían nada –, no caeré otra vez en la misma historia de siempre, así que si vas a decir que lo hacías para protegerme, mejor guárdate tus palabras – quitó su mano y se alejó de ella lo más que podía… sintió que otra vez se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

- Mike ha estado llamándome. Al principio creí que era alguno de sus amigos, pero el sábado estuve segura de que era él, además supe que fue él quien entró a tu casa – bajó la mirada avergonzada.

- ¿Te costó mucho decírmelo? – Ella negó – entonces ¿por qué no lo hiciste?

- Creí que era lo mejor…

- ¿Lo mejor? – cuestionó irónico – Lo mejor… salir de la ciudad en una chatarra que te puede dejar botada en medio de la nada, sin ninguna protección, es lo más distante a "lo mejor" que mencionas. Te pusiste en peligro voluntariamente y me hiciste pasar la peor hora de mi vida mientras te buscaba… ¡no tienes idea del miedo que siento de que algo te pase! – La voz de Edward comenzó a parecer un rugido incontrolable - ¿crees que lo mejor es alejarte y exponerte en vano?… ¿quieres que pierda a la única razón que tengo para vivir solo porque piensas que es lo mejor? – el susurro lastimero con que pronunció la última frase la hizo sollozar y esconder su cabeza bajo la manta… había sido una idiota y no merecía que él siguiese ahí… no lo merecía en su vida.

–Y ahora te pones a llorar y me haces sentir como una mierda por ser yo el causante; y a la vez me siento débil por no poder enojarme contigo – respiró fuerte y notoriamente cerca de ella y luego la envolvió en sus brazos y la apretó fuertemente contra su pecho.

Se sentía débil por ponerse a llorar, era como una adolescente manipuladora y superficial que no era capaz de oír la verdad y se ponía a llorar para que no se enojaran con ella. Edward tenía razón para estar molesto, pero es que él no la entendía; tenía tanto miedo de hablar, miedo a ocasionar una catástrofe… ya lo había vivido una vez y no quería que se volviese a repetir.

No notó el momento exacto en que la levantó, solo se dio cuenta de que él la había entrado cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo alfombrado de su cuarto y notó la calidez propia de la calefacción de su casa.

Asomó la cabeza desde su escondite, temerosa a encontrarse otra vez con la furia de Edward. No fue así; Edward estaba casi pegado a ella mirándola como siempre. Él levantó una de sus manos y le acarició la mejilla mojada por las lágrimas intentando quitar todos los restos de ellas.

- Iré a buscarte algo para comer – susurró –. Vístete para mientras, no quiero que te resfríes.

Ella asintió y él dejó un corto beso en la comisura de sus labios antes de alejarse y salir por la puerta.

Un poco aturdida y bastante confusa, Bella entró al baño y se duchó rápido; luego se vistió con una camiseta gris agujereada que había tomado prestada del armario de Edward y unos _leggins_ de algodón azul; se restregó fuertemente el cabello con una toalla y caminó hasta su cuarto. Edward ya la esperaba sentado en la cama con una bandeja llena de comida sobre sus piernas.

Cuando la vio, él sonrió abriendo más los ojos en señal de sorpresa por la ropa que llevaba puesta; ella se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y sonrió levemente sentándose a su lado; él con la mirada la animó a comer.

Se bebió el jugo de naranja de un solo gran trago… estaba deshidratada después de toda el agua perdida por los ojos, además de tener la garganta bastante raspada seguramente por los sollozos inconscientes que debió haber proferido.

Mientras comía una galleta de chocolate – aún tibia –, Edward comenzó a peinar con los dedos su cabello húmedo, haciéndola sentir relajada y en calma y, aunque fuese por un instante, ajena a todo lo que fuese distinto a los dedos de Edward en su cuero cabelludo.

Terminó de comer todo lo que Edward había llevado para ella y él dejó la bandeja con las vajillas vacías sobre la esquina de la mesa de noche.

La ventana que daba hasta el balcón permanecía abierta y la brisa había corrido los visillos, haciendo visible el exterior, provocándole un escalofrío. Edward la abrazó sin decir nada y siguió acariciándole descuidadamente el cabello en tanto ella reposaba su cabeza en la clavícula de él.

- ¿De quién es la casa abandonada que hay al lado? – preguntó Edward de pronto, en un vano intento de parecer indiferente.

Se tensó entre sus brazos por la inesperada pregunta… no quería hablar con Edward sobre eso, él no merecía escuchar algo tan sórdido y retorcido; suficiente tenía con lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

- Es del ex socio de mi padre, vivió ahí algunos meses – murmuró insegura, esperando que esa explicación sirviera.

- ¿Tiene que ver con Jacob Black? – Edward sin dudas la conocía demasiado bien y sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos sabía que mentía… o al menos que omitía la verdad.

Ella no contesto.

- Sí, tiene que ver con él – afirmó él después de esperar por una respuesta que ella no era capaz de dar –. ¿Por qué te niegas a decirme lo que pasó? – la voz de Edward sonaba frustrada y ella solo podía quedarse en su lugar, con la cabeza sobre su hombro, aspirando su tranquilizante aroma… en silencio.

Edward suspiró resignándose a su silencio y continuó con sus caricias furtivas.

- La abogada consiguió la prisión preventiva para Mike – volvió a hablar de repente.

La noticia la hizo levantar la cabeza de golpe y mirarlo esperando que fuese mentira.

- ¿De verdad? – no podía creerlo; había esperado mucho para recibir una noticia como esa y Edward ni siquiera la preparaba… era normal que no creyera al principio.

Miró los ojos de Edward y ese simple gesto le indicó que no todo iba como habían planeado, pues ese leve tic nervioso sobre su párpado derecho estaba más notorio que nunca.

- ¿Qué va mal? – preguntó entonces comenzando a respirar entrecortado.

Edward la abrazó sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, intentando darle la tranquilidad que ella otra vez había perdido.

- No te preocupes Bella, la policía está tras sus pasos – susurró él con voz ahogada.

- O sea que no está en la cárcel…

- No. Según su tía no llegó a dormir anoche… como si el muy maldito supiese que la policía llegaría en cualquier momento.

Bella cerró los ojos sintiéndose mucho peor que antes… al menos la orden de alejamiento la hacía sentir un poco más segura, pero si Mike se convertía en prófugo de la justicia tendría vía libre para hacer lo que quisiera antes de ser apresado.

- ¿Sabes cuántos delincuentes han logrado escaquearse por años de la policía en Forks? – Preguntó ella, él negó – El año pasado fueron 3 y solo uno ha sido capturado… el bosque les ofrece una protección privilegiada y si Mike no quiere ser encontrado, no lo será.

- Pero Mike esta desquiciado y obsesionado… aparecerá – prometió Edward poniéndose de pie –. Debo ir a clases, ¿Estarás bien? – ella asintió aunque no fuese cierto y se puso de pie también. Edward la abrazó y besó su coronilla –. Vendré a cenar contigo – prometió a modo de despedida y ella lo vio desaparecer por la puerta.

Respiró profundo y se preparó para lo peor… ya no huiría, sabía que sería en vano, Mike la encontraría a donde fuese; solo esperaba no llevarse a ninguna víctima inocente a cuesta.

/VS/

Edward salió de la casa de los Swan sintiéndose por primera vez perdido. Nunca le había tomado el peso a la peligrosidad de Newton… lo había subestimado creyendo tontamente que, una vez que Bella se decidiera a denunciarlo, caería y pagaría por cada una de sus fechorías.

Odió a la maldita burocracia, los malditos trámites y aquellos estúpidos derechos del acusado que se debían respetar. Mike debería haber estado en la cárcel en el preciso momento en que Bella lo denunció por abuso sexual frustrado, acoso y amenazas… pero no, la justicia necesitaba un período para investigar, como si fuese tan difícil comprobar los golpes que había recibido Bella.

Se obligó a calmarse, cosa que le costó un poco más que otras veces, y bajó del automóvil cuando ya iba a su primera clase con 5 minutos de retraso. Tomó su cuaderno y un lápiz y corrió, bajo la fina lluvia que comenzaba a caer, hasta el edificio.

Como era de esperarse, los pasillos estaban desiertos y desde dentro de las salas poco a poco cesaban los murmullos, pero él no quiso apresurarse y caminó como siempre, a paso lento y decidido, ignorando cada una de las puertas. No entraría a clases, al menos no la primera hora.

- Edward Cullen, al fin llegas – saludó Lauren desde la esquina más alejada de la biblioteca; era tan temprano que la señora Cope, encargada de la biblioteca, aun no llegaba.

- ¿Vas a aceptar mi propuesta? - preguntó sin quitar la sonrisa maliciosa de su cara.

Ya no le parecía buena idea.

La noche anterior, cuando había visto con sus propios ojos la desesperación de Bella, sumado a la noticia de que no se conocía el paradero Mike, le pareció que aceptar la propuesta de Lauren era la mejor opción… si eso mantenía a la muchacha tranquila y a Mike lejos de Bella, él estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse.

Llamó a Lauren cuando estuvo seguro de que todos en casa de los Swan dormían y le dijo que tenía una contrapropuesta que hacerle… pero ver la cara de Lauren en ese momento, le quitaban la convicción que llevaba.

- Sí – afirmó –, pero tengo mis condiciones – agregó antes de que la sonrisa de ella se hiciese infinita.

- Creo que no estás en posición de pedir nada – retó la mujer con voz más fría y calculadora – solo yo sé cómo llegar a Mike y soy en la única que confía, lo que te pido no es mucho si lo que recibes es tranquilidad para la _pobre Isabella – _se burló en tono meloso.

- Mis condiciones son dos – afirmó decidido, ignorando las palabras ácidas de Lauren –: Entregas a Mike a la policía y atestiguas en su contra – ella asintió sonriendo, seguramente alegre de estar ganando –; y liberas a Bella de lo que sea que la ata a ti, no le hablarás ni la agredirás nunca más.

- Creo que puedo cumplir tus condiciones, pero ¿quién me asegura que cumplirás tu parte? – por supuesto, Lauren no podía confiar en él tan fácilmente.

- Soy un caballero ante todo, si tú cumples, yo seré tuyo durante todo el tiempo que Mike este en la cárcel o cuando te aburras, así que esmérate en tu declaración para que sea lo bastante largo – cuadró su mandíbula y tendió su mano para sellar el trato. Ella dudó un momento, hasta sonreír ampliamente.

- De acuerdo Edward, antes del 15 de febrero tendrás a Mike tras las rejas y tú serás mío– sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, seguramente para ponerlo nervioso y molestarlo.

La vio salir del lugar…ya estaba hecho y no podía echarse para atrás.

/VS/

Miró el reloj una vez más… pasaban las nueve de la noche y ella seguía encerrada en su cuarto sin hacer nada más que mirar al exterior a través de la ventana.

Había almorzado un poco en su mismo cuarto y el plato de albóndigas que le llevó Sue para cenar seguía intacto sobre la mesa de noche; no tenía apetito. Con Mike suelto por la ciudad temía por todos aquellos que la rodeaban… Edward por sobretodo.

Tampoco quería ver a su mamá. Se sentía culpable y avergonzada por comportarse como una niña irresponsable.

- No has comido, Bella – murmuró Edward desde la puerta.

Otras veces sabía que él estaba en casa desde el momento en el que su automóvil cruzaba el portón de entrada. Sin embargo, aquella noche no reparó en su presencia hasta que le escuchó hablar dentro de su cuarto.

No alcanzó a decir nada antes de que él la envolviese con sus brazos por la espalda y besara su cabeza desde atrás, apretándola bien fuerte, pegando su espalda a su pecho.

- No te hace bien estar sin comer, cariño – susurró cerca de su oído. Le gustaba cuando la llamaba así, pero en ese instante sonó como desesperado.

- ¿Estás bien? – se volteó entre sus brazos y lo miró a los ojos.

- Sí – afirmó poco convencido y besó su frente, aspirando fuertemente.

- Ven aquí, debes comer algo – le tendió la mano segundos después y ella, algo reticente, se dejó guiar por él hasta la cama donde se sentaron.

La comida ya estaba fría, pero el postre – fresas con crema – podía consumirse y Edward se lo dio como a una niña. Ella se dejó mimar… se había dado cuenta que a Edward le hacía sentir bien el sentirse útil para alguien y ella había dejado de protestar y se había dejado querer, convencida de que así lo hacía feliz.

- Hoy hablé con Lauren –intentó sonar despreocupado, sonar como si estuviese narrando una anécdota sin importancia, pero ella de inmediato captó el trasfondo oscuro que esas palabras adoptaban entre ambos.

- Supongo que no es algo bueno – afirmó sin mirarlo, acercándose a él hasta que sus piernas quedaron pegadas; él tomó una de sus manos y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, ninguno hizo un amague de mirar al otro.

- Si todo sale bien… antes de fin de mes estarás libre de cualquier amenaza – prometió él y por la forma en que lo dijo ella no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos.

- No quiero ser libre si eso significa que tú tengas que relacionarte con Lauren – murmuró inquieta; conocía bien lo buena que era Lauren para manipular a las personas.

- Bella, lo importante es que tú estés bien – levantó su rostro y él la observaba sin pestañar, con una resolución que nunca había visto antes en él –. Lauren entregará a Mike, sabe cómo hacerlo…

- ¿Y qué le darás tú? – interrumpió ella cuando comenzó a digerir lo que pasaba en realidad. Edward estaba dispuesto a entregarle a Lauren algo tan grande como para desistir en su afán de joderle la vida a ella.

- Eso no importa, lo único importante es que te dejen en paz – argumentó en un intento de dejar hasta ahí el tema que el mismo había iniciado.

Bella se puso de pie encabronada y con deseos de golpear a Edward por ser tan inocente como para hacer tratos con Lauren.

_Que no importa… realmente había dicho eso._

- ¿Qué le ofreciste, Edward? – preguntó, exigiendo en el tono una respuesta mientras se paseaba por toda la habitación.

- Dejarte y ser suyo hasta que ella se aburra de mí, o mientras Mike esté en la cárcel… lo que ocurra primero – confesó en su susurro casi inaudible.

Aquello terminó de decepcionarla… el precio a pagar era demasiado alto.

_Cómo era posible que él creyera que su amor valía tan poco._

_¿Es que acaso no entendía que ella prefería pasar por todo eso antes de renunciar a él?_

_Y lo que era peor, él estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por ella y permanecer al lado de un ser tan despreciable como Lauren._

Mil pensamientos en un segundo.

Entendió que nunca tuvo la posibilidad de ganar, Lauren solo esperaba el momento preciso para sacar el As que recelosamente guardaba bajo la manga. Lauren no tenía escrúpulos y estaba dispuesta a vender a su propia familia con tal de fastidiarla.

La luz al final del túnel se alejaba cada vez más y el frío volvía a tomar hasta sus entrañas.

* * *

___Hola a todas, hay capítulo por fin! La musa merecía unas vacaciones, pero ya está de vuelta._

_Gracias a todas las que siguen leyéndome. Quizás les pareció corto o algo más lento este capítulo, pero era necesario, tanto el recuerdo como lo demás._

_Gracias también a **Anyreth** por betear el capítulo y hacerlo entendible y un beso grande para **Catali** que está en una expedición por el helado mar del sur chileno._

_Espero que puedan dejarme sus comentarios, pero si fanfiction sigue con problemas pueden dejarme sus impresiones en el blog verota02 . blogspot . com (sin espacios)_

_Nos leemos_


	31. Silencio

_Primer que todo: Mil disculpas no son suficientes para que me perdonen por estos dos meses de ausencia, pero es que se me juntó todo y la vida adulta me reclamó como nunca._

_****__Disclaimer: __Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. La historia es mía y está protegida en Save creative._

___Muchas gracias a Catali y Anyreth por su gran ayuda para hacer entendible el capítulo._

_Música Recomendada: __**Shine / Sing for absolution**__ - Muse_

* * *

_**Capítulo 30: Silencio**_

_Silencio_.

Meses atrás podía sobrevivir perfectamente a todo lo que abarcaba la palabra _Silencio_.

El silencio se había vuelto su compañero en las noches de angustia y pesadillas, consuelo en los días violentos, un aliado en aquella infinita soledad. Sin embargo, en ese momento se cumplía una semana desde que ella lo había vuelto a invocar… y nada pasaba; ya no contaba con aquel amigo fiel que estuvo con ella por dos años de sufrimiento, o bien sí lo hacía, pero ya no era suficiente, no después de que Edward irrumpiera en su vida.

Aquella tarde, cuando él habló y habló sobre el maravilloso plan que tenía, ella simplemente se perdió en sus fantasmales mundos y se mantuvo en silencio. Él rogó y siguió rogando cada día por una palabra suya, mas no logró que saliera algo de su boca.

Ya nada valía la pena… él no la había escuchado realmente cuando ella una y otra vez decía que Lauren era peligrosa y que no intentara pasarse de listo con ella porque seguramente ella lo prevería de antemano. No le hizo caso y aquello le dolía en el fondo de su alma, por eso prefirió guardar silencio.

—_Bella, cariño, por favor no nos hagas esto… nos necesitamos, te necesito._

Ella simplemente volvía su vista a la ventana y lo dejaba rogar, para qué hablar si él no la había escuchado cuando lo hizo.

_/VS/_

A Edward nunca le gustó del silencio: lo hacía sentirse perdido, ignorado y también lo hacía perder el control de sí mismo.

Una vez, en la época en que su padre vivía borracho, su entorno se había convertido en un caos, lleno de gritos y cosas haciendo ruido en un precipitado caer... tanto fue así que cuando el silencio le invadió ya ni el piano lograba acallarlo; creyó que Carlisle finalmente había ganado y se había llevado su motivación.

Todo había cambiado cuando aquella mañana de septiembre la vio pasar por su lado a cabeza gacha, asustada y perdida, tanto o más que él mismo. Con solo sentir su presencia su vida se rememoró hasta antes de ese cumpleaños en el que su madre le regaló el piano — generando el estallido de una separación que se cernía silenciosa entre ella y su padre— y fue otra vez el chico extrovertido y lleno de palabras aparentemente sin sentido que buscaban reparar un corazón contraído por el miedo.

Al principio le había costado, pero fue perseverante y logró poco a poco sacarla de ese ensimismamiento y lograr que confiase en él… guardaba cada sonrisa y cada palabra como un trofeo valioso, como si solo él pudiese afirmar que Isabella Swan a veces lograba desprenderse de sus fantasmas y ser feliz.

Y por una estupidez, lo había perdido.

—¡_Sol sostenido_, Edward! —Gritó William exasperado —Es la quinta vez que te equivocas en la misma parte… ¿me quieres explicar qué está ocurriendo con mi mejor alumno para que se equivoque en una estúpida pieza de principiantes?

—Lo siento… no se volverá a repetir—se disculpó avergonzado.

—Hace una semana que repites lo mismo… tienes problemas —afirmó para luego preguntar— ¿tiene que ver con la hermosa Isabella?

—Siempre tiene que ver con ella — confirmó con una mueca de nostalgia mezclada con melodrama —, toda la vida tendrá que ver con ella.

—Acostúmbrate, todos los artistas debemos lidiar con ello; sin la pérdida y la tristeza no existiría la poesía… menos la música —Edward asintió sin querer resignarse a aquella afirmación —. Y dime ¿Te dejó?

—No... Sí —cerró los ojos y pasó la mano por su cabello, exasperado—, no lo sé. Simplemente dejó de hablarme y se encerró tras esa estúpida muralla donde se esconde de todos. He ido a su casa todos los días, me siento por horas a su lado, le hablo de todo lo que siento y pienso, le he pedido perdón de todas las formas posibles, mas no parece escucharme… el silencio no me gusta, pero su silencio es aun más insoportable.

— ¿Qué fue eso tan grave que hiciste?

—Solo quería protegerla, quería que se sintiera segura, que dejase de saltar aterrada cada vez que sonase el teléfono… —William le miró alzando una ceja, dándole a entender de que no le diese más vueltas y que le dijese de una vez qué había ocurrido—. ¿Recuerda que le hable de que Bella era hostigada en el instituto, de que un chico había tratado de abusar de ella y que había una chica que le causaba pánico con tan solo nombrarla? —El maestro asintió— Al parecer, Bella cree tener una especie de deuda con ella, no lo sé bien en realidad. El caso es que hice un trato con esta chica.

—Creo imaginar el resto, es el clásico caso digno de una ópera trágica.

Aunque William parecía haberlo entendido, de igual forma él relató los hechos, deteniéndose en sus sentimientos y en cómo de un día para otro lo que pensaba que era una relación estable y para siempre se había convertido en nada.

—Los artistas tienden a ver el mundo con otro color y a vivir en lugares paralelos y distantes—afirmó el hombre—; lo que a cualquier persona le produce rechazo o dolor, ellos solo lo ven como sucesos intrascendentes; en cambio, hacen suyos los problemas ajenos y adoptan miedos que parecen inexistentes para el resto de los mortales… de eso se trata su trabajo, nuestro trabajo.

—No lo entiendo…

—Quiero decir que mientras tú te inspiras con su felicidad y tu mundo gira en torno a ello, ella, o quizás su cerebro o su subconsciente, huye a su mundo de tristeza y se aferra a él para poder continuar… no soporta la felicidad porque teme de que en cualquier momento será desterrada de ella —Edward le miró incrédulo.

Entendía el miedo de Bella, de verdad que lo entendía, él también lo tenía todo el tiempo, pero de allí a buscar motivos para seguir en la oscuridad… eso no podía ser.

—Ya que no me prestarás atención, lo mejor será que te vayas a casa y pienses en lo que has hecho y cómo le harás para que Bella te escuche y entienda lo que quieres hacer —Edward asintió y se levantó con pesadumbre del banquillo—. Ten cuidado muchacho, no dejes que se te vaya esa muchacha, no la dejes ir porque la vida sin ella perderá para siempre el sentido.

Edward volvió a asentir mientras se ponía su chaqueta y su bufanda, guardando como siempre los guantes en la cartera de la primera, y se fue a Forks sin encontrarle mucho sentido a las palabras del viejo.

Llegó a su casa veinte minutos después… en lo único que no podía ser responsable era frente al volante y no sabía qué clase de milagro era ese que impedía que alguna vez le endosasen una multa.

Vio a su hermana en la puerta y le sonrió. Estaba un poco más rellena y su barriga comenzaba a parecer la de una embaraza normal. Llevaba puesto una llamativa chaqueta roja y un pantalón negro, una de las pocas vestimentas para embarazada que tenía —_para qué comprar más ropa si pasaré mi embarazo encerrada en casa _— había dicho cuando Rose había sugerido comprar más ropa maternal.

—Edward, hijo, te estábamos esperando —vociferó su madre mientras bajaba las escaleras —Necesito el coche, Alice tiene control médico —él asintió y sonrió acercándose a su hermana y acariciando su barriga.

—Todo va a estar bien —miró a su hermana, quien siempre se ponía muy nerviosa antes de ir a sus revisiones.

—¿Quieres venir con nosotras? —preguntó su madre a su lado.

—No —negó con la cabeza —tengo que terminar la tarea y después visitar a Bella.

Su madre solo asintió y tomó las llaves del coche que él le ofrecía. Él se fue a su recamara. Puso su reproductor de música a volumen bajo y comenzó con los deberes.

Diez minutos después, el sonido de su celular lo alertó, más aún cuando vio escrito en la pantalla el número del hospital de Forks.

/VS/

Estaba segura que llevaba horas en la misma posición, aunque si no fuese porque Sue le había suplicado que comiera, ella no se hubiese percatado que ya pasaban las cuatro de la tarde y que el cielo comenzaba a oscurecer anunciando una tormenta.

El silencio era ensordecedor, tanto que su teléfono podría haber estado sonando por horas y ella se percataba recién en ese instante.

Se levantó, sintiendo pesados cada uno de sus músculos y caminó hasta la cama donde el móvil vibraba de forma ansiosa al ritmo de una extraña y mala canción que Edward le había colocado.

Apretó el botón verde sin mirar quién llamaba, y se puso el aparato en el oído, sin hablar.

—_No te atrevas a colgarme._

Otra vez él… _es que acaso no la dejaría tranquila nunca _—pensó desesperada al oír la voz de Mike.

Sabía que debía moverse, apretar el botón de altavoz y esperar a que la policía lo localizara, pero la voz de Mike siempre lograba dejar su cuerpo rígido, preso del pánico de lo que su solo nombre significaba.

—_Tampoco aprietes nada _—ordenó—, _sé bien lo que la policía te debe haber dicho y no estoy dispuesto a que me atrapen sin estar contigo a solas una vez más._

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —la pregunta salió temblorosa de sus labios. Lo escuchó reír.

— ¿_No es obvio, Isabella? _—Ella sintió escalofríos— _te quiero a ti, desnuda bajo mi cuerpo, jadeando de placer y por voluntad propia._

—No —susurró a punto de ponerse a llorar.

—_Piénsalo Swan, mira que Cullen acaba de entrar a tu casa y no lleva buenas noticias._

Antes de que ella lograra procesar aquellas palabras, él colgó, llevándose con ello la única forma que tenía la policía de localizarlo y dejándola con un ataque de pánico por el hecho de saber que estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba.

Escuchó entonces el abrir y cerrar de la puerta de su casa, junto a la preocupada voz de Edward que desesperado preguntaba por ella… le pareció extraño no haber escuchado el ronroneo de su coche entrando a su jardín, pero lo asoció al hecho de que ella estaba aterrada por las amenazas de Mike.

Escucho las pisadas de él subiendo de dos en dos las escaleras, hasta finalmente oírlo tocar la puerta de su cuarto… en vano, ya que ella no respondía y él entraba sin esperar a que ella le diese su beneplácito para entrar.

_¿Cómo llegaron a eso? _

Quizás era ella que estaba siendo muy terca o quizás era él que tomaba decisiones importantes sin siquiera tomar en cuenta lo que significarían para ella.

Sin embargo, él traspasó la barrera aquel día y casi con lágrimas en los ojos se arrodilló frete a ella y la abrazó por la cintura… las palabras de Mike cobraban lentamente sentido.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —acarició el cabello de Edward, un poco descolocada, como cada vez que él bajaba sus defensas y le entregaba a ella sus miedos y el poder de curarlo de lo que fuese.

—Yo debería estar allí, no Alice, no mi madre —le oyó mascullar con rabia, aunque sus palabras no tenían mucho sentido —es a mí a quien quería matar… ¿Cómo lo has soportado por tanto tiempo, Bella? —levantó sus ojos de esmeralda bañados en lágrimas que se negaban a caer y ella vio en ellos el mismo miedo e impotencia que sintió cuando vio morir a Jacob o cuando Esme había llamado de un hospital para informarle que Edward estaba herido.

—Mike acaba de llamar… lo siento tanto —susurró angustiada, respirando fuertemente luego para evitar llorar.

—Me pidieron el coche para ir al control médico de Alice… el auto estaba en perfectas condiciones y en menos de cinco minutos los frenos no funcionaban y ellas se estrellaron contra un árbol en la curva de la entrada al pueblo… ¿cómo lo hace ese mal nacido para escaquearse? ¿Por qué lo hace, Bella? —él no se percataba, pero entre cada palabra apretaba más el agarre en sus caderas, demostrando la ira que a duras penas contenía.

—Y ellas… —titubeo un poco.

No quería hacer la pregunta que se atoraba en su garganta, si él las perdía sería el fin. Ella viviría día y noche con la culpa y Edward no saldría otra vez del pozo del que tanto le había costado salir cuando murió su padre.

— ¿Están en el hospital de Forks? —preguntó finalmente.

—Sí. Mi tío Eleazar me ha llamado. A Alice le practicarán una cesárea de emergencia, mi madre solo tiene un par de rasguños —suspiró aliviada, aunque aún quedaba la posibilidad de que Alice perdiera a la bebé.

—La bebé está tan pequeñita todavía —continuó Edward — no alcanza ni a los siete meses de gestación… no quiero que le pase nada.

—Todo saldrá bien —se prometió a su vez que se lo prometía a él—. Ahora te calmarás e iremos al hospital a acompañar a tu madre —él asintió.

—Gracias, Bella.

—No se merecen, es mi culpa después de todo —respondió y salió de la habitación antes de que él replicara algo.

/VS/

Una hora después, Edward se paseaba frenéticamente por la pequeña sala de espera del hospital. Esme lo seguía con la mirada, deseando poder levantarse de la silla de ruedas en la que la habían puesto y pasearse junto a él.

La mujer tenía la cara hinchada, llena de hematomas, un collar ortopédico inmovilizaba su cuello y un cabestrillo sujetaba su brazo desgarrado; su cuerpo estaba todo magullado, pero la preocupación y la angustia parecían eclipsar cualquier molestia física que pudiese tener.

Su pequeña nieta se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Los especialistas mandados a buscar desde Seattle aún no llegaban a verificar el contradictorio diagnóstico que había dado el neonatólogo local: estable dentro de su gravedad… _¿Qué mierda es eso?_ —se preguntaba exasperada_. _Para colmo, Eleazar había amenazado con sedarla sino se tranquilizaba; ella tuvo que jurar por su difunta madre que si él hacía semejante cosa, no volvería a hablarle en lo que le resta de vida.

Bella, sentada al otro extremo, no podía más con la vergüenza y la culpa que sentía; sabía que Mike quería era matar a Edward, era obvio que a la velocidad que siempre manejaba, él no hubiese podido sujetar el automóvil como lo hizo Esme.

Tenían un nuevo cargo o al menos era sospechoso de él, pero Mike no se dejaría atrapar, menos después de saber que cada día que pasaba prófugo aumentaba su futura estadía en la cárcel… definitivamente no lo haría a menos que ella le ofreciera algo a cambio.

Miró a Edward una vez más, y le vio caminar en actitud nerviosa hacia un lugar apartado cerca de los baños con el teléfono en la mano. Algo le dijo que debería seguirlo y de forma cautelosa lo hizo; él estaba ensimismado, concentrado en algo que ella no lograba descifrar, sosteniendo el móvil fuertemente apretado contra su oreja.

— ¡Bella! —Maldijo entre dientes cuando escuchó la voz de su psicóloga tras suyo y tuvo que dejar que Edward se alejase — No viniste a tu última cita —afirmó cuando estuvo a su lado— ¿estás bien? ¿Están resultando bien las cosas?

Bella asintió. Si hasta en sus mejores momentos odiaba tener a esa mujer pendiente de ella, en ese momento lo menos que necesitaba era a un _Pepe_ _Grillo _que intentara sonsacarle cada uno de sus miedos… como si los fantasmas la fuerana abandonar solo por hacer eso.

—Sé que no he hecho bien mi trabajo, pero te pido una oportunidad —pidió afligida— vuelve a tu terapia… puedes buscar otro médico si lo prefieres, pero no dejes que ellos ganen, Bella.

—Ya ganaron… siempre lo hacen y yo sigo sin poder hacer nada. Gracias por querer intentarlo y por el informe que entregaste al fiscal —antes de que Rosemary agregara algo más, se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Vagó por los pasillos del pequeño hospital sin rumbo fijo, no quería volver con Esme… verla toda magullada la hacían sentir el ser más despreciable de la tierra. Había tenidos cientos de oportunidades para alejarse de Edward y aun así seguía siendo egoísta y lo seguía exponiendo a su mundo lleno de fantasmas y villanos que nadie en el mundo creería que existían.

—Bella, ¿qué haces aquí?

No se había percatado, pero al mirar se encontró en la salida trasera de hospital, mirando hacia el bosque, que por ser de noche no se distinguía más allá de las típicas sombras.

Edward se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano, ambas estaban frías y necesitadas de contacto.

—No te vuelvas a alejar de mí —pidió él en un susurro—. Prometo que todo se va a solucionar, solo confía en mí — ella asintió sin decir nada, sospechando que esas palabras ocultaban un significado que no quería saber.

Ella sabía que por mucho que quisiera, jamás podría dejar a Edward; su alma sufría al despedirse de él cada noche y ni siquiera podía ponerse en el escenario de tener que hacerlo para siempre. Claro estaba que su mente no pensaba igual y que mientras su alma se aferraba a Edward sin medir las consecuencias, la primera empezaba a barajar otra opción más racional y efectiva, una que sin duda les devolvería la tranquilidad a todos los suyos y la absolvería de toda culpa; porque ni Edward, ni su familia, ni Renee iban a volver a pasar todo lo que por su culpa habían pasado.

Suspiró y se mentalizó... aquel 13 de febrero marcaba el inicio sin retorno de su debacle.

/VS/

Mientras tanto, en la pequeña zona de neonatología del hospital de Forks, otro joven se paseaba desesperado en la sala de estar, a la espera de que apareciera la persona que le permitiría corroborar con sus propios ojos que su pequeña aun respiraba y que se había salvado.

Cuando le avisaron que su Alice había tenido un accidente y que ella y su hija estaban en peligro vital, salió del hospital de Seattle sin siquiera sacarse su uniforme de práctica y había subido al coche en el que Rose lo esperaba.

Alice aun no podía recibir visitas, pero le habían dicho que quizás le permitieran ver a la pequeña si seguía en su estado estable.

— ¿Es usted el padre? —preguntó serio el hombre calvo vestido con una pulcra bata blanca, que salía por aquella puerta restringida para el resto.

Jasper asintió sin siquiera dudarlo.

—Sígame —murmuró seriamente el médico y él caminó tras él ilusionado porque por fin conocería a su pequeña hija… _su hija_; sonrió por lo bien que sonaba la palabra en su cabeza.

Pasó por una sala de preparación, conocía el procedimiento por lo que antes de que le dijeran algo se vistió con aquel traje de plástico verde y siguió todo el protocolo de desinfección y asepsia lo más rápido que pudo.

—Debo advertirle que puede ser desconcertante la imagen de su hija en estos momentos. Ella pesa poco menos de setecientos gramos y sus pulmones no están del todo desarrollados por lo que esta entubada; además, tiene una leve malformación en su manito izquierda. Debes saber que está en estado grave y que permanecerá aquí al menos los próximos dos meses.

Jasper asintió… Alice era fuerte, pero su hija lo era aún más. Su hija había sido fuerte por las dos, aferrándose a la vida para sacar a adelante a su madre cuando ya nadie tenía esperanza de poder hacerlo. No iba a pasar por tanto para rendirse después… no, su hija era una luchadora y él estaba convencido que viviría.

Entro al pequeño cuarto, donde una solitaria incubadora permanecía al centro; a su alrededor, como rindiéndole pleitesía, varios equipos médicos iban indicando las constantes vitales de su pequeña.

Se acercó lentamente

—Eres casi enfermero, has visto cosas peores —se dijo, pero bien sabía que nada de lo que pudiese haber visto lo prepararon para la imagen que vio tras el cristal de la incubadora: su hija era un pequeño bultito delgadísimo, cuya cabeza era lo único que sobresalía. Estaba morada y llena de cables. Ni siquiera se quejaba como había visto a otros bebés en las mismas condiciones, sino que parecía una muñequita de goma.

Sin embargo, cuando vio como su pecho subía y bajaba marcando sus costillas y como el palpitar de su corazón era rápido y constante, supo que no se había equivocado, que su pequeña iba a aferrarse con uñas y dientes a la vida, que iba a salir de allí sana y salva, porque ella era lo único que podía salvar a su madre.

Con ese predicamento, se encorvó e introdujo una de sus manos por el conducto que había a un costado de la incubadora y aunque fuese a través del plástico de todos los utensilios que los separaban, acarició suavemente su mejilla.

—Bienvenida al mundo, Eleanor Hale —susurró con lágrimas en los ojos —mami y papi te esperaban desde hace mucho. Eres lo más hermoso que he tenido nunca, pequeña… debes ser fuerte, mami y papi cuentan los minutos para poder abrazarte y llenarte de besos.

—Señor, se ha acabado el tiempo — La voz ronca de una enfermera interrumpió lo que fuese a decir después. Asintió y se levantó reticente.

— ¿Puedo volver mañana? —preguntó esperanzado.

—Claro, es importante que la niña no pierda el vínculo con sus padres. En cuanto la madre se encuentre en condiciones, también debe venir.

—Gracias.

Salió de la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos, orando en silencio y pidiendo la protección de todos los ángeles disponibles para su pequeña hija y su madre.

* * *

_Como se dieron cuenta les di un pequeño regalo de Jasper. Sobre lo demás, pues desde el principio sabían que esta no es la típica historia de amor utópico, así que espero no tener amenazas de muerte._

_Como siempre: adelantos, avisos, extras en el blog verota02 . blogspot . com_

_Un beso y nos leemos en los review._


	32. Sentencia

_Hola... decir lo siento está de más, solo pedirles paciencia porque estoy intentando escribir los capítulos fielmente a como quieren ser contados y a veces cuesta. En mi blog ya di las explicaciones pertinentes sobre el por qué tanta demora... solo añado que ahora además estoy sin internet en casa._

_Música recomendada: **Butterflies and hurricanes - Muse**_

* * *

**Capítulo 31: Sentencia.**

**_Dos años atrás._**

— _¿Hiciste lo que te pedí? —preguntó Jacob ansioso. _

_Ella hasta sentía ternura al verlo tan inocente y tan crédulo. Era verdad que ella había madurado antes, pero tenían dieciséis años y él seguía pareciendo un niño necesitado de atención… obviamente ella se aprovechaba de ello._

—_Lo he hecho, está todo preparado —le miró y sonrió —. Sé que la amas, tanto como yo amo a Mike, así que ahora solo depende de ti el que esto funcione. _

— _¿Y si realmente ella lo ama? —volvió a cuestionar._

—_Jake, ella está encandilada con las mentiras que le ha dicho Mike, pero es a ti a quien quiere, solo debes darle el último empujoncito para que se decida —lo miró intentando parecer lo más sincera posible, consiguiendo que el rostro del moreno se relajara._

_En el arte de manipular, definitivamente ella era la Gurú a seguir y lo sabía desde que tenía diez años; era por eso que no escatimaba en daños colaterales, pues si de conseguir lo que quería se trataba, ni la propia vida humana podría ser impedimento._

—_Sólo muéstrate seguro, si dudas ella lo notará… la idea es que ella no crea que la manipulas, ella debe creer que realmente morirás si no te da una oportunidad._

— _¿Y Newton? _

— _¿Qué pasa con Mike? _

— _¿Cómo haremos para que deje en paz a Bella?_

—_De eso me encargo yo, tú solo intenta estar cerca de ella y mostrarte civilizado, entonces cuando veas mi señal la abrazas y la besas sin que ella pueda reaccionar… Mike tiene una falta de confianza enorme, no se quedará a ver como ella te rechaza._

—_Y luego…_

—_Luego sacas el arma y haces el teatro a lo 'Romeo y Julieta'… Me has dicho que Bella ama la literatura, dudo mucho que se resista a ti luego de ver lo intenso que puedes llegar a ser por amor._

_Jacob asintió mucho más convencido y se levantó de la cama de Lauren para vestirse. Lauren lo vio partir y se despidió mentalmente de él… realmente le agradaba Jacob y si lo hubiese moldeado mejor podría haber sido de gran ayuda, pero Isabella era una piedra que debía quitar de su zapato cuanto antes y Jacob sería el daño colateral esta vez._

**Presente.**

Despertó y al ver la claridad del día se percató que se había quedado dormida y que ya no llegaría a la primera clase en el instituto.

Lo extraño, sin embargo, no era el despertar tarde, sino el haber soñado con Jacob, ya que desde que había muerto, ella ni siquiera se permitía un segundo para pensar en él… a menos que necesitara mencionarlo para atormentar a Swan.

Movió la cabeza en negación, seguramente eran las fechas, ya que al día siguiente se cumplían dos años desde aquel fatal día, además de que se le acaba el plazo para entregar a Mike… Edward estaba muy molesto por ello y ella no quería que el inocente se arrepintiera del trato que terminaría por destruir a Isabella Swan.

Suspiró y se obligó a levantarse, fue entonces cuando se percató de que Mike estaba sentado en la silla de su tocador, con la mirada más vacía que antes y suplicando silenciosamente por ayuda... al parecer su racha de suerte la seguía acompañando y eso la hizo sonreír mentalmente mientras hilaba los próximos pasos a seguir.

— ¿Qué haces acá? —Preguntó, simulando preocupación —el cuerpo completo de policías del pueblo anda en las calles buscándote.

—Lo sé —respondió con voz cansada —, pero necesito que me ayudes, necesito que te comuniques con Isabella... que le des un recado.

—No creo que esa idea sea buena, no quiero problemas, Mike… tampoco quiero que tú los tengas —comenzó su actuación, improvisando sobre la marcha; nada tenía preparado y debía pensar rápido si quería que las cosas salieran como quería.

—Me da igual ir a la cárcel luego, solo quiero tenerla una vez… solo una vez —Lauren le entregó una tímida sonrisa y asintió; las cosas estaban saliendo mejor que si las hubiese planeado.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? Jamás la pillaré sola—preguntó, sospechando ya lo que debería hacer.

—Llámala desde este celular y dile que quiero verla mañana en los riscos frente a la playa de _La Push _a las ocho, que no lleve a nadie pues yo la vigilaré.; que se prepare porque quiero tomar lo que me pertenece. Háblale de lo que puedo ser capaz de hacer para disuadirla. Luego tiras el aparato —le entregó un celular desechable, Mike sí podía ser cuidadoso después de todo.

—Lo haré, pero promete que después vendrás y me dejarás despedirme antes que te entregues.

—Lo prometo Lau… gracias por hacer esto, sabes lo importante que es para mí.

Lauren lo miró con lástima, pero por dentro hervía en rabia y celos —_ ¿Qué tenía Isabella Swan que los hombres estaban dispuestos a todo por ella? _—pensó, mas no continuó en esa línea; los sentimientos, desde el odio al amor, arruinan las cosas y ella no quería que sus planes se viesen afectados por no poder controlar la ira que sentía.

VS

Edward se despertó después de por fin haber dormido más de cinco horas seguidas y libres de pesadillas. Bella estaba a su lado, tan concentrada mirando el techo, que él se dedicó a mirarla por un largo rato antes de atreverse a hablar.

La tarde anterior ella había ofrecido amablemente alojamiento, a él y su madre, y lo había agradecido de todo corazón ya que no tenía idea de qué hacer con su madre enferma.

— ¿Qué estás pensando? —preguntó finalmente. Odiaba el silencio y ya llevaban muchos días sin hablarse como para seguir en esa situación por voluntad propia. Bella se sobresaltó y lo miró un poco perdida.

Volvió a mirar el techo, como buscando respuestas o fuerzas, para finalmente mirarlo apenada.

—Lamento haber dejado de hablarte — ella se disculpó y él creyó ver algo más tras de sus palabras, pero lo atribuyó a la preocupación que debía tener—; fue algo irracional y sobreactuado… no tengo derecho a reclamarte nada después de todo lo que has hecho por mí.

—Sí que lo tienes —rebatió él—, solo que preferiría que me lo dijeses… no me gusta tu silencio —confesó.

Ella asintió y se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara, directo a sus ojos. Él se derritió y la abrazó, pues sus esperanzas volvían y si ella lo miraba así, él era capaz de soportar cualquier adversidad.

La besó, con todas las ganas que llevaba conteniendo hacían ya dos semanas, pero intentando no presionarla más allá… lo menos que necesitaba era asustarla y que se alejara otra vez.

Ella respondió y lo abrazó con fuerza, obligándole a apegarse más a ella y a encaramarse casi sobre su cuerpo, algo que lo hizo gemir bajito.

Pudo sentir como ella sonreía en su boca mientras metía una de sus manos por debajo de la camiseta. Fue entonces cuando reaccionó. Una cosa era dormir juntos y otra muy distinta era dar pie a comenzar algo que a todas luces no podría terminar… estaban en casa de ella, con las madres de ambos durmiendo en las habitaciones contiguas.

Se separó de ella y ella le miró entendiendo lo que pasaba por su mente, lo supo por la sonrisa entre pícara y resignada que ella le brindó.

—Feliz día de San Valentín —susurró Bella luego con la respiración entrecortada.

Con todo lo que había pasado, ni siquiera lo había recordado, menos había tenido tiempo de comprarle algo, mas no se alarmó, aún estaba a tiempo de preparar alguna cosa para demostrarle lo especial que era para él.

—Feliz día para ti también —murmuró en respuesta y la besó castamente antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hasta el baño.

No iría a clases, pero debía ir al instituto a entregar una tarea. Más tarde, tenía clases de piano y por primera vez en días necesitaba sentarse frente al instrumento y tocar todo aquello que se había quedado estancado por el solo hecho de que Bella no le hablase… nunca creyó que la necesitaba tanto, pero menos imaginó lo mucho que hacía en falta cosas tan cotidianas como escuchar su voz.

Salió de casa de los Swan una hora después. Jasper estaba en la ciudad junto a su hermana Rose quienes se habían ofrecido a llevar a su madre esa tarde al hospital, lo que le dejaba más tranquilo, pues necesitaba la tarde libre para, además de tocar el piano, estar con Bella... por nada del mundo dejaría que ella se alejara otra vez.

La tarde anterior, desesperado como estaba, había llamado a Lauren y le había dado un ultimatum, sin darle tiempo siquiera a idear alguna frase que pudiese manipularlo... o entregaba a Mike o se acaba el trato.

Lo que no sabía Lauren es que él grababa cada conversación y que en el momento del juicio, luego de que la mujer declarara en contra de Mike, la abogada de Bella la acusaría de cómplice, coacción y manipulación de hechos, lo que, gracias al poder de la familia Swan, podría traducirse en una condena menor para Lauren. Había tratado de explicárselo a Bella, pero no estaba seguro si ella lo había escuchado, ya que nunca le respondió cuando habló sobre aquello.

Sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a caminar en dirección al hospital, esperaba que le dejaran entrar a la habitación de Alice... necesitaba saber que estaba bien, también quería decirle que no se rindiera, que la pequeña Eleanor viviría, porque esa pequeña no había pasado por tanto solo para rendirse al final.

Luego de casi media hora, llegó al hospital con las mejillas sonrosadas debido al viento helado que golpeaba desde el oeste, al parecer anunciando un nuevo temporal y quizás más nieve. No importaba mucho en realidad, su corazón volvía a estar tibio y en su mente brillaba el más hermoso sol, como siempre cuando las cosas con Bella iban bien.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, llegando pronto a la habitación en la que descansaba su hermana. Su tío le había dicho que podía recibir visitas y como la puerta estaba entornada entró sin llamar, encontrándose con una tierna escena dentro: Jasper inclinado hacia delante, con el rostro de Alice entre sus manos, susurraba algo que Edward no lograba escuchar.

En el mismo silencio que había entrado, salió de la habitación para darle privacidad a la pareja y esperó sentado fuera, agradecido de que su hermana al fin se diese cuenta de todo lo que Jasper significa para ella y que no podía dejarlo ir como pensaba en un principio.

— ¿Edward Cullen, verdad? —salió de sus pensamientos y enfocó su vista ante la mujer parada frente a él.

La había visto un par de veces, era la sicóloga que atendía a Bella y aquella que insistía siempre en su teoría de que ellos no estaban enamorados. Sabía que Bella había dejado de ir, Renee se lo había comentado; él no estaba de acuerdo con esa decisión de Bella, pero la entendía, porque era jodidamente incómodo el tener que hablar con un desconocido de todas aquellas cosas que le hacían débil y vulnerable... a él le había costado mucho abrirse con el doctor Cooper, quien era el otro sicólogo con el que contaba Forks.

Comprendía que para una persona mucho más reservada que él, como lo era Bella, la presión de tener que decirle algo a esa mujer todas las semanas resultaba de menos ayuda que el no ir.

—Soy yo —respondió escuetamente y sin mirarla.

—Sé que quizás yo no sea santo de tu devoción —murmuró —; Bella es tan fatalista que cada palabra que intento decirle ella la transgiversa y lo toma como un ataque a su persona o a ti.

—No entiendo —murmuró perdido... no, en realidad entendía lo que la mujer quería decir, solo que le descolocaba el que se lo estuviese diciendo a él.

—Bella no está bien... ayer me la encontré en el tercer piso y la vi tan perdida, tan resignada, es como si nuevamente se hubiese rendido. Ella me supera... yo estoy especializada en tratar con problemas adolescentes más comunes... temo que con Bella mis conocimientos no sean suficientes; su problema es mucho mayor de lo que creía en su momento, ni el doctor Cooper ni yo estamos calificados para lidiar con ella, debes convencerla de que vea algún especialista en Seattle, tengo la tarjeta de alguien que puede ayudarla —la mujer se veía angustiada y, aunque él creía que exageraba, aceptó la tarjeta que le tendía.

—El problema de Bella es que, como la gran artista que es, se encierra mucho en su propio mundo, es su forma de protegerse, lo sé porque a mí siempre me ha dejado entrar, poco a poco, pero siempre lo ha hecho y en mi opinión ningún especialista podría ayudar con eso —sabía que Bella tenía miles de mundos inexplorables y dudaba mucho que un desconocido pudiese devolverle la confianza; estaba seguro que Bella seguiría confesándose con él a goterones y que habría otras tantas cosas él tendría que sonsacárselas con el paso del tiempo... no quería que la obligaran a hacer eso con un extraño.

Así como Bella era su luz, él quería ser la única luz para ella.

—Mi intención no es entrometerme, solo quería comentarte esto porque sé lo importante que es ella para ti.

—Se lo agradezco, prometo que lo hablaré con ella.

La sicóloga le miró agradecida para después despedirse e irse por el pasillo que iba hacia a las escaleras, a la izquierda de Edward.

Después de aquella extraña conversación lo único que quería era salir de allí, caminar un largo rato, pensar y crear también. Así fue como sabiendo que su hermana estaba en el quinto cielo gracias a Jasper, se levantó de su asiento y salió de aquel lugar que lo asfixiaba.

Caminaría hasta su casa, necesitaba el tocar, también necesitaba sacar todas esas cosas que lo estaban ahogando desde el día anterior y también necesitaba exteriorizar la contradictoria felicidad que sentía por el hecho de que Bella haya vuelto a tratarlo como siempre.

VS

Después de que Edward saliera de su casa, a Bella le fue imposible concentrarse en algo más que no fuese la amenaza constante que seguía significando Mike en su vida, tampoco olvidaba que Lauren estaba muy presente en sus angustias.

Había creído que ya nada peor podía pasar y era por eso que se sentía tan perdida, porque ya no solo estaba el peligro constante de verse amenazada, ahora estaba el peligro de que le hiciesen daño incluso a los cercanos de sus cercanos, agrandando el círculo fatal de personas que corrían peligro por su causa.

Salió de su cuarto y bajó hasta la cocina. Allí ya estaba su madre tomando un café y fumando el primer cigarrillo de día, leyendo ajena a su presencia. Bella se acercó y se sentó frente a ella tomando una manzana de la frutera que adornaba el centro de la mesa; era primer día que bajaba a desayunar desde que se enojara con Edward.

Su madre había aprendido a respetar sus silencios, por lo cual no se extrañó cuando solo levantó la mirada del libro, le sonrió y saludó sin agobiarla.

Sue asomó desde el lavadero anexo a la cocina y sonrió al verla en sentada, luego miró a Renee y ambas se entregaron un par de miradas que parecían contener mensajes ocultos, para luego sonreírse más pronunciadamente. Bella desvió la mirada, sabía que aquel intercambio de señas tendría que ver con ella y eso no le gustaba... odiaba cuando Sue y su madre se ponían en plan cómplice porque siempre significaba que algo querían hacer para interferir en su patética vida... como si dependiera de ellas.

La ama de llaves le sirvió una taza grande de leche con chocolate caliente y a su lado poso dos tostadas con mermelada de cerezas naturales, la miró asombrada porque hacía años que no la comía.

_¿Cómo la consiguieron?_

—Esme la hizo —respondió su madre a su pregunta silenciosa —unos amigos suyos le trajeron desde Sudamérica cerezas naturales cosechadas directamente del árbol... Edward le dijo que te gustaba y ella la trajo hace unos días.

Con un nudo en la garganta mordió un poco de su pan. Cerró los ojos ante el sabor dulcemente cítrico de la mermelada; después de los labios de Edward, era la cosa más deliciosa que había probado.

Su fruta favorita siempre había sido la cereza, pero era difícil conseguirla en la región, menos conseguirla hecha mermelada casera... eso la hizo sentir aun más en deuda con Edward y su madre, porque ellos la colmaban de atenciones y ella solo les daba problemas.

El teléfono de la casa retumbó en la cocina, sacándola de su momento nostálgico. Sue caminó hasta él y contesto con voz diplomática. Sonrió brevemente y le tendió el teléfono.

—Es Ángela —susurró antes de que ella tomase el aparato.

Se limpió con la lengua un poco de mermelada que tenía en el labio y se puso el teléfono en el oído.

—Hola, Ángela —saludó un poco más animada, no queriendo transmitirle esa lástima que siempre parecía evocar en ella.

—Swan...

La voz seria y casi de ultratumba de Lauren la saludó en respuesta y ella se paralizó.

En ese momento sintió que miraba su vida desde la ventana. Se veía a sí misma con los ojos muy abiertos y llorosos sujetando el teléfono con más fuerza de la normal. Estaba paralizada, pero a la vez temblorosa y desde la ventana se gritaba que se moviese, que gritase, que le colgara y volviera a su vida... pero la muchacha era demasiado cobarde para hacerle caso.

Veía más allá a su madre junto a Sue, riendo por alguna cosa, ajena a todo lo que por su mente pasaba... ajena a la verdadera realidad.

—¿No me esperabas verdad? —Lauren siguió hablando desde el otro lado. En su voz se escuchaba lo mucho que se regodeaba en la miseria de ella.

—Supongo que estás aterrada —se carcajeó de forma estridente —.Seré breve, no quiero que te desmayes —volvió a reír —Mike te quiere. Por extraño, retorcido y por mucho que me escuezan las entrañas, él te desea y quiere acostarse contigo —Bella tembló y todas las imágenes de aquella tarde en que intentó abusar de ella volvieron... sintió nauseas y se obligo a reprimir las ganas de vomitar, no quería llamar la atención de su madre.

—Pobre Bella, está tan asustada que ni siquiera puede hablar —recitó la fría mujer con falsa condescendencia —. Mike te espera mañana a la 9 en los riscos de _La Push _¿recuerdas ese bonito lugar, Bella?... Debes ir sola, él estará vigilándote... ah y tiene un arma —soltó sin más —. Ya sabes lo que quiere de ti, no creo que sea necesario decirlo. Otra cosa, Jacob jamás te tocó, aquella tarde te drogó porque el muy estúpido creyó que si tú pensabas que se habían acostado dejarías a Mike y estarías con él —se quedó en silencio un momento—. Creo que se me acaban los minutos _Bellita_. Adiós, espero que disfrutes de la experiencia... Mike puede ser muy candente cuando está animado.

Con esas asquerosas últimas palabras la rubia se despidió de ella y colgó.

—Hija, estás bien —Renee hizo el amague de acercarse, pero ella supo inhibir su movimiento y obligándose a sí misma a sonreír.

—Sí —intentó sonar lo más despreocupada posible —no entendí qué quería, la llamada tenía interferencias.

—Ya veo —murmuró su madre —si es importante volverá a llamar.

Bella asintió y caminó hasta la puerta. Necesitaba la soledad de su cuarto para poder recomponerse.

—¿No te terminarás el desayuno? —preguntó Sue.

—No tengo más hambre, quizás luego baje a por algo.

Dichas las palabras algo improvisadas y notando que su madre o Sue ya no la veían, subió corriendo hasta su cuarto, con lágrimas en los ojos, con más miedo del que nunca había sentido en su vida.

Se tiró sobre la cama, estiró la mano hasta la mesa de noche y tomó la cajita musical que Edward le había regalado en navidad. La música poco a poco inundó el lugar, mientras ella se hacía un ovillo en la cama y lloraba más profundamente a medida que analizaba todo aquello que Lauren había dicho.

De pronto algo asaltó sus pensamientos, distrayéndola de todo lo de más: quizás no sería tan malo entregarse a la voluntad de Mike, si con eso conseguía la libertad propia y de los suyos, tal vez podría vivir con ello.

Pero antes de cualquier cosa, necesitaba a Edward… necesitaba respirarlo una vez antes de caminar hacia su final inminente y perderlo para siempre.

_¿Cómo continuaría sin él?_

_¿Cómo lograr un final feliz para todos sin perderse en el intento?_

Se sintió acorralada, cada uno de los pasos que intentó dar para alejarse no hizo más que conducirla al destino que más intentaba evitar. Ya no había vuelta, después de caminar en círculos por lo que le parecieron siglos, al fin asimilaba que estaba perdida, que no había más camino que recorrer, que su partida había terminado, y como siempre sospechó estaba sentenciada a ser la perdedora.

* * *

_Gracias infinitas a mi betita Gaby. También gracias a Anyreth por las veces que me ha ayudado y por esos hermosos rw que me deja y gracias a todas ustedes por pasarse por acá y regalarme hermosas palabras._

_El próximo capítulo está en proceso... aunque lento._

_Ya saben, cualquier información la cuelgo en el blog._

_Nos leemos._


	33. Entrega

_Hola a todas. Gracias por seguir aquí y acompañarme hasta el final en una historia algo extraña y que no actualizo tan seguido. __Supongo que queda más que claro que no me iré de Fanfiction. A pesar de todo, me encanta y me acomoda el formato para publicar y no lo voy a dejar. No sé quien ha sido el que ha dicho eso, pero no me iré._

**_Música Recomendada: _**_Smile - RedEyeZack y __Bright & Early - Sleeping at Last_

_En mi blog están ambas, no se qué le pasa a esto que no me deja poner link de ninguna forma, pero en mi perfil está el link para que vayan a ellas si quieren escucharlas ya que me ha costado mucho encontrarlas en youtube._

* * *

**Capítulo 32: Entrega**

—Cinco, seis, siete y ocho…

Una vez más se sintió el aporreo fuerte y seguro de las teclas del piano. Pies y manos por primera vez en días coordinados; _Adios Nonino, _del argentino _Piazzola_, sonaba finoy sin manchas, tal como William había pedido.

—Vamos, Edward… sin apurarse… constante, Edward, constante.

Edward sonreía e iba reteniendo en su memoria los consejos del maestro que se paseaba de un lado a otro con un cigarrillo en la mano, mientras gritaba instrucciones por sobre el sonido del piano, eufórico por los progresos de su pupilo.

Sus manos se elevaron un momento, tomo el aire en un silencio y su seño se frunció para comenzar con un leve _staccato* _que marcaba el tiempo de tango tan característico de la obra.

Diez minutos después, Edward respiraba y giraba sus muñecas, satisfecho de haber podido sacar por fin la pieza completa, aquella que tantos dolores de cabeza le había dado a él y su profesor toda la semana.

—Veo que Isabella ha vuelto a hablar —afirmó el profesor y Edward le miró asintiendo.

—Lo ha hecho… aunque ha hecho falta que mi familia casi se mate en un accidente —murmuró lo último con cierta culpa. Debería estar más acongojado por lo ocurrido, pero no podía ocultar lo feliz que se sentía el volver a tener a su Bella de siempre.

—Debes aprender a separar las cosas muchacho, la música necesita sentimientos, pero también mucha concentración y no es posible que cada vez que algo te afecta el piano sufra las consecuencias —asintió a las palabras de William, aunque sabía que si había vuelto a tocar era exclusivamente porque la había conocido, porque ella estaba a su lado.

—Creo que no te retendré más por hoy, eres libre de ir al encuentro de tu chica —en cuanto William pronunció las palabras, Edward se levantó como impulsado por un resorte.

Se despidieron rápidamente y Edward salió casi corriendo del lugar, abrochando su cazadora oscura en el proceso. Hizo una parada en un pequeño almacén para comprar algunas cosas y luego caminó a la parada de autobús que lo llevaría de vuelta a su hogar, a su Bella.

VS

A eso de las cuatro de la tarde, Bella ya no podía más con la angustia.

Su madre en la hora de almuerzo había hecho muchas preguntas y, como nunca, parecía sospechar hacia donde iban sus pensamientos, poniéndola más nerviosa y desequilibrada.

Tenía una decisión tomada y por primera vez quería que las horas pasaran rápido; no podía más con la agonía que significaba esperar sabiendo que ya nada podría salvarla.

Su corazón martillaba en el pecho. Sabía que aquella parte del cuerpo estaba en un duelo a muerte con su sentido de la responsabilidad y del deber. El primero creía que aún había esperanza y el segundo contra-argumentaba enumerando los múltiples peligros a los que se exponían todos —Edward principalmente— si es que ella no cedía. Y ante eso, su corazón solo podía asentir resignado, porque nunca podría soportar la culpa si algo llegaba a pasarle.

Resignada, tomó su bolso de cuero avejentado que descansaba sobre la cama y se cruzó una chaqueta gris sobre sobre su vestido largo de lana azul. Salió de casa, sin saber bien por qué necesitaba ver a Edward. Subió a la camioneta en compañía de Paul, que como siempre, subió de copiloto sin siquiera preguntar.

Encendió la camioneta y la calefacción y cinco minutos después echó a andar hacia el único lugar en el que quería estar en ese momento.

—Estaré en casa de Edward, te llamaré cuando me desocupe —dijo cuando doblaron la curva que la llevaba a la modesta casa de los Cullen.

Paul le dio una mirada rápida y asintió en respuesta. Sabía que él ya no confiaba en ella después de la última vez que intentó escapar y que no se movería de su lado hasta que Edward abriese la puerta, de eso estaba segura.

Aparcó a la entrada de la casa y se bajó con el guardaespaldas detrás. Tocó la puerta tímidamente, porque hasta ese momento no había pensado en lo que realmente iba a hacer allí, se convencía que solo era una visita como siempre.

Solo cuando estuvo frente a la puerta se dio cuenta que ella estaba preparada para más, que ella quería regalarle algo a Edward antes de que todo acabara y recordó otra vez las palabras de Lauren, pero poniendo atención en algo muy diferente:

"_Jacob jamás te tocó, aquella tarde te drogó porque el muy estúpido creyó que si tú pensabas que se habían acostado dejarías a Mike y estarías con él"_

No pudo evitar sonreír aliviada, al menos ella podría entregarle a Edward algo limpio dentro de toda la mugre que seguía llevando a su vida. Esperaba que él aceptara y se conformara con aquello.

—Bella, cariño —saludó Edward en cuando abrió la puerta, ajeno a los pensamientos de Bella que iban a mil por hora.

—Edward —susurró en respuesta y despidió a Paul con la mano.

—Es un poco raro —ella miró sin entender— Paul —aclaró— nunca habla, nunca sonríe, nunca frunce en ceño, es como un robot. Aunque le agradezco que cuide de ti cuando yo no puedo.

Bella no dijo nada y solo sonrió levemente mientras entraban a la casa. Aún debía pensar cómo se sacaría de encima a su guardaespaldas, a Edward, a Sue y a su madre para ir al encuentro de Mike. Tenía que lograrlo. No soportaría la angustia de saber que Mike caminaba armado por las calles de Forks y que en cualquier momento podía hacerle daño a Edward. Prefería vivir con el recuerdo macabro de él tocándola, a vivir con la culpa y la desolación que significaría perder a Edward de esa forma.

Se estremeció ante la idea.

— ¿Tienes frío? —preguntó Edward, abrazándola por los hombros y guiándola a uno de los sofás en la sala.

Ella negó y se dejó caer en el mueble. Él no la soltó y eso la hizo sentir reconfortada.

—Estás rara, me dirás qué ocurre —murmuró él tomándola por la barbilla y obligándola a mirarlo.

—He estado dándole vueltas a un asunto —bajó la mirada a sus manos que se retorcían una a la otra en su regazo.

Tomó una respiración profunda y levantó la vista sonrojada. Edward la observaba fijamente; sus ojos verdes como la hierba en primavera dieron la seguridad que le faltaba y más decida que cinco minutos antes continuó:

—Quiero —levantó una de sus manos temblorosas y la puso en la mejilla suave de Edward, mas algo le impedía decirlo. No era vergüenza, era miedo a ser rechazada, a que lo único que se mantenía intacto en su vida fuese rechazado.

—Ven —Edward se levantó y la hizo levantarse a ella y quedaron frente a frente — Iremos a mi cuarto, veremos una película cursi, escucharemos algún disco y nos besaremos mucho. No pienses tanto las cosas, Bella. Alice está bien y la pequeña Eleanor comienza a crecer también. Sé que te culpas por esto, pero no es tu culpa —enfatizó—, la culpa es de ese descerebrado de Newton.

—Lo sé —susurró con un nudo en la garganta—, pero si tú no te hubieses fijado en mí, nada de esto te estaría pasando…

—No, cariño. Esto no es tu culpa y debes entenderlo.

Asintió muy poco convencida y le siguió por las escaleras hasta su cuarto.

Estaba todo como la última vez que había estado allí. La cama con el cubrecama azul oscuro en el centro, los discos en una esquina apilados, el reproductor de música conectado a un amplificador y el reproductor de cd al lado. El televisor estaba frente a la cama en un mueble bajo, era un modelo antiguo que por extraña razón le gustaba; quizás era porque representaba la sencillez que siempre le había atraído de Edward.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —preguntó Edward de pie frente a ella.

—Podríamos escuchar música y hablar —respondió indecisa. Su plan inicial se había arruinado y debía reunir las agallas suficientes para volver a encausar sus ideas.

Edward sonrió y se levantó de la cama en un movimiento grácil. Ella lo siguió con la mirada y sonrió al verlo concentrado en el reproductor, pasando su dedo índice una y otra vez por la pantalla táctil.

Un nocturno de _Chopin _inundó el lugar con su melodía tranquila. Edward sacó del closet una mantilla de lana y volvió a la cama.

—Quítate los zapatos —sugirió mientras él hacia lo mismo.

Le hizo caso, se quitó los zapatos y de paso también se quitó la chaqueta. Él la observaba fijamente, sentado en la cama con las manos tras la cabeza. Se veía radiante, feliz a pesar de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, como si su sola presencia fuese motivo para sonreír.

_¿Por qué no lo entiende? ¿Por qué Edward no entiende que su amor por mí lo va a destruir?_

Dejó salir todos esos pensamientos fatalistas que la acechaban y se dispuso a disfrutar el momento, posiblemente el último que viviría a su lado.

Se metió bajo la mantilla, en la cama, y Edward la atrajo hasta su lado y la abrazó como si con eso pudiese protegerla de todo y ella por un momento así lo creyó.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —preguntó ella cuando comenzaba a sonar otra melodía en el reproductor. Edward la miró sonriente—. Me gusta estar así contigo. Tus brazos siempre me han dado una sensación de protección: son del tamaño perfecto y me abrazan con la fuerza justa. Si fuese por mí, no me movería jamás de este lugar.

—Entonces quédate aquí siempre, siempre, siempre —besó su cabello y luego se agacho para besarle los labios. Ella previendo la situación se empinó y llegó hasta su boca.

Aquel beso la llenó de angustia; estaba siendo tan perfecto, tan único, tan lleno de promesas, que otra vez sintió miedo, miedo y desazón por lo que pensaba hacer.

—Oye, ¿qué ocurre? —solo cuando Edward pasó los dedos por sus mejillas notó que estaba llorando.

—Te amo —susurró consciente de que esa era la única verdad que tenía clara en ese momento.

—Yo también, te amo más que a nada. Eres mi salvación Bella y solo tú puedes ser mi condena.

Rompió a llorar una vez más. Lo iba a destruir, lo sabía, pero cualquier decisión que tomara no cambiaría las cosas y aunque sonara egoísta, lo prefería destruido y lleno de odio hacia ella antes que muerto.

—Pero, ¿por qué lloras? —Edward besó sus mejillas y absorbió las lágrimas con sus labios— ¿Qué ocurre Bella?

—Nada —mintió—. Solo que no puedo creer que me ames, el irrisorio, irreal, parece demasiado perfecto.

—¿Es que no lo ves? —Cuestionó él en un susurro—. Somos perfectos, juntos lo somos.

Lo miró unos instantes. Sus ojos brillaban y la miraban como si fuese la luz después de un invierno sombrío en el Ártico, como si fuese agua en medio del _desierto de Atacama… _y ella cada vez se sentía un poco peor por lo que pensaba hacer.

De pronto se alejó de ella y se levantó sonriendo.

No te levantes —pidió cuando la vio hacer el amague de salir de la cama —vuelvo antes de un suspiro.

Se recostó en la cama, cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente. Olía a hierba, a bosque, a tierra húmeda… era el aroma que reconocería en cualquier parte, era el aroma que le daba seguridad y que la hacía creer por unos instantes en los cuentos de hadas.

Edward regresó demasiado pronto, pero ella no abrió los ojos ni se enderezó. Le sintió recostarse a su lado y abrazarla. Sonrió cuando comenzó a hacerle cosquillas con un mechón de su propio cabello y abrió los ojos para encontrarlo mirándola intensamente recostado de lado frente a ella.

—Feliz día de San Valentín —susurró cerca de su rostro y levantó una pequeña bolsa de papel.

Bella se sentó en la cama emocionada y tomó el paquetito entre sus dedos. Lo abrió con cuidado y vertió el contenido en su mano. Era una pulsera de esas normales de plata que tenían dijes colgando, pero no por eso era menos hermoso lo que significaban los dos sencillos dijes que tenía esta: una tabla de acuarelas y una llave de _sol_, lo que se traducía a Bella y Edward, a un_ tú y yo,_ que la emocionaron una vez más hasta las lágrimas.

—Tu regalo lo dejé en la camioneta —hipó debido al nudo de su garganta.

—No te preocupes, ya me lo das cuando te vayas —respondió él sonriente—. Me alegra que te guste tu regalo —afirmó mientras le quitaba la pulsera de las manos e intentaba colocársela— Sé que también tienes aficiones musicales, pero como te has negado a tocar algo para mí supuse que es la pintura lo que más te identifica —por fin pudo cerrar el broche y lo selló con un beso tierno en la muñeca.

—Supones bien —aceptó— necesito soledad y secretismo y el violín no me permite tener ninguna de las dos cosas.

Edward volvió a acercarse a ella y la besó, recostándola sobre la cama y recostándose sobre ella para profundizar el beso.

Bella entreabrió sus labios tímidamente y Edward de la misma forma introdujo la lengua a su boca. Ella llevó sus manos al cabello de él y él pasaba vagamente las suyas de su cadera a su cintura y viceversa, subiendo cada vez más hasta que unos minutos después comenzaba a rozar el contorno inferior de su pecho.

Aquel roce la sobresaltó, Edward jamás había llegado tan lejos.

Edward debió notar su nerviosismo porque se separó de ella avergonzado.

—Lo siento… yo.

—Chis —le puso el dedo índice en sus labios— yo estoy lista, Edward. Yo quiero que suceda, yo quiero que seas tú —dijo sonrojándose furiosamente luego.

—¿Estás segura? —Preguntó él —podemos esperar, no hay apuro.

_¿Acaso no te das cuenta que no tenemos más tiempo?_

—No —negó enfáticamente—. Te deseo y necesito que sea hoy.

Edward se relajó un poco en sus brazos y bajó una vez su cabeza y volvió a besarla como si no existiera mañana. Para Bella era así realmente, pero quiso pensar y sentir como si ese fuera solo el inicio de una vida próspera y feliz a su lado.

_Quizás me perdone, no ahora, pero tal vez algún día logre perdonar lo que he de hacer._

Se obligó a tener esperanza; es lo que le quedaría, lo único que Mike no podría quitarle.

Se abrazó más fuerte a Edward, obligándolo a ceder su peso y a caer sobre ella, quitando su respiración. No importaba, nada importaba si podía tenerlo un poco más cerca, si podía saborear sus labios de miel y almendras.

Edward se levantó y tiró de ella para ponerla de pie. Se miraron a los ojos y ambos asintieron a la pregunta no formulada por el otro.

Las ropas comenzaron a ceder y a caer lenta y tímidamente a un costado, revelando sus cuerpos, revelando sus miedos e imperfecciones, haciendo al otro conocedor de los oscuros secretos que escondía cada uno bajo las prendas.

Bella se sonrojó cuando se vio desnuda frete a él, pero también sonrió enternecida al verlo a él en la misma posición. Observó su torso delgado, pero firme, sin atreverse a mirar bajo sus caderas. Él en cambió la recorrió entera con una mirada nueva, con sus pupilas dilatadas y sus iris verdes brillantes asomando tras el negro abrazador.

Caminaron a la par el paso que les separaba y se fundieron en un abrazo. Ella tomó las manos de él y comenzó a besar sus muñecas, símbolos de sus intentos suicidas, aquellos que finalmente lo llevaron donde ella.

Edward copió la acción y comenzó la ardua tarea de borrar con sus labios cada recuerdo ingrato, cada momento agrás que evocaban las cicatrices de Bella. Comenzó por la de la barbilla, siguió con la mano, luego con el costado, la rodilla, dejando para el final aquella desafiante quemadura que tenía en la espalda, la cual beso con más ahínco y determinación.

Luego subió otra vez sus labios y la beso en la boca, mientras se abrazaban, sin querer dejar ni un solo centímetro de espacio entre ambos, tocándose y explorándose por primera vez, perdiendo poco a poco la vergüenza y la timidez.

Llegaron a la cama entre besos dulces y caricias menos santas, y se observaron otra vez en silencio. El sobre ella, entre sus piernas, con los codos a ambos lados su cabeza la miraba con fascinación y ella, abrazada a su espalda como si fuese el madero que la salvaría de un naufragio levantaba un poco la pelvis para el roce previo, para el acomodo perfecto, antes de iniciar una danza que los mantendría unidos así hubiesen kilómetros e incluso dimensiones que pudiesen separarlos.

Sintió el pene de Edward en su entrada. Se notaba ansioso y respiraba con dificultad, tanta dificultad como con la que ella misma lo hacía.

Se sintió mucho más húmeda de lo que nunca estuvo, entre sus piernas sentía líquidos tibios empapándola poco a poco, mientras esa parte de Edward jugaba lentamente en su entrada. A esas alturas el sudor cubría su sien y sus pechos, algo no menos distinto que lo que ocurría con Edward.

Cuando se sintió lista para el siguiente paso, levantó levemente las caderas y enrolló sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de él, pero él tomó sus piernas y se apartó. Ella abrió sus ojos, que había mantenido cerrados los últimos minutos, pero no vio más que la sonrisa decidida de Edward

—Necesitamos protección —susurró él como si hablar más fuerte fuera a romper la magia que rodeaba el momento.

Lo vio estirarse hacia el velador al lado de la cama y sacar un envoltorio de papel plateado. Él temblaba levemente mientras lo abría, mas no se atrevió a mirar como lo colocaba, aún no se hacía a la idea de mirarlo allí. Quizás cuando lo sintiera tendría las agallas.

Otra vez comenzó el juego previo con su miembro en la entrada y un beso apasionado luego le robo el aliento mientras él lentamente se introducía en ella.

Poco a poco, milímetro a milímetro, en su inexperiencia Edward se fue abriendo paso dentro de aquel canal inexplorado hasta que se encontró con la prueba fehaciente de que ella seguía siendo digna y pura para él.

Quiso gritar de júbilo cuando sintió su himen desgarrarse y Edward estuvo completamente dentro de ella. Dolía mucho, demasiado, pero su felicidad de poder regalarle aquello a Edward podía más que cualquier dolor.

Él la miró consternado y emocionado, mientras ella hacía una mueca para no gritar por el dolor que empezaba a ser un poco mayor. Pero ese momento de calma no duró demasiado y Edward la besó e introdujo la lengua en su boca mientras lentamente empezaba a moverse y comenzar a salir y a entrar de ella cada vez con más facilidad hasta que algunos minutos después él llegara al orgasmo y la ayudara a ella con sus inexpertos dedos a liberarse también.

Sonriendo y tomados de las manos esperaron a que la respiración se les acompasara y que sus corazones volviesen al ritmo normal. Luego de recuperarse un poco, Edward los cubrió con las mismas mantas de la cama y depositó un dulce beso en sus labios.

No había sido ni la mitad de salvaje que describían las novelas que leía su madre, ni la mitad de sensual y erótico. No hubo palabras cutres ni actos de dominación. Solo sabía que aquello había sido único, que los había unido para siempre y que no lo cambiaría por nada.

Cuando volvió a mirar a Edward, este dormía como si acabara de correr un maratón. Ella lo miró dormir unos instantes, retiró un mechón rebelde de su frente sudorosa y se acurrucó en sus brazos para dormir unas cuantas horas también.

VS

Mientras tanto, en un cuarto oscuro y sucio de un motel a las afueras de Port Angeles, Michael Newton terminaba de secarse el cabello con una toalla azul pequeña y sonrió al espejo contemplando su obra: Su cabello ya no era más rubio, sino que era de un negro azabache o algo azulado —dependiendo del lado que se mirara—. Se puso una boina, unos lentes de marcos gruesos y un bigote postizo y sonrió canalla al verse irreconocible.

Se quitó los accesorios y los dejó ordenados sobre una desteñida mesa de tocador frente a la pequeña y sucia cama. Luego sacó del cajón de la misma un revolver _BUL Transmark_ calibre _LR 22_ y lo empuñó varias veces en distintas posiciones, mirándose en el mismo raído espejo que había colgado en la pared sobre el tocador. Sonrió más satisfecho, lo cargó y lo dejó junto a los accesorios de disfraz.

—Mañana, Swan. Mañana —murmuró.

*_Staccato en notación musical es un signo de articulación que indica que la nota se acorta respecto de su valor original, siendo separada de la nota que va a continuación por un leve silencio_

* * *

_No saben lo que ha costado sacar este capítulo. Entre los caprichos de la beta xD, el que la fiebre me hiciera escribir como Yoda y la discusión sobre si Bella estaba o no muy reprimida, ha salido largo el proceso de edición._

_Gracias a Catali por betear. Gracias a todas las que comentan, me he dado cuenta de lo importante que es tenerlas y de que comenten cuando quieren y lo que quieren sin sentirse obligadas y por ello hemos llegado a la grandiosa suma de 400 reviews!. He visto además que tengo más de 200 alertas, así que supongo que como me he retrasado están esperando a que termine mejor para leer. Las quiero a todas chicas, de verdad!_


	34. Desaparecer

_Hola a todas._

_No quiero alargarme, solo advertir que este es un capítulo difícil y no apto para corazones sensibles, así que lean con calma y respiren profundo y nos leemos abajo._

**__****Disclaimer****__****:**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía, basada en un hecho de la vida real, está protegida en Save creative_

_**Música recomendada: Blackout** de Muse es una de las esenciales de este fic y la cual me terminó de convencer para contar esta historia.  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 33: Desaparecer.**

Despertó sobresaltado y con una opresión en el pecho que no auguraba nada bueno. Al parecer había estado soñando alguna cosa desagradable y se sentía desolado, como si estuviese a punto de perder algo importante.

Intentó calmarse; lo logró en parte cuando sintió el peso de un menudo cuerpo sobre él que lo hizo sonreír avergonzado. Bella era suya y nunca había sido mancillada por otro; todo su temor había sido en vano y ella solo se había entregado a él, porque aunque a él no le hubiese importado, sabía que ella temía no ser suficiente y él no quería que siguiese menospreciándose así.

Había sido maravilloso. Tenía en su mente el recuerdo de sus suspiros, de sus quejidos y de las veces que susurraba casi inconsciente que lo amaba. Nunca nadie le dijo que sería tan íntimo, tan especial… no es como si hubiese podido hablarlo con alguien tampoco, pero había leído algunas cosas en internet y lo que había pasado entre ellos había sido mucho más que cualquier cosa que pudiesen describir por allí.

La unión había sobrepasado el plano físico; ahora se pertenecían incluso en esencia y lucharía día a día por hacerla feliz para que no tuviese que buscar otros brazos. Él jamás soportaría a otra mujer tocándolo; tampoco podría soportar que otro pudiera tener lo que ese día había sido suyo.

Tenía la cabeza llena de melodías nuevas. Visualizó un pentagrama con una _clave de sol _al inicio e inmediatamente aparecieron en su mente diez compases en _cuatro cuartos _de una sonata nueva. Luego, su cabeza siguió con una melodía de bajo, que marcaba los tiempos alegres de la melodía. Quiso levantarse y correr al piano, pero finalmente se estiró un poco y sacó un lápiz y un papel de la mesita de noche. Escribió concentradamente cada nota y volvió a dejar el papel en su lugar.

Ansiaba el amanecer… quería que ella le acompañara al piano y le viera en pleno momento creativo.

Suspiró y la observó una vez más. Estaba acostada de lado, abrazada a su cintura, con los senos cargados en su pecho y la cabeza apoyada en su hombro; su melena café estaba desparramada en distintas direcciones. La manta con la que se habían arropado se había desprendido de su lado. Era perfecta; todo en ella era dulce e inigualable.

—Te amo —susurró besando su frente.

Volvió a acomodar la manta y se durmió abrazándola con fuerza.

VS

—_Jacob, por favor —se ve suplicando mientras Jacob manipula el arma, la que pasa maniáticamente de su cabeza a la de él._

—_Qué quieres, Bella —puede sentir el frío del arma en la frente__—, morir —tira del gatillo y ríe para luego cambiar el arma hasta su propia sien—, o que muera yo. Tú decides._

_Bella lo ve apretar poco a poco el disparador y otra vez cambia de posición, apuntándola directamente... es ahí en que la necesidad de sobrevivir la hacen empujar el arma… lo próximo que ve es a Jacob en el suelo y un charco de sangre a su alrededor_

_._

La sangrienta escena de la muerte de Jacob inundó sus pesadillas obligándola a despertar. Recordaba cada detalle, cada palabra, cada gesto de lo ocurrido aquella tarde. Ella no le había creído sus intenciones y al parecer él no estaba muy seguro de cómo usar un arma.

Aunque muchas personas le dijeron que no era su culpa, ella sabía que debió seguirle la corriente en cuanto vio el revólver en sus manos… aún no entendía cómo había sido tan tonta.

Observó por la ventana que empezaba a amanecer. Calculó que ya serían más de las seis y que el momento estaba cerca.

Giró la cabeza y la realidad le golpeó: Edward dormía profundamente con una sonrisa boba en los labios; su abdomen pegado al colchón y uno de sus brazos rodeándola suavemente por la cintura.

_No puedo hacerlo_

Su conciencia pareció rendirse a su corazón en el peor momento. Sabía que su vida nunca más tendría sentido si dejaba que Mike le pusiera una mano encima, mucho menos después de la maravillosa noche que había pasado con Edward.

El plan comenzaba a trastocarse peligrosamente.

_¡Tengo que poder… no puedo ser tan egoísta!_

Tomó suavemente el brazo de Edward y lo dejó sobre la cama. Lentamente se puso de pie.

La hora se acercaba, ya no había vuelta atrás. Desde un principio supo que lo que Edward y ella tenían era demasiado perfecto para merecerlo.

Ya no valía la pena querer fingir que era valiente y que se sacrificaría por todos aquellos que podrían estar en peligro. No, ella no era valiente, ella era una persona egoísta que merecía lo que el destino le había puesto en el camino.

Se vistió. Su ropa olía a Edward, aunque no tanto como su cuerpo. Le dolía entre las piernas y sentía un ardor en sus entrañas. Ignoró aquello porque solo haría más difícil la separación.

Se obligó a pensar que Edward era solo un joven y que con los años ella solo se convertiría un difuso recuerdo de tiempos oscuros y lejanos. Él era tan bueno que encontraría a una mujer luminosa que lo amara como se merecía.

Cuando terminó de vestirse, se acercó hacia su lado de la cama. Seguía profundamente dormido y ella sonrió porque había leído que las primeras veces son cansadoras para ellos mucho más que para ellas.

Entonces, como si de un imán se tratara, se sintió atraída a tomar la hoja de papel que había sobre el velador. Tuvo que taparse la boca para no jadear al ver lo que contenía; eran los diez primeros compases de una canción.

—Estuviste despierto —susurró acercándose a él y acariciando suavemente su cabello.

Se removió amenazando con despertar, pero finalmente solo se giró y continuó durmiendo.

Ella escribió una pequeña nota al otro lado de aquello que prometía ser una obra maestra y que probablemente ella nunca escucharía.

La habitación estaba más clara que cuando se había despertado y al mirar por la ventana vio que había terminado de amanecer y que ya era de día en la fría ciudad de Forks.

Era hora de irse.

—Lo siento —murmuró. Volvió a acercarse a él y besó su mejilla.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando entendió que aquella era la despedida a la que tanto temía, que ya no había vuelta atrás… por el bien de ambos debía hacerlo.

Salió de la habitación dejando su corazón y su alma en aquel lugar, moviéndose solo por efecto de la inercia y el miedo a provocar una catástrofe mayor.

Bajó las escaleras despacio y con las botas en la mano. Cuando llegó abajo se quedó en silencio un momento; no escuchó nada fuera de lo normal. Respiró más calmada y caminó hasta la puerta, no sin antes mirar una vez más aquella casa que se había convertido en su segundo hogar.

Casi se infarta cuando tras ella vio parado a Emmet Cullen, quien la miraba con una sonrisa pícara mal disimulada.

—Bella, ¿cómo estás? —saludó el mayor de los hermanos Cullen mientras ella trataba de salir de su asombro.

—Bien —su voz no sonó para nada segura y eso hizo reír a Emmet.

—Tranquila, no le diré a nadie que te escapas por las noches para venir a dormir con Edward —debería haber sonreído, pero no podía porque estaba nerviosa, avergonzada y alerta a que Edward despertara y todo se arruinara.

—Tengo que irme.

— ¿Sabes algo de mi madre? —preguntó él con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Se está quedando en mi casa.

Sin decir nada más, dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta para salir de casa.

—Voy contigo —dijo Emmet tras ella.

_¡Oh, Dios mío, dime que este no es uno de tus estúpidos ángeles de la guarda! _

_Pido mi derecho al libre albedrío: quiero hacerlo._

Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loca, pero no podía creer que de todas las personas que podrían poner en peligro sus planes, finalmente quien menos esperaba estuviese a punto de arruinarlos.

—Te ves cansado, deberías dormir. Tu madre debe estar haciendo lo mismo.

Los ojos de Emmet se tiñeron de entendimiento, dio un par de pasos hacia su ubicación y ella creyó que había descubierto sus planes y que intentaría detenerla, pero finalmente dio un paso atrás y negó con la cabeza, como avergonzado.

—Tienes razón, pensé que era más tarde —murmuro disculpándose—. Entonces… supongo que nos veremos luego, Bella.

Abrió su camioneta. Casi se pone a llorar de nuevo cuando vio el paquete con el cuadro que había pintado para Edward.

— ¡Emmet! —le gritó antes de que este cerrara la puerta —. ¿Puedes entregarle esto a Edward? —Dijo cuando volvió a estar a su lado y él asintió recibiendo el paquete—. ¿Te puedo decir algo? —Preguntó antes de que él volteara. Asintió rascándose la nuca—. Edward te admira, no vuelvas a dañarlo como lo hiciste —sin dejarle decir más se subió a la camioneta y partió con ella a saltos.

No supo de donde había salido lo último, solo que creyó oportuno asegurarse de que Emmet nunca más volvería a dañar a Edward, que lo necesitaría más que nunca a partir de ese día.

VS

Condujo por las aún desiertas calles de Forks, admiró la lluvia, el viento y el sonido de ambos cuando chocaban en su vehículo. Su cabeza en una última instancia daba vueltas y vueltas buscando una salida, aunque cada paso que daba parecía perderla más y más dentro de aquel interminable laberinto, donde todo en lo que alguna vez creyó se alejaba.

Con los pensamientos cambiando a mil por hora, llegó a la bifurcación que separaba la Ruta 101 que atravesaba Forks y la 110 que llevaba a _La Push_.

Se detuvo.

Su corazón estaba acelerado y su estómago se retorcía en estado de agonía. Giró su cabeza mirando la carretera, todavía con la idea de devolverse, decirle todo a Edward y esperar a que la policía hiciera su trabajo.

Negó a la absurda idea.

Era demasiado tarde para albergar esperanzas. La fe era lejana e irreal, una ilusión utópica a la que aferrarse cuando ya no queda nada más en lo que creer y que a ella se le hacía irreal.

Aceleró la camioneta y sin dejar de llorar viró hacia la carretera que la llevaría a su destino… un destino que ni ella sabía cuál sería.

Pronto llegó al lugar y miles de recuerdos la invadieron de nuevo… aquel 15 de febrero se cumplían exactamente dos años de culpas; no es como si antes de ello no hubiese pasado un infierno, pero el infierno no era nada cuando la vida de una persona pesaba en su conciencia día a día.

**Dos años atrás.**

_Faltando diez minutos para las nueve, ella acelera y le exige un poco más al nuevo 'Audi' de su madre. Sonriendo, dobla en la bifurcación que la llevaría hasta La Push y tararea una vieja canción de Sting que suena en la radio y de la que no recuerda el nombre._

_Hace meses que no se siente así y por ese día quiere olvidar todo, quiere volver a confiar y que Mike vuelva a confiar en ella. _

_En la tarde quiere hablar con su padre. Necesita contarle lo que pasó con Jake y que hable con Billy para que él se encargue de buscar ayuda profesional… quiere a su amigo de vuelta y ya basta de querer ser ella quien solucione algo que hace mucho se le ha escapado de las manos._

_Con diez minutos de retraso, estaciona el coche de su madre en el lugar señalizado para ello y abre la puerta dejándose envolver por la helada y salada brisa marina. Mira hacia el horizonte y camina hasta que desde la altura del risco puede ver las pequeñas casas de la reserva Quileute y la playa vacía y brava._

—_Bella, por fin solos._

_Se paraliza y aprieta los puños a sus costados. Está sorprendida, no esperaba encontrarlo en ese lugar y teme que Mike los encuentre allí y vuelva a empezar otra vez._

_Voltea. El rostro de Jake está adornado con una sonrisa desquiciada y unos ojos negros desorbitados. Suspira ya cansada de lo repetitivo que resulta y baja la mirada; al hacerlo sus ojos reparan en una de las manos de Jake y en el arma de color negro que empuña._

_Un jadeo se escapa de su garganta y sus ojos vagan en rededor buscando alguna señal de vida, aunque todo indica que con el frío que hace nadie en su sano juicio pasearía por allí._

_Jake también debía saberlo._

—_Mike debe estar por llegar… ¿por qué no vas a casa y descansas?_

—_Shh —la hace callar y se acerca un paso más, dejándola acorralada entre el acantilado y él—. Bella, no sigas haciéndonos esto. Te amo y sé que tú también me amas, ¿por qué lo haces tan difícil?_

_Jake no espera respuesta a su monólogo y pasa un brazo por su cintura. No puede hacer nada, está atrapada y Jacob tiene un arma que la asusta casi más que el acantilado a sus espaldas._

—_Bells, sólo promete que lo intentaremos._

—_Jake —susurra suplicante—, necesitas ayuda, vamos a casa…_

— _¡No! —la suelta bruscamente y la hace trastabillar—. Yo no necesito ayuda, te necesito a ti. Si tú no estás conmigo, la vida no merece la pena._

_Comienza entonces a jugar con el arma. Ella le mira horrorizada y se aleja del acantilado, aunque de pronto los cabos empiezan a atarse en su mente y comprende que no es más que otra forma de querer manipularla._

—_No lo harás —le mira un poco menos asustada—, solo quieres manipularme. Quieres ser la copia barata de algún héroe literario y que con eso yo caiga a tus pies. Lauren te debe haber dicho que funcionaría._

_Por un momento él le mira asombrado y asustado, como si llevara tiempo planeando lo que sucede allí y no estuviese saliendo bien. Casi siente alivio, pero dura muy poco cuando le ve sonreír y apuntar hacia atrás de ella… grita ante el estruendo del disparo en su oído y gira horrorizada, encontrándose con los ojos aterrados de Mike. _

—_Casi —murmura Jacob—. ¡Vete Newton! —Grita— Bella y yo estamos pasando un buen rato… no te metas._

_El sonido del disparo le ha dejado un incómodo pitido que le impide oír muy bien y lo último lo escucha apenas._

_Mike no dice nada y Bella voltea, observando como Jacob vuelve al juego con el arma, claro que ahora ella está consciente de lo desquiciado que está y no duda en intentar apaciguarlo. _

—_Jacob, por favor —suplica mientras lo ve manipular el arma, que en el momento pasa de su cabeza a la de él con premeditada intensión._

—_Qué quieres, Bella —vuelve a poner el arma en su frente__—, morir —tira del gatillo riendo y cambia el arma hasta su propia sien—, o que muera yo. Tú decides._

_Bella lo ve apretar poco a poco el disparador mientras lo cambia otra vez de posición y la apunta directamente... es en ese momento en que la maldita necesidad de sobrevivir la hacen empujar el arma… lo próximo que ve es a Jacob en el suelo y un charco de sangre a su alrededor. _

**Presente**

Respiró profundo y bajó de la camioneta. La lluvia se hacía cada vez más tupida y desde el horizonte la luz de un relámpago le daba la bienvenida. El bosque tras de si parecía rogarle que se refugiara entre sus misterios y que olvidara todo lo que su mente se negaba a dejar.

El paisaje y la situación se le hacía familiar, a pesar de que la única vez que había estado allí su cabeza no procesaba más allá de los hechos terribles, la sangre derramada, las lágrimas y los gritos de horror de una Lauren que de la nada salía a gritarle _Asesina._

No había señales de Mike y eso la hizo sentir aliviada; al menos tendría un momento para prepararse, para aislar su mente y pasar por inercia lo que le tuviese preparado.

Miró hacia el horizonte y caminó hasta que desde la altura del risco pudo ver las pequeñas casas de la reserva Quileute y como la vez anterior la playa estaba vacía y el mar embravecido.

Levantó las solapas de su chaqueta y el aroma de Edward quitó cualquier resolución que pudiese tener en ese momento… ella no sería capaz de entregarse a nadie después de lo vivido con él. No sería justo, no para ella, menos para él.

Tampoco podía ser tan tonta como para creer que sería la excepción y que ella podría ser feliz. Si se retiraba en ese momento, Mike y Lauren encontrarían la forma de quitarle a Edward… tampoco podría vivir después de ello.

Y como si de una epifanía se tratara, la neblina que cubría el subconsciente se disipó y dejó claro aquellos planes que de una u otra forma ella llevaba trazando desde el accidente de Alice y Esme: nada cambiaría si ella seguía en sus vidas; era ella el sacrificio, era quien debía desaparecer para poder cerrar aquel círculo y dejar al resto continuar con su vida.

Ella debía morir para que los demás vivieran.

Sintió alivio.

Entendió por fin el motivo por el cual ninguna de sus ideas funcionaba y sonrió levemente cuando pudo visualizar el futuro de todos sin ella en sus vidas.

Sus padres aliviados por no tener que cargar más con su oscuro mundo.

Sue sin ese ceño fruncido por la preocupación.

Mike libre de esa obsesión enfermiza que lo mata y corrompe cada día.

Edward feliz tocando el piano en una gran orquesta, casado con una mujer hermosa, alegre y libre de culpas.

Lloró al imaginar lo último… dolía cada pedazo de su corazón saber que ese futuro jamás estuvo dentro de lo que merecía y que alargar las agonías solo había servido para albergar esperanzas, sabiendo que las esperanzas no existen para entes malditos como ella.

Edward la odiaría, jamás perdonaría su acto cobarde; solo esperaba que con el tiempo ella fuera solo un lóbrego recuerdo de tiempos difíciles. Estaba segura que él podría continuar pronto con su vida, dejando atrás su recuerdo. Su valía no daba más que para un pequeño y difuso retrato de juventud.

Deseó haber tenido un día más para abrazar a su madre. También hubiese querido dar las gracias a Sue por no dejarla sola y a Ángela porque al final había hecho oídos sordos a las amenazas y había ofrecido su ayuda.

Pero por sobretodo, deseó tener a Edward a su lado, suplicarle el perdón por dejarlo y abrazarlo fuertemente para que su calor la acompañara en el largo viaje hasta el _Más Allá_.

Jamás había sido religiosa, mas en ese momento sentía la necesidad de rezar y encomendar su alma a los cielos y también pedir por la sanación del alma de Edward.

_Él entenderá… él estará bien._

Se acercó un paso más y observó las rocas puntiagudas que le esperaban al fondo. Trago grueso y su corazón martilló de prisa previendo que aquellos serían sus últimos latidos.

Se preguntó si todos los suicidas del mundo decidirían su destino en unos minutos o si planeaban el momento con más antelación. Si realmente la depresión era el motivo más recurrente y si ese sería el motivo que le achacarían a ella.

No, ella no era depresiva, a ella la estaba matando la falta de fe, la desesperanza… pero por sobretodo moriría por salvar a Edward.

Y no hay acto más loable que morir por amor, o al menos eso quiso pensar.

—Swan —volteó la cabeza y por fin después de dos años no sintió temor.

—Me alegra que llegaras, al menos podré despedirme de ti —susurró y volteó completamente.

Sonrió cuando vio su cabello negro y el divertido bigote que se desprendía de un lado.

—¿De qué hablas, Swan? —preguntó cabreado—. Mueve el culo y acompáñame.

Él caminó un paso y ella retrocedió lo mismo con una sonrisa en los labios, negando con la cabeza.

—No intentes nada —advirtió él y ella notó como sus ojos perdían un poco la seguridad —, ven aquí y terminemos esto de una vez.

—Va a terminar, Mike, pero no como tú quieres.

—Déjate de estupideces y ven aquí —amenazó y sacó un arma del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Ella sonrió un poco más.

—Dispárame, Mike… me ahorrarías trabajo —él negó con la cabeza y ella se sintió poderosa cuando notó que el miedo lo comenzó a invadir.

—Bella, no tienes escapatoria —el que usara su diminutivo le dio aun más seguridad.

—Si la tengo, Mike, y por eso es que me miras así de aterrado.

—No serás capaz de saltar, siempre has sido una cobarde.

Aterrada por dentro dio un paso hacía atrás, y una parte de sus talones quedó en aire.

—Sabes que esto es lo más cobarde que puedo hacer.

—Ya basta, Bella. Ven aquí y termina el teatro.

Creyó que no viviría lo suficiente como para ver a Mike temiendo a algo, pero se equivocó y la vida le dio un último regalo antes del final: Mike se arrodillo en su posición y le miró suplicante, cuando entendió que la decisión estaba tomada y que en pocos minutos su corazón dejaría de latir para pasar a otra dimensión.

—No lo hagas, Bella. Perdóname por todo… prometo dejarte en paz, pero no lo hagas… ¡piensa en Edward, Bella! —gritó lo último desesperado.

Eso hizo, mentalmente volvió hasta donde Edward, a su habitación; lo miró dormir unos instantes, acarició su cabello, besó su mejilla y susurró un _lo siento._

Comenzó a llorar, porque era la despedida definitiva y ni siquiera era real.

Nunca pensó que dolería tanto decir adiós.

Tantos planes trazados convertidos en nada y tantas cosas a medias que nadie podría terminar.

Había leído una vez que el amor era una dulce derrota, mas nadie dijo que era efímero y que su perfección traía pegada una fecha de caducidad.

Ya sin muchos motivos para respirar, con pánico a seguir viviendo y comprendiendo que la vida era demasiado perfecta para durar, estiró sus brazos tal cual alza un pájaro las alas para volar y respiró por última vez.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer.

Un disparo se escuchó en lo alto.

Y el rostro sonriente de Edward fue lo último que vio antes de perderse en el infinito.

Nadie quizás podría entender que es lo que la llevó a autodestruirse, todo parecía estar a favor de su victoria, pero bien saben los buenos manipuladores que basta de encontrar un punto débil para convertir la vida del otro en un infierno.

Dadas las circunstancias, es inevitable perder la fe.

Isabella siempre creyó que el amor de Edward era demasiado bueno para durar y que estaba demasiado gastada para soñar… los sueños solo son limitados por la falta de fe.

Y dentro de ese círculo vicioso interminable en que la mente empieza a transitar, la única salida meritoria es desaparecer.

* * *

_Primero, muchísimas gracias a **Any** y **Catali** por corregir el capítulo y ayudarme que esta historia sea lo más coherente posible._

_No es mucho lo que puedo decir, solo pedirles comprensión, ya que a pesar de que me costó demasiado llegar hasta aquí y bien saben mis cercanas que quise cambiar este capítulo para que Bella no se rindiera, pero así estaba planeado desde el principio y solo pude intentar que fuese lo menos traumante posible para mí y para ustedes._

_El prólogo fue premeditado porque siempre me ha gustado que me adviertan este tipo de cosas y al parecer muchas que captaron las intensiones lo abandonaron y también muchas otras llegaron hasta acá aún sabiendo lo que posiblemente le esperaba a Bella._

_Queda solo un capítulo más que colgaré la próxima semana... _

_Un beso a todas y gracias una vez más por estar aquí._


	35. Lo que queda

_Bueno, qué puedo decir... han sido casi dos años con esta historia que me ha hecho crecer y aprender un montón de cosas. Agradezco a aquellas que creyeron en esto y a pesar de mi insconstancia me apoyaron y me dejaron hermosos comentarios. También agradezco a **Gabi y Any** por agragarle el toque de perfección a esto... realmente han sido de gran ayuda._

_No me alargo más... nos leemos abajo._

**_Disclaimer:_**Los_ personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía, basada en un hecho de la vida real, y está protegida en Save creative_

_**Música: **Slow & Steady - Sleeping at Last_

* * *

**Capítulo 34: Lo que queda**

La escena es la misma, pero aun así la angustia es desoladora.

Renee y Charlie atraviesan la puerta de vidrio catedral lentamente, tomados de la mano, mientras yo me quedo en la puerta siguiéndolos con la mirada hasta que se pierden por el pasillo rodeado de cerámicas opacas.

Alguien pone una mano en mi hombro, creo que es Jasper, aunque no estoy seguro, y el tiempo se detiene a la espera de que esto sea solo una falsa alarma… o una pesadilla.

_Quiero despertar… vamos despierta._

Pero no despierto.

Escucho el grito desgarrador de Renee y veo salir a Charlie por la misma puerta, quien se arrodilla frente a un basurero y comienza a vomitar.

No espero más y sigo el mismo camino a través de la puerta sin importar que sea zona restringida. Necesito verla por mí mismo, necesito asegurarme que no va a volver. Lo necesito para no esperar eternamente por ella.

Entro a una sala fría, llena de demonios y de ecos aterradores. Renee está de rodillas frente a una camilla de acero. Levanto la vista y es entonces cuando la veo.

Lo primero que quiero es correr y esconderme bajo las sábanas de mi cama, mas soy masoquista.

Lentamente me acerco. A medida que acorto la distancia la escena se vuelve aún más horrible de lo imaginé: su cara esta desfigurada, su piel amoratada y los restos de sangre seca revuelven mi estómago. Ya no queda nada, estos son solo los retazos de todo lo que soñé y que me es arrebatado.

La recorro con la mirada una, dos, mil veces, intentado convencerme de que no es ella. Pero sí lo es y aún lleva en la muñeca la pulsera que le regalé.

Caigo de rodillas y tomo su fría e hinchada mano. El llanto de Renee hace eco como la más terrible música de fondo y yo tarareo su canción con la vana esperanza de que despierte.

No puedo llorar. El dolor que siento va más allá de las lágrimas, va más de cualquier otra cosa que he sentido en la vida. Me ahogo, pero no es suficiente para morir como deseo.

_Quiero despertar… quiero despertar._

Abro los ojos y respiro agitadamente, mi madre está a mi lado como siempre y acuesto mi cabeza en sus piernas mientras me acaricia el cabello.

La miro esperanzado, aunque ya sé la respuesta. Siempre creo que me va a decir que es solo una pesadilla y que Bella está bien, durmiendo en su casa, ajena al horrible sueño que me ha despertado en medio de la noche.

Mi madre me mira apenada y preocupada. Asiente con lágrimas en los ojos.

No necesita decir nada, Bella se fue y a mí me acompañará para siempre la escena macabra de nuestra despedida.

Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, pero ya no puedo alcanzar el descanso que necesito. Nunca lo alcanzaré.

VS

Ha amanecido.

Un año ha pasado, mas yo siento como si todo hubiese sucedido ayer y tengo las últimas escenas de nuestra historia patentes en mi memoria. Las cosas han cambiado para todos, en cambio yo, sigo congelado en el momento en el que ella partió.

Alice se ha casado con Jasper hace unos días y viven en una casa a medio kilómetro de aquí junto a Eleanor que crece día a día como la niña fuerte que es. A un año de su nacimiento su tamaño es como el de una saludable niña de ocho meses, normal según los médicos.

Mamá ha conocido a un médico y al parecer está pensando en rehacer su vida; yo le he dado mi aceptación y mi apoyo. Emmet sigue en Nueva York y Rose se ha unido a él hace unos meses, viajan constantemente a vernos, aunque nuestra relación sigue sin ir bien.

También hay otros a los que la vida los ha tratado peor y a veces me siento mal por quejarme ya que la vida no solo ha sido dura conmigo; Renee murió hace tres meses de cáncer al pulmón y Charlie se ha convertido en un ermitaño, dejó sus negocios y ahora vive encerrado en la casa Swan.

El cuerpo de Mike fue encontrado aquel 15 de febrero por la tarde, se había pegado un tiro en la cabeza.

Lauren se colgó en su patio al día siguiente.

El cadáver de Bella fue devuelto por el mar dos días después.

Los acontecimientos alteraron a todo el pueblo, sobretodo por aquello que apareció en el cuarto de Lauren después de su suicidio: ella escribía arduamente su vida en un diario y eso ha permitido saber todo lo que fue capaz de hacer en su corta vida.

En él habla de las reiteradas violaciones que sufrió por parte de su tío y su implicación en el asesinato de él. Cuenta como se enamoró de Mike y por supuesto, página tras página, deja ver el odio irracional que sentía hacia Bella, quien representaba todo lo que ella algún día soñó ser.

La primera vez que supe de esto quise que Lauren reviviera solo para matarla de nuevo; o bien, para que se pudriera en la cárcel, pero al pasar los meses simplemente entendí que ella no era más que otra víctima de una sociedad enferma y decadente que ha trastocado todos los valores, donde la justicia verdadera no existe y donde la vida es una carga que no todos pueden llevar de manera digna y honrosa.

Dicen que un estudio de Hollywood compró los derechos para hacer una película de su vida. A veces hasta me río de lo irónico que suena.

Luego de tan macabros acontecimientos, Forks se convirtió en el atractivo turístico del terror y miles de leyendas han surgido sobre el pueblo de los jóvenes suicidas.

Lo malo es que a todos les ha resultado, menos a mí, pues sigo respirando a pesar de mis múltiples intentos por no hacerlo.

Miro mis muñecas. Las cicatrices más recientes están muy marcadas aún. Hace cuatro meses fue la última vez que lo intenté, sin éxito, ya que mi madre ha sido tenaz y no me ha permitido partir… ha luchado a mi lado día y noche y hasta hoy ha logrado salvarme de mí mismo.

Sin embargo, hoy he despertado con esperanzas.

Mi madre cree que estoy mejor y ya no está tan al pendiente de mí, además mi psicólogo ha dicho que estoy progresando. Mi único progreso es haber aprendido a mentirle y así confirmar mi supuesta mejoría; no saben que es un montaje para alcanzar de una vez mi objetivo principal, que sigue siendo reunirme con ella.

Me levanto. Tengo clases por la mañana ya que repetí dos cursos el año pasado. Por la tarde, debería ir a casa de William —he vuelto a tocar el piano ya que es otra forma de hacer más creíble el hecho de que estoy mejor—, pero hoy debo hacer algo más importante.

Me subo a la camioneta roja de Bella y le doy arranque. Mientras se calienta el motor, recuerdo como antes odiaba este cacharro y sin embargo, ahora es lo único que me hace sentir cerca de ella… esto y el maldito cuadro de los amantes frente a una puesta de sol que me dejó antes de ir hasta su muerte.

Me pongo en marcha pocos minutos después.

Llego al instituto con cinco minutos de retraso. Entro rápidamente mientras pienso que un acto tan banal para la mayoría de los jóvenes, como es asistir a la escuela, se convierte en una tortura sicológica para otros pocos, que viven en un estado de constante paranoia, a la espera de que aparezca alguno de sus verdugos y les recuerden lo inferiores que son.

Siempre me atormenta lo mucho que debe haber sufrido Bella… los límites del acoso superaron las paredes del instituto y todos hicieron ojos ciegos hasta que fue demasiado tarde, porque si algo sé es que cuando la conocí el reloj ya marcaba en nuestra contra y que mi presencia solo alargó su agonía.

Me niego a aceptar la inocencia de todos quienes fueron sus compañeros; todos, absolutamente todos, fueron cómplices silenciosos de las vejaciones que tuvo que sufrir Bella y los odio por eso. A la única que he intentado entender es a Ángela, porque ha sido la única que asumió su culpa y rogó perdón por abandonar a Bella cuando se suponía que eran amigas.

Entro al salón y, aunque estoy retrasado, el señor Banner me ignora y me deja ocupar mi solitario puesto, el mismo que hace más de un año ocupé con Bella. La lástima en los rostros de todos es algo a lo que ya me acostumbré.

VS

Al mediodía ya estoy libre y vuelvo al vehículo. Está empezando a nevar otra vez y el frío enlentece mis manos. Debería ir a casa, pero el día de hoy tengo un mejor plan y pongo en marcha el vehículo con dirección a _La Push. _

Llego a mi destino, me bajo de la camioneta y el aire salado y frío golpea mis mejillas. Acomodo mi bufanda, escondo las manos en las carteras de la chaqueta y camino a paso lento hasta la punta de aquel acantilado que se llevó la vida de ella.

Miro hacia la inmensidad sin ver nada en realidad y por primera vez me atrevo a pensar en sus últimos momentos, en su angustia y en todo lo que la llevó finalmente a tomar la decisión de suicidarse.

A veces recuerdo aquella noche en que nos amamos, ella estaba triste y todo parecía indicar que era una despedida; mas en ese momento, yo solo podía pensar en nuestra entrega, en que para mí ese acto era el inicio de algo mucho mejor para nuestra relación.

Me siento tan culpable por no haberlo notado. Si tan solo me hubiese quedado componiendo en cuanto desperté, ella no hubiese podido escapar de mí y hubiésemos enfrentado juntos lo que viniera.

A veces, cuando estoy frente al piano, la veo frente a mí y le recrimino muchas cosas. Sé que es una ilusión, pero quiero creer que es real y que ella en alguna parte está escuchándome.

Miro otra vez hacia el océano gris y cansado de preguntarme el porqué, doy la vuelta y subo al vehículo para volver a casa.

VS

Cuando llego, mamá ya está en la puerta con cara de preocupación. Le sonrío para que cambie la cara y ella me devuelve la sonrisa aliviada.

—¿Cómo estuvo tú día? –pregunta cuando la beso en la mejilla.

—Como todos, mamá –respondo entrando con ella y cerrando la puerta.

Vamos directo a la cocina y la miro mientras termina de preparar el almuerzo. Siento remordimiento porque sé que le haré daño a la mujer que más me ama, pero ella no entiende que no puedo seguir viviendo con este desasosiego.

Comemos en un cómodo silencio, aunque mejor dicho es ella la que come y yo separo las verduras de la carne y de las patatas… hace un año que no tengo apetito y que lo poco que como es por obligación.

Mi madre me mira apenada cuando retira el plato casi intacto, mas es prudente y no dice nada; debe ser por la fecha que no quiere presionarme. Así mismo, yo finjo una sonrisa cuando saca de la nevera un platillo con flan de vainilla y caramelo, mi favorito, y lo pone frente a mí en la mesa.

Como el postre solo para no dar pie a que sospeche lo que pienso hacer y la distraigo preguntándole si ha sabido de Alice y de la pequeña Eleanor que estaba agripada.

Todo bien hasta que mi madre lo nombra:

—Emmet ha llamado, quería saber de ti —dice insegura obligándome a levantar la vista del plato casi vacío.

—No me interesa —murmuro y me hecho la última cucharadita de flan a la boca.

—Es tu hermano, Edward —afirma condescendiente—; llevan años en disputas absurdas…

— ¡¿Disputas absurdas?! —Levanto la voz y mi madre da un salto—. Él sabía que Bella no podía estar en la calle sin compañía… él lo sabía y aun así la dejó irse… nunca podré perdonarle eso.

—Las cosas suceden porque así deben ser, se han pasado años culpándose el uno a al otro por cosas que han estado fuera de vuestro control.

En el fondo sé que mamá tiene razón, pero perdonar a Emmet significaría aceptar que Bella fue una cobarde, que tuvo parte importante de culpa por no confiar en mí, y no quiero odiarla… no quiero odiarla como odié a mi padre por abandonarnos.

Me levanto antes de que la furia me haga decir algo de lo que me arrepentiré y me voy a mi estudio a votar todas las frustraciones en el piano.

VS

Es imposible no pensar en ella cuando entro a este lugar. Los momentos más felices de nuestra corta vida juntos sucedieron aquí, frente al piano.

Es aquí donde comienzo a distinguir su silueta; la miro, pero ella mira a la nada, como si nada le importara ya. Como si yo no existiese, sus ojos están fijos en un punto sobre mí y por más que le hable y le recrimine por dejarme solo, ella parece ausente y lejana.

Abro la carpeta con mis partituras y aparece aquella hoja de papel arrugada que contiene una melodía que no me atrevo a tocar y unas palabras ambiguas que no me preparan ni se despiden, que simplemente dejan todo en _stand by_, como si ella solo se hubiese ido por un tiempo, como si en cualquier momento fuera a aparecer como aparece en mis alucinaciones.

"_Edward: sé que no lo entiendes, pero esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer por los dos. Perdóname por favor y no olvides nunca lo mucho que te amo."_

El papel vuelve a hacerse un ovillo en mi mano, mas no lo tiro ni lo rompo, solo le infrinjo un falso dolor para luego volver a guardarlo en su lugar.

Escucho la puerta principal de casa, es mi madre que va a casa de Alice. Estará allí por veinte minutos, un poco más si Eleanor está despierta, y regresará porque teme dejarme solo mucho tiempo.

Aprovecho el momento y saco de mi bolsillo una caja de 20 antidepresivos que he robado a mi psicólogo y los tomo uno a uno sin siquiera acompañarlos con agua.

El efecto no es inmediato, pero mi corazón comienza a latir un poco más rápido, con miedo.

Ella sigue igual de hermosa, afirmada con los brazos sobre la tapa del piano, mirando a la nada y yo comienzo a tocar notas inconexas mientras le recrimino por todo lo que me hizo.

Y aunque sé que ella es indiferente, comienzo a tocar su canción y sigo hablando con la esperanza de que algún día se canse y me responda.

_Vuelvo a tocar la misma melodía otra vez…_

_Hace un año que te fuiste. Un año llevo llorando por los rincones desde tu partida._

_¿Por qué me entregaste tanto y luego partiste sin importarte lo destrozado que me dejabas?_

_Quiero volver a verte, escuchar tu risa —que aunque era escasa— alegraba mi alma._

_Quiero volver a perderme en esos ojos, ojos puros que nunca podían mentirme, nunca hasta el día que decidiste apartarte de mi lado._

_¿Por qué no creíste en lo nuestro?_

_¿Por qué dejaste que los demás decidieran por ti?_

_No entiendo el porqué._

_Decides entregarte a mí y regalarme la mejor noche que he tenido en mi vida, haciéndome creer que no era más que el comienzo de algo mucho más grande para los dos, y luego me dejas solo y vacío por dentro y por fuera._

_He perdido diez kilos desde aquella vez y no creo dar esa sensación de protección que decías sentir entre mis brazos._

_¡Mentira!_

_Si te hubieses sentido protegida conmigo y hubieses confiado en lo nuestro y en lo que podía ofrecerte, te hubieses quedado y hubieses luchado por ti, por ambos, por salir de esa densa niebla que nublaba tu vida._

_Te rendiste, mi hermosa niña, te rendiste y de paso me rendí yo también._

_¿Cuánto puede sangrar un corazón y seguir latiendo?_

_Para mí un año es suficiente. La herida ya no soporta el escozor. Son demasiados los recuerdos, las historias que nos dejaron esos —ahora lejanos— seis meses._

_Te hice mía de todas las maneras posibles y no sirvió de nada._

_Tu alma, tu risa, tus ojos, tu boca, tus sonrojos, tu esencia, tu cuerpo, todo me perteneció. Todo eso fue mío y me lo quitaste como si no valiera nada, como si al día siguiente yo fuera a seguir viviendo como si no te hubiese conocido._

_¡Te odio!_

_Por dejarme botado a mi suerte._

_¡Te amo!_

_Por todo lo que hiciste de mí, por todo lo que fui a tu lado, por todo lo que eras a mi lado, por todo lo jodidamente perfecta que eras en cada una de las facetas que conocí de ti._

_Me verás frente a ti —espero que sea pronto—, pensarás que estoy loco y quizás me regañes. Dirás que cómo se me ocurre irme de esa manera, que Esme sufrirá mucho, que tengo todo en la vida para ser feliz, que no lo mereces._

_Yo te respondo a eso por adelantado. Nada es suficiente si no puedo estar a tu lado y lo sabes._

_No entiendo esa testarudez tuya de creer que nadie te necesitaba acá._

_¡Yo te necesitaba!_

_¡Yo aún te necesito!_

_...Y como sé que no volverás, yo saldré en tu búsqueda._

_Hasta pronto, mi Bella, mi niña preciosa, mi amor…_

Y vuelvo a tocar otra vez, mientras mi estómago se revuelve de dolor y mi mente comienza a nublarse sin remedio… creo que por fin resultó.

**FIN**

* * *

_Antes que nada... NO ME ODIEN._

_Ahora les cuento que falta el epílogo..._

_Además les aviso que puse en el blog una selección con las canciones más representativas del fic para descargar por tiempo limitado (no sé cuánto dure sin que lo eliminen) está aquí (los espacios son los puntos): _

_verota02 blogspot com/2012/09/ soundtrack-violencia-silenciosa _

_Eso sería por hoy y nos leemos en la semana cuando cuelgue el epílogo (está listo y beteado así que esta vez si que es cierto que subiré pronto xD)_


	36. Epílogo: Todas las cosas deben pasar

_Y hemos llegado al final de este camino, solo me resta decir gracias infinitas a cada una de ustedes. _

_**Disclaimer:**__Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía y está protegida en__Save creative_

_**Música Recomendada: **All thing must Pass - George Harrison  
_

* * *

**Epílogo: Todas las cosas deben pasar.**

_Amar a alguien es decirle: tú no morirás jamás._

_Gabriel Marcel (Filósofo francés)_

—_Edward… Edward, cariño._

_Escucho su voz en la lejanía y sonrío mientras abro los ojos._

_Estoy en un lugar completamente blanco, inmaculado, donde la luz llega desde todos lados, donde no hay sombras y el aire es tan puro que hasta me cuesta respirar._

_Bella me mira apenada, pero su semblante me transmite paz y me hace sonreír con solo tenerla frente a mí._

— _¿Qué haces aquí, Edward?_

—_No puedo estar sin ti, lo sabes._

—_Aún no es tu tiempo, debes regresar. Esme te necesita, tus hermanos te necesitan… hasta tu sobrina te adora, ¿piensas ser así de egoísta?_

—_No puedo… no me pidas eso, Bella. ¡Ya basta de querer alejarte de mí!_

—_Yo te esperaré y volveremos juntos otra vez cuando sea tu hora… por favor Edward, regresa._

—_Bella, moriré en vida si te dejo._

—_No, Edward, vas a sanar. Las cosas pasan porque así tienen que ser y tú mereces mucho más que esto. Hay tantas melodías en ti, no puedes privarle al mundo de tu talento. ¿Quieres que tu madre siga tu camino? ¿Quieres ser tan egoísta como yo?_

_Me acerco a ella para que deje de decir esas cosas y aunque al principio es reticente, se rinde y me deja abrazarla._

_La siento sollozar en mi pecho y me siento miserable por quitarle la paz que antes tenía su aura. Se abraza a mí con fuerza y yo hago lo mismo, besando el tope de su cabeza._

—_Debes irte… prometo esperarte, pero debes culminar tu ciclo._

_Se separa de mí y me mira sonriente. Yo sonrío solo por verla sonreír y nos besamos._

_No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero ella se separa y me mira con lágrimas en los ojos, pero a diferencia de antes, son lágrimas de esperanza y no de agonía._

—_Es la hora, Edward. Debes volver, tu tiempo no ha culminado… por favor, debes sanar, todo tiene que suceder antes._

_Y como nunca fui capaz de negarle nada, asiento resignado a otra despedida._

—_Promete que estarás aquí cuando llegue el momento._

—_Lo prometo._

—_Te amo._

—_Te amo._

_Comienza a alejarse hasta que solo la toco con la punta de mi mano._

_Se desvanece poco a poco hasta que solo veo su rostro. Sus ojos derraman algunas lágrimas, sus labios articulan un "te amo" silencioso y finalmente desaparece por completo de mi vida… otra vez._

Es entonces cuando despierto.

Lo primero que observo es una luz penetrante y la sonrisa aliviada de tío Eleazar.

—Buen chico —susurra y acaricia mi frente.

Miró a mí alrededor: hay a lo menos cinco personas con batas verdes en una sala que parece de reanimación.

Me siento débil, cansado, pero esta vez también me siento aliviado, porque sé que ella está bien, porque me ama y me esperará.

Creo que fue un sueño, pero aún tengo el sabor de su beso en mis labios y espero que eso me dará la fuerza para continuar el resto de mis días… se lo he prometido y no puedo fallarle.

Me siento avergonzado, no pensé en mi madre ni en mi familia. Fui egoísta al igual que todos ellos y estuve a punto de rendirme… incluso desde otra dimensión ella sigue rescatándome.

Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, necesito descansar.

La vida me ha dado otra oportunidad, ya he perdido la cuenta cuántas han sido, pero esta vez juro que la voy a aprovechar… Bella me dará la fuerza para continuar.

No puedo seguir dejándome morir por algo que no fue, debo seguir adelante por mí y por ella. Debo luchar por seguir en pie y cumplir sin desfallecer con lo que el destino me tenga preparado.

La vida está llena de obstáculos y ni la felicidad ni la tristeza son eternas.

Es sabido que el amanecer no dura la mañana entera y que en algún momento las tormentas pasan y sale el sol, porque como decía George Harrison: _Todas las cosas deben pasar._

Y ese es el secreto: solo dejar que las cosas sucedan y pasen.

* * *

_Sueño o no sueño, al menos ha servido para que Edward se decida a continuar. Sé que muchas querían que Edward muriera y se encontrara con Bella, pero quería que al menos uno de los personajes tuviera un final con esperanzas y se decidiera a continuar._

_Es un epílogo cortito, más que nada para cerrar la historia y darle un final digno a mi personaje favorito, y no lo digo por lo romántico o galán, sino porque el alma de Edward logró cautivarme y cada vez que escribía sobre él, su pureza aliviaba toda la oscuridad y angustia que significaba escribir sobre Bella. Espero que para ustedes haya sido igual._

_Gracias infinitas por todos los comentarios, los consejos y el amor que han entregado a mis personajes y a mí. Todas se han ganado un pedacito de mi corazón._

_Agradezco en especial a Catali y Anyreth por sus consejos y su disposición a ayudarme siempre. También a Ale javi que fue la primera en creer en esto y en impulsarme a seguir con su gran sabiduría. Y por supuesto un enorme Gracias a mi amiga Marce por el apoyo, la contención y todo lo demás._

_Ahora me tomaré unos meses para estructurar la nueva historia en la que estoy trabajando, ya tendrán noticias mías._

_Nos leemos_

* * *

**_EDITO: _**_Acabo de abrir un grupo en facebook para quien quiera comentar algo más: www facebook com/groups/118039641678716/ (los espacios son puntos)_


End file.
